Dragneel no Monogatari
by Monarch of Destruction
Summary: Formerly known as "Erza Dragneel: The Flame Devil Slayer". E.N.D is bored and went to Rosemary village during children hunting there. What would happen if he bumped into a certain red haired girl and raised her as his apprentice? E.N.D Natsu x Erza. NON CANON FAIRY TAIL. CONTAINS MANY ELEMENTS FROM OTHER FRANCHISES.
1. Episode 0

**Just a very short note, this is strictly a E.N.D Natsu x Erza Story. No Harem.**

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 ** _'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts_**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Erza Dragneel: The Flame Devil Slayer**

 **Episode 0: The Birth of the First Devil Slayer**

 **Tuesday, August 8th, Year X775, 11:34 P.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Rosemary Village**

' _This is nightmare'_

Thought a lone ten years old girl with scarlet hair while standing in the middle of chaos. Her village was attacked by a group that called themselves Zeref's worshipers, she could heard the cried of horror from the villagers around the burning village. They've killed all the adults but kidnapped the children for slavery. She had heard from one of the worshiper while she was hiding from them that all of her friends were being transported to an unknown island by ship.

She was alone, because her parents were killed, protecting her from the attacker.

She was scared, because she's still a ten years old girl.

More importantly….she was weak, she couldn't even protect herself.

"Hey looks…there is a kid down there." The girl whipped her head towards the source, only to find the attacker called for his comrades.

For the ninth times in an hour, the girl ran from her pursuers. Her legs screamed at her to stop but she ignored it. She must escape from the pursuers first and she couldn't afford to stop running until she lost from them. One of her pursuers shot a volley of magic towards her, she's lucky, the shot was missed from its target.

She continued running until her legs given up and that was her greatest mistake. A blast of magic landed near her but she was caught in the blast, sending her flying. She landed on the hard ground and did her best to stand up before she'd forced her legs to move again. She walked limply, her legs were damaged from the blast earlier and she wasn't watching where she walked until she bumped into someone that unbeknown to her will change her life forever.

"Oi kid…watch it!"

 **Tuesday, August 8th, Year X775, 11:29 A.M, Earthland, Unknown Place [Five Minutes Earlier]**

 **(Ououoaah)**

A lone man yawned for the fifth time in this day as he sat on his throne, inside of dark room while crossing his leg and leaning on his right hand with bored face before he decided to take a nap for a moment.

He was a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, pair of slanted crimson eyes, black flame marking over his right face and spiky pink-colored hair. He was wearing a right-sleeveless black waistcoat with golden trimming, white trousers and brown belt that wrapped around his waist also bandage and black-golden wristband around his right hand.

This man was Etherious Natsu Dragneel also known as E.N.D, the Guild Master of Tartaros, a guild that filled with a race called **Eteriasu [Etherious],** the strongest dark guild and possibly the strongest guild ever exist. He was the strongest **Eteriasu** from the Book of Zeref, well, not actually from that book, he was once a human and also the younger brother of the strongest and the most evil mage ever known, the brother of **Kuro Madoshi [The Black Wizard],** Zeref Dragneel.

E.N.D existed with only one sole purpose…to kill his brother. He would have done it four hundred years ago, if that dragon, the current **Ryu no O [The Dragon King]** Acnologia didn't interfere. E.N.D fought the dragon but the dragon was able to match him in term of strength, not even the **Enryuo [The King of Flame Dragon]** Igneel could do it. The battle ended up with draw, Acnologia was gravely injured, as well as E.N.D. He made a mental note to settle his score with Acnologia before he went after his brother next.

"Master…"

Someone walked in to his room, E.N.D opened his eyes and grumbled. Whoever it is, he or she should have a good reason for disturbing his nap time. The figure soon walked towards the only light that illuminated the room.

The figure revealed itself to be a tall, lean and has the appearance of a young man. He seen wearing a smirk, His hair was black, long and wavy, reaching his shoulders even whilst the majority was tied up in a very large ponytail. Additionally, his messy bangs all but obscure his dark, slanted eyes. He was a long, black jacket trimmed with a light-colored flame pattern; the lapels were a matching lighter color as well. The cuffs of his jacket are rolled up, revealing a light-colored inside, which contrasts the black inside of his jacket, and have a black line cutting through the edge of the fabric. The jacket itself was tattered and splits into four torn fabric segments at the tail. Beneath the jacket, he wore a frilly black v-necked shirt, lined in a lighter color, that closes down the middle and was adorned with a buckle just below his clavicle; just below this was a piece of fabric that he kept over this shirt but under his jacket, that circles the majority of the lower half of his torso. The rest of his attire was simple, consisting of light-colored pants that lay lazily over the top of rather plain black boots and have, on each leg, a seam running down the middle, as well as two pairs of buckles that form an X on the thigh and lower calf.

E.N.D glared at the man, who none other than his second in command who kneeled down before him while holding a book that he was carrying all time. "This better be good, Mard Geer Tartaros!" He told the man known as Mard Geer harshly, causing Mard Geer flinched a bit at the tone his master using, indicating that he was upset but Mard Geer did his best to hide it.

"Apologize Master, Mard Geer just want to report that Sayla and Grayfia had finished their mission you assigned." Mard Geer reported while did his best not to stutter. E.N.D nodded and was pleased at that, well at least a bit since he was still upset of his second in command interrupting his sleep.

But of course, E.N.D was a rational person. He wouldn't punish his subordinates because they were interrupted his sleep unless it wasn't important matter. Still there is something that bugged him but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Tell me Mard…"E.N.D began, Mard looked at him curiously. While his master would normally looks so calm, this time however he only glanced at the ceiling of his room with troubled eyes.

"Is something bothering you, Master?" Tartarus second in command asked as he stared to his rose-haired Master. The pinkette sighed before he yawned a bit while still staring at the ceiling.

"What do you think about humans?" E.N.D asked a question which in Mard's opinion was unusual, even for his Master. He saw his Master staring down at him, waiting for him to answer his question.

"Mard honestly thinks them as nothing more than insects. True, Mard have never interacted with one of them but Mard thinks Mard doesn't need it because Mard is a higher being than them." Mard Geer answered truthfully without hesitation. E.N.D could only sigh at this, of course he should have know that his second in command would answer that. But Mard even knew that there are humans that much stronger than he is. Including E.N.D himself.

"But what about my older brother? He IS much stronger than you are. what about the girl he always used to keep around? She was at least close to my brother's level. Those two are humans….do you think them as nothing more than insects?" E.N.D asked again but this time with a hint of anger as his eyes were narrowed at his second in command. No matter how much he hate his older brother, he couldn't stand is someone talking ill of his older brother.

E.N.D and Zeref were and still a sibling and blood is thicker than anything in this world.

Mard startled again, knowing he had offended his Master somehow. "Of course not….my humblest apologize if Mard offend you Master. Perhaps those two are the only humans that Mard Geer could respect." Mard Geer quickly answered, looking to the ground.

E.N.D sighed, why would he mad at him. He was the one who asked anyway and Mard only answered it truthfully. "Forget it….I'm the one who asked anyway." He saw Mard relaxed even if it's just a bit. E.N.D rose from his throne. "Have you ever heard about the Children Hunt?" Natsu asked after moments of silence. Mard raised her eyebrow at the question but remained silent.

Finally, after minutes of anticipation from his Master's side and consideration from him, the raven-haired man answered. "Yes Mard have heard about it. Well, not directly, Sayla inform Mard when she and Grayfia were just back from mission. She reported that they've encounter with slave drivers who called themselves as Zeref's worshipers." E.N.D snorted at the last statement while Mard Geer continued. "They are currently raided a small place called Rosemary Village. Apparently, those slave drivers destroyed the entire village, butchering its inhabitants in the process while they only spared the children." Mard finished his explanation before asked his Master a question that bugged him since the start.

"If Mard may ask, why Master asked this?"

E.N.D began to walk. "Because I have this sudden urge that I might find something…interesting there!" E.N.D said, stopped right behind Mard who still kneeling. A Black **Mahoujin [Magic Circle]** appeared beneath E.N.D and he said one last thing before disappeared from the room. "Don't do anything funny while I'm away." And with that, the strongest demon of the Book of Zeref disappeared, leaving his second in command in the dark room alone while thinking what his Master had said.

 **Tuesday, August 8th, Year X775, 11:34 P.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Rosemary Village**

E.N.D appeared in the middle of burning village and couldn't help but whistled at the chaos these 'Zeref's worshiper' caused. The slave drivers really did a number on this village, he could see dead bodies everywhere, most of them were adults and butchered into pieces, not caring whether they were male or female. He walked around a bit to find what he was looking for. Honestly, he didn't even know what he was looking for but he's sure that it's here.

' _What's so interesting of this burning village anyway?'_ He thought. But he wasn't aware where he walking until he bumped into something, or rather someone cause it gave him a shriek voice. He looked down to see a ten years old girl with red hair, rubbing her head in pain. E.N.D looked at her current condition, her legs were gravely injured, bruises covered her entire body and her clothes were tattered.

The girl looked up only to see a man with pink hair and black marking all over his right face, staring down at him. She was frightened, this man looks scary, was this man one of those slave drivers that chase after her or was he their leader. Either way, she knew she was in trouble.

But soon that thought vanished as fast as it came. "Oi kid…watch it!" E.N.D said irritatingly, startling her a little but sighed in relief. This man didn't come after her, then that's mean he's an outsider. Normally, she wouldn't trust an outsider but the situation forced her to do so.

"There she is…and there is an adult with her." The two heard commotion, not far from where they standing in. E.N.D saw at least 50 slave driver marched up here, probably looking for the girl who hid behind him.

E.N.D looked down to the girl who looks scared the entire time. "Looking for you?" He asked the unasked question to the girl and the girl nodded. Of course, E.N.D had heard this slave drivers hunting all children and killing all adults…wait a minute, he is an adult. Then that's mean those people would try to kill him as well. Well…they could try if they have the guts. E.N.D turned his attention to the slave drivers who readied their weapons aiming at him. He merely smirked at this. "Oh hello gentlemen…looking for this girl?" He greeted them with cheery voice while pointing his hand to the girl below him who stared at him with wide eyes.

The slave drivers, of course wasn't amused and thought this man was mocking them which is true. "Give us the girl…or else!" One of the slave drivers demanded, pointing the sword he was carrying at E.N.D.

"Ooooo….I'm shaking in my boots!" E.N.D mocked them while faked his scared face, causing them enraged even more. "Even if I give her, you would kill me like the other adult in this village."

A fat slave drivers snorted at that. "Of course we would kill you…we're ordered by our boss to kill all adults and leave the children to become our slave."

"Oh no, they are going to kill me…somebody please help me!" E.N.D continued mocked them and the slave drivers couldn't take it any longer.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEATH!" One of the slave drivers charged at E.N.D, readied his sword and slashed down, aiming for the pink haired man's head. The red haired girl closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the scene happen.

 **(Clank)**

The girl heard gasping sounds and she encouraged herself to open her eyes and widened her eyes in shock and awe. The stranger she met during this chaos, was unharmed after a sword rammed his head with great forced. His attacked just froze in place and that was the last this he knew until E.N.D grabbed him by his neck with his left hand and glared at him with fury in his eyes.

"You dare attack me, you lowly being…" E.N.D ignited his left hand in black flame, roasting the slave driver who screamed in agony. The girl had to cover her ears with her hands when the rest of slave drivers screamed in horror when they watching one of their comrades being burned alive in black flame by the stranger. The burning slave driver finally stopped screaming when his entire body turned into nothing but dust on the ground, causing his comrade screamed even more when E.N.D turned his attention towards them. "You all are pissing me off too…so bye, bye!" E.N.D waved at them before flicked his finger and a massive black flames burned alive the other forty-nine slave drivers in instant, leaving only dust remains. "I'm just wasting my time here…"

E.N.D sighed tiredly before began to walk away from the burning village. He walked out for at least five minutes, his eyes were twitching in annoyance as he knew somebody following him since the start. "Any particular reason why are you following me, brat?" He said and turned around to see the girl from before walked limply just a few feet away from him.

"I-I-I-I…" The girl stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Speak clearly…I don't have much time listening you're stuttering…" E.N.D told her sternly, scaring her to death.

Of course she is scared, this man was killed at least fifty peoples without even break a sweat. This man must be strong, so strong to even done that feat easily. The girl wanted to be strong as him, perhaps not as strong as him but strong enough to protect herself.

"I-I just w-want to t-thank you for s-saving me back then…" She thanked to him while bowing her head.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for myself because one of those lowly being attacked me, not that they could hurt me, but I was and still not in the mood!" E.N.D replied. Not really caring of her current condition. "But still, you haven't answer my question why did you follow me?"

"I-I don't have anyone else…I'm alone after those people killed my parents because I'm weak." The girl said.

E.N.D merely raised an eyebrow at that. "Do I look like I'm care about it?" He replied harshly. The girl flinched at this but didn't say anything. She knew he was right, her parents have nothing to do with him. She didn't even know why she followed him.

"I-I want to be your student!" The girl declared and E.N.D raised his eyebrow even more but this time with a hint of interest in it. _'Wait...interest?'_ He thought as the girl continued. "Since I don't have anyone else, I need to become stronger so I can protect myself from any harm that might threaten me in the future." The girl looked at E.N.D.

E.N.D looked back at her in the eyes. The browns eyes which filled with pure determination and strength. He was curious, what this girl would be if he really making her as his apprentice. Also, he has a question that bugged him since his meeting with a certain blond girl ninety-four years ago.

' _Is love is really stronger than hate?'_

E.N.D nodded to himself, he has a plan to seek the answer of that question. So, he smirked at the girl. "Fine…I, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, hereby accept your request to be my apprentice." E.N.D declared and the girl smiled in happiness and bowed down to him.

"Thank you…thank you so much!" The girl said as tears leaked from her eyes while still bowing before him.

E.N.D decided had enough. "Raise your head, little one…" She did as she told. "…Now, tell me the name of my new and first apprentice?"

"Erza…My name is Erza." The girl, now known as Erza answered her new teacher.

E.N.D chocked an eyebrow. "No family name?" He questioned his new apprentice who shook her head in response. E.N.D sighed before deciding a new name for her.

"Fine then, from this very second…your name shall become Erza Dragneel!"

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Episode 1

**Wow, I mean WOW. Just a prologue and I got tons of reviews and favorite? I wasn't expecting my story would be very famous. Thanks for all your supports and here I give you the first chapter of this story.  
**

 **Hope you like it!**

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 1: X779**

 **Monday, October 17th, Year X779, 08:37 A.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Unknown Forest**

 **"Enma no Gekiko! [Flame Devil's Rage]!"** Erza shouted and a large black **Mahoujin [Magic Circle]** appeared in front of her as a large torrent of black flames escaped her mouth before it made its way towards E.N.D.

The guild Master of Tartarus simply took a single step to the right letting the scorching blaze of black fire go passed him as it clashed against the barrier E.N.D created to protect the surroundings in radius three kilometers. He gathered a tiny black flames on his index finger before it formed a tiny sphere of compressed black fire.

The salmon-haired **Eteriasu [Etherious]** smirked before he stared at the red-haired Devil Slayer and retaliated. **"Enma no Ensho! [Flame Devil's Heat Wave]!"** With a flick of his finger, E.N.D threw the tiny black sphere of flame in incredible speed towards Erza's direction whose eyes widened in alarm.

The red-head barely spread her legs and crouched, letting the attack go passed above her. The attack hit a mountain that was inside of the barrier behind her, causing a titanic explosion of magic that destroyed the entire mountain followed by a big tremor in the grounds. Erza looked behind her and widened her eyes in shock and fear as a mere tiny sphere of black flame from her mentor managed to obliterate an entire mountain with ease. But E.N.D wasn't aiming for her on his previous attack instead of to distract the red head and successes when Erza focused her attention on the black flames that burning everything in its wake behind her.

He appeared in front of Erza and squatted before her who still looking at the flames that had destroyed a mountain. E.N.D tapped on her shoulder, gaining her attention and readied his finger on her forehead when Erza whose eyes widened in surprise turned around. With a flick of finger, E.N.D sent the red-head who let out a cry of pain crashing into a nearby tree.

Erza groaned as she tried to get back to her feet again while rubbing her sore forehead and gave her teacher a weak glare. "Hey, that's hurt you know!" Erza yelled at E.N.D who only glanced at her boringly.

"It's not like I'm using my fist, you're going to experience things that will hurt beyond this. Start getting used of it. And how many times I've told you, don't let your enemy distract you so easily. Have I been anyone else, you would be death right now." E.N.D scolded rather coldly to the red-head as the said red head gritted her teeth in annoyance at the cold tone he used while mentally cursed herself. How could she forget that. Her mentor had made sure that she wouldn't forget that one simple fact. The girl shuddered when she recalled how her teacher done that.

"And remember…come at me with intent to kill!"

Erza narrowed her eyes before relaxed a bit. "As you say, Sensei." Erza lit up her entire body in black flames that as black as coal. The red-haired Devil Slayer took a fighting stance before she nodded at her teacher in affirmation who nodded back in acknowledgement.

In a matter of seconds, Erza dashed at E.N.D but this time with an intent to kill him that made the pink-haired demon smirked before he went into put his right hand behind his back. Erza threw a fist coated with black flame towards E.N.D but the strongest demon of the book of Zeref deflected it with his left palm to his right, leaving her open. E.N.D sent a swept his palm to his left, aiming for the Erza's head but the red-haired girl ducked just in time before sending a powerful uppercut with her left hand towards E.N.D's chin.

Unfortunately, E.N.D saw this coming and defended himself by blocking her uppercut with his left palm. The moment of contact created a shockwave that created a huge crater beneath them. E.N.D expected Erza to be distracted again but unlike last time, Erza didn't lose her focus and sent a powerful right kick towards E.N.D's left side. The pink haired demon caught her leg with his left hand but didn't expected Erza to spin around and delivered a kick to his belly.

The kick didn't hurt him at all but strong enough to move him from his original spot since E.N.D didn't use both of his legs and his other arm. E.N.D smirked at this, she sure had grown stronger for the past four years, to able to hit him (Though he was holding back a LOT) was no small feat for a fourteen years old girl. _'Let's step it up a notch.'_ E.N.D thought to himself as Erza dashed at him with her fist covered in black flame.

" **Enma no Haken! [Flame Devil's Destruction Fist]!"** Erza brought her fist towards her teacher's face, intent to wipe that cocky smirk of his. Again, E.N.D effortlessly caught her fist that causing an explosion of magic. Another crater had been made and E.N.D used Erza's temporary blindness and rammed his fist into Erza's face and sent her crashing a huge boulder and destroyed it.

Erza emerged from the boulder, gave her teacher glare while wiping bloods from her mouth. E.N.D smirked cockily and gestured a hand motion that said 'Bring it on', causing Erza enraged even more as she gathered a quite large amount of magic around her hands. She created a giant sphere of black flames, lifting it above her head and prepared to throw it at her teacher. **"Enma no Haen! [Flame Devil's Destruction Flame]!"** With a shout, the red-head threw the giant sphere of black flames towards her teacher who just standing there without moving.

The attack hit her mentor, creating a large explosion was caused followed by a big tremor in the grounds as black flames danced around the barrier burning everything in its wake while it was at it. Smoke and dust shot up into the air making it hard to look around. The red-haired girl position remained the same as she glanced around in search for her mentor.

"Where is he?" She asked to herself but wasn't expecting an answer from behind.

"Behind you!" She heard her mentor whispered, quickly turned around only to find her mentor had took a deep breath, indicating he prepared his breath attack. Erza knew she couldn't avoid this one and crossed her arm, intent to block it head on. **"Enma no Gekiko! [Flame Devil's Rage]!"** E.N.D bellowed, sending a gigantic torrent of black flame that ten times bigger than Erza's who frozen in place.

 _'Is sensei serious?! I could die from that!'_ She thought as she frozen in terror the fact that her mentor was firing one of his basic but potent spells at point blank range really scared Erza to death. She closed her eyes, and waited for the blast to hit her.

But it never came, at least, not directly.

The ground behind her shook, rumbled, and finally exploded. Erza heard a buzzing sound in her left ear, and her red hair was blown sideways. After the blast had faded she opened her eyes and looked behind her, her ears still ringing from the impact of the roar. Her eyes grew as large as a plate.

Behind Erza, what should've been the surface to layers and layers of rock and dirt was completely replaced by a gigantic hole, which was inclined towards her. The Barrier that supposed to held the attack was gone and the end of the hole could not be seen, and a few moments later, the hole completely caved in, the base of the ground weakened, and was replaced with a new foundation of earth.

Erza looked back towards her mentor, who gave off a menacing glare and aura that causing her shuddered before it softened as he sighed and spoke.

"Okay…that's enough!"

And at that moment, Erza decided to finally faint.

E.N.D only shook his head in amusement at his apprentice and looked at the destruction he just caused and sweat-dropped slightly. "Perhaps I'm using a little too much power than necessary." He muttered to himself before he heard someone walked from behind him and smirked, knowing who it was.

"I'd never thought you would come here…" He spoke and spun around to see at a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She was carrying a manila folder on her hand. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. "So you decided to take a human form, Grayfia."

Grayfia Lucifer, she is an **Etherious** created by E.N.D on X375. She is also the strongest and leader of **Tartarus Kyukimon [Tartarus Nine Demon Gates],** thought in term of power Grayfia was still nowhere near his second in command, Mard Geer Tartaros. "Grayfia Lucifer, reporting for duty Master!" Grayfia said and gave the pink haired demon a bow before raised her head again. "Me, and the other two have found our objectives and process to the next stage. Here's the detail." She gave the folder to her master who took it and opened the folder.

E.N.D read the documents and looked at her with a pleased smile, closing the folder before gave it back to Grayfia. "Good work, tell the other two to wait for my next instruction! Tell me the progress from the other task!"

Grayfia nodded her head to her Master. "Lord Mard Geer himself is currently leading the rest of the **Kyukimon** to find Acnologia in Seven Kingdom after we couldn't find it in Isvan Kingdom!" Grayfia said briefly, causing E.N.D cursed under his breath. Acnologia was his primary target right now, he really wanted to settle score with **Ryu no O [The Dragon King].** Even if E.N.D happened to come across with his brother, he would just ignore Zeref even if his brother begged to E.N.D to kill him.

Grayfia spotted the red-haired girl who still sleeping soundly after E.N.D had put hell through her. "Master…" Grayfia began, hesitated for a moment because she doesn't want to upset her creator. E.N.D looked at her curiously. "If I may ask, what are you trying to find in this human?" The silver haired demon asked, her eyes never leaved the sleeping Erza. "And why are we needed to adopt human child as well?"

E.N.D sighed at her last question. He had ordered three of **Kyukimon** , including Grayfia to find human child that were thirst for revenge, raised and teach them Magic and informed them about Erza if they happened to come across to her. Those three children would become Erza's enemy in the future and E.N.D ironically, would teach Erza about love. Don't selling him short, E.N.D had been in love before, a human and the only human he'd seen as equal aside of his brother and Mavis Vermilion until she'd taken away from him by Acnologia. And since that day, E.N.D was filled with hate towards the **Ryu no O** and swore to avenge his loved one.

"That's none of your concern right now Grayfia! Just go back to Headquarter, I'll follow you as soon as I'm finish with her!" E.N.D told the silver haired woman coldly. Grayfia flinched a bit but nodded, not wanting to anger her creator even more before silver **Mahoujin [Magic Circle]** appeared beneath her and she disappeared in flash, leaving her master and the sleeping Erza alone.

 **Monday, October 17th, Year X779, 09:13 A.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Forest**

The chirping of birds and the soft rustling of the wind is what a girl known as Erza Dragneel awoke to. Her eyes squinted as the sun beamed down her face. Groggily she stood up and blocked her eyes as her vision was becoming focused and out of its blurry state observing the unfamiliar surroundings. The area she was full of trees so she assumed she was in a forest, but it was none she recognized.

Then it hit her, her training with her mentor.

"Sensei where are you?" Erza asked to herself as she yawned out before she stood up.

She then spotted a set of clothes, wrapped tidily above a medium sized backpack and a medium sized sword with a slight curve to its shape. The blade was black and handle was silver with a small crimson swirl hanging off the back end of the. Next to the sword was a silver sheath with black flame pattern. The sword rested beside a rather big briefcase but seems not too big for Erza.

Her eyes spotted an envelope above the clothes and took it before tore the seal and took a paper from the inside of envelope. It was a letter, she unwrapped the letter and read it. _'To my beloved pupil. Erza, if you are reading this then I've already sent you to a forest near a town known as Magnolia, just go to west and you will find the town._ _It had been four years since I found you in that burning village and couldn't help but proud of you, you're truly worthy to be called my apprentice.'_ Erza smiled at the complement before continued reading the letter. ' _You were born prodigy, you've mastered every technique I taught. But_ _things happened and I have to leave, I'm sorry for not saying good bye. I left you some clothes in that backpack and that sword is a gift from me. I also have included a rather large amount of money in that briefcase.'_ Erza opened the red colored briefcase and saw it was full of money before looked back at the letter. _'There is a wizard guild called Fairy Tail in Magnolia. Join it, you need to start make a new friend at your age, cherish them and protect them with all your might. There might be someone who will try to harm them, few of them are Devil Slayers just like you.'_ Erza's brown eyes widened at the mentioned of another Devil Slayers. ' _Good luck and I promise I'll visit you someday.'_ She then noticed something on the bottom. _'One more thing, if anyone ask you where did you learn your magic. Tell them you learned it from E.N.D but don't reveal to them what is it stand for. Also, if anyone asking you a question who taught you how to use sword, tell them you learn it from Natsu Dragneel.'_

As soon as she finished read the letter, she burned the paper by igniting her arm with black flames. She sighed wiped a single tears from her eyes, she is on her own again but her mentor wouldn't like it if she crying, at least someday her mentor will visit her. She took the clothes and then put it on. Erza now wore dark sleeveless mini dress that revealed her flames pattern tattoo that she gained after learned **Metsuaku Maho [Devil Slayer Magic]** on her left hands with a white collar and a red tie. She was wearing a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wore it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wore red gauntlets and black gloves.

Erza then took the black sword and couldn't help but admired at the beauty of a real sword. During four years with her mentor, he had offered her if she wanted to be taught another fighting style aside Hand-to-hand combat. She eagerly agreed and decided to choice sword as her another fighting style which her mentor was the master of it. She had been training with him with only wooden sword while her mentor using a real sword, she didn't mind since her mentor couldn't find a sword that fit to her.

This sword must fit to her and a magnificent sword couldn't be called magnificent if it doesn't have a name. Since her master never mentioned the sword name, Erza decided to give it a name herself. She was currently on her thinking pose, her brain working hard to find a fitting name for her new sword before an imaginary light bulb appeared above her head. She had made her mind.

' _ **Kuroisakura [Black Sakura]**_ _'_ Erza thought to herself and smiled, satisfied at the name that in her opinion, fitting with her sword. She then put the black sword on its silver sheath with a 'click', strapped in on her right waist before carried her backpack and the briefcase before headed to west where Magnolia town is.

Erza had been walked for at least half an hour and she had arrived in the town outskirt, she could see the town now. The town was not too bit but also not too small, a perfect place to live. She also could see a tall building with a weird blazon on the flag that covered the upper building, it was emblem of Fairy Tail then that means that building was her destination.

On her way to the town, Erza heard an explosion that just came off a few feet away. She widened her eyes and turned to the source of the explosion. Erza quickly ran through the forest and took out her new sword. It took the red-headed about five minutes, but she came up to a small caravan that caught on fire. She saw four people being tied up on a large tree, making the Devil Slayer widen her eyes. Erza looked around the place and soon he saw two people coming from the small fire. They were holding supplies and laughing like it was regular for them. Erza narrowed his eyes in the bushes and seethed. It had to be bandits, she had encounter with few of them once before her mentor annihilated them without using magic or **Juho [Curse]** as he called it since he said they're not worth for his curse.

"We just got a jackpot Bro. They really had some good stuff on them," one of them said to the other. From their talk, they were obviously brothers or something like it.

"Damn straight, I told you these people would pass by here." The older said grinning like madman. They were carrying food supplies and some other things to go along with it. Erza gritted her teeth and her **Maryoku [Magic Power]** flared in proportion to her anger.

The younger turned his attention to the hostages who were frightening as he turned to them. "Should we leave them like this?" He asked to the older who merely glared at the four hostages.

"Kill them, get out of here and leaves their bodies to die in the fire." The older said and the younger nodded before took out a small and slowly walked toward the hostages with a demented grin on his face that frightened the hostages even more.

"No if I have to say anything about it!" Erza yelled out, dropping her backpack and briefcase and came from the bushes. Erza startled the two bandits and both were shocked that the person who made them jump was a kid.

"Hehe, you gave me a quite the scare little brat. Why don't you get lost and forgot what you saw here before I change my mind and kill you," The older brother said while the younger snickered as he stood beside his older brother.

"Come on Nii-san let's kill her just so she won't go blabbering off to anyone." The younger said and the older nodded his head as he let out a punch while the younger cheered.

Erza narrowed her eyes and thanks to her training with her mentor, she dodged the punch by took a sidestepped to right as she readied her **Kuroisakura** and before the bandit knew it, his coughed bloods as he fell to the ground with cuts all over his body, causing not only the younger bandit but the hostages widened their eyes in shock as they witnessed a girl around fourteen managed to take down a bandit with ease by using her sword.

Erza knew the bandit was still alive, none of those cuts were lethal and there weren't enough cuts to kill him from blood loss but enough to keep them not to be able to get back up. Erza thought she doesn't need magic to deal with these two, they weren't mage and she could kill them by accident if she used her magic since she doubt they could take magic type attack.

Erza turned her attention to the younger bandit who backed away. He gulped and readied his small knife. Erza glared at him as the younger brother of the bandit charged at her with a roar. Erza closed her eyes and held up her black sword. "Fool!" Was that she murmured before vanished from everyone sight and reappeared behind the younger bandit. As **Kuroisakura** clicked with its sheath, the bandit fell to the ground in similar state as his older brother. Erza sighed, took the bandit knife and cut the rope that tied the hostages with it, freeing them from the clutches.

One of the hostages, a woman with brown hair and blue eyes approached Erza and bowed to her. "Thank you for saving us!" She thanked to the red-head who merely nodded at her before went to the bushed where she had left his things and took it until she heard a voice.

"Wow that was quiet impressive little one." Erza immediately turned around with her sword ready to strike. She was surprised to see a pale skinned woman with curvaceous figure, short dark purple hair and black eyes. She was wearing a tan jacket with red tank top underneath it, a black pants and black boots.

"What your name young one." The woman asked and Erza stayed quiet for a second debating whether or not she should tell the stranger her name.

"Erza Dragneel." Erza finally replied after a few seconds of thinking. She couldn't feel any malevolent intent from the older woman. But her mentor taught her that look can be deceitful.

"Erza Dragneel? What an interesting name. Are you a traveler or something?" The woman asked and eyed Erza with a hint of interest. I mean where you could find a fourteen years old girl wielding a sword like a master like that. _'Even my eyes couldn't follow that slash. Whoever taught her, he or she must be a master of sword.'_ She thought to herself and impressed at the skill Erza had displayed.

Erza nodded. "I was on my way to Magnolia when I heard explosion so I came to check it out and I find a pair of idiot that happened to be a sibling, attacking those defenseless people." She explained to the woman who nodded before the red-head narrowed her eyes at her. She had introduced herself so she has the right to know the older woman's name. "What's your name?" She asked and the woman looked at the little girl with a big grin.

"I'm Ur Milkovich, an S-Class mage from Fairy Tail." The woman known as Ur answered with great confidence, causing Erza widened her eyes a bit before went back to normal and smiled.

"Fairy Tail? That's my destination." Erza exclaimed, happily since she met with a mage from Fairy Tail, a guild that her mentor wanted her to join and started make a new friend. "Is there any way I could join Fairy Tail?" Erza asked in a hopeful voice.

Ur only laughed at that. "Sure kid I will take you there and master will let you join no problem. We also have few kids around your age too." Ur replied with a smile.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!"

 **Monday, October 17th, Year X779, 09:35 A.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail**

"Okay, we're here!" Ur declared as she and Erza stood in front of Fairy Tail building. Erza beamed into smiled at this, finally she's gonna meet to someone at her age and from what have Ur told her, all of them are friendly.

"So this is Fairy Tail?" Erza stared in awe at the building. The building wasn't so big, but wasn't so small either. Definitely much better than that stinky, damp cave where she were always live in. Ur let out a small chuckle as he opened the doors to Fairy Tail and stepped inside as Erza followed her.

They stepped into the main room of Fairy Tail which was quite large and was filled with tables and chairs where members of the guild were sat and it also had a bar in the corner. Erza took in her surroundings and also checked out some the mages sat around the guild. _'Don't look so tough.'_ Erza thought to herself but her thoughts were interrupted by some loud arguing that had broken out.

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME, WENCH? WHY NO JUST GET IT OFF YOUR CHEST?" A girl around Erza's age shouted. She had black hair tied into a ponytail and was dressed in silver armor, a long sleeved white shirt underneath the armor and a white skirt with black boots and a sword that strapped on her waist.

"DON'T GO ACTING LIKE YOU'RE SOME KIND OF MENTOR, TIN CAN! I'LL CLEAN THE FLOOR WITH YOU." A gothic looking girl shouted back as she and the first girl both locked heads with each other seemingly getting ready to fight. The second girl had pale skin, white hair and blue eyes. She use to in a black tank top, black short shorts and thigh high black socks with heavy boots, her hair pulled up in a pony tail with a black bow.

Erza couldn't help but raised an eyebrow with a sweat drop at these two. ' _And Ur said everyone here is friendly.'_ Was that all thought in her head.

"Kagura, Mirajane, please calm down, Ur will be back soon and she would be pissed if she see you two fighting." A voice came out of the crowd and a raven haired young boy stepped out. He was stripped down to just a pair of shorts due his annoying habit of taking his clothes off.

Ur let out a small cough which caught the attention of everyone in the guild as everyone realized she had returned. The two girls known as Kagura and Mirajane who were fighting before stopped as Ur headed towards the bar where a tall man with orange hair dressed in a long dark overcoat stood beside an old man around eighty sitting on the bar. These two were Gildarts Clive and Makarov Dreyar.

"Ah…you've retuned Ur how was your mission?" The old man asked the dark purple haired woman.

"Yep and the mission was too easy, even though it was an S-Class mission." Ur answered as she sat on the chair, taking a big gulp of beer from the glass she had just ordered from the bartender.

The tall man with orange hair noticed Erza and asked. "And who might this be?" He suddenly turned his attention to Erza who had followed Ur to the bar and in that instance everyone in the room seemed to turn their attention to Erza who dropped all of her stuff except her sword which interest Kagura. He could felt this girl staring back at him before he turned to Ur again.

"Ah yes this is Erza Dragneel, I bumped into her outside of town on the way back when a couple of bandits robbed a traveler's cart." Ur explained before pointing at Erza who had ordered a glass of milk. "I was about to help them but she beat me to it and I decided to observe first and jumped in if things gone out of control."

Makarov looked at Erza who drank her milk silently before looking back at Ur while the rest of guild was listened their conversation. "And what happen next?" He asked again.

Ur let out a chuckled. "Hehe, she beat them to the ground- no wait, beat was an understatement, Erza utterly destroyed them without magic at all. You should have seen how she used her sword as if she was born with it, even my eyes couldn't follow her slash." She answered, causing the entire guild shocked in silence. Ur was one of the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, only can be rivaled by Gildarts and Makarov and they way Ur talked highly about the girl who was still sitting on the bar was something that they wouldn't even though ever happen.

"So…she's going to be joining our guild?" Makarov asked the woman who nodded which brought surprised looks from everyone.

"Yes…she said that her mentor wanted her to be in this guild!" Ur said to Makarov who nodded and turned to Erza who had just finished her milk.

"So…in order to join your guild, should I have to pass some kind of test first or-" Erza began but Makarov cut her to continue.

"No dear…we should probably get you your guild mark." Makarov said with smile as he took out a guild stamp.

Erza only raised an eyebrow in confusion. "That's it? I'm just in?" Erza asked the old man who nodded her head in confirmation. "Damn…that's kinda boring but oh well, at least I'm in…" Erza cursed, gaining a nod from two archrival named Kagura and Mirajane who nodded in agreement. Erza then pointed to her left shoulder, there is a space between her black flames tattoo. "…Right here!" He told the old man who nodded and pressed the stamp on her left shoulder. Five second later, Makarov pulled out the stamp from Erza's shoulder and a black Fairy Tail blazon stamped on her left shoulder.

Erza looked on her left shoulder and smiled, satisfied and spotted a young girl, definitely younger than her with short white hair and blue eyes. Erza could tell she was related to the white haired girl who were fighting before. The girl smiled at Erza who smiled back at her. Erza may have been raised by the most ruthless demon ever exist, but he always taught her to be polite to anyone that intend to be friendly.

"Hello, my name is Lisanna Strauss. Welcome to Fairy Tail and nice to meet you Erza!" Lisanna greeted the red-head friendly, offered her a hand to shake which Erza gladly take it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Lisanna. Say do you know any good apartment around here?" Erza politely asked.

Before Lisanna could answer, her older sister Mirajane beat her to it. "Our guild has a dorm, special for female members called Fairy Hills. The cost is 100.000 Jewels per month and you can pay them to Ur-san since she is the landlord." She answered before grinned. "That if you can pay it!" She grinned at Erza who narrowed her eyes. Erza swore she found that word was insulting.

"Don't listen to this cow! She knows how to getting into your nerve!" Kagura told her and glared at Mirajane who was more than gladly to return her archrival's glare.

"THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME, FISH CAN!" Mirajane yelled at Kagura as their head butted wit each other.

"YOU HEARD ME OR YOU DEAF OF ALL SUDDEN!" Kagura yelled back at Mirajane before they started fighting again, causing Erza raised an eyebrow again.

The red-head turned to Lisanna. "Was this always happen?" She asked the younger girl who sighed tiredly.

"Yep…Mira-nee and Kagura are always fighting like no end." Lisanna answered. "You'd better be as far as possible when they're fighting or you would get hurt." Lisanna reminded Erza and shuddered as she remembered what happened to a poor guy who gotten his ball kicked by the two.

But of course, Erza merely scoffed at that. She had been experienced something that much worse than them. "Tch…as if those two could even hurt me!" She replied. Unfortunately, the two heard her and sent glare at the red-headed.

"Ha, you don't look so strong. Anyone could beat common bandits. I bet I could knock you out in three hit!" Kagura said proudly and eyed at the sword that strapped securely on Erza's right side. "Show me what you got with that sword of yours and proved it that you're a sword master like what Ur-san said." She challenged Erza who narrowed her eyes. The red-head thought this girl could match her in sword fight with a mere cheap sword from store, that was an insult to her **Kuroisakura** but if she turn down the challenge Kagura would think her as a coward.

Erza let out a demented grin that sent shiver to Kagura. "Fine, I accept you challenge. Don't blame me if you got hospitalize." She told the black haired girl whose eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Good…let's do this outside. I don't want get frozen by Ur-san for destroying guild hall when I beat you to pulp!"

 **(Scene Change)**

Now they were standing outside, Erza faced with Kagura crossed her arms in front of her armored chest with a smirk of confidence. Gildarts stared placing bets, all bets was placed for Kagura with the exception of Ur who had know what Erza capable off.

"Remember the rule, if one of you knocked out or give up the match is over!" Makarov told the two combatants who nodded their heads without even looking at the tiny old man. Makarov smiled, backed away from the two and raised his hand. "Now start!" He yelled and swung his hand down, causing the crowd cheered in excitement.

Kagura used her **Kanso Mahou [Requip Magic]** and summoned a sword before slashed down at Erza who pulled out **Kuroisakura** from her (As she referred her sword) sheath, brought her sheathed blade up and parried. As soon as their blades meet, Kagura's sword shattered like glass when it clashed with Erza's black sword, causing the crowd widened their eyes in shock. It was an insult for Erza to use her sword against a cheap sword from store. Thought she had used it to those two bandits but that was when Erza was so pissed to even realize that simple fact.

Erza used Kagura moment of shock to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick at Kagura's armored stomach, the force from Erza's kick caused the armor shattered like glass and sent her flying before landed twenty feet away from her.

Kagura was on her knees, holding her now unarmored stomach and stared at the red head in shock. She had destroyed her sword without even trying. ' _This girl…'_ She thought and stood to her feet again while Erza had sheathed her sword. "That couldn't be an ordinary sword, could it? Where did you get it, what is the store's name and how much that sword cost?" Kagura asked the red-haired girl in interest, that sword must have come from a famous magical store in Crocus she had heard about and it must be expensive.

Erza just gritted her teeth in fury at her questions, how dare she presume that her sword was come from some random store. "First of all, I would appreciate it if you don't call her it." Erza pointed her finger at her sword. "Second, Yes **Kuroisakura** isn't an ordinary sword and that's why I refer my sword as she." She continued before her eyes darkened at the black haired girl who flinched under her gaze. "And third, how dare you presume my sword was come from some random shop and presume you could buy her. My sword mentor personally forged **Kuroisakura** for me since he couldn't find a sword that fit with me in store. She's my partner not my weapon."

Erza then put her left hand on the hilt of her sword while her right hand gripped the sheath tightly, using her right thumb to unsheathe her sword a bit with a 'clank'. "I can't let you go unpunished. You have insulted my partner!" Erza told Kagura enormously, prepared her stance while the black haired girl had summoned a pair of sword and ready to take on Erza's next attack.

Ur recognized that move which Erza used against the bandits before. "This is it…" Ur murmured, knowing what would happen. But this time her attention only focused on Erza's **Kuroisakura** and she wouldn't let it go from her sight.

In a flash, Erza dashed towards Kagura in a speed that only Makarov, Gildarts and Ur could follow. Kagura startled at the speed, she completely wasn't expecting the red-haired girl to be this fast but she wouldn't let it distract her again. Kagura slashed her swords down at Erza who drawn her own sword. In instant, Erza vanished from everyone's sight and reappeared behind Kagura before she sheathed her sword and as **Kuroisakura** clicked with her sheath, Kagura was cut all over her body before feel to the ground, leaving the spectator speechless at the sight.

Makarov and Gildarts were speechless at the skills Erza just demonstrated, Ur wasn't kidding when she said she couldn't follow her slash, he and Gildarts even didn't know what happen until they saw Kagura on the ground. To think Erza have mastered such advance sword technique at the age of fourteen. Meanwhile Ur, with lack of word, was impressed at Erza's skills. Unlike last time, she now can see Erza swing her sword at the speed that could be considered inhuman.

"WHAT?"

"KAGURA'S DOWN!"

"THAT GIRL IS SURE SCARY!"

The guild freaked out at one of the strongest young mage's defeat by a new member so easily, even though they weren't using any magic. They made a mental note to not piss the girl off. Erza saw Makarov rushed to unconscious Kagura and checked her condition. "Don't worry…I didn't hit any vital spot" She told the old man who looked at her and nodded in relief. He gestured Gildarts to come at him and ordered the man to carrying Kagura to guild infirmary. "I'm sorry if I overdid it!" Erza apologized with a bow to the old man who waved his hand.

"It's okay dear…Kagura herself was challenging you, so it's not entirely your fault." Makarov said to the red-head who nodded and was about to leave until a certain white haired girl called her.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Erza flinched as she recognized the voice. This of course gaining attentions from the crowd as they could smell another intense fight between two girls soon. Erza turned around to saw Mirajane glaring at her with a grin on her face.

Erza frowned at her and asked annoyingly. "What do you want?"

"Where do you think you're going? I challenge you to fight me since I'm curious what kind of magic you used?" She told Erza who narrowed her eyes at the challenge.

"You challenge me just to know what magic I use?" Erza asked, raised an eyebrow at Mirajane.

The snow haired woman nodded. "Yep…asking is kinda boring. I want to see it myself!" She told the red-head who rubbed her chin with finger.

Erza couldn't help but agreed with what Mirajane had said before turned to Makarov who looked at her curiously. "Is it okay for me to hospitalize another of your members?" Erza asked Makarov and saw horror filled his face. Erza sighed before turned towards Mirajane. "I thought so…sorry, but I don't want give gramps a heart attack!" Erza told her and began to walk away much to Makarov's relief.

But not for Mirajane.

"Hey…where the hell do you think you're going?" Mirajane called Erza who continued walked towards Ur. Mirajane gritted her teeth before flared her **Maryoku [Magic power]** that wovered her entire body. **"Teiku Oba: Satan Souru! [Take Over: Satan Soul]!"** Mirajane declared and her body began to transform into demonic form.

In such state, her eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow longer, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings were present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarge, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of fictional elves. She also gained sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales, and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grew a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. Her clothes also changed, with any attire she might be donning being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. Such cloth has lighter-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar was tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders were tied in some thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which were decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.

Erza felt a burst of **Maryoku** behind her and was about to turned around, only to met with Mirajane's fist that sent her crashing in nearby house. She broke several inner walls and ended up in house's kitchen, destroying dinner table. Erza groaned as she sat up while holding her head. She could hear everyone screamed in terror at the outside of the house. _'Okay that's it…'_ She thought to herself before Mirajane flew in through the hole and landed in front of Erza with a cocky smirked on her face.

The white haired mage looked down at Erza. "What's the matter? Is that all you- GYAAAAAHHH!" Mirajane shrieked in pain when Erza rammed her knee to Mirajane's belly, sending her flying through the wall she came in. Erza walked out and saw everyone stared at her with wide eyes with the exception of Ur and Makarov who had already passed out in horror.

Erza saw Mirajane emerged from the building she crashed in while sending a glare at her. "You called that a punch? I call that love tap!" She told her, trying to provoke the white haired mage which was success. "I'm going to give you one last chance to back down!" Erza told Mirajane, making her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Don't get cocky newbie!" Mirajane yelled as she flying forward with a speed that Ur and Erza could follow before widened as Erza simply raised her hand and caught her fist. Erza used Mirajane moment of shock to deliver powerful blow to Mirajane face, sending her away for a good distance. Erza's eyes alarmed as she saw Mirajane gathered quite amount of magic from the surrounding area between her hands, which subsequently takes the form of a large, black globe.

Ur widened her eyes in surprise, knowing what technique Mirajane was about to use. "Wait Mira, not that spell…" Ur shouted at the white haired girl but it's too late as Mirajane swung her orb towards Erza.

" **Souru Ikkusutintuto! [Soul Extiction]!"** Mirajane yelled, firing a large black-purple beam towards the red haired Devil Slayer who somehow looks so calm despite everyone's horror.

Erza sighed at she saw the beam approached her before she took a very deep breath and prepared her won spell to counter Mirajane's spell with a breath attack. **"Enma no Gekiko! [Flame Devil's Rage]!"** Erza firing a massive torrent of black flames that blocking everyone's view towards the approaching beam, easily overpowered it and made its way to Mirajane who watched with wide eyes as the massive attack came at her, the size of the massive black flame was so large that it was smashing through the buildings either side of the street and tearing up even more of the road as it approached Mirajane, all she could do was raise her hands up to defend herself.

Mirajane shrieked in pain as the black flame hit her with full force. The black flames ad erased everything on its path before it died down, revealing unconscious Mirajane who had returned to her normal state. Her entire body was burned badly while facing at the ground. Erza only looked at the destruction and sweat dropped.

' _Just great…not even ten minutes I'm in this guild and I almost destroying half of the town. Good Work Erza!_ ' She thought sarcastically, slapped her palm to her face before ran it down.

"MIRA-NEE!" Lisanna cried as she and her older brother Elfman ran towards he older sister. Erza eyes softened at this, though Mira was annoying but Lisanna was completely the opposite of her sister and Erza felt bad for hospitalize her older sister.

Erza walked towards the sibling, facing Lisanna with guilty in her eyes. "I'm sorry Lisanna, I didn't mean to use too much power!" She apologized to the younger girl with a bow.

Lisanna looked at the red-haired girl who had hurt her older sister. Normally she would have mad at anyone who hurt her Mira-nee but the thing is her older sister herself who was challenging Erza in the first place. Lisanna sniffed before smiled sadly at Erza. "It's okay Erza-san, it's not your fault. After all, Mira-nee herself who was challenge you and you've gave her opportunity to back down but Mira-nee's pride get better of herself and kept attacking you." She told the red-haired girl.

Erza was still felt bad about it but she knew Lisanna was right. Erza sighed before nodded after say apologize to the sibling one more time before walked toward Ur who looked at her curiously. "I heard from Mira that you're the landlord of Fairy Hills?" Erza asked the older woman and Ur nodded her head in confirmation. Erza reached on her briefcase and opened it, revealing large stacks of money before took some of it and gave it to Ur. "That's should be worth for one year rent!" Erza said while Ur counted the money who nodded and gestured the girl to follow her.

As the two walked towards Fairy Hills, Ur broke the silence by asking Erza a question. "By the way, what kind of magic you just demonstrated?"

Erza perked up at the question, knowing this would come but thanks to her mentor, she ad already prepared for it. "My magic is a magic that devise to kill demons called **Metsuaku Mahou [Devil Slayer Magic]** and my element is flame."

Ur widened her eyes in shock at the magic name. She had only heard about **Metsuryu Mahou [Draogn Slayer Magic]** not **Mentuaku Mahou**. The fact, this is the first time Ur heard such magic exist. Ur maganed to regain herself from her shock and asked again. "Where did you learn this magic?"

"My mentor taught it to me." Erza answered shortly.

"And what was your mentor's name?"

"E.N.D" Erza answered confidently without even looking at Ur who was frozen in place with her jaw dropped to the ground.

"E-E-E-E.N.D!" Ur yelled in both shock and fear as her face sweated like crazy. Erza looked and her and somehow wasn't surprised by it. "You mean to tell me that E.N.D, the strongest and the vilest demon from the Book of Zeref was your mentor!" Ur exclaimed to the red-haired girl who looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Yeah, so what?" Erza asked nonchalantly. She didn't really care who her mentor really is, he had told her about him being demon from the Book of Zeref. Erza then continued to make her way toward Fairy Hills, leaving a stunned Ur behind.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note: I've change some members of Nine Demons Gate with a new characters, because most of them are dissapoinments with the exception of Kyouka, Sayla and Silver but I wouldn't use the latter in this fic for the sak of this story. Apologize to Silver's fan. Kagura's hair also changed to black instead of purple and Ur is alive. Also, Erza's clothes is the clothes of Akame from Akame ga Kill.**


	3. Episode 2

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 2: The Underworld King of Fairy Tail**

 **Wednesday, July 4th, Year X784, 08:48 A.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Hargeon Town, Hargeon Station.**

"Attention we are about to stop at Hargeon Station" a voice announced over the PA System on a train that on its way to its next destination which was Hargeon station.s

 _'This is my stop'_ A beautiful young woman around nineteen thought as she grabbed her bag and prepared to exit the train.

The woman was Erza Dragneel, the first and only disciple of Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Erza was a well-endowed female with long, flowing, wavy scarlet hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back. She was wearing dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie. She was wearing a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wore it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wore red gauntlets, black gloves and a dark coat that covered most of her body with **Kuroisakura [Black Sakura]** strapped securely on her right side.

It had been almost four years since Erza joined Fairy Tail and she had gotten stronger than she was before. She along with Ur Milkovich who have become a **Seiten Dai Madoshi [Ten Wizard Saint]** and Gildarts Clive was of the top three strongest mage in Fairy Tail. Right now she was in Hargeon town to hunt down a criminal named Bora the Prominence and captured him before handing him to the Council and collected his bounty.

As the train has completely stopped, Erza stepped out of the train into the busy station of Hargeon. Erza reached into her bag and took out a folded piece of paper with the address to where the client from the council live.

After asking for direction, Erza started her walk through the town, making her way towards the address.

 **Wednesday, July 4th, Year X784, 09:06 A.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Hargeon Town, Magic Shop**

"WHAT! How can be this is the only magic shop in town?!" A blond haired girl exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry miss, but this town is known for its fishing not magic." The shopkeeper said, as he raised his hands defensively. "Not even 10 percents population of this town can use magic, so I opened this shop for the traveling mages."

"Damn it…" She cursed before sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "So coming here was just waste of time after all."

"Now wait a minute miss, don't leave just yet! I just got a bunch of new items recently!" The shopkeeper exclaimed, trying to keep the girl from leaving since he rarely have a customer. "What about this one?" The shopkeeper asked, as he took out a small device. "This **Colors** magic is very popular among girl. You can change the color of your outfit with this depending on your mood." To demonstrate the shopkeeper swiped his finger across the lacrima on the device. Suddenly his clothes changed from yellow to purple.

"I already have one of those." The blond said, not even paying attention to the shopkeeper. "I'm looking for strong **Seirei [Celestial Spirit]** gate keys."

"Gate keys?" The shopkeeper said, rubbed his chin with finger as he scratched his head. "Those things are pretty rare these days." Suddenly the girl spotted a small box that the shopkeeper pulled out from the counter. "But I happen to have one of those." He opened the box, revealing a single silver key that caused the girl's eyes widened.

"The White Doggy!" The girl exclaimed in glee as she snatched the gate key from the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper scratched his cheek. "Um…that one's not very strong at all." The shopkeeper told the girl as she placed the key on the counter.

The girl shook her head. "I don't care, I've actually been looking for this one for a while now." She said and she faced the shopkeeper with a smile. "Now how much is it?"

"That will be 20,000 jewels." The shopkeeper said with a smile as he held up two fingers.

The blond chocked on her own breath when she heard that price. But she kept her cool, and continued to smile. "I'm sorry could you tell me again how much this key is?" She as she tapped a finger to her chin.

"I said it will be 20,000 jewels." The shopkeeper repeated.

Suddenly she sat up on the counter. Her blouse was unzipped slightly, showing a very generous amount of her cleavage. "I wonder how much it really is?" She asked in a sultry tone. "You wonderful old man."

 **Wednesday, July 4th, Year X784, 09:06 A.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Hargeon Town, Street**

"That old fart only knocked off a 1.000 jewels…" The blond ranted as she stormed out the shop. She looked down at her large breasts and sighed. "What the hell are these things good for if they can't even get me some free stuff every now and then?" She then released her anger by kicking a nearby sign. The poor sign was somehow bended into an absurb angel.

She huffed while her leg flinched slightly. "Is my sex appeal really only worth a goddamn thousand jewels!" She exclaimed as she kicked the bended sign again. As she tch'd in annoyance, a crowd of girls ran past her. She watched where the girls were heading, and saw a large crowd of cheering girls.

"What the hell is going on over there?" The blond asked to herself as another group of girls ran by.

"Did you hear a famous mage is in town?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah I heard I heard it's Salamander-sama." Another girl replied with hearts in her eyes.

"Salamander?" The blond whispered and her eyes suddenly went wide as she gasped in realization. "You mean the famous wizard who uses **Hi no Maho [Fire Magic]** not available in stores? He's in this town!?" She said as she walked to the crowd. "I wonder what he's like." The blonde female wizard reached the crowds, she stared at the man in the center of all the fan-girls, her heart beating like crazy and her face almost completely red.

The man she was staring at was tall and had dark-blue hair; he was wearing a short sleeved shirt, red striped pants, and large bracelets on his right arm. The man was wearing a dark, high collared cape that reach to the back of his knees, and he had two small, barely noticeable rings on his right hand. The man quickly struck a pose, making the other girls go crazy while the blonde continued to stare.

' _W-what's happening to me!? My heart is beating so fast!'_ The girl thought as she stared at the man talking to a few girls before turning his head to look at her, a playful grin on his face, she quickly grabbed at her heart as it started to beat even harder. _'Is it because he is a famous wizard? Is that why my heart is throbbing so much in my chest!?'_ Hearts seemed to cover her eyes as she got closer to the man. _'Am I…in love?'_

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice called out, catching both Salamander and the blond female's attentions, they turned to see a young woman with long, wavy yet elegant scarlet hair emerging through the crowd. The blond girl's eyes widened before the hearts completely shattered. The scarlet haired girl stared for a second before speaking in a flat tone. "Who the fuck are you?"

The man jerked back in surprise before he gave a cocky smirk while making a pose, "I am Salamander, surely you've heard of me." Salamnder said, expecting the other girl to be amazed, but instead Erza had already started her way back to her previous direction before Salamander even said who he was. "Gone already!" Salamander exclaimed in shock.

As Erza walked away, she felt a group of girls launched themselves at her, obviously they were trying to hurt her

"You're so rude!" The first fangirl dashed at Erza but the red head only took a step aside and tackled her with her leg, throwing the girl into a garbage can.

"Salamander is a famous wizard, so you better apologize to him right now!" The second fangirl tried to claw Erza but the red head only leaned her head to left before grabbing on the fangirl's wrist and throwing her to the same garbage can.

"I-If you don't, w-we'll rip you to shreds!" The last fangirl commanded at Erza with nervous tone, she was not stupid enough to charge at the red head, wanting to be ended up inside of that garbage can like the other two.

Erza only glared at the rest of the girls who were terrified under her gaze. The tension was broken when Salamander decide to get in between them. "Now now my beauties, leave her alone. I doubt she meant anything malicious by it." Those words snapped the girls out of their fear as they stared at Salamander with hearts in their eyes. The blonde girl however narrowed her eyes at Salamander as he wrote his autograph and presented it to Erza, who stared nonchalant at Salamander. "Here you go…an autograph for a cute girl like you."

Erza turned around and started to walk away from the crowd. "No thanks!" She said without even looking back but quickly turned around to glare at the crowd of girls who were stopped from their track with frightened face. "Try it, I dare you!" Erza challenged them but none of the girls dare to move a muscle.

Salamander decided to interrupt again, snapping his fangirl's attention from Erza. "Well anyways, I'm sorry but I must depart." He said much to the girl's disappointments. "But don't worry," He continued, snapped his fingers and fuchsia-colored flames danced around Salamander before lifting him into the air, causing the girls cheer. "I am hosting a party on my ship and you are all invited to come!" He declared before leaving the area, the girls left as well to prepare for the party.

Erza watched the Salamander departed and wondered. "Who the hell was that creep?" She muttered to herself.

"I don't know, but I agree he was a creep." A female voice called out from behind her. The red-haired girl turned around to see a blonde girl staring her.

She was wearing a white and blue sleeveless collar shirt, a blue mini skirt, and black female boots; she also had a whip on one side with a heart shape at the end and on the other was a whole bunch of keys.

Erza stopped her quick study when the girl spoke again. "Thanks for your help!" She said with a smile.

"Huh?" Erza blinked, chocked her eyebrow in confusion. "My help?"

 **Wednesday, July 4th, Year X784, 09:17 A.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Hargeon Town, Local Restaurant**

"My name is Lucy. It's nice to meet you!" Lucy said with a smile as Erza began eating. Erza was inhaling huge portions with every bite, some of it flying everywhere.

Erza swallowed her food, took a big sip of her drink and smiled at Lucy. "Nice to meet you too. My name is Erza." She answered gaining a wondered look from Lucy.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. _'Erza? I think I've heard that name somewhere…'_ She thought to herself before shook her head after she heard Erza say something. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you really okay with paying…" Erza repeated as she continued. "I can pay for our meals if you want." She commented, but Lucy shook her head.

"It's not trouble." She replied before thinking to herself, _'Even though all that discount money I had left from my sex appeal is all gone…'_ She shook her head a little before continuing to speak, "This is my way of saying thank you for helping me with that **Chamu Maho [Charm Magic]**."

" **Chamu Maho?** " Erza said in confusion before remembered that Salamander was wearing a weird ring with love mark on it. "Oh yeah…that magic was banned by the council several years ago. That Salamander guy was using that magic to attract those girls."

"You are quite aware of magic. Are you a mage?" She inquired curiously.

"Yep…I've got a request from the magic council personally to seek and apprehend a dangerous criminal named Bora the Promince. Unfortunately, I have a little to no information about him, but my source told me that he is currently in this town." Erza explained briefly.

"Then why did you not take that Salamander? He's a criminal as far as I could judge." Lucy asked wondered.

Erza merely scoffed at that. "Meh…he is just a stupid loser. I'm looking for slave driver that sold girls to other country!" Erza stated, but something suddenly just hit here. She narrowed her eyes. _'Wait, girls? Could it be…'_ She thought to herself before took a sip of her drink again while her brain devise a plan to proof her suspicious.

"Wow, you must be very skilled and brave to go against famous slave drivers all by yourself!" Lucy told Erza with slight envy in her voice, though she did her best to hide it. _'It must be so cool to be her, so skilled and beautiful. I'm so envious…'_ Lucy thought before shook her head, put that thought aside and back her attention to Erza. "You wouldn't guess from my appearance, but I'm a wizard as well," Lucy commented with a smile.

"Really?" Erza asked, slightly surprise at that.

"Yeah, but I'm not a member of any guild yet." She explained.

"So, you are a traveler mage or homeless? Either way, you should join a wizard guild so you will have a place you called home." Erza suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, kind of…" Lucy mumbled. "Anyway... I should get going, enjoy your meal and maybe we'll see each other around. Thank you, again!" She rose to her feet and moved toward the exit.

"Okay, see you Lucy!" Erza called out the blond as Lucy gave the money to the waiter and left the restaurant. Erza smiled at this. "Perhaps I could use that girl to confirm my suspicious about that Salamander…" Erza said to herself and finished her meal quickly before stormed out the restaurant, following Lucy from good distance.

 **Wednesday, July 4th, Year X784, 09:29 A.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Hargeon Town, Central Park**

After Lucy left the restaurant she went to a newsstand and purchased the newest Sorcerer Weekly as she walking through the park she decided to relax on a bench and read.

"Looks like Fairy Tail is causing trouble again! Let's see…The Devon Theif Family destroyed, however seven of the townspeople's houses were destroyed as well…HAHAHA! Talk about going overboard!" Lucy said cheerfully as she flipped through the pages before coming to the center; where more pictures of Mirajane were located.

"So it looks like the centerfold is going to be Fairy Tail's drawing card, Mirajane. She's so pretty…I wonder how can I join Fairy Tail, is there some special requirement or something?" Lucy wondered out loud. "I wonder if I have to go through an interview. But I'm definitely going to join Fairy Tail, they're the best guild ever!" She giggled to herself until she heard a voice behind her.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail, huh?" Lucy jumped in surprise as Salamander emerged from the bushes with a grin on his face.

"Salamander!" Lucy called out as she scooted away.

"I've been looking for you." He said as he walked out of the bushes and made another pose, "I wanted to personally invite you to the party on my ship."

"Sorry but your **Chamu** spell won't work on me anymore. The weakness to that spell is "awareness". When a target is aware of it, the magic becomes useless." Lucy stated as she created more distance between the two.

"Ah! I knew you were a mage when our eyes met. It doesn't matter though, the invitation still stands." He said as he brushed off her words.

"No way am I going to be caught at a party with a nasty creep like you." Lucy crossed her arms as she looked away. That seemed to make him flinch as she continued. "Using your spell to make yourself popular, that's proof enough on what kind of person you are."

"Oh come now, that's all in good fun; I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party." Salamander said as an excuse. Lucy started walking away as he finished talking.

"I am actually wondering if you really are a popular wizard, you're just too pathetic." She said as she walked, not looking back.

"Hold on a moment. You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" He asked making her freeze mid-step. When she turned her head to look at him, he continued.

"Of course…Wait, are you one of the wizards of Fairy Tail?" She question with a yell, to which he answered with a smiled and slow nodded.

"Yes, I am. I can talk to the master if you're interested in joining."

The girl simply stared at him in open-mouthed shock for several seconds before promptly running up and pressing herself against his side, a big smile on her face. "I can't wait to go to your party tonight!"

Salamander gave an airy laugh, gently trying to push her away from him. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

Completely oblivious to anything he was saying, she moved to stand right in front of him, stars in her eyes as she clasped her hands together. "Can I really join Fairy Tail?"

"Of course. Just don't tell anyone about the **Chamu** spell." Salamander said.

"No problem, I won't!"

Salamander nodded and looked off into the distance for a moment. "Well my dear, it has been a pleasure. I shall see you at the party tonight. It shouldn't be hard to spot when you get to the docks."

"You got it Mr. Salamander!" Lucy watched until she could no longer see Salamander's back, then something in her brain seemed to click back into awareness.

"Oh, crap! I must have fallen for some kind of pseudo-charm!" Thinking about it, a smile slowly began to creep across her face. "But who cares! I'll just put up with him for a little while until I join Fairy Tail, then ignore him! Woohoo!"

She then stood to her feet and leaved the park. But she was unaware of a figure watching her conversation with Salamander from a dark alley. The figure stepped out from the alley, revealing herself as Erza Dragneel who had thoughtful look on her beautiful face.

' _If this Salamander is really my target, then I'll beat the crap of him for using Fairy Tail's name to help his crime before I'm handing him to the council.'_ Erza thought as she too leaved the park, following to Lucy's direction.

 **Wednesday, July 4th, Year X784, 06:27 P.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Hargeon Town, Bora's Ship**

"So your names Lucy?" Salamander said while checking her out. "That's a very pretty name." He continued causing Lucy to say thank you for the compliment.

"Yeah, thanks." She responded as she looked around the room. They were the only two there as all the other girls were outside.

"Let's have a toast, to commemorate your beauty." He said as he poured a bottle of wine into two glasses.

"Don't you have other girls to attend to?" She asked, wanting to get as far away from this man as possible until they reached Fairy Tail.

"It's fine." He brushed her comment off, "I just wanted to have a drink with you." With a snap of his fingers, pearl-shaped droplet rose out of the glass and headed towards Lucy very slowly. "Now open your mouth Lucy, and savor each drop as it enters your mouth." Salamander said.

 _'HOW CREEPY CAN THIS GUY GET!?'_ Lucy screamed inside of her head as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, _'I can do this, I can do this, I can do…!'_ She quickly opened her eyes and smacked the wine drops away.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She questioned as Salamander's eyes widened in surprise. "I know you were just attempting to use **Nemuri Maho [Sleep Magic]** on me."

Salamander smirked deviously as he brought a hand to his chin. "Very impressive, my dear."

"Don't misunderstand me. I really want to join the Fairy Tail guild, however I am not going to date you just to make that happen." Lucy declared.

"…You're definitely going to be a handful," He said before he snapped his fingers again; a large number of men appeared, each holding one of the party guests. "You better behave yourself while you're on my slave ship."

"Y-your slave ship!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock as two men grabbed her arms. "You said you were going to take me to Fairy Tail."

"Yes and that was a lie to make you come. Our real destination is Bosco." He said before giving a dark chuckle.

"You bastard!" Lucy glared at Salamander as he reached toward her legs and grabbed her Gate Keys. As He backed away Lucy thought. _'How could someone do something like this?'_

"These are Gate Keys right? That means you use **Seirei Maho [Celestial Spirit Magic]** and that also means these keys are useless to me since only the contracted wizard can use them." After he said that, he tossed the keys out the window.

 _'So this is it…'_ Lucy thought fearfully. Tears formed in her eyes as she glared at the man. _"This is a Fairy Tail wizard!"_

Salamander reached behind a divider and pulled out a hot branding iron "Let me brand you as a slave first." He said as he came closer to Lucy. "It'll be a little hot, so please bear with it."

"You abuse magic, cheat on people, and perform slavery…" Lucy said as tears fell down her face. "You're the worst wizard alive!"

Suddenly a loud noise came from above and as everyone looked up, a figure burst through the ceiling and landed between Lucy and Salamander, causing everyone to take a step back. Lucy stared as the figure rose to her feet and realized it was Erza and she had an emotionless look that didn't fit her beautiful face.

"The girl from earlier!?" Salamander shouted in surprise.

"Erza!" Lucy happily exclaimed.

Erza didn't reply back as she stared at the women on the floor and towards the men surrounding them. She then walked to Lucy who had curious looks on her face. "Lucy, can you swim?" Erza suddenly asked, surprising Lucy who didn't expected that question.

"What are-EEEEEKKKK!" Erza suddenly brought her up before threw her off the ship. Lucy let out a cry as she was soaring before she was falling into the water.

Lucy adjusted her body as she went underwater and started swimming. A glint in the distance caught her eye and as she swam towards the glint she saw her keys. Grabbing them quickly she swam to the surface, emerging from the water she took a deep breath and grabbed one of her golden keys.

"Here we go! **Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!"** Lucy yelled and a mermaid like spirit emerged from the blue magic seal Lucy's key created. She has a long blue tail, large breasts and she wears a revealing bikini top. She has two gold armlets and she wore a jewel circlet and wielding an urn.

"Aquarius, use your power to send that ship back to the port." Lucy ordered the mermaid. Though Lucy gave the order, but all she got from Aquarius was a small "Tch". "You're supposed to come from the **Seireikai [Celestial Spirit World]** to help me, not give an attitude!" Lucy said angrily.

"Let's get something straight…"Aquarius spoke out, catching the girl's attention. "The next time you drop my key, you're as good as dead understand." She finished with a dark glare.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Lucy replied. Gathering both magic and water into her urn, Aquarius released a giant wave spiraling towards the ship with a yell. It got the ship, however it also caught Lucy as well. "Don't flush me along with it!" Lucy cried out as she was covered in the giant waves.

"What the hell is going on!?" Erza yelled as the ship was being flipped and pushed towards land, its passengers crashing into everything on board. The waves slammed the ship onto the port and the water hit the building in town as well.

"What's the big deal, Aquarius? Don't you think you could have just swept the ship into port without hitting me as well!?" Lucy yelled at the water spirit, who shook her head in disappointment.

"My bad, that was an accident…I didn't mean to hit the ship." Aquarius stated with a calm face.

"Wait, that means you were aiming for me!?" The angered blond's question was ignored as Aquarius turned away and began to glow a light blue.

"Don't call me for a while, I'm going week-long trip with my boyfriend." Aquarius gloated as she turned her head and said one last thing before disappearing, "My HOT boyfriend."

"Don't rub it in!" Lucy called out before rubbed her forehead with her wet hand. "Man...she's a pain as usual!" She murmured to herself before she realized something. "Oh my god, Erza!"

Lucy started to swim to the shore, luckily the shore wasn't as far as she thought because of Aquarius's wave that 'accidently' flushed Lucy. When she got there, Salamander and a few of his men were staring up at the ship, which was on its side and standing there unmoving was Erza.

"Erza!" Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at the red-head, who was glaring at Salamander.

"So you said you're a member of Fairy Tail?" Erza questioned causing Salamander to smirk.

"What's it to you?" He turned to his men and gave the order. "Get rid of her and make her our slave!"

Erza began slipping her dark coat off as two of the men charged at her. "Let me get a good look at your ugly face." She said as she released her coat and let it fall to the ground.

"Watch out Erza!" Lucy warned as she reached for one of her keys but she quickly remember something. _'Wait, Erza is a mage as well.'_

Erza brought her left arm forward and smacked the men away without even looking at them, her guild mark that was around the black flame tattoo revealed to everyone. "My name is Erza Dragneel, a Fairy Tail wizard and I've never seen you before!"

Salamander and Lucy were shocked at that fact.

"Wait a minute, Erza is a Fairy Tail wizard!" Lucy exclaimed in shock as she stared up at the angered red head until she realized her full name. _'Erza, Erza Dragneel. She's ERZA DRAGNEEL, she is_ _ **Meio [The Underworld King]**_ _from Fairy Tail. How could I don't recognized such famous mage like her? I'm so stupid.'_ She ranted inside of her head while mentally kicked herself for her stupidity.

"That guild mark on her arm, this girl is the real deal Bora-san!" one guy spoke out as his body wouldn't stop shaking but Erza only could smirk at this.

"Don't call me that you fool!" Bora yelled at his men, his voice a little crack from his surprise at a real Fairy Tail wizard was here.

"Bora the Prominence…you were kicked out of the Titan Nose Guild because you used your magic to commit theft and other horrible crimes, such as slave driver." Erza said while cracking her knuckles.

"Truthfully I was suspicious on you when you used **Chamu Maho [Charm Magic]** on those girls earlier. The urge grew stronger when I heard you wanted to turn Lucy into slave, but the thing that you did that pissed me off the most… was the fact that you tried to use the Fairy Tail's name to help your corrupted plan." She spoke while walking towards Bora with a grin. "I've got request from magic council to apprehend you and hand you over to them…but they'd never said I can't beat the shit of you. Think of it as a punishment for using Fairy Tail's name."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Bora sneered as he extended his arms and a magic seal appeared in front of him, it released a spiral of flames at the unmoving Erza. **"Purominensu Taifun [Prominence Typhoon]!"** The flames made contact and created an explosion, the girls who had woken up had run away in fear.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted as she tried to head into the battle.

"Heh, that bitch never stood a chance, she was all talk. Too bad, she could become a great slave." Bora said with an evil smirk before starting to walk away. He was stop however when he heard a voice coming from behind him, from within the flames

"This tastes awful." Everyone watched as a figure within the flames moved her hand closer to her face like she was eating something. The flames dispersed a little to reveal Erza eating the flames with a disgusted look on her face. "Are you really a fire wizard? Because this is the nastiest flames I've ever tasted in my life!"

Bora, his men and Lucy as well all stared in shock as Erza completely devoured the flames. "But thanks for the meal." Erza told them before releasing a burp.

"W-w-what the h-hell is this bitch!?" Bora cried out as his men panicked.

" **Hi no Maho [Fire Magic]** won't work against me..." Erza told me with a grin.

"I've never seen anything like it." Lucy muttered while staring at Erza in awe.

 **(Fairy Tail's OST – Main Theme: Play)**

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" Erza exclaimed as she slammed her fists together, creating black **Mahoujin [Magic Circle]** in front of her and began to take a deep breath. "I'll show you the real fire is! **Enma no…[Flame Devil's…]"**

"Bora, I've heard this girl before!" A man shouted, catching his boss's attention, "Scarlet hair and black flame tattoo on her left hand. There's no doubt about it, this girl is-"

 **"…Gekiko […Rage]!"** Erza unleashed a big stream of black flames at the group, causing an explosion. The attack wasn't strong enough to kill them since Erza was holding back a lot but that attack was strong enough to destroying the ship and knocking out all of them except for Bora, who used his **Reddo Kapetto [Red Cerpet]** to barely escape the attack.

" **Meio [The Underworld King]**..." Lucy finished in amazement.

"You better pay attention…" Erza roared in anger as her body was covered in flames. "…Because this is the true power of a Fairy Tail wizard!" She shot forward at incredible speeds, Bora quickly cast his next spell to try and hit Erza.

 **"Reddo Shawa [Red Shower]!"** Bora sent multiple flaming orbs at Erza who used them as stepping stones to get to Bora and flipped over him before kick Bora in the head, sending the caped-wizard sailing into a building. Erza ignited flames from her feet to fly after Bora.

"She eats fire and then attacks with it…What kind of magic does that?" Lucy questioned as she watched the battle. Erza was easily overwhelming Bora and beating him without even breaking a sweat.

 **"Heru Purominensu [Hell Prominence]!"** As the beam came closer to the buildings, Erza appeared and backhanded the beam away, making it crash into the rocky cliff behind the town. Some boulders fell off the rocky wall and smashed into a few buildings. Erza landed on the roof of one of the building, staring up at Bora who was building his magic and conjuring a giant ball of fire.

"RRAAGH!" Bora roared as he threw the ball at Erza who simply extended her left hand and stopped the ball in its tracks without moving an inch. She devoured the flames and gave Bora a smirk.

"You're actually doing better than I thought. I actually got a hefty meal from that." Erza taunted before continuing to speak to him with a demented grin. "But I'm about to cook you like a well-done steak!"

"DID-DID YOU JUST COMPARE ME TO FOOD!?" Bora said, freaked out at what Erza said.

The red head didn't answer as she instantly appeared in front of Bora with a fist that coated with black flame. "Take this, **Enma no Haken! [Flame Devil's Destruction Fist]!** " The Devil Slayer slammed her fist against Bora's cheek and the force from the blow sent Bora spiraling across town and into the church's bell, a loud 'DONG' was heard though out the town as Bora made contact.

"Don't ever use our guild's name again or I'll kill you for sure." Erza threatened as she approached the unconscious Bora before dragged him towards where Lucy is. Erza dropped Bora and turned to Lucy. "Are you okay?" She asked Lucy.

Lucy nodded. "You really were amazing out there, I've never seen such a magic before." She pointed a spot behind the red head. "But I think you overdid it…"

Erza turned around and raised an eyebrow. The port was in ruins, rubble was scattered all over the place, several of the townhouses were in flames but not her flame. Erza merely shrugged at that. "Meh…Bora did the most of damages, I just destroyed a couple of house and a bell's church."

Suddenly they heard sounds of multiple footsteps approaching. The group turned towards the sound and saw a large group of soldiers heading in their direction. Erza stepped in front of Lucy and facing the approaching soldiers.

Erza saw one of soldiers walked to her and she instantly recognized him as the captain. "Good evening, Captain!" Erza greeted him.

The captain nodded. "Good evening too…" He greeted her back and spotted the unconscious Bora behind Erza. "…so, this is Bora, isn't it?" He asked gaining a nod from Erza.

"Yes captain…he's all yours now." Erza said and the captain nodded his head before one of his soldiers handed a briefcase to Erza. Erza took the briefcase and opened it to find the briefcase was full of money. Nodded in satisfaction, Erza closed the briefcase and offered a hand to the captain. "…Thank you for your corporation Captain."

The captain took Erza's hand and shook it while smiled at her. "Likewise, Miss Erza Dragneel!" He replied before ordered his men to apprehend Bora and his followers and began to walk away, leaving Erza and Lucy alone.

Erza watched the group of soldiers leaving one more time before sighed tiredly. "Man, I'm beat. Should get back to home." Erza said to herself and began to walked away, leaving Lucy standing as she was trying to figure out what just happened.

"Oi! Lucy!" Lucy then turned around to see the red head look at her while still facing the other way. "You coming?!" Erza shouted at her.

"Huh?" Was all she could think of as a response.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" Erza asked as Lucy's eyes got wide at her question, Erza just turned around and grinned at her. "Then let's go!" I've brought you a ticket to Magnolia!" She held out two train tickets, one for her and one for Lucy.

Lucy just stood there for a moment, before madly smiling in joy. "All right!" She exclaimed as she ran to the Devil Slayer.

Now the two headed back to Magnolia to Fairy Tail.

To home.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Fun Facts about Erza:**

 **Erza is looks like her Edolas counterpart, Erza Knightwalker before she cut her hair with Akame from Akame ga Kill outfit.**

 **Erza is left-handed.**

 **Erza loves Chocolate cake, not strawberry cheesecake.**

 **Erza is a girl but I won't change her moniker.**


	4. Episode 3

**For anyone who asked about when E.N.D will meet Erza, please be patient! It will happen sooner or later.**

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 3: Welcome To Fairy Tail**

 **Thursday, July 5th, Year X784, 05:22 A.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, ERA, Magic Council Headquarter**

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail have done it again. This time they transformed an entire port into wasteland!" one of the council members exclaimed with his arms crossed.

When news of Erza's 'battle' with Bora had reached ERA the very next day. The Magic Council had a meeting to discuss Fairy Tail's recent incident. Like their usual topics involving the guild were about what they broke, how they could be so reckless, and the good they've done, etc.

"What is the matter with them? Can't they just go a week without destroying anything!" another member said.

"Though we couldn't really blame them about that incident since we're the one who requested Erza Dragneel to apprehend Bora." A young man with azure hair and tattoo on his right eyes, Siegrain said casually while next to him an old man named Yajima and a young woman with dark purple hair known as Ultear Milkovich nodded in agreement. "And I'm actually quite fond of those dimwits and their attitude."

"They may act like a bunch of fools but we must remember they are a very capable group. The amount of success they achieve on missions is just as immense as their destructive reputation." Yajima explained to the other council members

"That is true, they create quite the quandary."

"Let's just leave them be. After all if it was not for fools like them, think how boring this world would be" Siegrain said causing almost everyone to break out into arguments while Ultear had to stifle a chuckle.

' _Mom...I will continue playing as a good daughter until I'm sending you to your grave."_ Ultear thought to herself, bringing a sleeve to her mouth to cover a demented grin before she thought about a certain red-haired Devil Slayer. _'Erza Dragneel…It's only matter of time before our clash. Show me that you lived up to your reputation as the disciple of E.N.D.'_

 **Thursday July 5th, Year X784, 07:20 A.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia, Fairy Tail**

Erza sneezed loudly as she and Lucy reached the doors to the Fairy Tail guild hall. "I wonder if someone talking about me." She thought out loud while shivered a bit.

"Are you okay Erza?" Lucy asked when she noticed Erza's body shivered a little.

"Yeah I just felt like someone is talking about me right now." The red head replied as she looked around for a second. "…Anyway, so what do you think Lucy?" She motioned to the building.

"It's huge!" Lucy answered with a big smile on her face.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! You ready to go in Lucy?" Erza asked to the blond who nodded her head with excitement. Erza went to the door and kicked it open, not with all her force because she would eneded up destroying the door. "I'M BACK!" She yelled while Lucy only looked at her as is she was crazy

"Hey Erza!" Everyone said and gave the scarlet haired girl some waves.

Well not everyone.

"ERZA YOU WENCH, FIGHT ME LIKE A WOMAN!" A voice yelled from the other side of the guild causing everyone frozen in their places and adopted horror expression. Lucy turned to the source of the voice to look at a young woman, a bit older than her with white hair and deep blue eyes.

She was wearing a black cotton shirt, sleeveless with fishnet covering her bust and back, torn holes and drawstring detail on both sides. It had no sleeves, but the holes for her arms and neck were detailed with metal rivets. The back was made completely of light thread fishnet fabric, so actually her back was almost exposed. Below that she wore a gothic skirt with a removable pocket-belt, layered with lace. The skirt was three layers, cotton with black lace. The removable belt had pressure buttons closure, zipper detail, and pouch-pockets on the sides. Also, she wore pair of black stretchy cotton gloves. Detailed with flat cone rivets, they were designed with thumb holes, no fingers, decorated with shiny metal rivets and had open holes on both sides of the wrist. In addition, she now wore black, leather, thigh-high platform boots.

Erza's eyes twitched in annoyance at the girl who had just insulted her. But luckily someone else noticed this. "M-Mira-nee, please don't provoke Erza-san this time. You've just got out from the hospital yesterday remember." A girl with short white hair, said with nervous tone to the person known as Mirajane who just glaring at her while the first girl held her hands in defense.

"Out from my way Lisanna! I've got a score to settle with that fire-breathing bitch!" Mirajane growled at the younger girl who scared a bit until Erza who felt offended slightly at her statement intervened.

"I'd appreciate if you watch your mouth Mirajane." Erza told Mirajane coldly causing Lucy who watching this gasped in surprise. "Beside how many times I've told you, I'm not interested in fighting you because we're already knew how it would end."

"Don't act like you're better than me!" Mirajane yelled at Erza, completely offended at the statement.

' _T-This goth girl is Mirajane. She is so scary.'_ Lucy screamed inside of her head, not expecting that the innocent Mirajane was this scary out of the magazine. And she seem had a bad term with Erza. Lucy couldn't help but wondered. _'What happen between these two anyway? Mirajane-san seems hating Erza so much and vice versa.'_

Erza then pointed her finger at Lucy. "We have a new member here, so start behave like a decent woman and stop acting like a bitch!" Erza lectured the white haired who began to flare her **Maryoku [Magic Power]** causing everyone minus to Erza backed away from the two with fear on their face since they couldn't do anything to stop these two from 'fighting'.

Erza only narrowed her eyes at this as the put her left hand on the hilt of **Kuroisakura [Black Sakura]**. "Back down Mirajane, I don't want to make Lisanna sad for putting you into hospital again." She told the white haired mage whose body began to glow in purple light.

"I'M THE ONE WHO IS GONNA PUT YOU INTO HOSPITAL!" Mirajane shouted in anger at the red head as her body began to transform while Erza readied her **Kuroisakura.**

But before anyone could continue, a giant foot came down in the middle of Erza and Mirajane. Lucy looked up in shock and a little fear as she saw a giant creature standing there. " **THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO!"** The giant figure exclaimed, making everyone freeze at its words but relief at the same with.

The only scared person was Lucy. "HE'S HUGE!" She shrieked in surprise at the sight of giant. Erza merely scoffed but sighed in relief as her hand left from the hilt of **Kuroisakura** since she didn't have to fight Mirajane again.

"Oh master, I didn't know you were still here." One of the guild members said, making Lucy's mouth drop in shock.

"Did you say master!?" Lucy questioned, never taking her eyes of the giant.

 **"SO WE HAve a ne** wcomer, huh?" Makarov questioned as he transformed back to his original form and started walking up to Lucy who just gawked at him slightly. "Nice to meet cha!" he said giving her a small wave.

"He so tiny is he really the master?" she asked Erza.

"Of course he is Lucy. Despite his look, he is the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar!" Erza answered Lucy's question. The red head turned to look at the tiny Master. "It's lucky that you're back from your regular meeting just in time old man or I would have put her into hospital again." She told the old man and gestured to the angered Mirajane who had transformed back to her normal form. "I did my best to ignore her but she was about to attack me."

Makarov turned to Mirajane. "Mira, how many times I've told you to not forcing Erza to fight you or you will suffer _that_ again _._ " Makarov lectured the white haired mage who shivering in fear at the mentioning of _that._

Makarov looked at her one more time before jumping up onto the railing, hitting his head as he did. He quickly recomposed himself before he stood looking at everyone sternly. "You have gone and done it again, you bunch of imbeciles!" He shouted, waving a thick pile of paper at them. "Look at all the paper work the magic council has sent me! This is the biggest pile of complaints we've had yet!"

"First, Gray…" he started as he read from the list. "You did a good job cleaning out the smuggling organization, but then you walked around the town naked and stole a pair of underwear that was being dried."

"Have you grown senile old man? Gray isn't here, as well as Lyon." Mirajane called him out loud causing Makarov blushed in embarrassment.

Makarov coughed to his fist before continuing to read the reports. "Elfman you assaulted a VIP that you were suppose to be escorting."

"He said men were all about education" Elfman said while scratching his cheek.

Makarov shake his head slightly at those words. "Cana, you need to stop buying alcohol and then charging it to the council! This recent charge was for 15 big barrels!"

"Damn…they found out." she said, rubbing the back her head.

Makarov turned towards Mirajane. "Mira…you pushed off the mayor of Ceptia town from the fourth floor of his house."

"The mayor was an old pervert just like you. He'd never stop drooling at my ass so I decided to teach him some manner and I didn't push him, I threw him." The **Teiku Oba [Take Over]** mage growled while remembering the perverted old man.

Makarov could only sigh before turned his head to look at Erza who moved next to Lisanna and Lucy. Makarov's head dropped in depression. "Erza…by yourself, you leveled a historical clock tower in Tully Town, burning down a church in Freesia, damaging parts of Lupinus Castle, destroyed the Devon Thief Family along with seven houses of the townspeople and just two days ago destroyed entire Hargeon's port!"

"To be fair on that last one old man…" Erza called out while pointing at Lucy. "She and Bora caused most of the damage."

"You were the one who went overboard! What did I do?" Lucy asked as she crossed her arms.

"While I was responsible for a couple of house, a local chruch's bell and the ships, it was you that sent the ship along with me inside, crashing into the port with a giant tsunami which also continued on into town and caused some damage too." Erza explained as the bartender gave her a chocolate cake.

Lucy stared at her for a second, trying to think of a reply to that, but nothing came to mind, releasing a defeated sigh she thought. _'Not even officially a part of the guild and I already joined its reputation for overdoing things…'_ She looked back at Erza who was eating her cake in silence. _'So it was Erza behind most of the articles in the magazines, huh?'_

Makarov continued down the list, naming many wizards in the building who avoided looking at Makarov as soon as he said their names. The old man started to tremble as he finished his list, which was being crushed by Makarov's tight grip.

"You guys keep getting all the higher ups mad at me all the time." Makarov groaned causing everyone to wince slightly. "However…Screw the council!" He said with a smirk as the pile of papers turned to flames and making Lucy look up at him in surprise.

He tossed the flames down to Erza who caught it with her left hand, without even looking and devoured it in a second before went back to her cake Everyone was silent as the guild master spoke, all of them paying complete attention to his words.

Makarov continued his speech. "Now remember, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason. Magic is not some kind of miraculous power; it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy created from inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect sync. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and pour out of your soul. If all we worry about following the rules, then our magic will never progress. Don't let those idiots on the council scare you. Do what you think is right! Because that what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" He finished by making a symbol with his right hand.

The all the guild members with the exception of Erza who was busy with her cake and Mirajane who was still mad at the old man followed his example and made the same symbol, cheering as the master finished his speech. Lucy and Lisanna smiled at each other, Wakaba and Elfman were cheering loudly.

 **(Scene Change)**

"There you go!" Lisanna said cheerfully as she removed the magic stamp from Lucy's hand, revealing a pink guild mark. "Now you're officially a member of Fairy Tail!"

Lucy smiled as she stared at the mark before turning to the next table where Erza was sitting. The red head was eating her fifth cake on this day. Lisanna walked away to put the magic stamp back before continuing her work.

"Hey Erza! Look, Lisanna just gave me the Fairy Tail mark!" Lucy grinned as she showed the three her new mark.

Erza turned from her cake and grinned at her. "That's great, welcome to the guild, Luigi!"

"IT'S LUCY!" Lucy corrected.

Erza held her arms in defense. "Chill out, it was only a joke."

"A Bad joke if you ask me!" Mirajane's voice called out from the other side of the guild.

Erza only twitched her eyes in annoyance but this time she would let Mirajane's comment slide before turned back to Lucy. "Anyway, if you want take a job the request board is over there." Erza said, pointing her finger to her left where a giant board filled papers hanging on the wall.

Lucy nodded before walked towards the board and examined it. "Hmmm." Lucy stared up at the request board, looking at the different kinds of missions that were available.

"What are looking at Lucy?" Lisanna asked as she walked next to Lucy and Nab.

"I was just looking at all the missions the guild gets, they really do vary searching for magic items, removing curses from certain artifacts, and even exterminating devils." Lucy read out loud as her eyes skim through all of them. "There's one here for love-fortune telling!"

Not even five second did she say that, Cana grabbed the form and read it. "6.000 jewels, huh? Easy money." She said with a smirk before turning to Makarov who was sitting the bar. "Master, I'm going to take this job!"

"Alright, I'll mark it done!" Makarov responded with a smile. "Good luck!"

"Right, this shouldn't take long." Cana said as she walked towards the door, grabbing a barrel as she walked out.

"It's hard to believe she can drink so much…" Lucy muttered to herself. "What kind of magic does Cana use anyways?"

"Her magic is pretty cool, it's called **Kado Majikku [Card Magic].** " Lisanna said as she continued to explain. "It's a magic that revolves around the use of magical cards. The effects of the cards can vary between wizards and they can be a bit difficult to use correctly if the person does not know what they are doing, but Cana's talent with it makes her fit with this magic."

"Woah." Lucy said as she turned to the door Cana walked out. "But why did she take a fortune telling job?"

"Because it's actually one of her specialties." A voice called out, making Lucy turned to the voice to see it was Makarov who spoke. "Cana uses her **Kado Majikku [Card Magic]** to help her read people's fortunes. She learned how to do it when she was younger. She's really good at it too, she's done it for a lot of members here and they've been right many times."

"Hmmm." Lucy looked back at the board, thinking about when Erza was telling her during their trip to Magnolia about certain wizards that were perfect for certain missions.

Suddenly, the guild entrance slammed open, revealing a scared Macao.

"Everyone, we got trouble!" Everyone looked to see a scared Macao, trembling and sweating as he stood at the door. "Kagura…she's back." Almost everyone froze after he said that, before long they started to panic a little.

"O-Oi Macao, are you s-sure it was Kagura?" Wakaba asked fearfully.

"Of course I'm sure!" Macao shouted back. "Did you think I'm lying?"

 _'Kagura? As in Kagura Mikazuchi,_ _ **Titania**_ _of Fairy Tail. Why is everyone so tense? What kind of person Kagura is?'_ Lucy thought with a quirked eyebrow. After she thought that, they could hear loud footsteps making coming towards the guild.

"That sounds like Kagura." Laki muttered with a scared look on her face.

"Those sound like her footsteps." Wakaba whispered, biting down on his smoke pipe.

"Kagura is back." Macao said.

Almost everyone watched in fear as a figure appeared in the doorway. The first thing Lucy noticed was the clanking of armor, as a lone figure walked into the guild. Next Lucy noticed the figure was carrying what appeared to be a large, ornately decorated horn over their shoulder. Finally, Lucy could make out the person's details. What she saw shocked her, the woman that had walked into the guild was beautiful. It definitely was Kagura Mikazuchi.

Kagura had stunning black hair that went down to the small of her back. Her hazel eyes were warm and inviting, yet at the same time hard and fierce. She had a slender and voluptuous figure, that had Lucy in awe. Kagura was wearing a custom set of **Hato Kurosu no Yoroi [Heart Kruez Armor]** , with a blue skirt and a pair of black boots. The armor set consisted of a metal breastplate, with a high armored collar and plated shoulder guards with each side being composed of four metal plates. On the breastplate's left side was the symbol of the Heart Kruez fashion company. Lastly the armor's waist guard was composed of three plates, each held up by Kagura's belt. If looks could kill, Kagura would have slaughtered everyone in the guild with the exception of Erza and Makarov since she can't.

"I have returned." Kagura said as she dropped in Erza's opinion a lame ass monster horn before looking around for a second. "Where is Master Makarov?"

The master in question waved his hand at her, gaining the armored girl's attention. "Yo Kagura…you've back. So how is your mission?"

Kagura nodded with a smile. "It was a success. I heard Ur along with Lyon and Gray were destroying a dark guild called Eisenwald. It's true, isn't it?" She asked the old man and Makarov nodded in confirmation.

"Yep…it was happened yesterday. During the regular meeting that held in Clover town, Eisenwald manage to get their hand on **Lullaby** I think you know what it is Erza." Makarov explain and turned towards Erza who heard the conversation while still eating her cake.

The red head nodded. "Yes, my mentor ever told me about it."

"What is **Lullaby**?" Mirajane walked to the bar and asked since she was curious what they were talking about.

Makarov took a sip of his beer and answered. "It was a demon from the Book of Zeref." Both of the girl's eyes widened in shock at the mention of the vilest wizard ever exist. "Eisenwald manage to get a sealed **Lullaby** from the magic council. They've managed to unleash it Ur and her two pupils defeated it rather easily."

"Yeah…Because **Lullaby** was the weakest demon from the Book of Zeref." Erza stated as she remembered what her mentor had told her about demon from the Book of Zeref. _'Compare to Grayfia-san,_ _ **Lullaby**_ _is nothing but an ant.'_ Erza thought to herself and clenched her fist at the thought of the silver-haired demon.

Five years ago, her mentor had asked one of **Eteriasu [Etherious]** he created, Grayfia Lucifer to have spar with her and she got destroyed by the silver-haired demon who was 'fighting' her with her eyes closed and only using one hand. Erza then made a vow to get stronger and defeat the strongest **Tartaru Kyukimon [Tartarus Nine Demon Gates]** in battle someday **.**

"Kagura-san, what is that giant thing you brought today?" One of guild members asked.

Kagura looked back at the man who asked that. "It's the horn of a monster I defeated. The local people were nice enough to decorate it to show their gratitude." She answered before giving narrowed her eyes at him. "Is it a problem?

"No, not at all!" He and a few others replied with scared voices.

"Think if she heard about what happened at Mt. Hakobe." Wakaba whispered to Macao, who started to sweat after he heard that.

"Crap…I'm a death meat."

Lucy looked around the guild and was extremely surprised on how quiet everyone was as they entered the building. "What is with everyone?" She whispered to Lisanna.

"You're about to see in a moment." The white haired girl answered, making Lucy turn to her with a confused look.

Before Lucy could ask what she meant, Kagura's voice was heard. "Now listen up!" Kagura narrowed her eyes as her shifted her gaze to everyone in the building, causing them to freeze up at her voice. "During the time I was on the road, I've been hearing that Fairy Tail has been causing trouble again." She said with a stern voice, making everyone but Erza and Mirajane winced. "While the master may not care, I do!"

' _Hear it comes again.'_ Erza and Mirajane thought tiredly as the armor wearing woman turned to a member.

"Vijeeter!"

"Yes ma'am?!" The scared dancer replied.

"Take the dancing outside." Kagura ordered without looking at him, she turned to Wakaba next.

"Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit! I don't want to get sick because of your smoking!" The older mage let his head drop to the table.

"Nab," She began, making the man stumble while he stood next to the request board. "I had a feeling I would find you there like always. Just pick a damn job already!"

"Macao!" She stared at the blue haired man with a stern gaze for a few moments before sighing deeply.

"Please just say something!" He whimpered as Kagura ignored him and went back to over to where Makarov, Erza and Mirajane were.

"Everyone keeps causing me so much trouble." She started to say as she took a seat on a chair. "But since I'm in a good mood, I'll be nice and say nothing for today."

"But she already said so much." Lucy whispered to Lisanna. "She's like a disciplinary enforcer, is she always like this?"

"Uh-huh, that's Kagura for you." Lisanna replied. "Though, she couldn't do a thing to someone who is on or above her level of power, like Mira-nee and Erza-san."

Kagura ordered a drink to bartender and looked around the guild. She then heard Makarov groan and looked over to him in confusion. "What's wrong, Master?" She asked.

"Nothing...just feeling a little sleepy..." He answered as he stared at the door.

The red haired Devil Slayer just sighed tiredly at this. "...it's him." Erza answered calmly while finishing her cake.

Kagura wasn't sure what the she was talking about before she suddenly felt drowsy. She then felt really tired and started falling forward and fell asleep. Mirajane was struggling to stay awake herself, but her eyesight was blurry before she gave up and sleep beside the armored girl.

"So…sleepy…" Laki muttered as she fell to the ground.

"This is..." Lisanna groaned as he felt sleepy as well and Elfman yawning next to her wasn't helping at all.

The two of them fell asleep instantly and were soon followed by the other members of the guild. In a manner of seconds everyone was sprawled all over the guild in a deep sleep as the only people who were still awake were Makarov and Erza. The guild doors opened and a tall figure walked in and made his way over to the bar where Makarov and Erza were.

The figure wore a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs mostly covered in bandages. He wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face. He had only a black shirt underneath the cloak and pants that went down to his shins but stopped where it met the bandages. On his back were magic staffs that were being held up by a dark green strap.

"Mystogan…" Makarov nodded his head in greeting, which the cloaked wizard returned before making his way over to the mission board. As he scanned the board Erza spoke up.

"You know, this kinda cool at the start but it's getting annoying. Just how many times are you gonna do this?" The cloaked man looked away from the board to see Erza's eyes looking at him. "It's not really something you need to do every time."

"I'd rather not bring to much attention from everyone to myself." Mystogan replied as he turned back to the board.

"From her you mean?" Erza asked, pointing at the sleeping Kagura.

Mystogan simply nodded and took a request from the board and walked over to Makarov. "I'm heading out." He told Makarov, showing him the request paper so he knew which mission Mystogan had chosen and turned around to leave.

"Hold on! Lift the **Nemuri no Maho [Sleeping Magic]** first!" Makarov ordered.

"5..." Mystogan started counting down. "4…" He walked passed Kagura and Mirajane. "3…" Mystogan walked over a few of the sleeping guild members. "2…" The cloaked wizard made his way to the doors and his figure slowly disappeared from view. "1…" As soon as the countdown ended and Mystogan had completely vanished, the **Nemuri no Maho** quickly faded and the others instantly woke up as they felt that familiar sensation they always felt when Mystogan came by.

"This feeling...was it Mystogan, again!"

"That punk!"

"His **Nemuri no Maho** is as powerful as ever." Levy rubbed her eyes.

"Mystogan?" Lucy asked still feeling a bit drowsy from the spell.

"He's one of the strongest mage candidates in Fairy Tail." Elfman answered her as she looked up at him in surprise.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked.

"Yeah...for some reason he hates being seen, so he always puts us to sleep whenever he comes to take a job." Lisanna explained to the blond female.

"What the? That sounds suspicious...!" Lucy replied.

"That's why aside of Master, only Erza know what Mystogan even looks like since she was the only one who was able to resist Mystogan's spell." Kagura's teeth gritted, she was irritated by the fact that she was still unable to resist Mystogan's sleep spell. Her eyes then drifted to Erza who silently sat in her usual spot. _'Why did you strong Erza? What is the different between you and me?'_

"Nope...I know as well." The guild members all made noises in surprise at the new voice that rang throughout the guild.

They all looked up to the second floor to see Laxus smirking down at them, with a cigar at the end of his mouth.

"Laxus!"

"You're here too!?"

"How rare!"

"Who is he?" Lucy asked as Lisanna sighed and laid her head on the palm of her hand.

"He's Laxus, another candidate for the strongest mage in Fairy Tail." Mirajane answered making Lucy gasp a little. "Also Fairy Tail's biggest pain in the ass."

Laxus was a very tall and muscular young man with gray-blue eyes. His hair was slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it fell down over his forehead. He had a distinctive lightning bolt shaped scar on his right eye and sported dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. On his head were spiked headphones and he wore a black coat with grey fur trimmings and a dark yellow shirt.

Laxus chuckled at them. "Mystogan is really shy. Keep your noses out of his business." Laxus told them, a cocky grin on his face. "Weaklings like you all have no right to it anyways."

"Big talk Laxus," Kagura began, catching the blond's attention. "After all, you haven't fought most of us. And our last match was ended in a draw remember?"

Laxus's grin turned into a sneer. "Like hell that was a draw, if the old man hadn't interfered then I would have destroyed you!" He yelled at the armored girl as lightning sparked a little around him. "You won't even become an S-Class mage if Erza had accepted to participate in exam when Gramps nominated her."

Kagura gritted her teeth at that. "I am the strongest in Fairy Tail! Not Ur, Gildarts, Mirajane, Kagura and even you Erza!" He declared as is it was the most obvious think causing Kagura and Mirajane to grit their teeth in anger while barely holding the urge to went upstairs and punch that cocky face of his.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Unfortunately, Erza found it was hilarious and laughed like a mad man gaining everyone's attention.

Especially Laxus.

"What is so damn funny?" Laxus demanded at the laughing red head who was rolling on her ass while holding her stomach before she managed to regain her composure and sat on the bar again.

"No…it's just…" Erza still laughed a little. "…you're really a simple minded."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Laxus bellowed again, his voice now filled with pure rage as lighting began to spark around him.

"Think about it…" Erza began. "…This is a big world, even bigger than your ego." Laxus frowned and only twitched his eyebrow and few members of guild snickered slightly at the joke.

"And your point is?" Laxus questioned as he leaned on the railing.

"My point is there are bunch of more powerful mages outside of Fairy Tail." Erza explained. "You claimed yourself as the strongest but only in Fairy Tail, and even if it's become true, it would sound like you're the strongest among the weaklings." Erza spread her hands to her side as she continued talking. "You'll only become famous in Fiore Kingdom or Isghar country at best since Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore Kingdom but you will be known as nobody in another country."

Laxus frowned even more but thinking what had Erza just said deeply. "There is a sky above the sky Laxus. Right now, I, Ur and Gildarts are the skies above you but there are someone that even more powerful than us and you should have after for those skies." Erza told the blond man who had a thoughtful look on his face. "But that doesn't mean you should challenge someone that beyond your level into fight. That is purely suicide, you should have start from the very little thing like defeating someone that on or close to you level first. It could be a great first step but still you should put your goal to become strongest in the world deeply into your heart, not just the strongest in Fairy Tail."

The guild was in silence during Erza speech, no one dare to say a word, not even Makarov himself since he knew what Erza capable off. Erza then stood to her feet, walked towards the request board and examined it. "You know what is the different between you and me, Laxus?" She asked the blond in the second floor without even looking at him.

"What is it?" Laxus asked quietly that wasn't his character at all.

"The different between you and me is our goal." Erza answered. "Your goal is on local scale while my goal is on global scale. Your goal is to become the strongest in Fairy Tail while my goal is to become the strongest in the world. I've accomplished my first step of my goal and I'm about half way to my second step."

"And what was your first step you're talking about?" Kagura asked as she decided to enter the conversation.

Erza then looked at the armored girl. "The first step is to prove myself that I'm stronger than anyone in this guild." Erza answered confidently yet, without a trace of arrogance in her tone.

"But…" Mirajane interjected. "…you've never defeat Ur or Gildarts before. Your battles were ended in draw."

"That's the official result. Unofficially, for anyone who watched my fight against Ur or Gildarts knew that I was on winning side. I just stopped after I'm sure that I'm stronger than those two. No need to unnecessary injuries." Erza looked at Mirajane who asked to Makarov and the old man nodded in confirmation, causing the white haired mage looks surprise.

Lucy leaned to Lisanna's ear and whispered something. "Is it true? Erza is the strongest in Fairy Tail?" She asked the white haired girl who nodded.

"Yes. Erza wasn't exaggerated at her statement. She has the power to back up her claim." Lisanna answered while Lucy looking at the red haired girl whom she met in Hargeon yesterday. "Erza joined Fairy Tail four years ago and she was already beat Mira-nee and Kagura in combat without much effort."

Erza tore a paper from the request board and began to walk as she spoke again. "You may see me as rival but I don't see you as one. No one in this guild is worthy to be called my rival not even gramps if you count him. I used to see Ur and Gildarts as my rival but not anymore since they didn't interest me anymore." Erza then disappeared from everyone's sight in burst of black flame and reappeared on the second floor behind Laxus who turned around.

Erza's eyes then met with Laxus's. "The reason I'm not interested fighting you because you're still weak, I would have destroys you in instant and that's no fun…" Erza told Laxus who growled at her answer. "…But of all people here, you're the one who has the most potential. All you have to do now is use it and prove yourself that you're stronger than Ur and Gildarts then you can come at me, I will gladly fight you. Even if you fail, you could learn from your failure just like me." She told the blond with a grin on her face as she offered him a fist. "Right now, I'm aiming to defeat a woman that utterly destroyed me in combat five years ago."

Laxus was completely speechless and just stared at the red-haired girl at the moment while the guild was watched the scene in silence. Never in their entire life, they had seen something like this before. Makarov couldn't help but smiled at how Erza handle Laxus without violence.

Laxus was still speechless, not knowing what to say. Erza who he sees as his biggest rival was first mocked him, lectured him before praised him. Laxus couldn't comprehend what happen inside of Erza's head. But he had to admit it, all what Erza said was true. The world is bigger than he thought and Laxus only aimed for small part of it. One again, Erza was right. He should have aimed for something bigger. Even though he failed, he could learn from his failure and trying again.

Laxus couldn't help but grin at Erza and he bumped his fist lightly onto Erza's. "Fine then…I'll prove it to you that I'm stronger than Ur and Gildarts. And promise me, you will fight me after that. No more avoiding."

Erza grinned even more. "You have my word, Laxus! Let's just hope you won't execute that _plan_ of yours, for your sake." She replied, keep the last part for both of them.

Laxus'e eyes shifted before nodded. "Can't promise, Erza!" He told the girl as his body began to glow in lightning. "Well, I'll take my leave!" in flash of lightning, Laxus disappeared from the guild much t everyone relief.

Erza then walked down only to meet with Makarov who smiled at her. "You're handling it better than I thought." Makarov told the red-haired girl.

Erza merely shrugged at that. "Meh…he is actually a good guy and care for the guild but he won't openly admit it which I can understand since it's not his style." Erza then showed the old man the paper she just tore from the request board.

"Are you sure you want to go to another mission? You've just come back." Makarov asked.

"No…not now. Like you said, I'm just come back and I'm tired." Erza said and Makarov nodded in approval.

"Excuse me…is this a wizard guild called Fairy Tail?" A voice called out from the guild entrance.

Erza widened her eyes as she heard the voice. Strangely, the voice sounds familiar to her and it belongs to someone that she wanted to see in the past four years. Erza turned around to the source of the voice and saw a familiar young man with spiky pink-hair slanted onyx eyes standing in front of the guild door. Erza's body trembled and tears started to leak from hey beautiful brown eyes as the man who had saved her life eight years ago was staring at her.

The man noticed her and grinned at her. "Yo Erza…it's been a while, isn't it?"

"S-S-Sensei…"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Fun Fact About Erza:**

 **Erza isn't an S-Class mage, she doesn't need to become one.**

 **Erza is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail but that doesn't mean there is no one could make her try, another Devil Slayer that will appear in the next chapter can force Erza to try.**

 **My ranking of the strongest Fairy Tail's mage in this story (Current Master Include):**

 **1\. Erza Dragneel**

 **2\. Gildarts Clive**

 **3\. Ur Milkovich**

 **4\. Laxus Dreyar**

 **5\. Makarov Dreyar**

 **6\. Mystogan**

 **7\. Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **8\. Mirajane Strauss**

 **9\. Freed Justine**

 **10\. Gray Fullbuster & Lyon Vastia**

 **Yes, I think Makarov is fifth because he is old even in Canon Fairy Tail. Gildarts, Natsu and Laxus have already surpassed him.**


	5. Episode 4

**Wow...only fourth chapter and I already have more than 100 reviews. Thank you for all my readers who support this story.**

 **Credit for this chapter to: Oturan Namikaze**

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 4: Reunion & Phantom**

 **Thursday, July 5th, Year X784, 09:45 A.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia, Fairy Tail**

Time seems stopped between the two. Erza stared at her mentor who hasn't changed since the last time she saw him. Well…he changed a bit since the black marking that adored his right face was gone for the sake of his disguise. Right now, he merely looks like a normal young man with spiky pink hair (Okay, that one is not normal) and onyx eyes. He also looks if Erza could say it out loud, handsome.

Erza blushed a bit as she shook her head while trying to throw that thought away. How could she thought about her mentor like that, that's so wrong in so many level and what would he gonna say if he found out. Erza scared if her mentor would shun her or worse replace her with a new apprentice, she would rather him to kill her than the former.

But right now, she is too missed so much and lunged at him. "Sensei!" She cried out in happiness which shocking E.N.D as he felt arms around his waist and he was on his ass, the guild members was laughing his ass off as Erza hugged the life out of her Sensei who was trying to breath while his lungs and ribs were being crushed in a vice like torture hug.

"I missed you so much Sensei!" Erza cried into his shirt, making E.N.D let out a small smile. Erza may be the strongest mage in Fairy Tail right now, but she was still a fourteen year old Erza he knew. E.N.D let the embrace last a little longer until he had thought the red head had calmed down enough before pulling himself to his feet with Erza still latched onto E.N.D's waist.

"Erza…" E.N.D began, making the scarlet haired girl look up at him before wiping tears from her own eyes and placing a smile on her face. "…Everyone is watching." Erza's brown eyes shot wide open as she looked from her mentor to behind her with wide eyes, her arms still wrapped around E.N.D's stomach.

Erza pulled away from her mentor, fixing her clothes while coughing onto her fist as a faint blush adored her beautiful face. "Ahem…right…" Erza then turned her attention to the guild who was still watching. Probably still couldn't believe it that their strongest mage was a mere girl after all. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce my sword mentor to you. His name is Natsu Draneel." Erza introduced her mentor using his disguise's name as Natsu Dragneel, thought it's technically his name.

E.N.D merely smiled friendly at the guild members and waved at them. Although E.N.D did his best to not puke for being 'nice'. Everyone, especially his brother and Acnologia would laugh at him if they saw him, the strongest **Eteriasu [Etherious]** ever exist was being 'nice' to humans. Makarov rose from his seat and walked towards the two with smile on his face.

"Oh…good morning boy, welcome to Fairy Tail! It's a pleasure to meet the one who taught my best mage how to use sword." Makarov greeted politely to E.N.D who mentally frowned at how this human called him.

Boy? If Makarov knew the truth, he was still a brat compared to E.N.D who had been existed for more than four hundred years.

"It's a pleasure too to meet Fairy Tail's guild master!" E.N.D again tried not to vomit as he greeted the tiny man back 'politely'. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk with my 'beloved' pupil here." E.N.D asked while ruffled Erza's hair, making her smiled brightly. Oh, how she missed him doing that to her.

Makarov smiled at the request. "Of course…I'll let you two talks, catch up." The 'old' guild master said to the pink haired 'teen' who nodded and Erza dragged her mentor to the bar as she ordered drinks for them.

For several hours the three swapped stories, Erza told E.N.D how she met Ur before joined Fairy Tail. She also told him about her 'fight' against Kagura and Mirajane on the first day she joined and how she had started taking jobs, going on requests one after another while trying to protect the guild members which made E.N.D smiled knowing that Erza had taken his words to heart. Then that's mean, he would find the answer of his unanswered question sooner or later. Erza told him how the old pervert as Erza called Makarov, had taken an interest in her and put her up for an S-class promotion which she had politely declined it since it wasn't worth her time.

"Erza I got a something for you." E.N.D began, causing the red head beamed into smiled at knowing that she would receive another gift from her mentor.

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes….and don't peek." E.N.D warned her while giving the girl his famous glare that could have scared even the strongest Dragon shirtless.

Erza did as she told and felt something soft wrapped around her neck. "Okay…you can open your eyes now." Her mentor spoke and Erza opened her eyes, only to find a pink scarf with black flame pattern wrapped securely on her neck. "So…do you like it? I've made it myself." He asked his pupil expectedly, although the last part was a lie since He had ordered Grayfia to knit the scarf.

Erza buried her head into the comfy scarf and answered. "Like it…no, I love it!" She smiled at her mentor. "Thank you, sensei!" Erza then hugged the pinknette before she pulled herself away from him. "Um….sensei, there is something I have been meaning to ask you." Erza said to E.N.D making him raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what is that?"

"Are you gonna stay here?" Erza questioned while twirled her finger.

"Of course…I'll stay here for at least few months before I have to leave again." E.N.D answered with smiled to assured her which causing her smiled again.

"Um…Sensei" Erza began again. "Tomorrow... if you're not busy... could we spar? Like old times?" She asked nervously before she saw a smile on E.N.D's face.

"Sure, I want to see how far you have come." He answered and Erza nodded her head with a smile as the strongest demon from the Book of Zeref walked away and leaved from the girl who had a small smile on her face.

 **Friday, July 6th, Year X784, 06:13 A.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Outskirt.**

Erza stretched her legs as she stood across from her mentor who was smiling at her. Kagura was off to the side, the only spectator because no one from the guild wanted to see Erza's 'sword demon' Sensei in action. She was also curious at what Erza's mentor capable off. E.N.D smiled noticing the blade at his disciple's side, she told him how she had named the sword **Kuroisakura [Black Sakura]** that he personally forged for her.

Erza pulled her sword from her right hip and held it out in front of her with her left hand. "Ready sensei?" Erza called out with a smile, excited to be sparring with her mentor once again.

E.N.D then swept his right hand to his side and a pure black sword that seems a bit longer than Erza's with long black chains on its hilt appeared within his grasp. "Anyway Erza…I hope you come at me with intent to kill because I won't be holding back." E.N.D warned her who nodded her head as she pulled **Kuroisakura** 's sheath with her right arm before threw it away to her right side and pointing her own black sword at her mentor.

"You will regret those words, sensei." Erza said, grinned at him and disappeared from everyone sighed before reappearing behind E.N.D who simply smirked as he ducked underneath her swing, making the red head's eyes go wide as she felt the air leave her lungs as E.N.D planted it the hilt of his sword in her stomach.

She was sent up into the air but E.N.D quickly use the chains on his sword and wrapped it around Erza's left leg before threw her into nearby tree, crashing into it while creating a perfect impression of herself. E.N.D watched from the good distance as she managed to gain her composure and swing downwards at the ground from where she was. E.N.D narrowed his eyes before jumping out of the way of the invisible blades that hit the ground causing an explosion of dust and dirt.

E.N.D landed on the ground a few feet from the mass of dust only to jump back as Erza dashed out of the dust cloud and roll out of the way as another set of invisible blades were sent along the ground making the pinknette grin, he couldn't remember the last time he was pushed like this. Even thought he was at least 25% serious, that was no small feat for a human to able to push 'him' in sword fight. Those for years of training seem very useful after all, that was for sure.

"You got stronger Erza, as expected from my student." E.N.D complimented her while simply weaving his way around Erza's swings as she danced around his own movements.

Kagura could swear if Erza's mentor was holding back at the red head. It would seem he was fighting her at Erza's current level and Kagura was scared a little at that. She had numerous sword fights with Erza but she have never even hit the red head once and to think Erza who was much better sword master than her was still nothing compare her mentor.

' _No wonder Erza was so skilled with sword, she was taught by the best. I mean, look at those two. It would seem like they are dancing with each other, even though it's obvious that her mentor is currently fighting on her level'_ Kagura thought to herself as she tried to learn from this spar. _'Perhaps I could learn one or two things from Natsu Dragneel if I ask him.'_

"You're still faster than me Sensei." Erza said as she swung her **Kuroisakura** at her mentor's neck, but he leant back out of reach just by inches only for his feet to come up off the ground and kick the flat of Erza's black sword upwards. He landed on his hand and pushed himself up in a spinning motion while Erza jumped up out of the way of the blade as he landed back on his feet.

"You got faster, I remember you weren't this fast." E.N.D smiled and the red haired Devil Slayer beamed at the praise he gave her before both dashed in at one another, sword met sword and sparks still flew as they began their deathly dance once more.

Kagura simply watched in awe as the two disappeared, only to reappear on another side of the field only for it to repeat over and over again, sparks flew everywhere as the two danced against one another's blades. When both appeared in the middle E.N.D was standing straight, without even a single sweat and scratch on his body but in Erza case, she was more drained while her forehead was bleeding.

"It's one thing I haven't got Sensei." Erza said as groaned out while readjusting her sword with both of her hands. "I still haven't got used to **Kuroisakura** 's weight. She is so heavy."

"Of course she is heavy. She was made from the talon of a certain black beast I've fought." E.N.D told her, causing the red head jaw dropped as she knew who her sensei refer to. E.N.D smiled at her. "Come on, let's finish this. Show me what you have learn Erza." He told her as he brought his sword up again.

The blade was glowing in faint purple, making the red head grin and nod her head before she readied her sword out in front of her once more. E.N.D smirked as he felt the gravity around him become stronger, forcing Kagura who was watching fell to her knee as Erza flared her immense black **Maryoku [Magic Power]**. The red head changed into a stance, one hand gripping the sheath of the sword while the other was on the tip of the blade. Even under the strain of the gravity, E.N.D was still able to dash forward at incredible speeds straight at his disciple who had also dashed forward. When they met in the middle the entire field blew into a cloud of dust originating from the centre where E.N.D and Erza had collided.

Kagura watched as the smoke cleared both teacher and student were standing a few meters apart, the ground around them looked to be sliced cheese as part crumbled in on themselves before Erza fell to her knees while E.N.D's sword faded away.

"Maybe I still need to learn after all." Erza said as she breathed out tiredly and she fell forward but E.N.D kneeled before her so she didn't hit the dirt. "I'm glad...you came to visit me, sensei." Erza breathed out as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck.

E.N.D smiled a little as he lifted her up, giving her a piggy back over to where Kagura was. "Are you enjoying the show?" E.N.D asked the black haired girl who nodded in response.

"It's nice to see Erza lose for once." Kagura replied as she eyed the unconscious red head who smiled in her sleep. "I've never seen her lost since she joined the guild."

E.N.D merely frowned at that. "I'm her teacher after all, losing to my own student would be disgraceful to me. Erza still need to learn before she can surpass me." He replied to the girl. "Let's get her back to the guild." Kagura nodded her head before walked towards the town along with E.N.D.

As they made their way towards the guild, they happened to coma across with Gray and Lyon. "Gray, Lyon!" Kagura called out to the two ice mages who heard her and ran towards her before the armored girl noticed something. "Where is Ur?"

"Ur is currently visiting her daughter in ERA…" Gray answered the woman before noticed E.N.D who has Erza's on his back. "Kagura, who is he? And why is Erza on his back?" He questioned the black haired girl.

"Oh…He's Natsu Dragneel. He is Erza's sword mentor." Kagura answered, causing the two widened their eyes in shock before smiled nervously at him. "…The reason why Erza on his back is because Natsu-san had _spar_ with Erza which resulting her lose."

"H-Hi…It's nice to meet you." Lyon greeted E.N.D nervously. After all, this person is the one who taught Fairy Tail's strongest mage how to use sword. Of course, he was right to be frightened. But the pinknette merely ignored him and continue heading his way to the guild with the other three following from behind.

After five minutes walking, the group noticed that the citizen was giving the Fairy Tail's mages weird looks before they found out why. Too much their shock with the exception of E.N.D who didn't care at all and Erza who was still unconscious, the entire guild building was almost in complete ruins, punctured in multiple areas by over a dozen massively iron pillars.

"W-What the hell is this..." Kagura growled as she and the others stood in front of the destroyed guild hall. "Who attacked our guild hall?!"

"Did someone… actually do this?" Lyon muttered as he looked up at the guild with anger in his eyes, next to him was a quiet E.N.D with an unconscious Erza on his back.

Gray narrowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth in fury. "Who is responsible for this?"

"It was Phantom…" The group of four minus to Erza turned their heads to see Mirajane standing behind them with a fury expression too on her face. "They really got us good on this one."

"So, Phantom was behind this?" Gray questioned with narrow eyes as he tried to keep himself calm, but if you looked closely at his side you could see his fists were clenched so hard they were pale and shaking.

Kagura slowly turned her head away from the guild to look at her rival with a hard look on her face. "Where are Master and the others?"

Mirajane was silent as she beckoned the group to follow her, and led them to the staircase that went down to the underground basement where they usually kept their storage. Everyone was silent as they made their way downstairs, soon reaching the bottom to see many of the other Fairy Tail wizards were already sitting and drinking. Though instead of the usual cheerfulness that Lucy had come to love, everyone was either quiet with solemn looks on their faces or pissed off and arguing about their next move.

"Look, Kagura is back!" One of the members called out making many heads turn towards the stairs, "And brought Gray, Lyon and Erza's sword mentor too."

"Did you guys see what those assholes did upstairs?" Nab asked before turning his head away with a tsk. "…Shit!"

"We've always been at odds with their guild before, but why would they do this now?" Levy looked up from her drink to her two partners Jet and Droy, who were both grumbling in their seats. They had tried to propose earlier about the guild going to Phantom Lords location and taking them down, but that idea had been shot down.

A drunk Makarov was sitting on the makeshift bar with a mug of beer in his hand, waving over the group. "Yo, Gray, Lyon welcome back."

E.N.D laid Erza on a bed that had been moved down here from the infirmary upstairs. Erza began to regain her conscious. "Um…" She moaned before looking up at the ceiling and looked around and noticed she was on the guild's basement. "…Why are we on the basement?" She asked confusedly.

"Somebody from something called Phantom just messed up with your guild by planted lame ass of iron pole on the building." E.N.D answered her questioned.

Erza merely raised an eyebrow when she heard the word 'iron' before she knew one person who had the power and the magic that have anything to do with iron from Phantom Lord. _'Gajeel Redfox'_ Was that all she thought, she was sure Gajeel was the one who attacked their guild.

"Master this isn't happy hour!" Kagura narrowed her eyes as she focused on the Guild Master, "How can you be so carefree right now?"

"This is a serious situation Master, Phantom Lord attacked our guild." Mirajane spoke up to show her agreement with Kagura as she stood next to her.

"Don't you two worry so much about those idiots, they're too pathetic to worry about." Makarov replied with a wave of his hand before gulping down his drink. "If the worse thing they can do is attack an empty building then they've got nothing to be proud of."

"Empty?" Kagura repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"The attack happened in the middle of the night when everybody was already gone." Mirajane explained. "I guess that would actually be the most positive thing about this situation."

"HERE'S MY ORDER TO ALL OF YOU!" Makarov yelled out, gaining all attention from everyone in present with the exception of E.N.D and Erza. "NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENED NOW, DO NOT RETALIATE!"

 **Friday, July 6th, Year X784, 09:36 P.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia, Lucy's Apartment.**

"Phantom Lord seems like a really powerful guild. Kagura said they used to be number one. Fairy Tail might have a hard time if they fought. Well I shouldn't worry, after all, we have Erza on our side!" Lucy said to herself.

She was headed back to her apartment that she just rented yesterday (With the money she borrowed from Erza) for some well deserved rest. Lucy was happily walking on a railing next to the river along with Plue her **Seirei [Celestial Spirit]**. When she arrived home she was horrified at the site before her, were Kagura, Gray and Lyon relaxing in her home.

"Welcome back Lucy." They all said at the same time.

"It was bad enough that Erza barged in this morning, but you two?" Lucy yelled before sulked. However they completely ignored her and went about their business. "Why are you all here anyway?"

"Since Phantom Lord attacked us, it's reasonable to say that they're in town." Kagura answered while drinking her teas that she brought from Lucy's kitchen.

"Besides after what happened, it's a lot safer if we stay in groups. That's what Lisanna suggested anyway." Gray added.

"Fine, but why in my house!?" Lucy shouted at the group.

"Because Erza said that you will welcome us!" The three of them answered at the same time, causing Lucy jaw dropped at the answer.

' _THAT-THAT BITCH!'_ She screamed in her head while not aware the red head was grinning inside of Fairy Hills.

 **Friday, July 6th, Year X784, 10:03 P.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia.**

"Are you sure you don't want to be with the other girls at Fairy Hills, Levy?" Jet asked his blue-haired teammate and crush. Night time had quickly arrived and mostly everyone was sleeping or relaxing in the comfort of their homes. These three however were on their way to Jet and Droy's house after leaving the destroyed guild.

Droy nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, we would understand if you wanted to stay with them."

"Don't be silly! I would never want to break up our team like that! I'm sure you two are capable enough to protect me!" Levy told them with a cheerful smile.

"Levy!" Both her teammates cried tears of joy at the words their crush told them.

Meanwhile, a dark figure opened his eyes at the sound of the three voices. He looked down to see Jet, Droy and Levy walking down the road below him. He then smirked and jumped down. He snickered silently and then charged at the three. All three of them turned their bodies around at the feeling of presence behind them and gasped at the dark figure coming toward them.

 **Friday, July 6th, Year X784, 10:15 P.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia, Lucy's Apartment.**

"Oh Lucy, did you find it relaxing enough?" Kagura asked with a smile as she turned away from the board game.

"Yeah, it was pretty nice… But I there was something that I've been wondering about. It's about Phantom attacking us all of a sudden, do you have any idea why they did it?" Lucy questioned, to which Kagura and Lyon gained serious looks on their faces as they turned to look at her.

Lyon shook his head, "We may have had a few scuffles several times in the past but it has never gotten bad enough that they'd attack us directly… well until now that it."

"And it's not like the master is afraid of them or anything, him being one of the **Seiten Dai Madoshi [Ten Wizard Saints]** isn't just for show." Gray commented while keeping his eyes on the papers in his hand, before it was taken away by Lucy. "Hey, I want to see how that scene ends!"

"I thought I recognized it, this is my story! Did you go through my stuff?!" Lucy exclaimed while holding the stack of papers close to her chest. "I already promised that Levy would be the first ones to read it." Lucy said. Thinking back to what Gray had said, Lucy had a curious look on her face. "So what was this **Seiten Dai Madoshi** you were talking about?"

"It's a title given to the ten best wizards on the continent, the Magic Council are the ones that award the wizard with this honor." Kagura explained while turning back to board game, "But just like Master, the Guild Master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla is one of them as well."

Gray and Lyon then smiled proudly. "Don't forget about our teacher, Ur Milkovich…She is also one of **Seiten Dai Madoshi** as well."

 _'Also that man…'_ Kagura thought to herself with a frown at the thought of a certain azure-haired man.

"Ur…I've heard Erza mentioned her before. She was the one aside of this Gildarts guy that Erza used to call her rival." Lucy said while remembering what Erza said yesterday during her conversation with Laxus. "Not to mentioning we have Erza as the strongest mage in Fairy Tail!"

"The fact of the matter is that not only does the Magic Council forbid any attacks and battles between guilds, there is a strong chance of there being no survivors if we did end up fighting." Kagura explained.

"Are they really that strong?" Lucy asked with a fearful look.

"While I want to say that we are the better guild no problem, there are six people in Phantom that makes up for that. First they have Master Jose who said to be on par with Master Makarov, a group called the **Element 4** that are equivalent to our S-classes. But the biggest threat though is the one who attacked our guild hall." Kagura closed her eyes while gritting her teeth. "His name is **Kurogane [Black Steel]** Gajeel Redfox and he's the **Tetsu no Doragon Sureya [Iron Dragon Slayer]**."

"DRAGON SLAYER?" Lucy's eyes went wide from surprise.

 **Friday, July 6th, Year X784, 11:23 P.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Oak Town, Phantom Lord's main Representative Base.**

Unlike most of the Fiore's guilds, Phantom Lord has several branches across the country, acting as a representative bases. Largest of them was here, in the Oak Town, not far from guild's real headquarters.

Tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, whose face and limbs were decorated by sets of simple, round studs, was having a late dinner. He wore shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers.

"Gajeel! I just heard. You attacked the Fairy Tail, right? Uhahah, good job!" One of the guild members praised Gajeel, who continued to consume metallic tableware. "I bet their spirit must be pretty crushed by now!" The man continued, unaware of that he's annoying Gajeel, "Serves them right, you know?" Man clapped his palms, one second later he was smashed into the opposite wall of the guildhall by an iron club as other phantom member's just laugh at their unconscious comrade.

"What did I say about disturbing me while I'm eating? Trash…" Gajeel spat, clenching his fist. "Who cares about those fairy assholes? We're more powerful than them."

"The wheels have been set in motion…" A man's voice called from the balcony above dining hall, "Excellent job, Gajeel-san." It was Jose Porla, master of the Phantom Lord guild.

"You're too lenient, master. Those rat bastards won't be lured out of their cages with just that" Gajeel snickered, "So I left them another present."

"My, my…" Jose chuckled while he grinned like a mad man "Though, you two mustn't kill _that person_ , no matter what."

"Ge-he," Gajeel laughed.

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784, 08:00 A.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia, Magnolia Shoutgate Park.**

Lucy, Gray, Kagura and Lyon were making their way through the large crowd that had formed around the park, Lisanna had contacted them about something terrible happening at the Southgate Park but seemed too distressed to say any more. All they could pick up from her was that she would meet them there. The three soon met up with Lisanna who was accompanied with her older sister just outside the park where many townspeople could be seen around the main tree, and something was on that tree.

"Everyone please move aside, we're guild members." Kagura led the group through the crowd to the center where the tree was, and what was nailed to the tree horrified them. Levy, Jet and Droy were all beaten and unconscious and were hanged against the tree by their arms. Dry blood was falling down their faces, their clothes were ripped and torn, and painted on Levy's stomach was the Phantom Lord symbol.

"L-Levy-chan!" Lucy cried with tears building up in her eyes.

"Jet! Droy!" Gray took a hesitant step forward as he couldn't take his eyes off his injured friends.

Makarov was walking through the crowd a white tunic with Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar and a black pants in which covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edge and the **Seiten Dai Madoshi** symbol at the back. After getting a dozen feet away from the tree, he slowly came to a stop.

"Master…" Kagura refused to take her eyes off of the tree.

Makarov's body trembled as he looked up at the three hanging from the tree and saw their injuries. The grip he had on his staff tightened as he gritted his teeth in anger. "I can easily brush off someone destroying our headquarters and reducing it to rubble..." He began and everyone could hear the anger in his voice, his staff was crushed under his hand and fell to the floor. "...but I will never forgive anybody who brings harm to my children!"

Makarov released a lot of magical power that scared Lucy to death as he said his next sentence.

 _"_ _ **THIS MEANS WAR!**_ _"_

The entire guild roared as he declared that.

Meanwhile Erza was standing far behind the crowd. She was too angered at the sight of her comrades but Erza was someone who wouldn't snap out so easily. She had made a vow to protect all guild members with all of her might, that was what her mentor wished after all.

But something isn't right here, she could tell. She was aware that Phantom Lord tried to lure Fairy Tail out from Magnolia, their first attempt was by having Gajeel to wreck the guild building which didn't bother Makarov at all. But their second attempt was a total success and Fairy Tail is heading straight to their trap. Erza knew it was useless to warn Makarov since he was too pissed to even care.

However Erza couldn't help but wondered. _'What is Phantom Lord really after? If it only because of the rivalry between two guilds, then why would they decided to attack now?'_ She thought with a thoughtful look on her face as she watched heading out to Oak Town, leaving only Lucy and Lisanna behind to take care of Shadow Gear team.

"Erza…you're not go with them?" The red head heard Lisanna asked her, snapping Erza out of her thought.

Erza merely nodded in response before followed the path where all Fairy Tail's mages had take. But Erza wanted them thinking she is leaving.

' _Perhaps it would be wise if I stay here.'_

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784 11:00 A.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Oak Town, Phantom Lord's main Representative Base.**

Many Phantom Lord's members were here, celebrating the successful diversion against Fairy Tail. Most of them, if not all, were not aware of the real reason behind feud between two guilds, but they were mostly short-minded people, so they were just drinking, relishing Fairy Tail's humiliation.

"So, let's do some work!" One of the guild members said as team of three people headed to the exit door.

"And on our way back, we'll pluck off a few fairy wings!" Another one sneakered with quite dumb smile on his face.

Suddenly a huge explosion occurred as the Phantom Guild member speaking was just about to leave. The force of the explosion charred the mage and sent him flying into one of the tables and then into some of his fellow guild members before stopping just in front of the bar.

"W-What the hell?" One of the Phantom wizards said as they all turned to the entrance which was covered in smoke.

The smoke quickly cleared however to reveal an enraged Mirajane who was already in her **Satan Souru [Satan Soul]** glaring at the members of Phantom Lord, behind Mirajane was Makarov and the other members of Fairy Tail all following her example and glaring at them. Makarov was the first one to speak.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!"

Everyone shouted in agreement before charging forward with Mirajane in the lead. Wizards from Phantom Lord were sent flying from one side of the guild to the other. Fairy Tail had the edge in strength against Phantom Lord as their large numbers didn't seem to make any difference, this battle was the definition of quality over quantity. Gray and Lyon used their **Kori no Zokei Maho [Ice Make Magic]** to freeze or attack their enemies. Kagura would cut down her group of enemies with her swords and Mirajane would use her dark spells to either send her enemies flying or demolished them.

The other guild members used their own powers to deal with their opponents, such as Elfman with his **Teiku Oba: Bistu Amu [Take Over: Beast Arm]** , Cana with her **Kado Majikku [Card Magic]** and Bisca and Alzack with their **Ganzu Majikku [Guns Magic]**.

"Let's get Master Makarov!" A group of Phantom members yelled and charged at the small master of Fairy Tail. Makarov was unfazed by their attack as his eyes shot out a bright light and he grew about ten times his size. The attackers all stopped and looked up at him in fear as he smacked his hand down and crushing them. Cracking sounds were heard as both the floor and the bones of the poor mages who were struck were blocked out by the surrounding fights.

"M-Monster..." One of the mages underneath his hand spoke as he heard his bones cracking and snapping.

 **"You bastards brought the fight to the children of that monster! Don't even for a second think you'll be protected by the laws of human!"** Makarov roared in furious anger as some of the still conscious mages crushed by his hand screamed in fear.

"S-Such strength!" A member of Phantom shouted as he watched in fear as a group of his allies were sent flying.

"Their soldiers ain't small fry, either!" Another member cried out before being slammed in the face with a colorful boar created by Reedus.

"They're insane!"

"Jose!" Makarov roared again as he shrunk back down to his regular size. "Show yourself!"

"You guys aren't enough…" Slamming her fist into the ground, Mirajane released several pillars of fire from the ground and sent the group surrounding him flying. "Now tell me… WHERE THE HELL IS IRON BASTARD?!"

"This is really weird, I don't see any members of the Element 4 either." Kagura said as she dodged an attack from behind and cut them down before using **Kanso [Requip]** to summon her **Entei no Yoroi [Flame Empress Armor]**. She spun her blade and created a small tornado of fire before charging forward towards another group of Phantom wizards.

"So...that's **Titania no Kagura** , while that white haired chink must be **Majin Mirajane [Demon Mirajane]** …" Gajeel muttered as he looked down at the small battlefield from the rafters, his injuries from the night before almost completely gone. "But I don't see Gildarts, Ur, Laxus or Mystogan anywhere...even **Meio [The Underworld King]** Erza Dragneel ain't here too...they're underestimating us..." He crossed his arms as he watched Fairy Tail continue to push his guild, but that didn't seem to bother him by the smirk on his face. "It's surprised me to see Master Jose's plan is going so smoothly. Continue to rampage like usual, you worthless scum."

"Kagura! Mira!" Makarov shouted to his two S-class wizards as he made his way up the stairs, knocking away many of the Phantom members that tried to stop him. "I'm putting you two in charge here! Jose is probably at the top floor. I'm gonna tear him a new one!"

"As you wish, Master!" Kagura replied with a nod and watched him as he walked up the stairs. She quickly turned back to the battle and had only one last thing to say before charging forward while changing her armor. "… Please be careful."

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784, 11:06 A.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia.**

"Okay, so I got everything Lisanna asked for. Now I just need to head back to the hospital for lunch." Lucy said as she walked along a path with a bag of groceries in her arms. "It's kinda quiet with everyone gone." Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt rain drops start to fall and hit against her head.

"Rain?" She asked as she looked up to the sky. "No way... it's raining even though the sun is out?" She exclaimed in shock as she saw nothing but a clear blue sky above her. "W-What's going on?"

"Drip, drip, drop." Lucy lowered her head to see a figure walking in the rain in front of her. "Yes...Juvia is a **Ame Onna [Rain Woman]** … Drip, drip, drop."

"Huh?" Lucy questioned as she dropped the bag of food she brought to the ground and covered her head with her arms to prevent her hair from getting wet.

"What kind of woman are you?"

"Erm...who are you?" Lucy asked confused. She watched as the woman opened up her umbrella and then walked away.

"I had a fun time. Farewell."

"Eh? What was that all about?" Lucy shouted in complete shock.

"Non, non, non, non!" An annoying voice called out as the calmly laid-out road on the ground next to the blue-haired woman began to shift. A phallus started to emerge from the ground, and soon it shifted again to reveal a very skinny man wearing a brown suit and a monocle. "You shouldn't walk away from you job, Juvia-sama." said the man as he slid back to stand beside the blue haired woman. "I believe this young woman here is our cible."

Lucy's eyes widened when she realized what the man said. "Cible...target?!"

The man tilted his body to the side with a hand on his monocle. "Sorry for the belated introductions, but I am Sol of Element 4, you can call me, Monsieur Sol."

Lucy gritted her teeth as she took a step back. "Element 4...Phantom!"

"We come from the Great Phantom Lord to welcome you."

"Juvia is a member of the Element 4, who brings rain." Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she dropped her bag of her groceries.

 _'P-Phantom...these people are the ones who...'_ She felt anger build in her as she remembered what the doctors had said about two powerful wizards being responsible for the attack on Levy, Jet and Droy. She gritted her teeth and quickly went to her waist to grab her keys. "You are the ones who hurt Levy-chan and her team!"

Lucy's eyes widened as she was suddenly trapped in a large sphere of water, she shifted her gaze to the woman dressed in blue. "Juvia didn't hurt them. They aren't worth Juvia's time."

"Non, non, non. I'd like to clear up that misunderstanding with three nons. Wrecking the guild and attacking your comrades were all done by Sir Gajeel, not us!" Sol rubbed his moustache as he watched Lucy try to move around in the water. "Although, it is true that this was a unanimous decision made by our guild."

"What is this...?" Lucy barely managed to say as she felt the air in her lungs give out on her. "Let me out!"

Juvia continued to hold her hand out as she easily controlled the water surrounding Lucy, "Juvia's **Wota Rokku [Water Lock]** is unbreakable. But don't worry, Juvia will not kill you since that is not the job involving you, Lucy Hear-." Juvia's words were cut when the water sphere shimmered, then exploded from the force of an unknown slash attacks.

Both Phantom mage's eyes widened in surprise but Juvia quickly hid it and narrowed her eyes when a kick suddenly aimed for her. The blue haired mage managed to duck just in time but her partner wasn't as lucky as her as Sol was sent flying until he disappeared from sight.

Lucy was on the ground, coughing some water and desperately gasping for air. Lucy looked up to see who her savior was that happen to be a familiar scarlet haired beauty. "E-Erza…" She said in happiness but the red head didn't respond as she didn't avert her eyes from Juvia.

Erza then sighed tiredly. "So my gut is on the spot again…damn, that fool old man is walking straight to their trap." She mumbled to herself, her eyes never leaved the dark blue haired woman who merely returned her gaze calmly. "I think I know why Phantom after you Lucy. Either they want to blackmail your father or your father had requested them to retrieve you."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "W-What?"

"It's true…" The dark blue haired girl confirmed. "…your father had requested us to retrieve you but my mission is to capture Lucy Heartfilia and bring her to Jose. We won't hand you to your father since Jose have another plan that involving you." Juvia explained as she marched forward slowly towards the two, Lucy was on alarmed and hid behind Erza who still calm as ever. "But my primary target is you, Erza Dragneel. It was my mentor's wish for me to kill you."

Lucy then widened her eyes even more at that revelation. Why would this woman want someone as good as Erza die? She couldn't understand, did Erza do something that against her in the past. Lucy was scared when Juvia was about a few meters away from the two.

But too much her surprise, Juvia merely walked passed them. "But right now, I'm not in the mood of fighting so, we will met again…sooner or later." And with that, the blue haired girl was disappeared from Magnolia and the rain had stopped.

Lucy just standing on her place while her brain tried to comprehend what just happened. Her mind was thinking about that woman from earlier called Juvia. First she was speaking third person, using her name on her sentences and later, she spoke normally even called her guild master by his name without title when Erza shown up.

Lucy couldn't help but wondered as she turned to Erza. "Erza…who is that woman really is?"

Erza began to walk away as she answered. "Kagura may have told you about Jose and Gajeel being the biggest threat from Phantom Lord…" Erza turned around to see Lucy nodded her head as she continued. "…Well, the truth is that woman is our REAL threat from Phantom Lord, one of few people that could match me in combat. I don't think even Jose know about her true power."

Lucy widened her eyes in surprise at that. "W-What? You mean she is about as powerful as you are?" Erza nodded her head and began to walk again.

"That's correct…she is after all, a Devil Slayer like me."

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784, 10:24 A.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia, Local Apartment.**

"Juvia Lockser…born in May 4th Year X765. She really despised most of humanity for complaining about rain and drowned them when she encountered them." E.N.D read about Juvia's profile out loud inside of his rented apartment from the folder.

He sat on his bed while took a sip of his drink before continued while grinning like a mad man. "Serafall really pick up the good one…she may be not as powerful as Erza but she is clearly close to her level, a perfect match for my beloved apprentice." E.N.D closed the folder, threw it to his bed while staring out from the window.

"This is your first test Erza…I came here myself to see you in action with my own eyes. Prove me that love can overcome hate."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Profile of Erza Dragneel**

 **Name: Erza Dragneel  
**

 **Alias: Meio - The Underworld King**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hair Color: Scarlet**

 **Eyes Color: Brown**

 **Affiliation: Fairy Tail  
**

 **Guild Mark Location: Left Shoulder (Black}**

 **Relatives: Unamed Parent (Deceased), E.N.D (Mentor)**

 **Magic & Abilities **

**Kaen no Metsuaku Maho - Flame Devil Slayer Magic**

 **Known Spells:**

 **Enma no Gekiko - Flame Devils's Rage**

 **Enma no Haken - Flame Devil's Destruction Fist**

 **Enma no Haen - Flame Devil's Destruction Flame**

 **Immense Strength**

 **Immense Speed**

 **Immense Durability**

 **Immense Reflexes**

 **Immense Endurance**

 **Immense Magic Power**

 **Keen Intelect**

 **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant**

 **Master Swordsmanship Specialist**

 **Equipment**

 **Kuroisakura - Black Sakura**


	6. Episode 5

**Oh my god, I mean OH MY GOD.** **Fairy Tail Chapter 442 introduced a hot yet, insanely powerful woman. That's what we need people, a very powerful female characters aside of Mavis Vermilion. Brandish is easily my favorite female characters and I hope her power would be so cool and let's just hope that she or any other female Spriggan Twelve won't be beaten by freaking ERZA in the future via BS way.**

 **One of many reason why I wrote this story is I, honestly don't like canon Erza much because she is the most overatted character in Fairy Tail. Erza has lost my respect during her 'win' against Kyouka. I mean, with all her five sense were taken away, how in Earthland she beat Kyouka with a mere punch and a pair of sword when her Armadura Fairy Armor was destroyed in the matter of second as soon as Kyouka entered her Etherious Form?**

 **Kyouka wasn't the only one who got beaten by Erza via BS way. Tenrou Arc: We have Azuma who nuke her with Terra Clamare TWICE and still lose when Erza got 'pushed' by all of her guildmates. GMG Arc: We have Minerva, this wasn't actually as BS as Kyouka or Azuma since Erza had Second Origin back then. But that Nakagami Asspull is ruined the fight, I mean how can you break the law of Magic with Magic? It doesn't even make any sense.**

 **Sorry for my rants, but that was in my head all time and I need to let it out. I hope it doesn't offend all Erza's fan who reading my story. And I need to say this, I don't hate the characters, I still like Erza because she is pretty. It's just I don't like it when Erza win the fight she should have lost, not to mentioning I don't and never like her bossy attitude.**

 **Also, I appreciate for anyone who like about Juvia being a Devil Slayer. Similar to what I said earlier, we do NEED a very powerful female character. I chose Juvia as the Devil Slayer in my story because she turned out to be a joke in canon. Also, there won't be any OC as Devil Slayer, just canon characters that I choose to become one.**

 **(Sigh) Okay, I think you're tired listen my rant and want read this chapter. If you have any question, feel free to ask. I'll answer them as best as I can without spoiling the future chapter.**

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

" _I'm all fire up" – Communication Lacrima Speech_

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Speaker Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 5: The War Waged On**

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784, 11:19 A.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Oak Town, Phantom Lord's main Representative Base, Jose's Office.**

On the top level of Phantom guild hall's tower, Makarov blasted the door that led to Jose's 'office' which started to crumble from master's immense forces, his face was filled by righteous fury as he entered the office. Jose on the other hand was imperturbably sitting on his throne.

"Jose… What the hell do you think you're doing attacking Fairy Tail?! Answer me!" Makarov demanded an answer.

"You know, that wasn't a cheap door." The Phantom Master replied while sitting in his seat casually with his legs and arms crossed, he casually dismissing the rubble and cracks spreading throughout the room. "Your wizards really do take after you, despite all those complaints you did at the meetings. It's been a long time since I went to one of those, nearly six years now… I was really out of it at that time… I clearly overdid with the drinks."

Not even a second passed before entire interior of the office was reduced to rubble by Makarov's magic and the man had punched Jose with a now gigantic arm, destroying the chair that Jose had been sitting in as well as the wall behind it. "I'm not here for chit chat, Jose!"

"Ho, ho, ho... oh my..."

Makarov's eyes widened in shock as the dust cleared and saw that Jose's form shift and warp before returning to normal.

"A **Shinentai [Thoguht Projection]**!? You already left this guild headquarters?"

"A battle between two of the **Seiten Dai Madoshi [Ten Wizard Saints]** would cause extraordinary natural occurrences. I prefer a rational victory." Jose replied with a chuckle before tipping his hat up.

"Where are you? Come and fight me fair and square!" Makarov shouted at his fellow Guild Master. He didn't get a response however as another image appeared in front Jose and Makarov's eyes widened once more. On the ground with her hands tied behind her back, was a familiar unconscious blonde. "Lucy! W-Why is she?"

"Come now Makarov, as if I need to explain." Jose reached a hand out and created a purple magical circle pointed at Lucy's form.

"Stop it!" Makarov reached his arm out in an attempt to halt the man in front of him. But before he could do anything else, a huge man appeared behind him with his hands held out and the air picking up. _'I didn't even feel his presence until he was directly behind me! Where did he come from?'_

"So sorrowful!" Aria of the Sky shouted tearfully as he used his magic to start draining Makarov of his powers. Sending him crashing into the wall next to the destroyed door, the large man continued to cry as Jose's image dismissed his magic and Lucy's image was gone.

"Ho, ho, ho...there is no way we'd kill Lady Lucy, right? At least, not yet.'" Jose told his fellow Guild Master as he chuckled at the sight of him in extreme pain. The magic that Aria had used was a spell that drains the target of all their magic in an instant called **Metsu [Perish]** , and the more magic they had the more pain they experienced.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Makarov howled in pain. ' _What's this?! Why I can't use my powers?!'_ _He thought before widened his eyes in realization._ ' _Don't tell me… this wizard is draining my magic away…"_

"Please don't tell me you didn't know who the girl was. Especially since she is Lucy Heartfilia, and a member of your guild this entire time. Her father, Jude Heartfilia had personally come to me to retrieve her." Jose laughed when he saw Makarov's surprised face. "That right…all that efforts were mean to lure you out while I'm sending two of my mage to kidnap her." He explained with glee before his smile changed into a frown. "Unfortunately…one of your mage can see through my plan and saved our target. She's truly lives up with her reputation as **Meio [The Underworld King]**."

Makarov widened her eyes in realization, knowing who Jose referring to. _'Erza…'_

"Oh well… I guess it's none of your business anymore." Jose said and motioned his hand at Aria who nodded.

"It's too sorrowful!" Aria cried as he sent Makarov through the wall and the flooring, sending him down to the lower levels. The small man could do nothing as his body collided with several pillars and injured his body even more.

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784, 11:23 A.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Oak Town, Phantom Lord's main Representative Base, Guild Hall.**

 _'Something is not right here...'_ Cana thought to herself as she dodged a sloppy punch from a Phantom member and with a swipe of three cards, sent him and several others flying with a lightning bolt. _'…Despite Gajeel Redfox being here, there is still no sign of the Elemental 4.'_

"Don't get distracted Cana!" Kagura scolded the drinker as she slashed another Phantom member who emerged from the ground behind the card user.

"Ah, thanks Kagura." Cana nodded her head in thanks before turning her back against Kagura's as they faced the large crowd surrounding them, "Hold on…Kagura?"

"What?"

"Is it just me, or did the earthquakes caused by the Master-"

The brunette was cut off as a crashing sound was heard a few feet away from the two female wizards, making them turn to that Mirajane and Gajeel had returned to fighting on the ground. The white haired mage was standing with her hands covered in dark power with a serious expression on her face while Gajeel had turned his hands into spiked hammers and had a grin on his face, which had a few bruises on it.

"Not bad demon, you might actually make me try." Gajeel commented. The iron Dragon Slayer grinned before turning his hands back to normal, "In fact I've got something pretty interesting to show you… **Tetsuryu no- [** **Iron Dragon's-** ]"

Yet another crashing sound was heard, but this one was louder than before and echoed throughout the building. Many turned their heads to see what was the cause and every member of Fairy Tail froze in complete shock and horror once they saw what it was… or rather, who it was.

"M- Master!" Kagura cried out and ran over to him with Cana a step behind her.

"Ah… my… magic..." Makarov gasped out as Kagura and Cana knelt down next to his body before Kagura reached down and held the man up.

Quickly ignoring his adversary, Mirajane ran towards the large group that was forming around the fallen Guild Master. Once it was obvious the battle wouldn't continue, Gajeel dismissed the magic he was building up and clicked his teeth in annoyance. "Tch… Looks like the fun's over. And things were getting good too."

"Why can't I feel any magic from Master? It's like he's a plain geezer now." Lyon muttered.

"I don't get it… How could he lose?" Gray questioned as he looked up at where the old man had fallen, "Just what exactly happened up there?"

"No way...how can the Master be defeated?"

"I-Impossible!"

 _'This is bad, if Gramps is out of the picture then…'_ Kagura's body tensed as she looked back at the Phantom wizards they were just thrashing, all of them were getting back on their feet with cocky grins.

"This our chance! They've got no chance now that their Master is down. Attack those Fairy scums!" The members of Phantom Lord roared and went on the offensive as Fairy Tail tried their best to defend themselves against the revitalized enemy.

 _'No...This is bad...our morale took a blow as well...if only we have Erza here.'_ Kagura and Mirajane shared a glance before nodding to each other, the former reaching up and wiping a lone tear that grew in her left eye. _'There is no other choice…'_

A giant black magic suddenly erupted from Mirajane and stretched out until it blocked the two guilds from each other, causing many to take steps back in order to avoid getting obliterated. The demon tightened the fists she was clenching before shouting loud enough for everyone to hear, and what she said shocked many.

"Everyone else start retreating back to the Guild Hall. I will hold them off until everyone is outside!"

"No way! Are you out of your mind Mira?!" Gray shouted.

"Men don't retreat nee-chan!" Elfman added as he fended off several members of Phantom.

"No, she's right." Kagura shouted as she summoned a sword in her right hand. "We might be able to handle these guys and the Elemental 4, but without the Master we don't stand a chance against Jose! Not while things are in such chaos!"

"I can still fight!" Macao tried to tell her, but the injury had just received from protecting Cana was taking its toll.

"Me too!" Bisca shouted, but seconds later her legs started to wobble and she fell against Alzack's extended arm.

Kagura slammed the blade of her sword into the ground before shouting back at her stubborn guildmates. "This isn't up for discussion! Retreat and that's an order!" This time the others listened to the armored girl and started making their way to giant exit they had created, using Mirajane's magic to cover their backs.

"Leaving already, huh?" Gajeel sighed in disappointment as he watched Fairy Tail begin to retreat. He jumped up to the rafters and landed next to Aria, who arrived in time to watch their enemy Guild retreat.

"It's so sad!" Aria cried with tears running down his face.

"Aria...you're creepy as always." Gajeel commented as he continued to stare at Kagura and Mirajane guide everyone to the exit. "I'm surprised that you managed to put down that old geezer."

"It was all part of Master Jose's plan, all I had to do was follow it to the letter. But still…" The blindfolded man replied, and seconds later he started crying again. "Thank you for your kind words!"

"Jeez! Would you stop crying already?" Gajeel looked up at the man in annoyance. Seriously, all the man every seemed to do was cry and talk about how sad things were, it was a real pain in the ass to deal with. "So…did we capture the target?"

"Unfortunately no… Juvia and Sol failed to retrieve Lucy because the unexpected intervention from Erza Dragneel." Aria answered in a serious tone.

The Iron Dragon Slayer only clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Tch…so that's why she ain't coming here. That woman probably suspicious at how we started to annoy them now." Gajeel deduced as he stared down at the retreating Fairy Tail guild, while next to him Aria was using his magic to move the two. "We'll finish this someday, fairies butt. You can count on it!"

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784, 14:24 P.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia, Fairy Tail, Guild's Basement.**

"So…how is your 'raid' on Phantom Lord?" Erza asked with sarcastic tone to Kagura and Mirajane as she saw them walked down the stairs. After Fairy Tail had returned to Magnolia after retreating from the battle with Phantom Lord, they immediately started to treat the injured and plan their counterattack.

Both S-Class mages didn't like at the tone the Devil Slayer was using but Mirajane answered anyway. "It was a failure, Master was ambushed hit with a very potent spell that drained him of his magical powers and nearly took his life. Alzack and Bisca were tasked with taking him to Porlyusica-san." The goth girl replied, causing the red head laughed a little.

"Heh…figures. This is why I call him an old fool and want him to retire, he's always making bad decisions lately and I already warned him it will bit him back in the ass." Erza ranted as she sent a table crashing the wall by kicking it.

Kagura stood up and faced the red head, her face was filled with rage. "How dare you talk about him like that when you're too afraid to even come with us." She replied with cold tone but flinched a bit when Erza slammed her fist to the wall, creating a huge hole on the said wall.

"I'm afraid? As if those insects could even make me sweat. I'm not someone who charging into enemy's base without thinking. While all of you were rampaging in not even Phantom real HQ, Jose sent two of Element 4 to kidnap Lucy." Erza yelled at the two S-Class mages, causing most of guild members gasped and widened their eyes in shock as they stared at the blond who was crying on the corner while Lisanna tried to comfort her. "Have you wondered why Phantom decided to make a move now, because they didn't have an excuse back then, but now they have one."

"Why would Phantom want to kidnap Lucy anyway?" Gray asked the scarlet-haired girl.

Lucy apologized to him and every her guildmates while revealed the truth of her origins to everyone in the Guild. Seeing how badly injured some of her friends were from the fight they had with Phantom only made Lucy guilty because of the fact that they got all these injuries because of her.

"Are you worried? Don't worry, we'll get them back for this." Lucy perked up at Lyon's voice and turned her head to look at him.

"No… It's just that...I'm sorry..." Lucy bowed her head as apologized again.

"It's a normal thing for daughters from rich families to be targeted and one of the down sides of it!" Elfman added before he placed his fist on his chest with a smirk. "But a real man's duty to protect them!"

"Don't say that!" Gray snapped back at the tall man, who gave Gray a look at being interrupted

"But I'm surprised too. Lucy, why were you hiding it?" Kagura asked the blond girl

"I wasn't so much hiding it...but I ran away from home a year ago and not once did he want me back. Now he suddenly wants me back, I just don't get it." Everyone watched as Lucy's hands tightened into fist, "Doing all these horrible things just to get me back… He's the worst! Although...all of this happened because I ran away from home in the first place, right...?"

"N-No! That's ridiculous! Your dad is the bad one!" Elfman told her with a wave of his hand.

"Idiot!" Gray shouted at him.

"Ah! I mean it's all Phantom's fault!" Elfman let out an awkward laugh as he corrected himself.

"Because of my selfish actions...I can't believe I caused so much trouble for everyone...maybe everything will get better if I just go back home..." Lucy admitted.

 **(Plak)**

Mouths dropped as everyone watched the red haired women walked straight over to the blond **Seirei Madoshi [Celestial Spirit Wizard]** and slapped her really hard on her cheek. Erza stood there in front of Lucy with emotionless expression with the blond now looking up at the red head with stunned expression while her hand reached the spot where Erza just slapped her.

"Oh my…" Lisanna whispered to herself put her hand on her mouth as she watched Erza just slap Lucy hard across her cheek.

"That's it?" Erza began, not changing her expression a bit. "You're just gonna give up just like that. I thought you're better than this Lucy." Erza told the blond in disappointment.

"I-I-…"

"QUIET!" Erza commanded the blond and she did as she told while everyone even Kagura and Mirajane could only watching this scene and no one wouldn't dare to say a word when Erza like this. "I brought you here not because I pitied you or anything. I brought you here because I saw you're potential to become one of us. You even ranted on the train at how much you dreamed to become Fairy Tail mage. "Erza continued and kneeled down to Lucy who looked down in apparently shame. "You just joined Fairy Tail for two days and you already want to leave because your father hired some underling to get you back by force."

Erza then stood to her feet and continued. "If you really want to throw away your dream because your father said so, THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Erza literally yelled the last part at Lucy's face while pointing at the stairs.

Lucy just looked down and crying. Erza's words may sound harsh but Lucy knew she was right. She was always dreamed off to become a Fairy Tail's member and she had finally achieved it but how could she just threw it away because of her father who was never showed any interest in his daughter during her childhood since her mother passed away. And now he suddenly wanted her back and went to such terrible lengths to take her back.

Lucy then mumbled something between her cry. "I-I don't want to leave."

"What?" Erza asked

"I don't want to leave."

"What did you say?" Erza asked again.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" This time, Lucy screamed as loud as she could to convinced Erza that she want to stay in Fairy Tail.

Erza then smiled a little at this and rubbed the blond's head. "Good…because as long as we live, we won't let Phantom have a hand on you, even if they bring the entire guild to capture you." Erza told the blond woman with a gentle tone this time, causing everyone even Kagura and Mirajane smiled at the red head.

"Erza…" Lucy's eyes started to tear up as she stared at Erza's smiling face, before leaning forward and bringing the red head into a tight hug "…Thank you so much."

"Don't cry. It's not like you..." Lyon told her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah! Men are weak to womanly tears!" Elfman added while trying his best not to cry himself.

After that touchy moment, Cana and Mirajane were making attempts to contact Ur and Mystogan for assistance, though it didn't seem to help as Cana wasn't having much luck with finding the elusive Mystogan's location. Ur had answered them and told Mira that she was currently on her way back to Magnolia.

"Damn…we still have too many injured to put up a decent fight. Even with even with Alzack and Bisca returning from taking the master to Porlyusica-san, Erza is being here and Ur is on the way, I doubt our ability to make an adequate defense." Kagura thought aloud.

"I think that there's one person that we still haven't tried calling." Erza said while looking at Mirajane who was standing beside her.

"Are you sure 'he' would help us?!" Mira asked Erza, knowing who the red head referring to.

Erza scowled at her, didn't like her negative thinking. "You haven't even tried yet." Erza commented.

The white-haired woman then walked over to a nearby Communication Lacrima crystal and began to operate it. For some time, nothing happened, but soon enough the image of a blond-haired man with a lighting-like scar on his right eye appeared within the crystal sphere.

" _Well now this is a surprise. What do you want?_ " Laxus scoffed, obviously not taking a friendly view on the gothic girl's call.

"Laxus, our guild is under attack and the master is seriously injured. Most of our other members have also suffered injuries and we are unable to locate Mystogan. We could really use your help." Mira stated, although she did her best not to puke when she 'requested' help from Laxus.

" _Nah…_ " Laxus grunted out in a dissatisfy manner. _"…I'm nowhere near Magnolia right now."_

"Please, Fairy Tail is in serious danger." Mira pleaded, though the words she said made her inwardly scowl as she mentally gritted her teeth.

Asking the egotistical mage for assistance was something she'd never do in a thousand years unless she really needed to, but with many were injured, the master was incapacitated, Ur wasn't even here yet and Erza said she needed to face a certain Element 4 that said was even greater threat than Jose himself, she didn't really have much of a choice.

" _God…The geezer is freaking pathetic, hahahaha! I don't see how this is remotely my problem. Beside, you've Erza being there, so why do you even need me when she is more than enough to handle those Phantom weaklings?_ " Laxus sneered.

"So you're not gonna help us?!" Cana asked in an agitated manner.

" _Of course not, why would I? That fool old coat started it anyway, so why do I have to be the one to clean up his mess?_ " Laxus countered, not really caring about his grandfather.

"Laxus, they are trying to kidnap Lucy and we really could use your help." Mira said, continuing with the practical begging despite the fact that she loathed doing so with all of her being.

" _Lucy? Do I even know her? Oh yeah…I think I remember her, she is the blond that Erza brought to guild. Hey, if you can talk blondie into being my woman then I'll do anything she wants._ " Laxus stated with a demented grin on his face.

"You are such a pig!" Cana exclaimed.

" _Are you sure you wanna talk that way to a guy your begging for the help of?_ " Laxus countered with a cocky smirk.

Both Mira and Cana looked at the Communication Lacrima and scowled, mostly due to the fact that there last hope was currently toying with them and simultaneously refusing to grant them assistance.

Mira couldn't take it anymore and brought her fist up to crush the Communication Lacrima into pieces and wiped out that cocky smirk on Laxus face. But a hand stopped her as Mira turned around to see Erza scowled at her.

"Let me talk to him." Erza told the white haired girl before turned her attention to Communication Lacrima where Laxus image was grinning at her. She scowled at him before spoke to him. "Laxus, where are you really now?"

Laxus merely grinned at her even more. _"Couldn't trick you as always… I'm currently in my house."_ He answered the red head, causing both Cana and Mira widened their eyes in surprise before turned into scowl, knowing that Laxus was lying at them all this time.

"Can you come here? The guild really needed your assistance!" Erza requested.

 _"Even if it's you who asking, I still need a valid reason why I should help them?"_ Laxus replied.

"Because I need someone to handle Jose…" Erza replied, causing both Cana and Mirajane gasped while Laxus merely chocked an eyebrow in interest.

 _"I'm listening…"_

"I'll have some other business when Phantom decides to attack us again and I doubt that Ur will be here on time. Since you're the closer among us, can you face him while I'm taking care of my business?" Erza said while the blond man has a thoughtful look on his face before she grinned at him. "Think about it, Laxus Dreyar…the mighty mage that could topple even one of **Seiten Dai Madoshi [Ten Wizard Saints],** does that sounds nice to you?"

Laxus rubbed his chin with his finger before smirked cockily. _"I'll consider it."_ He told the scarlet haired woman.

Erza nodded. "Make it quick…Because Phantom is already here." As soon as Erza said that, a loud booming noise came out of nowhere and caused the ground and wall to shake.

"What was that?" Gray questioned as he and the many wizards in the room cautiously looked up at the ceiling.

"Everybody!" Alzack shouted from the stairway, making everyone turn their heads to look at the panicking man. "You need to come outside and take a look at this!" Not even a second later the others followed after him to the surface and were shocked at what they saw once they made it.

"W-What the hell is that?"

"Is that a walking Guild Hall?" Max shouted while he and the others watched the Phantom Lord's Headquarters walk towards them with several legs sticking out from under it.

"Is it Phantom?" Macao took a step back with a nervous look.

Wakaba shifted the pipe to the other side of his mouth, "You got to be kidding me! How're we supposed to fight something like that?"

"No way, I never imagined them to attack us with such extremes!" Kagura stated in shock as she stared at the walking building that belonged to Phantom.

Erza only shrugged, not really care about Phantom bring entire guild _literally_. "Me neither, when I said they will bring an entire guild I don't mean it literally."

 **"Maho Shukoku Ho: Yupiteru! [Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter]!"** Inside the main control room, Jose was sitting in his chair with several men surrounding him in order to properly control the moving Headquarters. The Guild Master gave the men a silent nod to signal them to prepare the weapon and wait for his orders.

Outside on the mainland, Fairy Tail watched in shock as the gate in front of the building slide down, a large and long cannon emerged from inside the building, extending its barrel which was currently pointed at them and their Guild Hall. "Engage and wait for my mark… Eradicate them all."

"Jupiter!" Mirajane warned as the cannon started to power up.

"Everybody, stay back!" Erza commanded as she pulled out her **Kuroisakura [Black Sakura]** from her sheath as she walked in front of every her guildmates. "I'll handle this."

"Erza... don't tell us-"

"You're going to try and stop that attack!"

A moment later, the large sphere of **Maryoku [Magic Power]** shot towards Fairy Tail's guildhall without delay. The blast was so powerful that the water scattered in its path and the wind whipped outwards at high speeds.

Erza however, stood her ground and prepared to mount her counterattack. She never took her eyes off of the cannon's projectile for even a moment, because if she were to let this thing past her then everyone behind her would be hurt, and there was no chance of her allowing such a thing to happen.

But when Erza sensed the presences of two familiar individuals, she smirked and decided to change her plan taking the Jupiter Cannon head on since it was too troublesome, even for her. Erza swung her **Kuroisakura** forwards with her left hand and easily cutting the incoming blast into two while she knew two familiar individuals from behind would take the blast.

" **Aisu Meiku: Rozu Shirudo! [Ice Make: Rose Shield]!"** Ur Milkovich's voice called out as she created several giant roses made from green ice that merged into a giant wall of ice roses that effectively stopped 50% of Jupiter blast.

" **Rejingu Boruto! [Raging Bolt]!"** Laxus Dreyar's voice called out as he created a large bolt of lightning and threw it towards another 50% of Jupiter Blast, effectively stopped it on its track.

Soon Jupiter's beam dried out with a blinding flash. As their spells disappeared, all three mages just stood there as if nothing happened. When the smoke cleared, the guild building and all Fairy Tail mages appeared to be unharmed.

"Whoa, they stopped it…and they managed to stand there as if nothing happened."

"They saved us…"

"Amazing…so this is what happen when our ace and two S-Class mages working together."

 **"Very Impressive Fairy Tail…"** Jose's voice echoed from the magical speaker system of his Headquarters, drawing the attention of many as they turned to look at him. Erza turned herself around to face the building as the Devil Slayer put **Kuroisakura** back to her sheath. **"…But even if you managed to block the first blast, I doubt that you want to stop another. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia Immediately."**

"You're out of your mind!" Alzack shouted back with a clenched fist in front of his chest. "That's not gonna happen!"

"Where would find a guild who would hand over a comrade to the enemy?" Bisca called out in agreement to her partner's words.

Macao was the next one to speak. "Lucy's not going anywhere! She's one of us and that is how it's going to stay!" One by one other members of the guild shouted their own opinions on how they would never do such a thing, bringing tears to Lucy's eyes as she heard their words.

 _'E-Everyone…T-Thank you!'_ Lucy had tears falling down her face with one hand covering her mouth. A few second later she felt a small hand grab onto her left shoulder, making her look to her side to see Lisanna looking down at her.

"See Lucy, everyone would be sad if you left. Erza was right, we won't hand over you to him, no matter what." Mirajane's little sister said with a large smile. "You have to stay with us now, because we won't let you go!"

"Y-Yeah… I want to stay!"

 **"I see…"** Jose growled silently, infuriated by Fairy Tail's reply. **"Then we'll fire an even bigger and stronger Jupiter! Now struggle in this 15 minute terror until it's reloaded!"** He yelled through the speaker. A moment later, multiple soldiers more than fifty jumped out from Phantom guild's windows into the gulf and swam toward the coastline.

"Wha…?! Their soldiers are coming out?!"

"No way! Aren't they just going to fire Jupiter?"

"No mercy…"

"Feel the pain, Fairy Tail! You have two choices: get killed by my soldiers or die by Jupiter!" Jose's voice announced via the broadcasting system.

"Impossible… Is he going to kill his men with Jupiter as well?!"

"He's just threatening us… he won't fire…"

"Yes, he will…" Cana said, gaining attention from everyone. "That's Jose's magic, **Sheido [Shade]**. They're not humans, they're just ghost soldiers that Jose created," Cana turned toward the senior mages.

"Okay, now what?"

"Laxus, you can hunt your prey now. I'll handle the Jupiter!" Erza spoke to Laxus who replied 'you didn't need to tell me that' before disappeared in lightning.

Erza stood in front of everyone while gathering a quite amount of black flame that took shape of a tiny black pheasant on her left hand. **"Enma no Fezanto Beku! [Flame Devil's Pheasant Beak]!"** With a great effort, Erza threw the flame pheasant towards the Phantom guild.

The black pheasant continued to fly forwards with the speed that only Erza could follow, heading directly towards the barrel of the large weapon that had just recently fired off. With each passing second, the flame pheasant neared its target, and when contact was made, a giant explosion of fire and smoke erupted.

Phantom's Jupiter cannon were currently invisible to the view of everyone from their current prospective. Shortly thereafter, however, the smoke and fire did clear, revealing the appearance of the massive weapon to everyone at its front.

As the smoke dissipated, all Fairy Tail's mages cheered at what they saw

"The Jupiter Cannon…she destroyed it." Kagura cheered and sighed in relief, knowing they wouldn't have to deal with another shoot from Jupiter.

Before their very eyes, the previously menacing barrel of the magical weapon was completely destroyed. The central hall of Phantom's guild was also completely in shambles, fire clearly raging within the control room of the cannon itself.

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784, 14:54 P.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia, Fairy Tail's Backyard,** **Phantom's Headquarters, Control Room**

"Status report! Tell me what's going on dammit!" Jose roared angrily as he rose from his throne.

"The Jupiter cannon aren't responding sir. It-it's too damaged to fire again." One of the men replied.

"Sir, I have more bad news. It appears that Totomaru of the Element 4 was also caught in the blast. He's highly injured and is currently being escorted to the medical ward." Another stated.

"Great… just great…" Jose sighed out, slumping back into his chair as he did so.

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784, 14:54 P.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia, Fairy Tail's Backyard.**

"Good work Erza!" Ur complimented the red head who merely staring at her left hand before flicked it three times and tch'd.

"Not just that attack was lack of power but it was also hard to control." Erza thought out loud before staring at the wide eyed Ur, probably heard what Erza just said. "Anyway, just because we've destroyed that damn cannon, we can't allow ourselves to believe we have won the day while that _woman_ still around." Erza stated as she walked towards the Phantom Headquarter.

" **It would seem that Meio [The Underworld King] is indeed as wise as I was told, although I haven't the slightest idea who she talking about. If you believe that you've defeated us simply because the Jupiter cannon has been destroyed then you are highly mistaken, little fairies.** " Jose said matter-of-factly.

In the next instant a large magic circle appeared over the front of the mobile castle, its aim directly set to the remnants of Fairy Tail's guildhall. Erza widened her eyes a bit before it returned back to normal as she recognized the **Mahoujin [Magic Circle]** the mobile castle just made.

"No way!" Gray shouted worriedly as he too recognized the **Mahoujin**.

"That's the magic circle of the **Abissu Bureiku [Abyss Break]** , one of the forbidden spells…" Kagura trailed of fearfully.

"Is he nuts?! A black wave that big would wipe out the entire city!" Mirajane exclaimed.

" **If by chance you were thinking of stopping this powerful spell from firing, you won't even have the slightest chance. My soldiers will stomp you out long before that could ever hope to happen.** " Jose stated smugly.

As soon as Jose finished that sentence, three figures jumped out from the windows of Phantom mobile guild.

The first one was a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair whose face and limbs were decorated by sets of simple, round studs, was having a late dinner. He wore shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers.

The second was a slim man if average height with green hair that pointed upwards, black eyes, and a pointed moustache. Although it should be note that he was severely beaten, he wore a brown suit with six prominent protrusions jutting out of the collar, beneath which was a white collared undershirt which sported an accompanying red tie. His eccentric attire was complete with a monocle that covered his right eye, and a small cape that was attached to both of his elbows rather than his back.

The last one was a large man clad in great robes with an orange undershirt and a piece of cloth covering his eyes appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing a green hat and his eyes were covered by a white cloth.

Erza knew well these people. That black haired guy was Gajeel Redfox, the one who trashed the guild building and hurt Team Shadow Gear. While the other two were two of Element 4, Sol of the Earth and Aria of the Air.

But she narrowed her eyes in suspicious when she found out one member was missing (Actually there are two missing if Erza count Totomaru). A certain blue haired woman that was the major headache from Phantom Lord. _'Wait a minute, where the hell is that woman?'_ She thought to herself as she stepped forwards to the three guys before her.

She decided to ask these three. "Oi…where the hell is Juvia Lockser?" She questioned the three Phantom's mages.

Gajeel being as cocky as he was, merely titled his head and snorted. "Why are you looking for the bitch anyway, I thought I heard you're only looking for strong opponent which I'm being one of them." He smirked cockily at the red head.

"Not answering I see." The red head mumbled under her breath and was about to wipe that cocky smirk of his if Ur didn't stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave the three to us Erza, don't waste your energy on these people while you need it to use against _her_." The older woman advised the red head who merely sighed.

Ur was right, her opponent was after all, a Devil Slayer just like her. Juvia was one of few people that could match her in term of strength and the one Erza could be called as her rival. With a nod, Erza's body relaxed a bit and backed away while Mirajane and Kagura walked towards the dark purple haired woman.

The scarlet haired beauty turned around to look at a worried Lucy and walked towards her. "You're staying with me, it's easier to protect you when you're around."

Lucy nodded but she was thinking something else and reached for her keys. "Can I fight too? I want to protect my guild too." She asked the red head with determine in her eyes.

Erza looked at her seriously for the moment and couldn't help but amazed how determine Lucy currently is. Lucy reminded her of herself when Erza's first meeting with her mentor, E.N.D. _'So…this is what sensei saw in me that time?'_ She thought to herself.

Erza then let out a small smile before replied. "Alright, you can fight too…" Lucy beamed at the answer until Erza held out her finger. "…But, as long its only Jose's **Sheido** , then that's fine with me. Just stick close to me."

Lucy nodded and pulled out a golden key and readied to fight Jose's **Sheido** alongside her guildmates. Erza then turned again to look at Ur, Kagura and Mirajane who were facing Gajeel, Sol and Aria.

The battle between Fairies and Phantoms has just begun.

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Episode 6

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

" _I'm all fire up" – Communication Lacrima Speech_

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Speaker Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 6: The Storm Raged On**

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784, 15:05 P.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Outskirt.**

"HEY GRAYFIA, HURRY UP WITH THE FOOD! THE 'CAT FIGHT' IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" E.N.D shouted at the silver haired **Eteriasu [Etherious]** who has just finished cooking from the portable kitchen and put the last dishes on the cart.

There was a large dining table in front of him with at least total three seats and a giant lacrima screen above it that shown the war between Fairy Tail against Phantom Lord. Grayfia walked from the kitchen towards the table with a cart full of foods and place it.

A hand reached out for a slice of strawberry cheesecake and the owner brought to her mouth. She beamed girlishly as she took a bite. "Yum…you're really the best at cooking, Grayfia-chan! Can I have one to go? I want to give it to Juvia-chan when she beat Master's cute student." A beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and violet eyes, also has a child-like body, albeit with large breasts said to the silver haired maid who took a seat beside her creator.

Grayfia merely rolled her eyes at the other female. "What am I? A maid?" She snapped at the girl, even though she was currently wearing a maid outfit. "Make your own cake, Serafall. I'm only doing this because Master E.N.D's order!" Grayfia replied to the girl now known as Serafall who pouted and puffed her cheek childishly.

This girl was Serafall Lucifuge, one of many **Etherious** E.N.D had created as well as a member of **Tartaros Kyukimon [Tartaros Nine Demon Gates]**. Her outfit consisted of a pink cosplay costume with magic wand and all, but don't let appearance deceive you. She was extremely powerful demon that she could even destroyed a whole country several times over if she wanted to, although Grayfia Lucifer and Mard Geer Tartaros easily dwarfed her in term of power.

"Miser!" Serafall grumbled under her breath as she stabbed a large steak with fork that shocked the table slightly before took a large bite on it.

"Quiet! I want to watch these humans tearing each other peacefully before the 'main show' begun! Take your bickering somewhere else!" E.N.D ordered as he shifted his gaze back to the screen while focusing on a certain red haired beauty and took a sip of his wine. "Do not disappoint me Erza!"

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784, 15:13 P.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia, Fairy Tail's Backyard.**

A very small winged camera floated above the battleground, Fairy Tail continued their battle against Phantom Lord relentless assault. Kagura manage to defeat Aria, Mirajane utterly destroyed Sol while Ur still fighting Gajeel. He was the only one who can give Fairy Tail a decent fight, although it should be noted that Ur was holding back all the time. The magical giant that cast **Abissu Bureiku [Abyss Break]** was getting slower with the defeat of two of Elemen 4. Ur then deduced that Phantom's elite mages were the power source of the giant and if they defeat them, then the giant will be stop, preventing it to cast **Abissu Bureiku.**

The other members were doing just fine against Jose's **Sheido [Shade]** with Lucy used her **Seirei Maho [Celestial Spirit Magic]** and summoned Sagitarius to shoot down Jose's **Sheido,** Lyon assisted her when one of the **Sheido** was about to attack Lucy from behind by sending a giant ape made from ice to crush the **Sheido.**

Erza was the only one who doing nothing, she merely sat on the ground with her legs crossed while observed the battle. Fairy Tail gained upper hand by the fall of two of Element 4, she could felt Laxus was currently clashing with Jose and doing just fine against one of **Seiten Dai Madoshi [Ten Wizard Saints].** Ur was still playing around with Gajeel but she didn't see Juvia anywhere.

' _It's really strange, I couldn't even felt her presence at all, it's like she isn't in Magnolia. She's obviously planning something, it's good thing that I had asked the mayor to evacuate the citizens so they won't get caught in crossfire, my battle with Juvia would mostly caused so much damages. Hell, I even won't be surprise if Magnolia gone after the battle.'_ Erza thought to herself while fully aware of outcome of the battle between two Devil Slayers.

"Erza!" The red head heard someone called her name and turned to felt to see Cana was struggling against the **Sheido** with her body covered with bruised. "Don't just sit there and help us defending the guild, at this rate, they will destroys the building." She yelled while dodging the attack from Jose's **Sheido.**

Erza merely sighed tiredly while rolled her eyes at this. Building? Was that all they care about? It can be easily rebuilt into a new one. Why would they care about a building that was heavily damaged in the first place anyway when they were fighting for they life. Grumbled under her breath Erza ignited her left arm with black flames before it took a shape of small fireball, sized of a baseball and the red head threw it towards the ruined building and made a contact.

 **(BOOOOOMMM)**

Everyone including Jose and Laxus who were inside the mobile guild, stopped fighting when they heard a very loud explosion and turned to the source. All Fairy Tail members including the S-Class mages, widened their eyes in shock while their jaws dropped, touched the ground at what they saw. The building they supposed to protect was now nothing but ashes after being devoured by massive black flames.

The Fairy Tail's mages turned their attention to the Devil Slayer and glared at her. "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" They all yelled at Erza with their heads comically getting bigger and a giant tidemark on their heads.

Erza merely stared at them impassively. "What? Why did you care about ruined building anyway, it will only get in your way. Now with the building gone, now you can 100 % focus fighting Jose's underling to protect your life. The building can be easily rebuilt into new one." Erza snapped back at them, ignoring the glare that her comrades gave. _'Beside, it will be destroyed anyway when I'm done with the rain woman.'_ She thought to herself while referring to her fight against Juvia later.

Ur shook her head and couldn't help but wondered what happen inside of Erza's head. But deep inside her heart, Ur knew that Erza was right. They were fighting for their life now, why would they care for a building anyway. Her trains of thought were interrupted by her opponent who prepared his next attack.

" **Tetsuryu no Hoko! [Iron Dragon's Roar]!"** Gajeel yelled out as he shot a big tornado of metals at Ur who barely countered his attack with her own.

" **Aisu Meiku: Rozugaden! [Ice Make: Rose Garden]!"** Ur shot a giant chain of ice rose towards Gajeel's roar attack.

The two spells clashed, producing a powerful blast, scattering the Fairy Tail's members. When the smoke dissipated, Ur stood where she was, but she was spiked with several metal shards, before she tore the metals from her body.

However, Gajeel appeared with no visible damage because his body now was covered with metal scales, indicating that he had activated his **Tetsuryu no Uroko [Iron Dragon's Scale]**. "Looks like the difference between our magic is becoming clear, **Seiten no Madoshi [Wizard Saint]** …" Black Steel said, walking towards the purple haired woman. "…You may think that those ice of yours is something fierce. But against steel it doesn't even make a scratch, even for someone as powerful as you are. The metallic shrapnel from my **Tetsuryu no Hoko [Iron Dragon's Roar]** …"

"Not a even scratch, you say?" Ur suddenly smirked, causing Gajeel stopped walking. "Sure you're not a bit groggy?"

"Yaugh!" Gajeel screamed as several cracks appears in his scaled skin and several drops of blood spattered from these cracks.

But Ur saw this as an opportunity and dashed at Gajeel with the speed only Erza could follow. She stopped right in front of Gajeel who just noticed her but it was too last as Ur put her right fist on her left palm as she gathered quite amount of **Maryoku [Magic Power]** at one point.

" **Aisu Meiku: Rozusenso! [Rose War Spear]!"** Ur swung her arms upward and launched a gigantic lance made of ice which decorated with ice roses from the ground.

"UUUUOOOOOAAAAHHH!" Gajeel howled in agony and coughed a large amount of bloods as he was sent to air by the tip of the massive spear made from ice rammed his stomach, easily penetrating his metal scales as if the scales weren't even there.

The Iron Dragon Slayer crashed ground, creating a crater beneath him. "D-Dammit…I let my guard down…" Gajeel mumbled, totally drained and unable to move before gasped for air and passed out on the crater, lay defeated and barely alive.

"She did it…"

"She defeats Gajeel…"

"As expected from one of our big three…"

While Fairy Tail's mages cheered at Ur's victory, Erza merely stared at the giant and noticed it's getting slower than before but… "It didn't stop! It's still casting **Abissu Bureiku!** Fuck! That woman must be the last power source of the giant! Dammit!" Erza cursed under her breath as she stood to her feet and dashed towards the town and searched for a certain blue haired woman, ignoring the yells from her comrades.

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784, 15:29 P.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia, Fairy Tail's Backyard, Phantom's Headquarters, Guildhall**

"Oh my…" Jose said, retaining his smile, despite the fact that he was panting, his entire body was covered in bruised, his guild hall was almost destroyed and that all of his mages were defeated, well not all of them if Jose count Juvia. "…It seems that our own Dragon has fallen." he commented on Ur's victory over Gajeel.

Laxus panting a little while chuckling lightly. "Heh…that's why I say since the start that your guild stood no chance against MY guild!" Laxus replied cockily while emphasize the word 'MY', causing the Phantom master raised an eyebrow while looking at him.

"Tell me Laxus…why did you bother to come here? I thought you didn't care about the guild and its members?" Jose questioned the blond man.

Laxus merely scoffed at the thought he cared for the guild members. "Pft…I don't about the members, most of them are useless anyway with few exceptions, but I do care for this guild. After all, after that old fool retired, Fairy Tail will be mine and I'll make my future guild as the strongest guild ever that no one would dare to oppose me." Laxus declared while shooting a ray of lightning towards Jose who effortlessly dodged the attack.

Jose shook his head in amusement at Laxus declaration. "My,my…such a pity. You and I have the same ideal actually, if we work together we could that come true. What a waste." Jose said while sending barrage blast of dark magic towards Laxus.

Fairy Tail's S-class mage converted his entire body into lightning and moved in zig zag motion to avoid the barrages of magic before retaliated by throwing a massive ball of lightning towards Jose who gathered quite amount of magic that took a shape of a ghostlike skull and threw it towards the incoming attack. The attack met each other, creating a powerful shockwave that caused the guildhall trembled violently.

Laxus landed on the ground while panting slightly. "Perhaps you mean, if I working for you? Hah! The day I become your underling is the day the old fool stop become a pervert!" Laxus replied before releasing his immense **Maryoku [Magic Power]** while Jose doing the same. "Why don't we just stop this warm up and get to the main event?"

Jose grinned like a maniac at the blond's word. "Hah…as you wish, Brat!"

Storm clouds began to form a vortex above the Phantom's guild ruins, obviously Laxus and Jose were fighting using their abilities to the maximum that caused the nature suffer. The ground was shaking as lightning and thunder were striking rapidly.

Laxus struck first by sending a beam of lightning through Jose's shoulder, but Jose retaliated by cutting Laxus's.

Jose quickly recomposed himself, gathering ghosts of magic in his hand. **"Deddo Uevu! [Dead Wave]!"** He sent a wave of ghosts rushing towards the enemy, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself.

However, Laxus quickly covered himself in lightning, which neutralized 90% of Jose's spell, producing a massive magic shockwave that shot beams of magic energy in different directions, which were visible from outside the crumbling giant, and caused a tidal wave.

 **"Rairyu no Hoken! [Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist]!"** Laxus gathered a large amount of lightning around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion.

This prompted his **Mahoujin [Magic Circle]** to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, was generated and rapidly fired towards Jose, forcing him to summon multiple ghosts to protect himself. Laxus's lightning fist hit the target, causing a nova-like blast to spread out around the Phantom's ruins..

"Not too shabby…" Laxus commented on Jose's strength as he saw him withstand his **Metsuryu Maho [Dragon Slayer Magic]**. "I may even had to break a sweat on this fight."

"Are you underestimating me, Brat?" Jose asked as he listened to Laxus without enthusiasm at all.

Laxus then look at the watch on his left hand. "Woops…looks like I need to end this. Since you're entertaining me, I shall count to three and give you chance to give up!" Laxus announced while flared his **Maryoku** again. "Beg for mercy!"

"Ha!" Jose smirked.

"One…" Laxus counted.

"Please, I waited for a decent challenged and this is the crap I get?" Jose looked at Laxus as at madman, "Me? Beg for mercy to a twerp like you?!"

"Two…" Fairy Tail's S-Class mage counted, bringing his palms together and forming a sphere of light between them.

"You expect the number one guild in the country to bow down to _you_?!" Jose growled, gathering his ghostly magic around himself, "Don't be kidding! I'm fighting toe-to-toe with you! No, I won't hold back any longer, so I'm actually much more powerful!"

"Three…" Laxus finished counting, continuing to conjure the sphere of the brightest light.

"You're the one who should beg for mercy to me!" Jose bellowed, "I'm the man who will be known for having erased you and your sorry ass guild from the face of the planet! Be gone, Fairy Tail!" Jose shot his ghosts toward Laxus.

"Time's up…" Laxus announced and squeezed the sphere of light that he made, eliciting bright light that instantly wiped out all of Jose's ghosts, **"Feari Ro! [Fairy Law]!"**

 **(Scene Change)**

A huge magic seal appeared above the ruins of Phantom's guild hall and then an extremely bright light started to shine from it, wiping out all the 'corpses' of Jose's defeated shades and forcing most of Fairy Tail's members to shield their eyes… Erza, however, was not among them.

"I can't see a thing!"

"What a hell is this light?!"

"What is this?!" Bisca asked, looking at the beautiful light show.

"The shades are…"

"This light ain't affecting any of us."

"It's a friendly light?"

"It's **Feari Ro [Fairy Law]** ," All the mages turned their attention to the familiar voice and saw to their relief that it was their master. Alive and well.

"Master, you are okay."

" **Feari Ro**?"

"It is holy light that slays darkness. It attacks only what the caster views as an enemy. It is a super spell that should be considered legendary." Erza explained as she landed beside Makarov. "Looks like Laxus's able to mastered it." She said with a little grin, startling Makarov when he heard the name of his grandson.

"Laxus? He's here!" Makarov uttered, completely shocked at the fact his grandson was helping the guild.

Erza merely frowned at him. "Don't sell your own grandson short old man, he will come to help you if you're using the right words." Erza replied in disappointment causing Makarov to sigh and leaved the fact for later.

 **(Scene Change)**

When Fairy Law's shine faded away, Jose appeared defeated, old, emaciated and trembling in fear.

"Stronger than me? You're a wimp compare to I am, I'm sure Erza could have one-shot you…" Laxus said as he turned around and started to walk away. "… Rest assured, the council will hand down more than a simple slap on the wrists… You should watch out for your own ass for a while, and the same goes for the gramps…"

And then, the lightning Dragon Slayer disappeared in lightning.

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784, 15:52 P.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia, Fairy Tail's Backyard.**

Fairy Tail cheered as a flash of lightning crashed down in front of all Fairy Tail's mages and saw Laxus crouched down with most of his body covered with burn mark. He saw his grandfather stared at him with a smile on his face.

"What?"

"I'm proud of you my boy! Not only you've defeated one of **Seiten Dai Madoshi** but you came here to help the guild as well." The guild master of Fairy Tail complemented his grandson while patting him on the back.

Laxus merely frowned at this. "I didn't do it for the guild, I did it for myself because Erza said I could gains more reputation if I defeat Jose." He replied but his old man kept smiling knowing the fact he indirectly helped the guild as well.

"It's not over yet…" Erza announced, silenced the entire guild. "…the **Abissu Bureiku** still active!" Erza pointed at the magical giant which still drawing a gigantic **Mahoujin [Magic Circle]** on the air with its hand.

"Then let's just destroy it, shall we?" Ur said as she walked in front of everyone. Mirajane and Kagura were on her sides while Makarov joined as well beside Kagura.

Mirajane used transformedinto her **Satan Souru [Satan Soul],** Kagura requiped her **Myojo no Yoroi [Morning Star Armor]** , while Ur and Makarov flared their immense **Maryoku [Magic Power]** causing the guild members fell to their knees with the exception of Laxus and Erza.

" **Souru Ikkusutintuto! [Soul Extiction]!"** Mirajane yelled, firing a large black-purple beam towards the giant.

" **Myojo: Foton Suraisa! [Morning Star: Photon Slicer]!"** By pointing her twin swords towards her the mobile guild, Kagura released a large blast to the mechanical giant.

" **Aisu Meiku: Rozu Uevu! [Ice Make: Rose Wave]!"** With a battle cry, Ur shot a massive wave of thorny rose towards Phantom Lord's guild building.

"Sweep away the darkness, **Hikari no Ame! [Rain of Light]!** " Makarov summoned a golden **Mahoujin [Magic Circle]** and six beams of light shot out towards the mobile building.

The four attack somehow merged into a giant rainbow beam, which shot out towards the magical giant, shocking the entire guild, including Erza and Laxus.

Erza widened her eyes a little at this. " **Yunizon Reido [Unison Raid]**?" Erza murmured, surprised a little that the four mages managed to perform such difficult technique.

But when the combination attack was about to hit its target, it suddenly stopped moving that caused a massive shockwave that sent the weaker guild members flew by the force. The four attackers obviously widened their eyes in pure shock when they saw what was that had stopped their combination attacks.

It was a person, more specific a girl was holding the attack with SINGLE BARE hand before crushed the attack with the said hand, creating big explosion of magic that caused the ground trembled and dusts flew everywhere.

When the cloud of dusts dissipated, all Fairy Tail's mages saw a young woman with long and wavy blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, a curvaceous figure and a black water-pattern tattoo on her right arm. She was wearing a knee-high and sleeveless dark blue dress coat which was adorned with two gray strips. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her neck. She wore a matching, dark blue, Russian-style hat, stylized with a gold colored flower clip, which in itself was attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat. She completed her outfit by fastening a lavender-colored belt around her waist and wearing complimenting, light blue thigh-high boots. Her hair was also fall in thick waves past her shoulders.

Erza couldn't help but grinned ear-to-ear at the sight of someone that could forced her to fight seriously and someone that could possibly kill her in battle.

"I hope you're not waiting… **Meio [The Underworld King]** Erza Dragneel."

"About time you show up your face… **Kaimei [Sea of Darkness]** Juvia Lockser...or rather…Juvia Lucifuge."

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: Yeah... I know what you're thinking. Short chapter. But I promise to you, next chapter would be epic as hell.**

 **Explanation:**

 **Why E.N.D is not helping his pupil and only watching the fight:** Because he's FREAKING E.N.D. The strongest and the vilest demon from Book of Zeref, one of the most powerful being in Fairy Tail universe as well as Zeref's little brother. An opponent like Phantom Lord is far beneath his level. He could annihilate both Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail (Accidently) with a flick of his finger if he wanted to. So please, don't expect him to be involved into a battle at such scale. But I promise to you, you guys will see him in action in the future chapter.

 **Serafall:** Yes...She is Serafall from Highschool DxD.

 **Why I skipped few fights:** Because they are boring! In canon, Erza demolished Aria, so it's only natural that my Kagura can do the same thing as Canon Erza since she's in this story, taking Erza's role and Sol won't last even a minute against Mirajane.

 **Why did Erza destroyed the guild:** So her comrades can only focused fighting JOse's Shade than protecting a wrecked building.

 **What Next:**

 **Episode 7: The Titanic Showdown! Erza Dragneel Vs Juvia Lucifuge!**


	8. Episode 7

**This is it people...the chapter you've been waiting for. I hope you won't be disappointed by this and forgive me if it didn't reach out your expectation.**

"I'm all fired up" – People Speech

" _I'm all fire up" – Communication Lacrima Speech_

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Speaker Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 7: The Titanic Showdown! Erza Dragneel Vs Juvia Lucifuge!**

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784, 16:00 P.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia, Fairy Tail's Backyard. [Twenty minutes before Abyss Break active]**

Juvia Lucifuge stood in front of the shocked Fairy Tail's mages with bored eyes while her gaze only focused on a certain red haired beauty. The said red haired beauty only grinned to her and walked in front of her comrades as her brown eyes now met with Juvia's blue ones.

"Impossible…"

"The combination attack from Master, Ur, Kagura and Mirajane…"

"Has been stopped just like that…"

"And looks like she wasn't even trying…"

Immediately, an uproar erupted amongst the Fairy Tail's members with the exception of Erza, and even among the remaining members of Phantom Lord, which basically only consisted of Gajeel, Aria and Sol. After all, not everyday you would see someone that was strong enough to literally stop a combination attack from two Wizard Saints and two S-Class Mages so easily.

Makarov was the first one to recover from shock and walked to Erza's side.

"The fight is over young one, Phantom has lost. There is no need to unnecessary conflict." Makarov said to Juvia who merely stared at him impassively.

"That's true. Phantom has lost from Fairy Tail, but I'm not here in the name of a shitty guild. I'm here in the name of my mentor, Serafall Lucifuge." Juvia told him before turned her attention again to Erza. "My sole purpose of living is to eliminate Erza Dragneel. I don't know why but I'm here to accomplish my goal." She stated, surprised the entire guild except Erza and Lucy who had been told by the red head yesterday.

Ur walked to Erza's said and spun the red head around to face her. "Erza, is that true?" The older woman questioned and the red head nodded in confirmation. "But why?"

Erza glared at her. "The hell if I know? I just had been told by my mentor that another Devil Slayer will come and after my head. He didn't tell me the reason." Erza answered as she jerked off from Ur's grasp. She then walked in front of her comrades again and focused her gaze to Juvia. "All of you, leave now!"

"What…"

"Why…"

"We could help Erza…"

Erza heard the numerous of replied and couldn't help but rolled her eyes. These people didn't really understand the gravity of situation now. The blue haired woman in front of them was a way more powerful the any of them could handle and Juvia had proved it by stopping an attack from three Fairy Tail's elite mages and their master with ease. So even if they were working together, the chance of defeating Juvia was near to zero.

"And you will only get yourself slaughtered, killed if you're lucky!" Erza told them coldly, causing all of her comrades to flinch at her cold words. "You all clearly failed to see the gravity of this situation, if I'm not here, that woman will kill all of you as fast as she appeared." Erza told them, her eyes not leaving Juvia as she spoke. "Leave now!"

Makarov noticed the tone Erza using and fully knowing that she was serious at what she just said, every words of it. He then turned to his guild members and announced his order. "You heard her, now leave!" He ordered and when the Fairy Tail's members was about to leave.

"You're wrong if you think I'll let you all go just like that…" Juvia stated as she raised her right arm and snapped her finger, causing Erza alarmed and prepared for anything.

But the scarlet haired Devil Slayer clearly wasn't expecting purple energy emerged from the ground and started to form of a dome that was engulfed the entire Magnolia and trapped all members of Fairy Tail inside of it.

"T-This is…" Erza muttered as she recognized the barrier that was trapped her and all of her comrades.

This barrier was the same barrier Erza's mentor always using when he trained her. Although she could felt that this barrier is a lot of weaker compared to her mentor's barrier, still it won't be an easy task to break through it. Erza cursed under her breath, fully aware that they were trapped.

"What is this…"

"A barrier…"

"It traps us…"

"No one in or out until I said so." Juvia said to them while she flared her immense dark blue **Maryoku [Magic power]** that was forced anyone sans Erza to their knees.

"Are you out of your mind Juvia? These people could be caught in the crossfire of our fight." Erza said to Juvia as her mind was worried about something else. _'No, the main problem is that_ ** _Abisu Bureiku [Abyss Break]._** _If my calculation is right, that will activate in twenty minutes or faster if Juvia increase her power. Even so, twenty minutes is not enough time to defeat an opponent at her caliber_ ** _._** _'_ Erza thought to herself as she gritted her teeth a bit.

"So what? They are mages, they should have realized that something like this will happen to them sooner or later. They should be prepared for it." Juvia smiled at this and fully aware that she will gains an upper hand in this fight. Erza will did her best to defeat her as fast as she can before the **Abisu Bureiku** detonated and killing everybody within the barrier. Luckily, Erza seems told the mayor to evacuate the civilian cause Juvia had prepared an escape route only for her.

Juvia then went into fighting stance and asked Erza. "Now Erza Dragneel, shall we begin? The more we talk, the lesser time you have to defeat me until **Abisu Bureiku** active."

Erza merely eyed her opponent dangerously at her challenge as she too went into a stance and knowing that Juvia was right, also Erza knew she shouldn't take the rain woman lightly or she would be killed. Erza too flared her own immense pitch black **Maryoku**.

The two fighters stared each other for a minute and none of them move a single muscle. As they stopped flaring their immense **Maryoku,** it was then that Erza decided to make the first move at the blue haired woman since she is not the type to sit and wait.

 **(Frieza's Final Evolution Theme: Play)**

Erza charged at Juvia with Massively Hypersonic+ speed with the intent to throwing a punch into Juvia's face but too much her surprise, the blue haired Devil Slayer merely caught her fist with her right hand effortlessly. The after effect of fist met with palm was astonishing. It created a very powerful shockwave that not only created a huge crater beneath the Devil Slayers but blown all the spectators away from the force from the shockwave.

Erza startled a little but Juvia saw this as an opportunity to deliver a powerful blown into Erza's stomach with her left fist that caught the red head off guard. Erza coughed up saliva and cried out in agony when Juvia rammed her right fist into Erza's skull, sent the red haired beauty crashing through the building until she crashed into Kardia Cathedral and the landmark of Magnolia town buried Erza with its rubbles.

Erza's comrades called her name in worried but stopped when the red haired girl emerged from the rubbles with little injury, her forehead and her mouth was bleeding but she was fine. Erza floated above the former church and glared at Juvia who were too floating above the crater. Erza wiped her bleeding mount with her right fist before flew at Juvia again with the same speed and brought her left fist back.

Juvia was ready to catch her opponent attack again but she wasn't expecting Erza to disappear with buzzing sound from her sight when she was about an inch from her. The blue haired beauty felt her opponent was in fact, reappeared behind her and in instant slammed both her fists down on Juvia's head and sending her crashing into the crater, causing the ground trembled and creating a large hole on the said crater.

Erza watched the cloud of dust intently and narrowed her eyes when Juvia flew out from the cloud of dust towards Erza as Juvia delivered a kick towards her opponent's head which can be blocked by the said opponent with her right forearm. Erza aimed her left fist towards Juvia's stomach but the other Devil Slayer brought her right knee up to block the attack until Juvia managed to land a blow on Erza's rib by rammed her leg before sending Erza crashed into the magical giant by delivered a swept kick to Erza's side.

"It's that all you got?" Juvia yelled out as wiped blood from her mouth. She then saw Erza floated out from the magical giant. "I was expecting more from the disciple of E.N.D. Although you using **Sonido [Sound Ceremony]** back then really caught me off guard, that technique was probably one of the hardest things that our mentor ever taught to us."

"Heh! We'll see!" Erza told Juvia coldly as she gave the girl a dark glare before charged at Juvia again.

This time her fist passed right through the Phantom mage as Juvia appeared behind the red head in an instant with an attack of his own. Before Juvia could hit her target, Erza phased out of her sight and appeared a second later and threw another powerful punch at Juvia's skull. Juvia blocked the blow by catching the fist with little trouble and threw a fist of her own at Erza. The two powerful beauties gripping on each other hand, tried to overpower each other. Juvia grinned and flip Erza over before delivered her right knee into Erza's gut. Erza coughed saliva but she retaliated but sending her own right knee to Juvia's skull.

The Water Devil Slayer grunted in pain as she and Erza began to exchange blows at lightning speed that created another numerous of powerful shockwave that caused the sea and earth raged on.

"Amazing." Kagura said as she and the other Fairy Tail's mages watched the fight in awe from the sideline. "They're equally matched. I couldn't follow their movement."

"Yeah," Ur said as she standing beside Makarov and Laxus. "I think they're both just feeling each other."

"What makes you say that?" Laxus questioned while his eyes tried to follow the movement of two combatants.

"Can't you feel their powers fluctuating like crazy?" Makarov explained without even looking at his grandson as he too, watched the fight in worried while his mind was thinking at someone that could give Erza a decent challenge. "They're both raising their power as needed to keep ahead of attacks. If they were maxed out they wouldn't be doing that."

"Not to mention that the fact, neither are using their **Metsuaku Maho [Devil Slayer Magic]** yet." Mirajane added as she tightened her fist while watching Erza's fight. During the first year Erza joined the guild, Mirajane was always challenged Erza into fight with the red head always ignored her.

' _To think you're this powerful, even when you're not being serious. Just how big the gap I must cross in order to surpass you Erza?'_ Mirajane thought as she finally realized the reason why Erza always did her best to ignore her attempt to fight Erza.

Back to the fight, Erza grinned as she dodged another one of Juvia's punches. Despite all that was at stake in this fight, she was having fun. The disciple of E.N.D brought her fist forward at the blue haired woman but Juvia using **Sonido** to disappear at the last second.

Juvia reappeared behind Erza and delivered a powerful swept kick to Erza's head. Only for the red head to catch Juvia's right leg with both of her hands without even looking which shocked Juvia before the red head spun few times and threw Juvia flying at high speed into a hill that was happened to be inside of the barrier and was located in east side of Magnolia.

The hill crumbled under the force of the impact but Juvia quickly got up from the rubbles with little damage while her head bleeding slightly as she smirked at Erza. "I got to say, I'm impressed. You're truly live up to your reputation." Juvia complimented Erza who not even leave her gaze on Juvia.

Juvia then spread her arms out to her sides as she let her **Maryoku** increased ten folds from before. "Well then, shall we begin the main event? We still have twelve minutes left to play before the bomb goes on." She questioned the red head while her power caused the rubbles from the hill reduced into nothing.

Erza narrowed her eyes as Juvia mentioned the time she had left but kept her cool as she glared at Juvia fiercely. "I'd thought you never ask." Erza replied as she getting into a fighting stance and letting her power rise by ten folds.

The barrier miraculously managed to hold the overwhelming power from the two combatants while the surrounding inside the barrier trembled greatly that even crushed few buildings of Magnolia Town. Makarov had to created a barrier on his own two protect his guild members, preventing them to passed out from suffocate.

 **(Frieza's Final Evolution Theme: Stop)**

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784, 16:08 P.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Outskirt. [Twelve minutes before Abyss Break active]**

On the outskirt of Magnolia, three **Eteriasu [Etherious]** named Serafall Lucifuge, Grayfia Lucifer and their master, Etherious Natsu Dragneel were watching the clash between two powerful Devil Slayers while they were having feast.

"They are getting serious now." Serafall commented as she devoured a large piece of cheesecake while watching her student fighting against her creator's own student.

"For humans, they aren't half bad." Grayfia said while cutting on her steak before took a bite. "What do you think, Master?"

E.N.D said nothing, he merely sat on his seat and focused his attention on the Lacrima vision above the dining table while twirling his glass of wine on his fingers before took a sip of his drink.

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784, 16:09 P.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia, Fairy Tail's Backyard. [Eleven minutes before Abyss Break active]**

"Let's get started then! But first…" Juvia declared as she crossed her arms in front of her and gathered a rather large amount of magic, causing Erza narrowed her eyes at her. "…Allow me to invite all of you into 'The Deep Seas of Hades'… **Suima no…[Water Devil's…]"**

Erza widened her brown eyes in pure horror and panic as she knew what her opponent intent to. She turned around to face her comrades and then yelled as loud as she can.

"UR! MAKE A BIG BOAT, NOW!"

" **Tenchi Kaimei! [Heaven and Earth Sea of Darkness]!"** With a roar, Juvia spread out her arms and summoned titanic tides of black water out of nowhere that flooded everything within its range of vicinity.

Soon, the entire Magnolia town was engulfed with black water. Houses and building were destroyed as soon as a massive wave of black water slammed them. The only building that was spared from the destruction was Fairy Hills because it was high enough to avoid the black water.

Ur who heard Erza yelled just barely managed to create a giant boat that barely fit for the entire guild members by using her **Aisu Meiku Maho [Ice Make Magic]** but few members were flushed by the black waters. Makarov had to use his **Kyojin Maho [Titan Magic]** to enlarge his hand and pulled out the guild members and some Phantom members that were caught by the attack out from the black water. A lightning crashed down on the ice boat, revealing Laxus carrying unconscious Lucy and Mirajane as he dropped them gently on the ground before he collapsed to his knee while holding his throat.

"W-What happen to me?" Laxus gagged out before fell unconscious as black marking started to appear on his neck.

Ur was shocked at this and saw the same black marking on Lucy and Mirajane before turned to the other guild members Makarov had save and found out they also were at the same state.

"The water…" Ur murmured in realization. "It's not ordinary water, it's poisonous."

Back to the two Devil Slayers, Erza emerged from the black water that drown her and floated above it. She managed to hold her breath the entire time without swallowed a little of those black water.

Erza turned to the Ice boat and saw most of them were down. She gritted her teeth in frustration. _'Shit, they must have swallowed the water.'_ Erza thought before looked at her surroundings. _'Now with these waters everywhere, that woman surely will gain advantage of this fight. This factor would be insignificant if I'm a LOT stronger that her. This is harder than I thought.'_

Erza saw Juvia floated out from the water with a smirk on her face. "Damn you Juvia! So this is your plan all along." Erza cursed at her opponent who smirked even more.

"That's correct!" Juvia confirmed the red head suspicious. "The reason why I didn't show up before was because I prepared this barrier special for our fight. I know you're stronger than me by small margin and if we fight under normal circumstance, I would lose. So, that barrier I placed would prevent the water I summoned from coming out from Magnolia, giving me advantages to kill you." Juvia explained to her opponent.

The blue haired girl then laughed. "I should thank to you for evacuated the civilians because the last thing I want is the innocent people die because our fight."

The water Devil Slayer charged at Erza with hypersonic speed, throwing a fast punch at the red head's face. To her surprise Erza blocked the punch with little trouble and brought her knee up into the changeling's gut catching Juvia by surprise. Erza wasted no time and brought an elbow around into Juvia's face causing another small trickle of blood to appear.

" **Enma no Haen! [Flame Devil's Destruction Flame]!"** Erza finished the combo by throwing a huge black fireball right into Juvia's face, creating a huge explosion and sent the Phantom mage flying away at high speed.

Juvia recovered quickly enough though, and wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth and grinned at Erza. "Heh…I see, I should put some effort back then. But still, I will be the winner of this fight."

"You talk too much, you know that." Erza commented and charged at Juvia in bare seconds throwing another punch at the blue haired woman's head.

This time Juvia was more prepared and parried the blow with little trouble and sent a few punches of her own at the Fairy Tail's mage but none connected. The two titans continued to exchange blows neither one gaining the upper hand as the earth trembled when they doing so.

"Man, this is intense…" Gray commented as he watched the fight from the ice boat. He was one of few lucky mage that barely managed to escape from Juvia's spell. "…I've never seen someone could be a match with Erza."

"They are evenly matched for now." Lyon observed the battle. "But it's obvious that the chick from Phantom gain upper hand with this water everywhere."

"And Erza must have realized this." Ur added.

Everyone saw Erza and Juvia clashed fists once again as it caused a large shock wave that reached the ice boat. Cracks were seen on all the boat before Ur put her hand on the boat and closed the cracks.

The two Devil Slayers skidded to a stop on each side of the barrier and glared at each other, before they started a barrage of fists at each other. When their fists either connected with the other or blocked by another body part, it created yet another powerful shockwave but neither slowed down. They both knew that whoever fists connected strongly first, would gain the early advantage in the fight and both were not going to let that happen.

Soon enough, kicks were added into the assaults. Erza almost had connected with a kick to the head, but Juvia quickly pulled her head back. Juvia however, lifted her right leg and tried to kick Erza in the chin, but the Flame Devil Slayer blocked the attack with both her palms. Erza was lifted into a little by the attack as Juvia placed her hands on the mid air and then used them to push up like a spring and deliver a powerful kick that made Erza's hands break apart.

"Crap..." Erza cursed as Juvia smirked and attack with her other leg.

Erza was hit in the face with Juvia's boot and crashed into the roof of magical giant hard. Juvia landed on the roof, but then quickly ran at Erza as the red head was getting up and slammed her right fist into Erza's gut.

Erza spat out saliva as she was sent flying but manage to regain her balance.

"Hmph...looks like I have taken the lead Erza" Juvia said as she took a very deep breath, alarmed Erza who knowing that Juvia was about to unleash her breath attack. **"Suima no Gekiko! [Water Devil's Rage]!"** Juvia shouted and a large torrent of black water escaped from her mouth before made its way to Erza.

Think quickly, Erza took a deep breath and decided to counter the attack with her own breath attack. **"Enma no Gekiko! [Flame Devil's Rage]!"** Erza shot a large torrent of black flame at the incoming attack from her mouth.

Due the law of physics, the attack cancelled each other and creating a huge amount of black steam clouded the area reducing the visibility of most greatly. But Erza and Juvia were Devil Slayers so neither needed their vision to do battle.

Juvia used the reduced visibility to her advantage and sent a massive torrent of black water from beneath the red head by raising her arm. Erza knew almost instantly that she was in danger and leaned back. But the short time it took her to dodge the first attack was all Juvia needed to unleash a surprise attack.

" **Suima no Hokiri! [Water Devil's Demolish Drill]!"** Juvia covered her right forearm with black water that took a shape on drill that spinning at high speed.

"AAAAUUUUHHHH!" Erza howled in agony when Juvia slammed her water drill into her belly. The drill tore her flesh easily but Erza think quickly and punch Juvia on the face with her left flame-coated fist.

Erza flew out of the misty area and skidding across the black water, as Erza bounced off the water she coughed up large amount of bloods while clutching her heavily bleeding belly with her left hand. _'Shit, that was hurt like hell!'_ She thought while looking at her surrounding. Erza knew that with these black waters everywhere, Juvia could launch her attack from anywhere she want so Erza must be careful when she evade Juvia's attack.

" **Suima no Meihebi! [Water Devil's Dark Serpent]!"** Juvia raised her right arm as the said arm glowed in blue then sent a dozen serpents made from black water to Erza. Erza skillfully dodged every attempt that Juvia made to land a hit on her with the serpents of black water.

" **Suima no Murasame! [Water Devil's Shark Pack]!"** Erza widened her eyes when she heard Juvia voice, she turned around and gasped in horror at what she saw.

It was a gigantic shark made from black water, looming over her head with its mouth opened widely, ready to devour the red head. Erza raised her right arm while her left hand still clutching on her heavily bleeding belly.

"GGYYYAAAAAAHHH!"

Erza howled in pain as the shark bitten her right forearm and dragged her into the bottom of the black sea. The shark slammed Erza to the bottom while the red head did her best not to swallow the black water, fully knowing it was poisonous. Her eyes widened in alarm when the shark's body began to glow in blue before-.

 **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM)**

The black shark exploded in titanic explosion of magic, creating a tall pillar of blue **Maryoku [Magic Power]** that towering the Magnolia town. The pillar stopped when it reached the top of the barrier shook the barrier greatly, creating a crack on it.

"ERZA!" Ur yelled out her name in worry as she was about to come to help if Makarov didn't stop her from doing so. "MASTER, WE SHOULD HELP HER!"

"As much I want to help, but we can't do anything right now." Makarov replied while tightened his fist in frustration at watching his children was on losing side. _'Come on Erza! At this rate, we all are gonna die.'_

Back onto the battlefield, Juvia floated above the black sea and narrowed her eyes when she spotted Erza climbed the magical giant with her sword, **Kuroisakura [Black Sakura]** on her left hand.

She finally reached the roof of magical giant and coughed large amount of bloods while her body bleeding heavily, she was losing so much bloods. Erza was on the ground, tried to stand to her feet with her sword as the support. She panted crazily, desperately gasping for air.

Juvia merely looked her opponent's current condition when the said opponent barely even to stand back to her feet. She wondered how Erza survived the attack before something caught Juvia's attention and answered her question.

"So that's how you survived my attack…" Juvia began while looking at Erza with tiny pity in her eyes. "...You cut off your own arm."

It's true, Erza's right arm was gone and blood dripping from her black sword.

Erza panted before gave Juvia a weak grin and chuckled lightly. "Heh…better lose an arm than lose a life." She replied as she put her sword back to its sheath.

"Hmm…fair point, but regardless your efforts are pointless anyway since **Abisu Bureiku [Abyss Break]** will be activated in one minute and thirty second." Juvia told Erza who widened her eyes and looked at the giant **Mahoujin [Magic Circle]** that was about to complete.

Juvia turned around and looked over her shoulder at Erza "It's been fun, Erza Dragneel. But it's time for me to leave!" With that she began to fly away from the read head to the east of the barrier.

Erza gritted her teeth in frustration while thinking at her current situation. _'If not because of the scarf sensei gave me, I would be dead right now.'_ Erza thought as she gripped on her pink and black scarf tightly. When Juvia's shark was about to explode. the scarf emited a purple barrier that took most of the explosion. ' _But still, I'm running out of time…looks like I have to use_ ** _that_** _but I don't think I can hold_ ** _that_** _long enough to defeat her unless I break the taboo again.'_ Erza closed her eyes and shook her head.

' _No! I won't do that again, not with everyone around. Looks like using_ ** _that_** _without breaking the taboo is the only reasonable option right now.'_ Erza then flared her black **Maryoku** again before shouted something on the top of her lungs.

" **Shunkan Orijin: Kaihou! [Second Origin: Release]!"**

Juvia widened her eyes in complete shock when she felt a gigantic burst of **Maryoku** from behind her and turned around to see Erza body were covered by black pillar of magic. She saw the black pillar of magic in awe and fear as she felt the power that exceeding her own.

As the pillar began to disappear, the Phantom mage could swear that she could see a single large red with black flame pattern bat wing on Erza left back. Half of her face was also covered in black flame marking, her left arm getting darkened while now turned into devil claw and her normal scarlet hair have turned into light pink with a pair of ram horns above her head. When Erza glared at Juvia, the latter noticed that her opponent's brown eyes had been replaced with blood red eyes and also spotted long black tail behind Erza as black flame flared all around her body.

"T-T-This is…."

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784, 16:18:45 P.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Outskirt. [One minute and fifteen seconds before Abyss Break active]**

" **Juggernaut Drive?!"** A shocked Serafall yelled in complete surprise as she stood up from her seat while her hands slammed the dining table. "She can activate the final form of **Metsuaku Maho [Devil Slayer Magic]** at will!"

"Yes, the form that gives the user the full power of a true demon, **Etherious**. And if it wasn't obvious, its destructive power is practically limitless that you could destroyed an entire Planet the size of Jupiter several times with it…but what Erza using now is the incomplete version of **Juggernaut Drive**." E.N.D explained without looking at the shocked demon.

Grayfia looked at her creator in confusion. "Incomplete? What do you mean, master?" She questioned the pink haired **Etherious.**

"You see at my student transformation…at how only her left sides of her body that undergoing transformation." E.N.D pointed his finger at the Lacrima vision. "That's why I call it incomplete, not only because of her half transformation but also her power isn't as enormous as when she was in complete state."

The two female **Etherious** startled at that. "You mean, Erza have unlock the complete version?!" Serafall asked but E.N.D shook his head and knowing that she was wrong.

"No…but she broke the sole iron rule of being a Devil Slayer." E.N.D replied, causing Grayfia and Serafall widened their eyes in realization.

"She ate her own magic." Grayfia mumbled and E.N.D nodded in confirmation. "But…if eating your own magic will give you the access to complete Juggernaut Drive, why would Erza choose the incomplete version?"

"Because it's taboo, it has the side effect…" E.N.D replied and began to unbutton his sleeveless coat and showed his two creations a large X scar on his chest. Serafall and Grayfia could only gasp in complete shock at this. "While it was powerful that she managed to give me this scar, it also couldn't be controlled like the incomplete version and it will consume your life span one year every one second."

"Erza did that?" Serafall asked while pointing at the large X scar on her master's chest.

E.N.D nodded his head. "It was happened six years ago…Erza and I was continued our journey until she wondered what was her own flame taste like. She formed a single fireball and devoured it whole. Not even ten second later, her body transformed and she went on rampage. Luckily, I threw her body to **Dimensional Gap** just in time before she reached to nearby town. But still I had to snap her out from her rampage before she died." E.N.D explained his tale before continued. "Erza were rampaged for full a minute in **Dimensional Gap** before I managed to snap her out from that state. I scolded her for her stupidity and told her the side effect of eating your own magic. She lost sixty years of her life span on that incident."

The two females were silence for a second before Grayfia broke it. "Is there a way for Devil Slayer to unlock the complete **Juggernaut Drive** without breaking the taboo?" She asked.

"Training…that's the only way for Devil Slayer to unlock complete **Juggernaut Drive** without consuming your life span, but it will take centuries to even unlock a small portion of its true power. And it seems impossible for Erza to do that after knowing that she had lost sixty years of her life span." E.N.D answered before focused his attention again to the Lacrima vision.

"But let's back to the battle and see if Erza can turn the table around in mere five second."

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784, 16:09:55 P.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia, Fairy Tail's Backyard. [Five seconds before Abyss Break active]**

' _I have only five seconds to do this'_ Was that all in our favorite Devil Slayer as she glared her now blood red eyes at the paralyzed Juvia while her body radiated with power that beyond anyone else who were present.

 **5**

Erza crouched down before jumped at the shocked Juvia in Sub-Relativistic+ speed, caught the blue haired girl by surprises, she wasn't expecting the new speed Erza performed. Erza reared her left and only claw before burried it into Juvia's gut, causing the blue haired girl howled in agony.

 **4**

Erza rammed Juvia's chin with her right knee before Erza delivered a powerful kick to Juvia's chest with her left leg.

 **3**

Juvia tried to kick Erza away only for the red head to disappear and reappeared above her with her right leg up and Erza delivered an axe kick to Juvia's back.

 **2**

Juvia crashed to the bottom the black sea with high speed while Erza gathered a quite amount of magic on her left claw.

 **1**

" **Metsuaku Ogi: Kokuren Bakuenjin! [Secret Devil Slayer Art: Black Lotus Exploding Flame Blade]!"**

With a battle cry, Erza swiped her left claw in a circular fashion, creating a powerful and highly destructive torrent of black flames that barraged towards Juvia.

 **0**

The **Mahoujin [Magic Circle]** for **Abisu Bureiku [Abyss Break]** was complete as it began to glow in bright light but soon, it shattered like glass when Erza's attack hit Juvia and creating a titanic explosion of black flame and magic that caused engulfed the entire Magnolia town and shattered the barrier.

Makarov created a very powerful defensive magic barrier, Ur created a massive ice shield while Kagura requiped into her **Kongo no Yoroi [Adamantine Armor]** to protect themselves and the guild members from Erza's highly destructive spells as the ice boat was sending flying from the power of Erza finisher spell.

As the flame died down, it was revealed that Magnolia had been transform into a wasteland. None of the building were spared from Erza's destructive attack. There was a giant crater at least 100 foot wide. Burn woods, rubbles everywhere when the smoke died down everyone eye widened. In the middle of the crater, there were two figures were shown.

Erza Dragneel, stood to her feet. Her body transformed back to normal state with her hair back to her scarlet colored hair while her left hand clutching her heavily bleeding belly

Juvia Lucifuge, lay defeated in the middle of the giant crater with her body were burned badly.

The titanic battle...The clash of Devil Slayer is over.

Erza Dragneel is the winner.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Explanation:**

 **Massively Hypersonic+:** Mach 1000-8810.2

 **Sub-Relativistic+:** 5%-10% Speed of Light

 **Dimensional Gap:** Yes, This is the Dimensional Gap just like in Highschool DxD

 **Magnolia:** It's gone because of Erza's final attack


	9. Episode 8

**Hello everyone..I'm back with new chapter. Before I can start, I'll answer some reviews from my dearest reader.**

 **EndlessChains:** Thanks for your support and you're correct, there is a Devil Slayer that more powerful than Erza. I can't tell you who is it.

 **E.N.D the fire demon:** Apologize if I disappointed you, but he is FREAKING E.N.D. The most powerful Etherious from book of Zeref as well Zeref's younger brother. Something as puny matter as the conflict between two guilds ain't worth his time. The only reason why he was there because he wanted to watch his beloved student passed his first test with his own eyes.

 **charles123:** No, Devil Slaying is a magic not curse. Only Etherious that can use curse and you will see another Nine Demon Gates in this chapter.

 **EliXY** : I know Gray's ice Devil Slayer magic was purple and black is god Slayer, but I've feeling that E.N.D's flame curse would be black in color so that's why I decided to use black on Erza and Juvia.

Yes, I put some references from DxD because the theme of this story is close with that anime. I choose Juggernaut Drive as Erza's ultimate form because it's cool name, I was originally planning to name it 'Super Devil Mode' but that sounds too corny.

Yes, E.N.D will be more involve in this story and Devil Slayer are not the only one that can make Erza try, so Devil Slayer aren't only Erza's enemy.

 **Irahandayani18:** Ini jawaban dari pertanyaan kamu dari berurutan. Liat aja di chapter ini, Lucy bakalan bentuk tim sama Kagura, Mirajane, Lyon sama Gray yang nanti disebutin di chapter ini, kayak jawaban nomer 1.

 **Lightningblade49, ValinNight, XxXZeusKillerXxX, DraigTrueEmperor9, abhishekbssn, etc:** Thank you everyone!

 **WARNING: There are a lot of Crossover elements in this chapter, not only from Highschool DxD.**

"I'm all fired up" – People Speech

" _I'm all fire up" – Communication Lacrima Speech_

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Speaker Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 8: Unexpected Turn of Event**

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784, 16:20 P.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Outskirt.**

"That was quite entertaining match, don't you agree Master?" Grayfia questioned her creator while she finished the dish and the portable kitchen disappeared in flash of light.

The silver haired **Etherious** turned towards E.N.D who was holding a manila folder which contains Juvia's profile on his left hand and a marker on his other hand. He smiled and drew an 'X' on Juvia's picture before put the marker to his pocket and gave the folder to Grayfia.

"She passed my first test." E.N.D said with rather satisfied tone and smiled a little while looking at the now Magnolia which only consisted of a gigantic crater. "The strength she just displayed was easily on par with those **Spriggan Twelve [Twelve Shields]** under my brother command."

Serafall smiled knowingly at this. "So that's the real reason why you ordered us to seek for human child and trained them, you tried to gather army to counter Zeref's own army." She commented while her master smiled even more.

"That's partly the reason…" E.N.D replied the black haired **Etherious**. "…I've told you before, I'm curious of what Mavis said and want to confirm it myself that if love can overcomes hate. Erza will be playing on the love side while another Devil Slayers will be playing on hate side. Erza can overcome one and there are three to go." E.N.D explained before he saw a blue **Juhojin [Curse Circle]** in front of him and a figure appeared from the circle while carrying a book.

The figure's appearance was that of a woman who has black hair and a pair of black eyes with her most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head was a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead was a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck was a small white-colored strap.

Her attire consists of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono was wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that tied behind her back, and her outfit was complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes.

Serafall narrowed her eyes at the woman and gritted her teeth in anger. "Beelzebub." She hissed at the woman venomously, her voice was filled with anger and rage.

Sayla Beelzebub, was the fourth **Etherious** E.N.D had created. She was a member of **Tartaros Kyukimon [Tartaros Nine Demon Gates]** as well as the second strongest member of the group just below Grayfia Lucifer by small margin **.** Among the **Kyukimon** and any other Tartaros members, Sayla was the one Serafall hated the most because a certain 'incident' that happened three hundred years ago.

Sayla ignored Serafall and walked to E.N.D. "Master…" Sayla greeted and kneeled before E.N.D until he motioned her to stand up. "…The preparation for your arrival is complete." Sayla reported causing the pink haired **Etherious** smiled, pleased at the report.

"Good work…" E.N.D complemented and Sayla nodded. "You still haven't found a suitable human child to become your pupil, have you?" E.N.D questioned Sayla who nodded her head in confirmation.

"My apologize Master, but it's true. I still haven't found anyone worth yet." Sayla answered while bowed her head in shame.

E.N.D sighed at this while shook his head. "It's okay, continue searching. Relay this to Mard and the rest of **Kyukimon** that aren't on the mission to meet me at the 'place'in two weeks." E.N.D ordered the black haired beauty who nodded and a **Juhojin** appeared again beneath her before she disappeared while giving Serafall a murderous glare that invoked the Lucifuge's wrath.

Serafall barely contained her fury but she was snapped out from her anger when she heard her master say something. "Serafall are you listening…?" E.N.D snapped at the girl.

"Yes, Master?!" Serafall shouted while she unconsciously saluted at him.

"Go to your student before she dies because of losing so much blood! Her condition is worse than Erza." E.N.D ordered and Serafall nodded her head before a pink **Juhojin** appeared beneath her and Serafall was disappeared from E.N.D sight.

 **Saturday, July 7th, Year X784, 16:25 P.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Crater.**

The Battle between Devil Slayers was over.

And Erza have won.

Erza stood triumphant not too far from her defeated opponent. Most of her clothes were tattered, she panted like crazy while her left and only hand clutching at her bleeding belly. She coughed up so much blood and fell to her knee, bloods dripping from her belly and her bicep since her forearm was gone.

Erza slowly walked over to the blue haired woman who was on worse condition than her. The poor woman lost her right arm, and left leg, suffered a lot of blood lost, not to mention multiple third-degree burns on her body including deep cuts on her stomach from Erza's claw damage and lastly damage to her lungs and some of her internal organs. Most of her body were covered with burned mark, half of her face were scorched in black, bloods flowed from her stomach because of Erza's claw and her clothes was also tattered that barely hid her figures.

Juvia was lucky that she was still alive, although barely.

Juvia miraculously was still conscious opened her eyes while staring at now orange sky. "Kill me!" She suddenly said weakly and Erza taken back a little at her statement but she then softened her gaze and sat beside Juvia.

"I don't want to…" Erza replied with neutral tone, not wanting to provoke the blue haired woman.

"Why wouldn't you?" Juvia began without even looking at Erza. "I've tried to kill you along with your friends and because of me your right arm and even your town are gone without trace."

"Why do you want to die so bad?" Erza merely asked and winced slightly from her wound.

"Because I have no purpose to live anymore. I failed to accomplish my mission Serafall-sama gave to me. She trusted me and I've fail her." Juvia answered Erza's question and began to cry.

Erza eyes softened at Juvia, knowing what she felt. As a Devil Slayer, they really admired and respected their mentors. Erza guessed that Juvia must have sad past just like her and girl mentor, Serafall must be the one who made the blue haired girl felt better just like what E.N.D had done to her. Erza was aware that Juvia loathed human in general because most of them hates rain, Erza could tell that during childhood Juvia was so lonely that no one wanted to play with her because rain was always happen when Juvia was around. It's no big surprise when Juvia will react like this when she had failed her mentor whom she admired greatly and Erza surely will do the same if she had failed her own sensei.

"You didn't fail me Juvia!" A female cheery yet serious voice came from behind the red head. Erza spun around to see a black haired girl, wearing pink cosplay costume with magic wand on her hand walked towards the two.

"S-Serafall-sama…" Juvia widened her eyes in shock as well as Erza when she heard the name of the girl from Juvia.

This girl was Serafall Lucifuge, Juvia's demon mentor and the very same woman that ordered Juvia to kill her. Erza's body stiffened when Serafall walked closer to her, preparing to defend herself since she thought this woman was here to finish what her pupil had started. Although Erza of all people should be understand that she was currently powerless to do anything.

"Relax Erza-chan! I'm not here to kill you, I'm just here to take my cute student before she dies from losing so much bloods." Serafall said to the red head as she walked passed Erza and crouched to Juvia. Serafall shook her head at her pupil current state. "Damn…She's really put you through hell, isn't she?"

Juvia only chuckled a little at that. "Hehe…you could say that. I didn't expect her to unleash **Juggernaut Drive** on the last moment." Juvia replied weakly before her eyes averted to Erza who was looking at her. "It's been fun Erza Dragneel, my sincerely apologize for almost killing all of your friends but I'm only doing that so you could fight me at your full power." Juvia apologized to the red head and smiled lightly at her.

Erza would be lying if she didn't enjoy the battle, it has been so long since she used her full power and it's felt so refreshing. Erza grinned at her. "No problem…It's been a while since anyone could push me that far." Erza said to Juvia and Serafall threw her a small bottle which the red head caught in reflex.

Erza stared at the bottle which was filled with some purple liquid and asked Serafall. "What is this?"

"The cure for those who got poisoned by Juvia. Just one drop for each one person and they will be cured in a minute." Serafall explained and Erza nodded before a **Juhojin [Curse Circle]** appeared beneath Serafall and Juvia and it began to envelope the two. Erza knew that this is the teleportation technique since her mentor had used it on them too. "Until next time!" Was that all Serafall's last words before she and her pupil vanished from the giant crater.

Erza stared at the bottle and sighed while winched again from her wounds before she heard numerous footsteps from behind. Erza turned around to see at her guildmates ran towards her.

"Erza…are you alright?" Kagura asked the red head and gasped when she saw her comrade's current state.

"Well…I'm losing an arm and my stomach is bleeding badly. Of course I'm nowhere near alright!" Erza retorted as Kagura asked that stupid question. She then was about to fell but Lucy caught her and supported Erza with her shoulder. "Thank you Lucy!" Erza thanked to the blond who nodded and smiled sadly at her, knowing that it was partly her fault.

"Man…it is not only the guild that completely obliterated…but Magnolia as well." Makarov mumbled as he looked over the place where the Magnolia town once was. _'Erza's last attack was very destructive, it is good thing that she informed the mayor to evacuate the citizen beforehand…I think I'll have a word with her after she recovered later.'_ Makarov thought, rubbing his chin while looking at the wounded Devil Slayer. _'At least her last attack didn't damage the_ _ **Rumen Isutowaru [Lumen Histoire]**_ _, or it could be a complete catastrophe…'_

"Umm… master…" Lucy said in apologetic tone as she came closer to Makarov after Ur finished curing her with the cure that Erza gave to her. Her body was covered with bruises and burn mark from Erza's last attack.

"Hmm?" Makarov turned around to look at her. "You look like you ran into a quite a bit of trouble…" Lucy looked down, trying to find some words, but suddenly she heard cheering voices from behind.

"Don't give us that face, Lu-chan!" Levy's voice said came from behind. Lucy slowly turned around to face at the blue haired girl who was accompanied with Jet and Droy. "We're back!" Levy announced cheerfully, giving Lucy a wink.

"Levy-chan?" Lucy asked, she had to be surprised… but she couldn't feel it.

"It's victory where we all fought together…" Levy said.

"Although the entire town was destroyed…" Droy commented.

"You're really overdid again, Erza." Jet added jokingly.

"Shut up!" Erza muttered in annoyance at Jet.

"Sorry for making you worry, Lu-chan," Levy apologized.

"No, this is all my fa…" Lucy tried to reply.

"Everyone here knows the score. There's no need to beat yourself up over it. It's all good, Lu-chan…" Levy again tried to cheer up Lucy.

"No, no, it's not…" Lucy said.

"Lucy," Master called for her. "Hapiness and Sadnees we can't share all of it, but we can to some extent. That's what it means to be a member of our guild. One person's happiness is everyone's happiness. One person's anger is everyone's anger. And, one person's tears is everyone's tears…so you don't have to suffer with guilt…Lucy, those are the feeling in everyone's heart…" Master continued to speak while Lucy covered her face with her hands and began to sob. "…Raise your head. You are, after all, a member of our family, a member of Fairy Tail."

Tears leaked from Lucy's eyes like a river from the emotional speech Makarov just said before let out all the emotion in her heart. "Waaaaaahhhhh!"

Makarov smiled at this and looked around again. "Although…We went a 'bit' overboard…" Makarov mumbled to himself, causing Erza growled in annoyance when Makarov emphasize the word 'bit' "This is going to seriously piss off the Council…" The old man started to sweat all over. "Or wait, if it goes poorly, maybe I'll get arrested… Waaaaahhhh!" Makarov started to sob, shocking everyone.

"M-Master?"

Everyone shouted in panic while Ur merely laughed at this as she finished curing the guild members that was poisoned by Juvia, thanks to the cure Erza gave to her, she was able to heal all of them. Ur then turned to the red head and gasped with her eyes widened in shock. The Devil Slayer noticed this and looked at the older woman with curious look.

"What?" Erza asked the purple haired woman who kept looking at her as if she saw a ghost.

"E-Erza…your face…" Ur stuttered while pointing at Erza's face.

"Huh…my face?"

Kagura heard this and also gasped at what she saw. "O-Oi…what happen to your face?" She asked the red head in disbelieve and everyone also turned to Erza and looks utterly shocked at her.

Erza frowned at her the armored girl. "I can't even tell if I don't see it myself." Erza replied and the other girl didn't answer her, instead she requiped a large mirror and put it in front of Erza. The red head stared at the mirror and widened her eyes a little at when she looked at her own face. The right side of her face was normal, but the left side of her face was now mostly covered with black flame marking. Not only that, but her left too had change. The original white sclera with brown irises had been replaced by black sclera with crimson irises. "I see…" Erza sighed in expectation.

"Erza…what happen to you?" Makarov asked in worry at the sight of one of her daughters.

Erza looked at the old man. "Let's just say that this is the price for using such incomplete transformation." Erza answered simply, not wanting to make them worry that she just had come close to become an **Etherious**. Not that she mind it but her friends more likely will against it.

Unfortunately, the crowd was quiet for a moment when they heard Erza's last two words. Then they shrieked as one.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHH?!"

"I-incomplete- HUH?!" Ur's eyes damn near popped out of her head.

"That wasn't even the real power?!" Kagura said in shocked.

"How could the power of that caliber NOT be complete with so much power gunning for it?!" Mirajane exclaimed in disbelieve.

Makarov gasped, almost had heart attack "T-that scale of p-power from an un-un-unmastered form?!" Makarov stammered like an idiot.

Before Erza could retorted to them that they almost made her go deaf, she heard sounds of multiple footsteps approaching. All Fairy Tail's members turned towards the sound and saw a large group of Rune Knight heading in their direction and surrounded them.

One of them stepped forwards and walked towards Makarov who were sweating like crazy. "Nobody move a muscle! We are the personal constable of the council…The rune knights!" the Rune Knights's captain announced as they rounded up Fairy Tail.

"Oh, crap!" Gray exclaimed.

"Looks like they finally got a wind of what went down…" Cana commented with a sweatdrop.

"Hmm… I think I know this guy…" Erza narrowed his eyes, looking at the Rune Knights's captain and she remembered. "Ah…yes, I met him when I apprehended Bora in Hargeon."

"Waaahhhh!" Makarov continued to sob.

"Master! Pull yourself together!" Ur was shocked by the master's behavior.

One of the soldiers pulled out a scroll and gave it his captain who rolled it out. "Regarding the recent incident with Phantom Lord, we hereby charge you with 20 crimes of property damage as well as the destruction of Magnolia town…" The captain announced while looking directly at a certain red haired beauty. "…Erza Dragneel, you're under arrest."

Erza widened her eyes a little but quickly closed it while she understands the situation. She was the only who obliterated Magnolia and no matter what excuse she use, the Rune Knight won't listen. "I see…I under-" Erza gasped when she opened her eyes and saw that Suddenly, the area around them turned pitch black and white. She noticed that everything and everyone just stopped. People, birds that were flying, even clouds on the sky everything just stopped. The surrounding became silent like graveyard.

"What's going on here?" Erza asked to no one in particular. But before she could understand what's going on, Erza both felt tremendous aura nearby that made hers pale in comparison. At the next moment, someone grabbed Erza by shoulders from behind and roughly turned her around. Erza saw that it was her mentor but before she could ask, E.N.D forcefully opened her mouth and drop in something to her mouth.

Her eyes widened in surprise and…disgust. Because that was the nastiest thing that ever come to her mouth, even worse than Bora's flame. Erza felt the nauseous started to get better of her before she looked up to her mentor. "Sensei…what was that? That's tasted awful!" She asked her mentor.

"Pheonix tears…It will heal all your wounds in about…now." As E.N.D finished talking, Erza's body began to glow in purple light before dissipated, revealing Erza without any wounds except her right arm still gone. "Although it won't heal a losing limb."

Before Erza could say anything else again, a gigantic black **Juhojin [Curse Circle]** appeared above the Magnolia crater and in instant, Magnolia began to reform back into its original state. Erza watched in awe as the former wasteland had been replaced with the original Magolia, except the Fairy Tail's building was still obliterated.

"There…with this, those so called Knights don't have a reason to arrest you." E.N.D looked down at his student, put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "…Once again, I'm really proud of you Erza, you're really worth of being my student, I know you won't disappoint me." E.N.D said grinning at her while caressed her left cheek with his right hand. A slight tinge of pink gracing her cheeks when she was met with in her opinion that charming, handsome grin of his.

"T-T-Thank you S-Sensei!" Erza stuttered, embarrassed but from inside, Erza was cheering to herself like a schoolgirl that had made a good impression to her handsome senpai. Erza did her best to hide the blush on her face with no success. She then turned to her right arm. "About my arm…"

"It will grow back in a week, you know this isn't the first time you're losing a limb or two…" E.N.D reminded her who nodded while she remembered the first day of her sword training with her mentor. E.N.D had cut both of her arms without hesitation, much to her horror but he reassured her that her arms will grew back in a week since E.N.D had put **Saisei Juho [Regeneration Curse]** on Erza's body.

"Until next time Erza…" E.N.D turned around and began to walk away before he disappeared from Erza's sight. And with his absence, the black field dematerialized and unfroze the surrounding.

Erza smiled turned towards the captains and said. "Exactly what destruction, Captain?"

"The destruction of-" The captain and everyone else including all Fairy Tail's mages sans Erza froze in their place when they saw the not so destroyed Magnolia. Everything seems normal except the Fairy Tail's building which was still gone because of Erza.

"Um…never mind."

 **Tuesday, July 17** **th** **, Year X784, 10:12 A.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, National Council Fiore Branch [Ten Days Later]**

The trial of Fairy Tail started early that morning and took about four hours. Makarov had a good sleep during the process, irritating every councilor with his behavior. Yet, everything turned out very fortunate for Fairy Tail. Makarov was sitting at a bench with councilor Yajima who none other than his old friends during his golden age.

"Phantom Lord has been disbanded, and Jose has been stripped of his place among the **Seiten Dai Madoshi [Ten Wizards Saint]** …" Makarov talked to his old friend. "…So far, it's as I expected. But, I didn't expect Fairy Tail to be judged 'Not Guilty'."

"You should be grateful, Ma-bo, I did defend you, you know…" Yajima remarked.

"I'm in your debt, Yam-bo…" Makarov nodded his head thankfully. "…When the guild's rebuild up, come over and relax. I'll treat you to some ramen."

"I'll be pleased if you put twelve slices of roast pork on top of my Fairy Ramen." Yajima asked.

"Isn't 12 slices a bit much?" Makarov raised an eyebrow at the other old man.

"Remember, the case this time broke many guild rules and regulation from 4th paragraph onwards!" Yajima reminded Makarov about the case. "

"Fine! I'll give 20 or even 30 slices if you want!" Makarov exclaimed, frustrated that he was being blackmailed.

"Twelve slices of roast pork will suffice, thank you very much for your kindness." Yajima replied and Makarov sighed.

"Ma-bo, don't be so reckless again…We're not young anymore" Yajima remind him calmly Makarov only hummed in response. "Recently the Fairy Tail's member actions have been too conspicuous. Just between you and me, Michello and Org have brought forward a request to get you disbanded. If you continue like this, sooner or later you will receive heavy punishment."

Yajima let out a deep sight. "Ma-bo. You should just hurry up and retire. For the sake of your welfare."

His old friend's speech put Makarov into deep thoughtfulness.

 **Wednesday, July 18** **th** **, Year X784, 11:31 A.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia, Fairy Tail's Construction Site**

"Everyone…from today onwards we can receive job request again. Even thought it's just a temporary counter, do all the job you can!"

The next day, Lisanna announced that the request board was once again open. All the mages happily ran over to the board to take on jobs. Lucy and Erza (with her right arm regenerated back, much to everyone's shock) were sitting at the bar with Lisanna, acting as the barmaid.

"What's with them? Normally all they do is slack of and refuse to do jobs." Lucy said, watching the unnamed guild members crowded the request board.

"Well, thanks to the payment from apprehending Bora, I am financially secured for a while so I'll take it easy for now." Erza said while eating her favorite chocolate cake…again.

"By the way, has any of you seen Ur?" Lucy asked while looking around, trying to find a woman with short dark purple hair. "I heard she found my keys when I lost them from that black water and I wanted to thank her properly." She explained.

"Well…she went out to ERA again for personal matter which I have no knowledge about." Lisanna answered the blond.

"By the way, were your spirits angry at you for dropping them?" Erza asked, looking at her curiously.

"Oh, it wasn't anything enough for them to get that mad about…" Lucy let out a nervous laugh as she remembered her last interaction with Aquarius.

 _"I thought I told you, NOT to lose them again, little girl…" The water bearer spirit shouted angrily, rising up the cane, "…Didn't I!?"_

"Just remembering that makes my butt sting…" Lucy moaned, slamming her head into the bar again.

"Want us to cool it down for you?" Gray and Lyon offered from behind, building their ice magic.

"I don't need innuendo-style sexual harassment," Lucy replied with closed eyes without even looking at them.

"Hey Lucy…I think it needs to be checked out, let me take a look at your bright red ass." Mirajane smirked evilly.

"And no overt sexual harassment either!" Lucy was freaked out a bit at the she-devil's statement.

Erza decided to join and coated her left palm in black flame. "Hmm, I wonder if her ass can be as red as my hair?" Erza asked to herself with straight face.

"Are you a devil inside of woman body?!" Lucy yelled in shock at the red head.

Right then, a barrel came flying at Erza's direction and shattered into pieces on impact with the back of her head. Erza blinked a few times before looked at where the barrel came from.

"I dare you to repeat that!" Kagura shouted angrily, glaring at the blonde man known to the guild as Laxus Dreyar. Erza merely shook her head at this, knowing what will happen before turned her attention back to her cake.

"Then this time I'll be blunt…" The muscular man said, with an arrogant grin. "Weaklings don't deserve to be members of this guild." He turned his attention to the still injured Team Shadow Gear.

He knew with his gramps and Ur weren't around, no one was able to stop him now to gloat them. Well, there is Erza but Laxus thought the red head seems didn't give a shit since she and him shared the same opinion, but the Devil Slayer kept it to herself, she didn't insult anyone except ones who annoyed her. Knowing Erza, she would let Laxus talk all he want as long he didn't physically hurt anybody.

"You guys sure are pathetic, getting humiliated by Phantom in such a way. Come to think of it, I don't even know your names. Who the fuck are you anyway?" Jet, Droy and Levy looked away in shame. Laxus turned his attention towards Lucy. "Oh, and there we have the cause to all of this. Miss Stellar Spirit herself. It's because of you…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, LAXUS." Mirajane interrupted loudly, making her way towards the blond man. "The matter is closed. Nobody cares whose fault it is. And neither should you. Those are master's words."

"The hell with what that old fart says. You should be thankful that I help you fight those Phantom weaklings, if I was not around, you would be in worse pathetic state than this." Laxus said as he stood up, maintaining his vicious grin.

"Shut your trap, Laxus!" Kagura yelled angrily as she flared her **Maryoku [Magic Power]**. "How dare you spoke to your grandfather like that"

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Don't you dare to order me around Kagura! You might have the rest of this guild cowering in your wake, but you are nothing to me!" Laxus yelled angrily as lightning began to spark around his body.

That was when an absolutely massive immense **Maryoku** , far exceeding even Erza's, washed over the area, causing a massive earthquake that shook over the entire Magnolia, crumbling the unfinished guild building and crushing everyone but Erza to the ground, although the red head was having a very hard time to stand. Erza turned in the direction that the aura was coming from, as did everyone else (while on the ground), staring at the same spot with expressions of utter disbelief, even fear including Erza.

The source of this overwhelming power was a LITTLE GIRL around twelve years old. The girl has long dark blue hair reached her back that was tied up in pigtails held together by two animal ears like attachments with two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. The little girl was wearing a long sleeved white ornate top that had some kind of royal crest on the chest, signifying that the girl was people of immense importance. She also wore a white frilled skirt, a pair of black gloves and black thigh high socks, black boots and black cape that bore the same golden crest like the one on the chest.

Despite her diminutive size, the girl was releasing an incredible aura, the level of power which Erza had only felt from top-notch fighters like Grayfia. No, scratch that, Erza aware that this overwhelming power might outclass even her.

"W-W-Who are you?" Erza asked fearfully, tried to not stutter with no success at all since she was too shocked at the presence of this girl that could be categorized as the second most powerful person Erza ever met just below her mentor.

"My name is Wendy Marvell…the honorable **Knight of Round** under direct command of Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire himself." The girl known as Wendy answered with monotone voice. When Erza heard these words she felt as if she was smashed by weight of a certain oversized reptile that her mentor hated the most.

Someone in unknown island, Acnologia flew over the island before he sneezed loudly that wiped out the poor island.

Back to Magnolia, everyone went pale when Wendy mentioned the words **'Knight of Round'** and 'Britannia'. All Fairy Tail's mages, including the fodder members was aware what those two means.

Holy Britannia Empire was extremely powerful empire that located on the north of continent of Ishgar that ruled over one-third of continent of Ishgar. The empire was consisted of one thousand and one guilds and they weren't bound by Magic Council, their guilds masters only answered to one and only Britannia Emperor himself.

Meanwhile, **Knight of Round** was a group that was formed by Emperor Britannia that consisted of twelve most powerful mage in the Holy Britannia Empire under direct command of the Emperor. The lower member of **Knight of Round** was at least on par with the rank first of **Seiten Dai Madoshi [Ten Wizard Saint]** while the higher member was even stronger **.**

To say that all Fairy Tail's members were shocked would be a very, very big understatement. Of all people that could have visited them, they didn't expect it to be a member of **Knight of Round**. Was this girl here to invade Fiore Kingdom but where is the army. Did she intent to invade them on her own.

"Uh…what brings one of Britannia finest Knights to our humble guild?" Erza asked nervously while choose her word carefully, not wanting to anger someone obviously stronger than her. Still, she was still very curious why Wendy was here.

"I'm here, on His majesty's behalf…"Wendy's right hand reached to her breast pocket and pulled out a folded paper and gave it to Erza. "…His Majesty ordered me to give this to you."

"Thank you." Erza mumbled as she took the envelope and began to open it. She opened the envelope and found a single folded sheet of paper inside which shocked Erza to death. The hand written message was short, to the point, and very surprising.

"T-This is…"

"…A job request from his majesty for you and YOU alone." Wendy finished while emphasized the word 'You' as she turned around and headed towards the exit. "You have ten hours to decide, the train will leave at 10 P.M and show that ticket on your left hand to the guard so they won't attack you on sight."

Erza looked down to her left hand and there was a golden ticket on her left hand. _'When did she…'_ She thought pure surprise and wondered how Wendy put the ticket on her left hand without her knowing.

The moment Wendy was out of sight, Erza slumped to her knees. She hadn't even realized she has stopped breathing. The heavy aura disappeared, allowing for everyone to stand back to their feet while Erza took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Erza…are you okay?" Lucy asked as she approached the red head.

"No Lucy…I'm not." Erza simply answered as the blond helped her to stand. "I think I might go home now." Erza began to walk away but suddenly stopped. "Laxus…" Erza called, gaining attention from the blond man. "…This is what I mean when I said there is always somebody above you, no matter how powerful you are. Just because you're the strongest in one place, doesn't mean you're the strongest in another place." And with that, Erza leaved the construction site while putting the blond man in deep thought.

 **Wednesday, July 18** **th** **, Year X784, 09:39 P.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia, Fairy Tail's Construction Site**

The moon had already risen as Master Makarov was sitting upon the new guild wall currently under construction after being destroyed by Wendy. Drinking booze and looking at the construction site, he was thinking about the future.

 _'Retirement, huh? The guild has gotten a new start and Erza ultimatum me it would be fitting for a new master to lead them into the next generation…'_ Makarov started to think of candidates.

 _'Laxus… his_ _attitude_ _will surely bring about calamity to the guild_ _…'_

 _'Mystogan… That guy is the walking definition of lack of communication…'_

 _'Gildarts… Well, it's hard to call him the one who belongs to a new generation…not to mention that he's never around…'_

 _'Ur…same with Gildarts but she is not that old…although Erza persistently said that she's the perfect candidate…"_

 _'Mirajane… Be honest, she's a little immature and has short temper…and Kagura won't in million times approve it…'_

 _'Kagura herself…she's too young, a bit naive and way too strict…'_

 _'And that's leave me to Erza… So far, she is the most logical choice aside of Ur… She maybe as young as Kagura and Mira, but that girl had proved herself that she is more mature than them, she is clever and already has good connections to higher-ups, so she can keep council fools away from the guild, and she's definitely capable of taking care of finances… The only thing she lacks is motivation… That girl is lazy as hell despite her intellect… No one can figure out what she thinking…'_

"Even if I nominated her, she will say…"

"…Too troublesome." A familiar voice called out from bellow.

"Hmm?" Makarov looked down to see Erza carrying her backpack, with a stack of papers on her hand

"Don't ever think about it, it won't happen." Makarov only sighed at this. His thought was right, Erza won't accept it. "Looks like they've done it again..." The old man responded with a 'huh?' "...Kagura along with Mira, Gray, Lyon and Lucy destroyed half a city while out on a quest. The council wants a written explanation from you by tomorrow." Makarov went pale as his eyes became wide as saucer and if his chin had the ability to hit the ground it would. The old master comically faded away to dust.

"LIKE HELL WILL I RETIRE!" The master shouted to the night sky.

Erza merely shook her head. "No…old man, you should follow Yajima-jiji's advice…for your own good." That caused Makarov froze in place at the mention of his old friend's name.

"How did you…"

"Believe me or not, I have a spy on the council." Erza said with a grin on her face Makarov looked down to her in complete disbelieve. "I'm going."

"Are you sure you want to go to that mission…?" Makarov asked with a hint of worry. When he heard that one of the **Knight of Round** came to his guild on Britannia Emperor's behalf, he almost got cardiac arrest. But still, he still couldn't believe it the Emperor himself sent a request to one of her children, he still thought it was a trap knowing how dangerous Britannia Empire was. "It could be a trap…?"

"A trap?" Erza raised an eyebrow and giving the old man look that said 'Are you kidding me'. "Why would the Emperor bother to send one of his most powerful Knights just lure out a no name mage like me, it doesn't even make any sense. I'm not even a threat to him, not even close. If Britannia wanted to assassinate me, then that **Knight of Round** that visited me today should be more than enough to get the job done without everyone knowing."

"I see…" Makarov sighed as he couldn't counter Erza's logic.

But still he was worry about her, despite Erza being a pain sometimes. He really wanted to send someone to follow her but this is Britannia he was talking about, they were mostly be prepared if there was someone that followed Erza and killed them on the spot.

And he couldn't risk his children safety for that.

"Don't worry old man…I'll be fine." A pause on Erza's word just made him worry even more. Erza then turned around and walked away from the guild construction site. "See you later!" Erza said as she headed towards Magnolia station where Wendy was currently waiting for her.

"Good luck Erza!"

After fifteen minutes of good walks, Erza reached Magnolia station and the first this she saw was a very, for lack of better words, odd trains. The locomotive was looks like a bullet while the carriage looks normal. But what freaked Erza more was the fact that the train doesn't have any wheel at all, the train was floating slightly above the railway.

The train looks too extravagant for Erza's taste, the color was white with royal gold accents and Britannia flags on each sides. Erza noticed that there was no one here aside of herself and a young woman with wavy long white hair and blue eyes, waiting in front of the train's door. Erza walked towards the young woman who spotted her.

"Erza Dragneel…" Erza merely nodded and showed the young woman the golden ticket that Wendy gave to her. "…Please, this way!" The woman gestured the red head to follow her as the train's door automatically opened. The woman stepped inside the train and Erza followed soon.

Erza and the mysterious woman navigated their way through the fancy carriage until Erza spotted Wendy, sitting on one of the seats. But she wasn't alone, there was someone else that sitting with her.

"I see…you're accepting his majesty's request." Wendy said without looking at Erza while drinking a glass of tea. "I believe you know each other." Erza looked down and saw a familiar blue haired girl sitting right in front of Wendy.

"Juvia?" Erza sounds quite shocked at the presence of former Phantom's mage and looks like her right arm and left leg has regenerated back. "You're going to this mission too?"

"Ah yes…I'm going to this mission, although I have no idea that you will come too." Juvia asked jokingly without even looking at the red head as she too took a sip of a glass of tea. "How is your arm by the way?"

"Grow back again! Thanks to you, I had to isolate myself for a week." Erza answered sarcastically as she took a seat beside the water Devil Slayer.

Just when her butt hit the seat, the train started to move, gaining more speed before the two Devil Slayer felt that the train moved upward.

Juvia looked out the windows only to see the train was not touched the ground. "We're flying…" Juvia said in complete awe when the train indeed _flying_. She then turned to the member of **Knight of Round**. "I thought you said this is a train." She asked Wendy.

"OH…this is really a train. But I've never said specifically what kind of train it is." Wendy answered simply before she stood to her feet and walked out from the seat. "We uses **Juuryoku no Maho [Gravity Magic]** to make this train fly so we can reach our destination faster. This train also can move on the railway like any other train but that would take too long to reach Pendragon."

"Wait…you've never tell us the details of this mission." Erza called out for the younger girl.

"I'm only her to escort you to Pendragon…His majesty himself will fill you out with the details once we arrived in the Pendragon Palace." Wendy replied as she continued walking towards a cabin which has Britannia's flag on the door. The blue haired girl punched the code and the door opened itself as when stepped into the cabin before it closed again.

Erza and Juvia only looked at the closed cabin in dumbfounded before sighed tiredly and let their body to sink into the soft seat which was quite comfortable in their opinions.

' _This gonna be a very, very long ride'_

 **Thursday, July 19** **th** **, Year X784, 10:10 A.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Holy Britannia Empire, Pendragon, Pendragon Royal Station.**

The private train was _flying_ right above Pendragon, the Imperial Capital of Holy Britannia Empire. The train flew towards Pendragon Royal Station, a train station specifically for the Emperor and **Knight of Round**. Erza and Juvia looked out the window and amazed at the sight of beautiful city from the sky while Wendy merely shook her head in amusement.

"So…this is Pendragon?" Erza mumbled, she could tear her eyes from the beautiful sight of the city. "This city is even bigger than Crocus."

"Comparing Pendragon to Crocus, like comparing a mansion to a shack." Wendy snorted.

Tall glass lined skyscrapers and gigantic solar panel arrays reflected and amplified the city's light, making it stand out in absolute contrast to the desert surrounding the city. The most noticeable thing of Pendragon was the giant building called Pendragon Palace where the Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire resided. It was located right in the middle of Pendragon and close to Pendragon Royal station, acting as the landmark of the city as well as the landmark of Britannia itself.

 **"Attention we are about to stop at Pendragon Royal Station, please put your seat belt on!"** A voice announced over the PA System on a train that on its way to its destination. As the train _landed_ safely at the station, Wendy stood up as well as the other two, walked toward the door which was opened by itself and stepped out the train.

Just when then three stepped out the train, a soldier in purple uniform came running towards Wendy and whispered something to her after saluted at the **Knight of Round**. Wendy nodded her head and the soldier saluted again and began to leave.

Wendy turned around to face Erza and Juvia. "I have just got another info, his majesty is making his way to the Palace and currently greeting to his subjects after twenty years of absence." Wendy informed the two as she began to walk out the station, causing Erza and Juvia raised an eyebrow while she and Juvia followed the little girl towards the escalator.

"Wait…you mean he hasn't been here for years?" Juvia asked rather surprised that sent a request to her and Erza wasn't even in his own country.

"Correct." Wendy confirmed as the group went up an escalator to the entrance of the station. "Twenty years ago, the Emperor said he will leave to attend personal matter and command me to look after Britannia in the absence of his majesty. His majesty didn't tell me the reason, but as **Knight of One** , I have no reason to doubt him." She explained as they walked out the station towards the road.

"HIS MAJESTY!"

"HIS MAJESTY IS BACK"

"IT'S BEEN YEARS!"

"HEY LOOK, IT'S HIM!"

"WE LOVE YOU, YOU MAJESTY!"

The groups heard numerous cheering coming from the crowd that crowding the main street led to the Palace. Wendy walked towards the crowd while Erza and Juvia share a look before followed the younger girl.

"Excuse me…could you please move away? I need to see with the Emperor." Wendy asked a random civilian that blocked her way towards the road that happened to be a bulk man that looks intimidating for normal people.

"Scram you brat…like the Emperor would had time to see a random twerp like you." The man answered rather rudely without looking at Wendy. Since Wendy was looks like twelve years old, she has the voice of twelve years old girl too.

Wendy merely frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Do you want get execute then?" Wendy asked again but this time she used her authoritative voice. The man spun around, looked down at Wendy and pale at the sight of **Knight of One** herself.

"E-Excellency…" The man stuttered before bowed deeply at Wendy, knowing that he was in very, very deep trouble for calling the second most powerful person in Britannia a brat and twerp. No matter how you look at it, a little girl in military uniform was far more intimidating than a random bulk man in regular clothes. "M-My deepest apology…I didn't know you're back."

Wendy really, really wanted to maim this guy for calling her brat but right now she has far more important matter than dealing with a random civilian. "Since I'm in good mood and on tight schedule, I'll let it slide…NOW SCRAM!" Wendy was all but commanded the man who cowered and wisely backed away from the **Knight of Round** way.

Wendy walked forwards, completely obvious of Erza and Juvia hugging each other while chattered their teeth. _'Damn, that girl is scarier than I thought'_ They shared the same thought as watching Wendy ordered another civilian that blocked her way to get off of her way.

Wendy reached the road and turned to her right to face at the Emperor and gracefully kneeled before him, although Erza and Juvia still couldn't see him because of the civilians closed the path that Wendy just made. "Welcome back, Your Majesty! You looks fine as usual." Wendy greeted her superior.

"Glad to be back…please rise Wendy!" The emperor replied but the Devil Slayer still couldn't see him.

Erza widened her eyes in pure shock and disbelieve as she heard the voice. Even thought from all this commotion, Erza thought the voice strangely sounds familiar to her and it belongs to someone that the least she thought to be the Emperor. Erza forced her way towards the road, ignoring the protest from the civilians and shout from Juvia before she made it. When she saw the Emperor, Erza fell to knee as her entire body tremble while her mind tried to comprehend the Emperor that apparently she knew personally.

Right in front of her, was the Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, as well as her mentor, Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

"S-Sensei…"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Explanation:**

 **Emperor E.N.D:** In my story, E.N.D isn't only a Guild Master but the emperor as well. The reason and the origin of E.N.D created the empire will be revealed in next chapter.

 **Britannia and Knight of Round:** Yes, I took the elements from Code Geass. I'm actually planning to create the original name but I couldn't find a fitting name for Natsu's empire. Also, I just love Knight of Round and I need a british name if I want to involve the Knight of Round. The other Knight of Round and Nine Demon Gates will appear in the next chapter too.

 **Wendy:** Yes, I decided to bring her in earlier and play as an important person since I'm planning to replace Oracion Seis Arc with my own Arc. And the reason why Wendy still looks so young, even after twenty years and why she is so powerful even Erza acknowledge her as the second most powerful person she ever met will be revealed in the future chapter (That doesn't mean next chapter).

 **Erza's Transformation:** It's permanent, now her left eyes is blood red with black sclera also the black marking on her left hand now reached her left eyes which caused her left eyes to change color.

 **If any of you have some questions, feel free to ask but ask it nicely. I don't tolerate rude people.**


	10. Episode 9

**Hello everyone, thanks for anyone who supported this story. Oh, there is a change of plan on this chapter. I was planning to have E.N.D explain to Erza the reason he formed Britannia but something else just come out off my mind and I decided to save it for next chapter.**

 **This chapter would explain why Wendy was so powerful and for next chapter, there will be a NAZA moment you've been waiting for.**

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 9: The Promotion**

 **Thursday, July 19** **th** **, Year X784, 11:05 A.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Holy Britannia Empire, Pendragon, Pendragon Palace, Emperor's Personal Office.**

"YOU WANT US TO BECOME WHAT?!" Erza and Juvia literally yelled to E.N.D's face as they stood to their feet.

E.N.D himself for his credit, forced to cover his ear with both of his hands if he didn't want to go deaf. "Didn't you hear me? I want you two fill the vacant spots in my **Knight of Round**?" E.N.D repeated with a hint of annoyance at the two Devil Slayers for being so noisy that even the guards whom guarding his door entered in worry before E.N.D politely dismissed them.

To say that Erza and Juvia were shocked was a total understatement, to think that the Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire who happened to be Erza's own mentor, was nominating them to be one of his finest Knights was considered a greatest honor. But neither of them was thinking that they were worth for such position after Emperor best Knight herself 'unintentionally' demonstrated her power which was beyond everything they have ever felt, save for Erza because her mentor was E.N.D.

"Sensei…I mean, your majesty." Erza began before she remembered that she was talking to the Emperor of Britannia. So she must address her mentor as such, at least that was Wendy said to them. Although it's felt weird for her since she always addressed her mentor as Sensei. "We don't mean to be rude, but we think that neither of us is even worth for such positions. Surely, there are some mages that far more powerful than us."

Juvia nodded in agreement, although she secretly really wanted to accept it. I mean, this is the chance that only came once a life. But if Erza thought that she wasn't worth it, then so was Juvia who was weaker than Erza by small margin. "I agree with her your majesty. After the **Knight of One** herself 'demonstrated' her power to show the gap between our strength."

E.N.D widened his eyes at that before glared at the blue haired girl who was on his room and eating a rather huge cotton Candy. "Wendy…how many times I told you not to flare your **Maryoku [Magic Power]** when I ordered you to retrieve someone. You know most of them can't handle your power" The pink haired Emperor scolded his strongest Knight as if he was scolding a child, causing the little girl puffed her cheek childishly at him.

"But nii-san…I was only using one percents of my full power back them." Wendy pouted childishly that to the Devils Slayer's shock was completely out of her emotionless characters when she escorted Erza and Juvia to Pendragon, causing the Devils Slayers frozen in their seats. "At least these two managed to stay on their feet when I flared my **Maryoku**."

But that wasn't that caught their attention, instead the amount of power Wendy was using when she came visited them.

' _HOLY SHIT…THAT OVERWHELMING POWER WAS ONLY CAME FROM ONE PERCENTS OF HER FULL POWER…'_ Both of them practically yelled out in their heads as they stared at the **Knight of One** with saucer eyes. _'…JUST HOW POWERFUL IS THIS GIRL?'_

E.N.D merely sighed tiredly at her, knowing it was pointless to argue with his 'adoptive' little sister before turned to the Devil Slayers. "Anyway, I know you two tried to being modest but don't sell yourself short either. I won't bother sending Wendy to retrieve you if I deemed you not worthy for the positions."

"Yeah, but…"

"I believe you two will suffice for the positions…" E.N.D interjected with a small smile causing the Devil Slayers sighed in defeat, knowing that it would be rude to decline such generous offer from Britannia Emperor himself no less.

"But of course…" E.N.D began, causing Juvia and Erza to look at him. "…I won't make it easy for you two!" The Emperor continued as he reached to his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "There is a golden necklace that was stolen from my own jewelry store two days ago by an unknown person." He slid the paper towards Erza who picked it and unfold the paper.

It was a picture of a gold heart shape necklace.

"I want you two to retrieve it at any cost, I've place some tracking spell just in case someone tried to steal it. The necklace is currently on the top of Mount Envile eighty kilometers from Pendragon." E.N.D explained briefly while Erza and Juvia merely listened to him. "I want it to be delivered to this room before 6 P.M. "

E.N.D turned to his **Knight of One,** gave a nod and the little girl walked towards the bookcase inside of Emperor's office. Wendy pulled out a large scroll from the bookcase, walked to the table and gave the scroll to Juvia. "That's will lead to the Mountain. You will leave tomorrow, deliver the necklace to me at any cost and you will officially become a member of **Knight of Round**."

 **Friday, July 20th, Year X784, 11:39 P.M, Earthland, Isghar, Holy Britannia Empire, Mount Envile**

"We've been walking up this mountain for hours…" Erza complained as she walked behind Juvia who was holding the map.

Despite that fact, however, it was still up for a substantial amount of debate whether or not they were at the right location. It was getting dark, so that was preferable to have been the case, but either way it wasn't certain.

"Are we there yet…" Erza groaned, rubbing her thighs as she did so.

"Quite your whining Erza, we're almost there!" Juvia snapped at the fellow Devil Slayer before she spotted a large cavern ahead. She looked back at the map before nodded. "This is it!" Juvia said to the red head as she and Erza finally arrived in front of a huge cavern.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Erza exclaimed as she made her way to the entrance of the cave. They entered into the cave and noticed the cave was so darks, it's difficult to see what's inside.

After they walked for a good five minutes, Erza spotted an almost ruined shrine that looks so old in his opinion. The shrine was almost wrecked, one good earthquake shall bring the shrine crumbling to the ground. As Both Erza and Juvia entered the shrine, the red head was struck in awe of the place, not in good way. There wasn't much about the place. It was a total mess with broken walls, moss growing everywhere and the usual rat or two that scampered away at their appearance.

Erza couldn't help but whistled at the mess. _"_ _Wow...And I thought the Guild was the messed one?"_ She thought out loud before Juvia spotted something shiny in the darkness.

"Hey Erza…I think I've found something." Juvia called out and pointed at a glint of light ahead. Both Devil Slayers ran towards the light.

As soon as they arrived, Erza spotted the necklace they were looking for was laying on a large stone. Both of them narrowed their eyes at this, the emperor had sent two of his most powerful Knights to retrieve this necklace, so they thought there's no way it was so easy. Both of them doing rock, scissor, paper to decide who's gonna take that necklace.

The red head grumbled under her breath when she lost the game and looked around for a moment before walked towards the stone. Erza looked around one more time before her left hand carefully reached for the necklace and took it from the stone.

Erza observed the necklace for a moment as Juvia slowly walked towards her and grinned a little.

"This is too-"

 **(Baaaammmm)**

Something hit both of Devil Slayers very VERY hard, sending them soared through the shrine before ended up in front of the cavern. Both of them landed on the ground hard, creating a big crater beneath them.

"Ugh…"

Erza groaned as she and Juvia sat up before the earth seems shaking by a footsteps. Both of the Devil Slayers spotted a large figure approaching them with loud booming sounds. As the figure came out to the light, both newly **Knight of Round** widened their eyes in utter shock and awe.

Right in front of them, was a gigantic light blue Dragon with a pair of blue eyes, stood at a colossal height. It has a long neck and long head, large claw, large wings and its mouth full of razor sharp teeth growling at the Devil Slayers.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Erza murmured to no one while staring at the Dragon with saucer eyes.

"A Dragon?" Juvia murmured in shock, completely speechless too at what she just saw now.

The Dragon stretched its wings and flapped it, creating a very strong gush of wind that blew Erza and Juvia away down to the mountain. The crashed the ground hard, created another crater beneath them.

Erza spotted the necklace was near to her and brought her arm reach it but a giant leg slammed just an inch from the necklace. Erza then looked up to see the Dragon staring down at her while growling at the same time.

"ERZA! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Juvia yelled at the red head, tried to warn her fellow Devil Slayer. The said red head rolled to her side when the Dragon roared and brought its massive right claw down towards Erza.

When the Dragon claw slammed the ground, it caused a huge linear blast to be generated in front of the Dragon, surging up to the sky in height and covering an incredibly long area seemingly several kilometers while causing astounding damage, capable of drastically changing the appearance of its elongated point of impact.

Erza saw the damage that was caused from a simple claw attack in utter shock as she wasn't expecting the Dragon's strength. Erza heard from her sensei that even a fodder Dragon could destroyed an entire continent, she couldn't help but shuddered at the thought but to see the power of a Dragon with her own eyes was different thing.

Erza knew that there's no way she could defeat the Dragon, let alone to gravely injured it. She knew the chance of her and Juvia could get away from the Dragon in one piece was near to zero.

"Erza…" Erza wiped her head to her right to see Juvia, holding up the golden necklace they were looking for. "…I got the necklace, we need to get out of here." Juvia shouted at the red head in panic, Erza nodded in agreement as they flared their **Maryoku** before flew away as fast as they could.

 **(T-Rex Sound)**

The Dragon roared as it saw the two intent to fly away, it stretched its wings and soared to the sky, chasing after the scared Devil Slayers who tried to save their own lives. Erza looked behind only to see the Dragon was getting closer to her and Juvia. She shared a look with the blue haired woman and nodded before gathered black flames on her left hand while Juvia's right arm began to glow in blue.

" **Enma no Fezanto Beku! [Flame Devil's Pheasant Beak]!"**

" **Suima no Murasame! [Water Devil's Shark Pack]!"**

Erza launched a giant black pheasant made of flame towards the Dragon while Juvia threw a gigantic shark made of black water at high speed.

 **(Boooom)**

The attack inflicted onto to the wing of the large dragon, engulfing it in titanic explosion of magic that could be felt from radius fifteen kilometers away.

Erza and Juvia wasted no time to fly away from the Dragon even faster than before. But their eyes widened as the Dragon shrugged off their attack as if nothing happened and maneuvered to right at the speed of light, inhaled a very deep breath and charging for a breath attack.

"LOOK OUT!"

The giant light blue Dragon fired a gigantic blue colored blast which composed of an insanely vast **Maryoku** combined with a massive tornado around the blast towards the Devil Slayer. The two barely evaded the incoming blast by flew a little lower. The blast made its way towards the coast, to a medium sized island that at least twenty kilometers away from where they were.

 **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)**

The two looked to the sea when they heard very, VERY explosion that probably the loudest explosion they ever heard and widened their eyes in horror when the roar attack casually obliterated the island with a massive titanic explosion of magic, which caused a massive earthquake without leaving any trace at all.

The Dragon turned its attention back to the Devil Slayers, who kept flying away as fast as they could. Erza thinks quickly and she used her left hand to grab onto her left eye and wrenched it out. Erza hissed in agony as bloods flooded out from her left eyes but she ignored it as she began to build up a quite amount of **Maryoku [Magic Power]** and focused it onto her left eyeball which began to engulf in black flame.

Juvia saw this action and couldn't help but quite shocked at her partner action. "Erza…what are you doing?" She asked when she saw the eyeball on Erza's left hand began to glow in pink light.

Erza then turned around to face the Dragon and threw her eyeball at the massive creature. "JUVIA! CREAT A BARRIER, NOW!" Erza cried out at her fellow Devil Slayer.

Juvia was about to asked but from Erza's reaction, she realized that there wasn't any time for question. Juvia swiped her right hand six times and a purple barrier began to engulf her and Erza, forming into a medium sized purple ball.

 **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)**

And with the power equivalent to approximately five megatons of ultra concentrated ether luminous sphere, a magic item that said to be five hundred times more powerful than Jupiter Cannon, the former left eyeball of Erza Dragneel exploded into a titanic blast of blindingly bright pink light.

Many times brighter than the sun, the massive fireball grew to a diameter of nearly five kilometers in the blink of an eye, instantly vaporizing the entire forest along with the entire Mount Envile and all what were there. The unbelievable heat generated by the explosion fueled a supersonic blast wave that smashed and incinerated everything within an eleven kilometer radius of the fireball.

After the wave passed, the intense heat sparked thousands of fires through the remains of the affected areas. What had been an entire forest and Mount Envile only a minute earlier was now a huge that would have been easily visible from orbit.

The light blue Dragon floated out from the crater and surprisingly, it came out without even a single scratch on its massive body. It looked around to find the Devil Slayers but it couldn't see one of them before it roared in dissatisfied and flew away from the huge crater.

Approximately four kilometers away from the huge crater, a large sphere of black water crashed through the forest before it skidded on the ground, creating a very long path and crashed onto a large boulder, destroying it in process. The water sphere shimmered before it exploded from the force of the very hard crash landing, revealing two heavily injured Devil Slayers.

Erza groaned in pain as she began to pull herself up from the ground. With the combination of the very destructive explosion and the very hard crash landing, she concluded that this very day, Friday July 20th X784 was the worst day in her life. A quick check indicated that although it hurt like hell, her body would still function and fine, except for her left eye. Erza tried to stand and was relieved when she found herself successful. The flame Devil Slayer took a look around her partner and saw her current condition.

Juvia was unconscious while her right arm and right leg seems broken from the crash. Juvia probably couldn't handle the heat of such titanic explosion due her nature of magic, the barrier Juvia was created was the same barrier during her fight against Erza but it shattered almost instantly when the 'eyeball' detonated. Fortunately, the water Devil Slayers barely managed to create a water sphere in the last second before the blast engulfed them.

While Erza could at least tolerate some of the heat of boiling water, Juvia couldn't even last three second and passed out when the sphere of water temperature rocketed through the room, luckily the blue haired girl used a quite amount of **Maryoku** to cast that water sphere. She had highly dehydration, her skins getting blister as she thought.

Erza wasted no time and slung the water Devil Slayer over her shoulder before flared her black **Maryoku** and flew towards Pendragon at high speed.

 **Friday, July 20** **th** **, Year X784, 05:52 P.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Holy Britannia Empire, Pendragon, Pendragon Palace, Emperor's Personal Office**

Friday July 20th X784 was also the worst day for the infamous Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire himself, this day he once again faced against in his opinion, the most formidable and the most annoying 'enemy' so far aside of Zeref, Acnologia, Mavis and Igneel.

Paperwork…and a lot of it.

E.N.D grumbled under his breath as he signed another form of request for budget grow for military and one of his weaponry project called 'Project Zeus' before put it to his side, along with another mountain of paperwork that he just finished an hour ago. He exhaled, threw his pen to the table, took a sip of his drink before leaned back on his highly comfortable chair and closed his eyes to take a nap for a moment.

 **(BUUUG)**

E.N.D opened his right eyes slightly when he heard a very loud thudding sound and couldn't help but shuddered slightly.

That's not a good sign.

And he was proved himself right once again.

Right in front of him…was another yet mountains of paperwork. His eyes comically widened in horror, almost popped out from its socket. He paled while his jaw dropped to the ground.

"NOT AGAIN!" E.N.D freaked out loudly, so loud that the birds outside his garden made a brake for it.

Wendy came out from behind the mountains of paperwork while dusting her hands. "There! I hope you could finish it before dinner so you can eat and finish dozen more of it tonight." The **Knight of One** informed her adoptive brother nonchalantly.

But her words causing the Emperor paled even more as his soul comically leaved out from his body. "You're joking right…" E.N.D began as he finally regained his composure back. "…There is still a dozen more of this…thing?!" He pointed at the mountains of paperwork that just arrived a moment ago.

Wendy nodded her head. "That's what you get for a very long absence. You know I had to ensure that Alvarez won't dare to invade us during your absence so I don't have time to deal with government matter, I had to leave government matter to Prime Minister while I'm dealing with Military." Wendy explained before crossing her arms and smirked at him. "Beside…this is a payback for giving me such hard task to look after such big Empire alone."

E.N.D sighed, took his pen from the table before took one of the paperwork and began to sign the document. "Yeah, sorry about that Wendy…any words from Erza?" The Emperor asked the girl.

"Yes…she and Juvia had arrived in the palace three hours ago with critical injuries." Wendy reported briefly. "Those two have successfully finished the task you gave to them and done it just like you said…retrieve the necklace at any cost."

"Where are they now?" E.N.D questioned the strongest Round.

"They are currently receiving treatment in medical section as we speak." Wendy answered. "Juvia's right arm and left leg are fractured from a very hard crash landing while Erza lost her left eyes and had her rib broken. Both of them are greatly trauma but both of them should have be awake by now"

E.N.D nodded in satisfied, slightly relief that the Devil Slayers were at least still alive after what he put through them. But he then narrowed his eyes at the little girl. "Was that really necessary to use that form to them? I mean from what you just said before, you're clearly scare them to death. I bet they didn't expect a Dragon was on that Mountain."

Wendy merely scratched back of her head. "Hehehe…I haven't in my Dragon for centuries, I kinda missed it and decided to use it on those two. Don't worry, I didn't even put any effort at all to attack them." Wendy said causing E.N.D to sigh.

"You're more than four hundred years old Wendy, one of the first Dragon Slayer ever exist as well as the second Dragon Slayer that can take form of Dragon, even when you're not being serious, you're still absolutely powerful than regular human, you could have accidentally killed them if you're not careful enough." E.N.D scolded her little sister.

Wendy suddenly filled with pang of guilt and looked on the ground in shame. "I'm sorry!" Wendy apologized with a hint of regret in her voice.

E.N.D sighed and cursed himself for making Wendy felt bad and decided to change the subject. "Forget it, What about you? Are you injured or something?" E.N.D asked the little girl with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No, I'm not injury at all. Just a little shocked when Erza plucked out her own left eye, filling it with quite amount of **Maryoku** and threw her it to me." Wendy explained, causing the pink haired **Etherious** raised an eyebrow at her. "The result was so enormous. While it wasn't strong enough to do any harm to me, it annihilated everything within radius eleven kilometer from the explosion. The entire forest and Mount Envile are now ceases from existence. Hell, you can even see the crater from the space."

E.N.D shook his head slightly at that. "Hm…looks like Erza used the forbidden spell I taught her." He mumbled to himself.

It was something E.N.D taught to his student during her training. When one became a Devil Slaye, their entire body transformed into weapon and you can use it to cause an unimaginable destruction by sacrificing part of their body. The destructive power depended at what part of body you sacrifice to use the forbidden technique. But the price was so high, even with the **Saisei Juho [Regeneration Curse]** or any other healing spells, the one who used the forbidden technique won't get the part of their body they sacrifice back but you can replace it.

"Then she won't get her left eyes back…" Wendy stated causing E.N.D to look at her. "…We've tried to replace her left eyes with an artificial eye and even the real eye but none of them were match for here. It seems her body kept rejecting the eyes we tried to place on her."

"I see…" E.N.D mumbled to himself before he remembered. "…But I think I have the perfect eyes for her since she is now half **Etherious** after overusing **Juggernaut Drive**." E.N.D stood up from his seat and was about to walk towards the door but Wendy stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Finish your paper work first…" E.N.D began to groan but Wendy interjected. "…Don't groan, it's your duty as Emperor." Wendy scolded the pink haired Emperor. E.N.D was so lucky no one else except him and Wendy because if everyone found that that he, the Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire was being scolded by his most trusted Knight as well as his adoptive sister, everyone would have laughed at him.

"But Wendy…" E.N.D whined childishly, which out of from his characters. "…They are simply too many of it, even for me. I don't think I can finish them without getting myself crazy."

Wendy simply crossed her arm and gave him a look. "Then why don't you use that **Bunshin Juho [Clone Curse]** you device to finish up your paperwork?" She asked rhetorically.

"Because…" E.N.D was about to answer before drawn to realization at what Wendy just said.

"Um…onii-san?" Wendy asked uneasily. "Are you OK?"

"Yes…I'm…" E.N.D suddenly walked towards his table and pushed a hidden button under his desk which triggered a hidden compartment behind the bookcase.

There was a large steel post with the sign 'When forgetting something that completely obvious, bang head here'. E.N.D walked towards the post and began to bang his own head to the post for full ten minutes. After he was done, E.N.D ran to Wendy and hugged the little girl into a crushing hug.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH…" E.N.D wailed comically while still crushing the poor girl who desperately gasped for air with bone-crush hug. "…WENDY, YOU'RE MY SAVIOR. I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" The Emperor tightened his hug every times he said 'I love you', causing the girl's face now matching with her hair.

E.N.D finally stopped his dramatic wails but panicked when he saw his **Knight of One** was on the floor with her face matching her hair. "WAAAAHHH…WENDY PLEASE DON'T DIE!" E.N.D wailed again and was about to *ahem* embrace his little sister again but E.N.D clearly was unprepared for a tiny fist to smack right into his face.

The fist despite being small surprisingly sent the most powerful demon from the Book of Zeref crashing into the wall on the other side of the room which shook from the Emperor slamming into it. E.N.D groaned, put a hand on his nose which seems broken by the powerful force from the fist before slowly stood to his feet, grimacing from the small lump forming on his head. E.N.D looked at his little sister who tried to regain her breath.

The blue haired girl glared at him who merely rubbed back of his head while grinning like an idiot at her. "Hehehe…my bad!" E.N.D chuckled before he gathered small amount of **Juryoku [Curse Power]** on his right palm that began to form into seven tiny balls. He threw the balls of energy to the floor and in flash of light, seven clones that clearly identically to him born.

"You all, finish that paperworks!" E.N.D ordered while walking passed his clones.

One of the clones looked at the mountains of paperwork. "Why should we?" He asked.

"Yeah…why should we?" The rest repeated.

"Because I'm the original!" E.N.D replied in irritated. The clones muttered like 'Original Bastard' while watching the original leaved his personal office followed by Wendy before they doing as the original said.

E.N.D and Wendy made their way back to an elevator that would lead them to the medical Section in fifth floor. The elevator reached its destination, and the pair stepped out into long hallway. On their way to Erza's room, the hallway was filled with doctors, nurses and soldiers that were doing their jobs. They noticed the Emperor and the **Knight of One** walked in Medical Section, the doctors and nurses bowed to them in respect while the soldiers saluted at the two most powerful persons in Britannia.

They went to B Wing, the doors opened to reveal a half a dozen heavily armed Britannia infantrymen standing guard. "Your Majesty." The soldiers saluted at the newcomers in respect.

"At ease" E.N.D commanded the soldiers. The two were almost immediately approached by a doctor that happened to be a young woman with long green hair and amber eyes.

"Your Majesty." The woman in the white coat greeted the Emperor.

"Cera, how are they?" The Emperor asked the young doctor named Cera shortly.

"Both of them are stable right now, they should be awake as we speak." Doctor Cera responded.

"I want to see them." E.N.D said in a way halfway between request and command.

"Follow me." Cera started to walk down the hallway to their right. Fifteen rooms down, another two guards stood outside the last door at the end of the hall.

They opened the door for them, revealing a very spacious room with Erza and Juvia, laying on their beds while, surprisingly watching a movie from Lacrima vision. Erza has bandage over her left eyes while Juvia's right leg was hanging by a cloth while covered with cast as well as her right arm.

Erza noticed her mentor and his Knight walked in their room and waved at them. "Your Majesty" Erza greeted her mentor formally with a smile. "We have success our mission retrieving the necklace."

"I can see that...you won't be back if it never finished. May I see my necklace?" E.N.D asked his pupil and Juvia reached to the drawer beside her bed and slid it open. The blue haired girl took out the heart-shape necklace and gave it to the Emperor who seemingly examined it in case the necklace was real.

After making sure that the necklace was real, E.N.D wore it on his neck and turned towards the two Devil Slayers with a proud smile.

"Congratulation… **Knight of Seven** …" He said to Erza before turned to Juvia. "… **Knight of Eight.** "

 **Monday, July 23th, Year X784, 05:49 A.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Holy Britannia Empire, Pendragon Palace, Erza's Room**

Erza's eyes flew open and she gripped the silk sheets that were gathered around her form when she heard the clock ringing. The red head looked around, feeling the stillness of the morning and the hints of dawn sneaking its way through the window in her room. She heaved a nostalgic sigh and ran her hand over her forehead and into her red hair, feeling the beads of sweat against her warm and clammy skin.

Erza turned to her right side, glaring at the clock to see that it was barely six in the morning. With a grumble, she switched off the alarm and sighed before making her way towards a door on the corner, opened it and step into the bathroom.

She enjoyed shower, it was one of the many things that Erza looked forward throughout her day. The way that the warm water ran across her skin, leaving small droplets of water behind on their scrambled path down her smooth skin was fascinating and intriguing to watch. The steam that slowly covered the mirror was also entertaining and even more so once she realized that you could draw on the surface with your fingers.

Erza couldn't help but amazed at the room where currently she was.

This room was entirely in another level compare to her room in Fairy Hills. The room was design in Victorian style room which was fairly big. It has a king-sized bed with a majestic looking red blankets to cover it up and a bunch of fancy pillows, the room also has a wardrobe made with the finest wood and has a fancy-like carved designing it and other stuff, basically the room was beautiful and well taken-care of even if it was used by no one.

Erza took a shower and after she done, she stepped out the bathroom and get dressed in her new uniform, which consisted of a left-sleeveless version on **Knight of Round** uniform and dark blue with golden accent **Knight of Round** cape. Erza wrapped her pink-black scarf and strapped her **Kuroisakura [Black Sakura]** on her right side, looked at the mirror to see the bandage that covered her newly left eyes which was not ready to use after the surgery yesterday before nodded in satisfied and leaved her room, not forgetting to lock the door before heading out to the **Knight of Round** meeting room.

Even until this day on, Erza recalled what has happened to her and Juvia in past three days at how she and Juvia almost died when her mentor sending her and Juvia to retrieve the necklace to encounter that Dragon which soon be revealed as the **Knight of One** herself.

' _No wonder Wendy-sama is so powerful…she is a goddamn Dragon.'_ Erza thought to herself when she remembered the day Wendy apologized to them for almost killing them back in Mount Envile.

Erza walked through the long hallway only to stop when she felt a very familiar presence. "I heard you blew up the council…" Erza began as she turned around to the corner of the hallway to see a young woman with long dark purple hair, wearing a purple dress stood leaning to the pillar. "…Ultear"

The woman, Ultear merely smirked at the red head. "So, this is where you have been, now a member of **Knight of Round**. I thought you said yourself you won't join into any rank when someone offered you? You even decline the invitation to become **Seiten Dai Madoshi [Ten Wizard Saints]** six months ago."

Erza chuckled at that. "Well, the Emperor sent his strongest Knight to retrieve me and it also happened that my sensei is in fact the Emperor himself." Erza replied, causing the purple haired woman widened her eyes in disbelieve.

"E.N.D is the Britannia's Emperor?" She managed t uttered, still couldn't believe it that the strongest demon from the Book of Zeref was in fact an Emperor of such powerful Empire.

Erza nodded her head. "Yep…how could I refuse my own mentor's offers?" Erza asked rhetorically and decided to change the subject. "By the way, do you have what I need?" Erza asked again.

Ultear pulled out a brown envelope from her dress and threw it at the red head who caught the envelope effortlessly. "That's the address of the current and former members of the council, the location the mine you're looking for as well as the location of all Face Bombs is now yours." Ultear said to the **Knight of Seven** before continued **.** "This is the end of our deal…I cannot spying on council anymore since I'm now officially a fugitive."

"That's fine with me, I know this day would come sooner or later." Erza responded in understanding.

A year ago, when Erza faced trial for leveled an entire Oshibana Town, Erza overheard Ultear communicated to someone named Hades via the Lacrima communication before the trial begin. Surprisingly when Erza caught her, Ultear confessed to the red head that in truth she was Grimoire Heart Second in Command. Erza at first didn't understand why Ultear easily confessed to her that she was part of a dark guild but Ultear replied 'I'm the same as you' and Erza instantly understand what she implying. Ultear offered herself to be Erza's spy in the council if Erza didn't tell anybody about her being a dark mage. Erza soon agreed to keep Ultear's secret in change for Ultear provided Erza with intels from the council.

"Anyway…what happen to Kagura's boyfriend? I heard at what happen to her and the other in **Rakuen no To [Tower of Heaven]."** Erza asked the dark purple haired woman who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Who? Jellal? How should I know? Probably dead when the entire tower blew up before it couldn't handle Etherion for long time. But I'm still wondered how your friends was able to survive." Ultear replied to the red head.

"Oh that…I heard when the tower was about to explode, Lucy somehow brought the other to **Seireikai [Celestial Spirit World]"** Erza answered the question while remembering the conversation with Makarov two days ago.

"Anyway, I should get going…" Ultear turned around and began to walk away while waved at Erza. "…As much I want to settle the score with you, this isn't the right time and place to do that."

"Yeah…you're right…" Erza waved back at Ultear as she began to walk towards her previous destination. "…When the time is come…show me what the disciple of Grayfia Lucifer can do…"

 **Monday, July 23** **th** **, Year X784, 05:59 A.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Holy Britannia Empire, Pendragon, Pendragon Palace, Knight of Round's meeting room.**

 _'That's went well than I thought'_

Erza ended her thought when she arrived in front of the **Knight of Round** meeting room. She took a deep breath while fixing her uniform one more time. She was about to meet with her senior (Aside of Wendy) in the Round so she had to make a good impression to her senior. Taking a deep breath one more time, Erza pushed the massive door open.

As soon as Erza enter the room, hails of throwing swords greet her. Fortunately for her, she managed to snatch one of them effortlessly with her left hand and deflected the rest of the swords with the sword she just grabbed.

"Not bad, newbie!" A slightly tan skinned man at his late twenty with short blond hair and red eyes complimented the red head. He was wearing a **Knight of Round** uniform with orange-gold cape, black gloves, black boots and golden earrings.

The man then pointed his finger at Juvia who was also dressed in a **Knight of Round** uniform with purple-gold cape. "Unlike our newly **Knight of Eight** who just let the sword passed through her literally, I was expecting you to duck the swords, not grabbed one of them and deflected the rest. I can see now why his majesty appointed you as **Knight of Seven.** " The man suddenly stumbled to the ground when a hand slapped his head from behind. The blond was hitting the ground very hard that even Erza and Juvia could almost felt his pain.

The key word was almost.

"Gilgamesh, show some manner to the new member. And how many times I told you that it dangerous to play throwing swords game when the target is on the door!" A pale skinned young woman, around seventeen years old with long elegant dark silver hair to her waist and crimson eyes, chastened the man now known as Gilgamesh. She also wore the **Knight of Round** uniform with magenta-gold Round cape. "And despite being newbie, she along with Juvia over here is ranked higher than you who are only **Knight of Ten**."

Gilgamesh grumbled as he rubbed his sore head while standing up and glaring at the silver haired young woman. "Damn it Secilia…was that necessary for you to hitting me?" Gilgamesh snapped at the girl known as Secilia.

"If it's makes you to behave then yes…" Secilia merely glared at the blond impassively. "I'm the **Knight of Four** , I have the authority to make sure the other Rounds below me to act like children while my superiors weren't around." Secilia replied at Gilgamesh.

For your information, these two were Gilgamesh, the honorable **Knight of Ten** and Secilia Vasburg, the honorable **Knight of Four** under Emperor of Britannia himself. These two were also known as **Eiyuuo [King of Hero]** and **Hakuryuuko [White Dragon Empress]** from Britannia.

Secilia turned her attention to Erza and hunger her head slightly. "I apologize for my subordinate's boorish behavior." The **Knight of Four** apologized to Erza.

"Hey…"

Erza merely raised her hands in defense. "It's quite alright…I bet Lord Gilgamesh want to make sure that I really worth of being a Round." Erza replied modestly, despite being ranked higher than the blond man, Gilgamesh was still her senior.

"See…" Gilgamesh began. "…The chink didn't even mind it, you're just being too strict…no wonder you got no boyfriend."

As soon as he finished said that, Secilia held Gilgamesh by his throat before threw him to the other side of the room with a great force, sending him crashed the wall very hard that once again made Erza and Juvia could almost felt his pain.

"SINCE WHEN DID MY LOVE LIFE BECOME THE SUBJECT?" Secilia's face was as red as Erza's hair in anger at that suddenly being brought up before she then processed to release all of her fury by beating the crap of **Knight of Ten.**

Erza could only blink and watched the scene with a sweatdrop while Juvia merely ignored it and sat on the couch, eating an apple. The red head thought that **Knight of Round** was filled with extreme serious person…but after thinking about it twice, the **Knight of Round** seems no different from the people in Fairy Tail.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned towards the door when the booming voice announced.

Standing right in front of the door was a man around twenty six years old with long gray hair that being tied in a high ponytail that reaches midway down his back and black hair that were formed bangs that were brushed over to the right side of his face, covering his right eyes. He has a pair of crimson eyes and a sharp, curved tattoo around his left eye. He also wore a **Knight of Round** uniform with white-gold cape. On his hand was a brown folder.

Secilia recognized the man as her superior before she calmed down herself and released the, still oblivious to her, unconscious Gilgamesh from her grip. "My apologize Lord Cheney, it's just this boor brought up a very touched subject and I lost control of myself." Secilia apologized as she processed to the couch and sat in the opposite of Juvia, leaving the unconscious Gilgamesh on the ground. Erza swore she could see the blond's soul leaving his body after got a very hard beating from the **Knight of Four**.

This man's name was Rogue Cheney, the honorable **Knight of Two** as well known as Britannia's **Hakueiryuu [White Shadow Dragon]**. Rogue was also one of four Dragon Slayers on Britannia possession aside of Wendy Marvell and Secilia Vasburg. Erza could felt the aura of power radiated around the man, while quite powerful it's still nothing compare to Wendy who was a real Dragon, but still Rogue was definitely still quite powerful compare to the other Rounds below him.

Rogue walked towards the couch and took a seat in front of the red head as the said red head took a seat when Rogue motioned her to do so. "What do you need, Lord Cheney?" Erza questioned her superior politely.

"First, just call me Rogue…Formality isn't really my style." The **Knight of Two** began as he put the folder on the table. "Second, His Majesty called me last night that he has arrived in Crocus six hours ago. He wanted me to relay this to **Knight of Seven** because His Majesty has an order for you."

"What's this order?" The red-haired **Knight of Seven** asked.

Rogue began to open the folder, revealing seven different profiles while he took one with a picture of a middle aged woman with long black hair and brown eyes. "This woman is Liliana Erikson, she is our vice-minister of defense. We suspect that she has sell out intels about our weaponry project called 'Project Zeus' to these people…" Rogue then turned to the other six profiles. "…These people are from a dark guild called Oracion Seis, one of the three corners of Baram Alliance."

Erza glanced at the profile of five men and a young woman while Rogue continued. "His Majesty begin to worry that Oracion Seis would have a fully access to project Zeus. Luckily, Liliana and Oracion Seis have never met before but they are planning to meet at Crocus in two days." Rogue explained briefly while Erza listened to him closely.

"So…my order is…"

"Your order is to assassinate both Liliana and Oracion Seis before they can meet."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Explanation:**

 **Wendy:** Yep, in this story…Wendy was born much sooner than in cannon and she is one of the first Dragon Slayer that ever exist. According to Wiki, Acnologia is a powerful human that can take form of Dragon. This Wendy is the same as Acnologia and that's why she's so powerful, you can say that she's around Igneel's level or probably below him by small margin.

 **Wendy's Dragon Form:** She looks like Blue Eyes White Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh! Unless Wendy is much bigger, almost the same sized as Igneel and Acnologia.

 **Tower of Heaven Arc:** Yes, I skipped it because it has nothing to do with my Erza but Erza is aware of that event.

 **Member Knight of Round:** Gilgamesh is the Gilgamesh from Fate Zero, Rogue have the appearance as well as the power of his future counterpart since it's hundred times more badass than present Rogue. Secilia Vasburg is my own OC as well as a Dragon Slayer aside of Rogue and Wendy.

 **Ultear:** From what Erza said, Ultear indeed a Devil Slayer who taught by Grayfia. Also, in this story Ultear is Grimoire Heart Second in command not Bluenote.

 **Profile of Erza Dragneel**

 **Name: Erza Dragneel**

 **Alias: Meio - The Underworld King**

 **Race: Half-Human, Half-Etherious**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hair Color: Scarlet (Normal), Pink (Juggernaut Drive)  
**

 **Eyes Color: Right Eye – Brown, Left Eye - Unknown**

 **Magic Power Color: Black**

 **Affiliation: Fairy Tail, Holy Britannia Empire, Knight of Round**

 **Occupation: Mage, Knight of Seven**

 **Guild Mark Location: Left Shoulder (Black)**

 **Relatives: Unnamed Parent (Deceased), E.N.D (Mentor)**

 **Magic & Abilities **

**Kaen no Metsuaku Maho - Flame Devil Slayer Magic**

 **Known Spells:**

 **Enma no Gekiko - Flame Devils's Rage**

 **Enma no Haken - Flame Devil's Destruction Fist**

 **Enma no Haen - Flame Devil's Destruction Flame**

 **Enma no Fezanto Beku – Flame's Devil Pheasant Beak**

 **Juggernaut Drive**

 **Metsuaku Ougi – Secret Devil Slayer Art:**

 **Kokuren Bakuenjin – Black Lotus Exploding Flame Blade**

 **Immense Strength**

 **Immense Speed**

 **Immense Durability**

 **Immense Reflexes**

 **Immense Endurance**

 **Immense Magic Power**

 **Keen Intelect**

 **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant**

 **Master Swordsmanship Specialist**

 **Equipment:**

 **Kuroisakura - Black Sakura**

 **E.N.D Scarf**


	11. Episode 10

**Answer Some Reviews:**

 **EndlessChains:** Thank you so much, you're always the best!

 **charles123:** Oh they know, I just didn't mention it on the chapter.

 **NotSaint666:** 1) Yes, Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer that can take form of Dragon. 2) I don't know, I never like Sting in the first place anyway and before you ask, Sting isn't part of Britannia Empire.

 **Irahandayani18:** Pertama-tama, makasih udah mampir ama ninggalin review. 1) Mata Kiri Erza masih dirahasiakan sampai beberapa chapter. 2) Terjadi perubahan rencana dari plot sebelumnya. Oh iya…saya punya kejutan di awal chapter ini, liat aja sendiri!

 **DraigTrueEmperor9:** Thank you very much, I hope you like this chapter.

 **abhishekbssn:** I already PM you, so all I can say here is thanks for reviewing.

 **pizzajon:** Hahaha…that's a great idea. I'll think about it.

 **TheOnlyKing:** Thanks for reviewing, I appreciated it. And about the humor part, I just want to tell the reader that fact that E.N.D's characters aren't always serious. He'll only act like that to few people and Wendy is one of them.

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 10: Knight of Zero**

 **Tuesday, July 24** **th** **, Year X784, 11:29 A.M, Earthland, Alakitasia, United State of Indonesia, Jakarta.**

United State of Indonesia, also known as U.S.I was an archipelago country that located in southern of Alakitasia Continent, two hundred and ninety kilometers away from Alvares Empire, and a hundred and ten kilometers away from Britannia Empire. The country included the island of Java, Sumatra, Kalimantan, Sulawesi, Papua and few smaller neighboring islands. Its capital was Jakarta that located at the western part of the island of Java.

Jakarta was known worldwide as a major tourist destination from entire Earthland. The city was so big that could rival Pendragon in term of size with some ancient building and landmark that said existed even before Zeref was born into the world.

But right now…Jakarta, as well as U.S.I was experiencing its darkest hour in their history…because of the sudden attack from total seven Dragons that came out from nowhere. Not even thirty minutes since the attack begun, the Dragon had killed, or rather consumed half of Jakarta's total population. The original 11,800,000 of people had been decreased to mere 5,900,000 of people.

The mages were utterly useless, they were no match for the wrath of Dragons.

The civilian were trembled in fear when the Dragons floated over Jakarta, opened their mouth while preparing for breath attack, causing the survivor began to run for their life. The seven Dragons just finish gathering up magic for their breath and fired it down at Jakarta.

 **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM)**

The power of the massive seven roar attack caused absolutely titanic explosions that could be felt from entire Earthland when they hit the targets. Despite of the amazing feat, the blasts from earlier were nothing but a small fraction of the Dragon's true powers. When the smoke died down, as Jakarta once stood was now in ruins from the absolutely devastating blasts.

Mages and civilians were laying on the ground was either dead or suffer heavily injures from the blast. Bloods scattered everywhere from the lifeless body, to limbs missing from the body. It was a massacre. The blasts killed almost over half of the current surviving population, the rest of the people that miraculously wasn't killed or injured from the blast stared wide eyes where there falling comrades lay dead or crying in pain. Everyone start to run over to their friends and family that was caught in the titanic explosions. Crying and screaming about their love ones, tears falling from their eyes.

A titanic Dragon with silver scales all over its body looked down at the ruined city and noticed there were still many survivors. It approached its fellow dragon which happened to be a dark blue fish-like Dragon. **"Levia…there are still many of these insects that survive our attack."** The silver Dragon said to the Dragon named Levia.

" **Then just shot them again, Motherglare!"** Levia replied in annoyance, causing the Dragon named Motherglare grumbled before charging for another breath attack. The civilians saw this and most f them began to run again while the other merely slumped on the ground, appearing resigned to her fate. They knew it's useless to avoid the inevitable.

Just when Motherglare was about to unleash his roar, the Dragon let out a pained howl when a black with outline purple colored ray pierced through his stomach that created a massive hole on his body like hot knife cut through butter. Motherglare coughed up a massive amount of bloods before fell to the ground, creating a gigantic crater beneath him.

Levia saw this and widened his eyes in utter shock when his fellow Dragon was killed in front of his eyes. He glanced around to find the attacker but soon his vision soon filled in black when the same black-purple ray that killed Motherglare pierced through his head, killing Levia in instant.

The other five Dragons which all green in color turned their attention to the direction where the blast was coming and widened their eyes in pure shock and horror when they saw the one who shot that rays that killed two Dragons without much effort.

It was a pale skinned girl around fifteen years old with long elegant black hair reached her back and a pair of purple eyes. The girl was wearing a sleeveless black and dark blue uniform with ornament around the chest, black frilled skirt with white scale like pattern, black stocking and black boots. She also wore a black-golden highly ornate cape and a red ribbon on her head.

While the remnant human population of Jakarta cheered at the girl that killed two Dragons with no effort at all, largest green Dragon instantly labeled the girl as enemy and turned to his fellow Dragons. **"What are you waiting for? Kill that insect!"** He ordered the smaller green Dragons. The other Dragons nodded while they charged quite amount of **Maryoku [Magic Power]** , preparing for their roar attack again.

The girl watched this calmly with bored eyes. **"Kuiku Taimu! [Quick Time]!"** The girl whispered, snapping her left finger before the world around her began turned dark blue.

The girl has frozen the time around her.

The girl pointed her left index finger at the frozen Dragon, gathering a quite amount of black-purple **Juryoku [Curse Power]** and concentrated it on the tip of her left index finger. **"Cero Oscuras [Dark Zero]!"** The girl whispered before shot four beams towards the smaller green Dragons, pierced through their hearts but the Dragon still didn't even budged.

" **Rensa! [Chain]!"** The girl then swept her left hand to her side and a numerous black-thorny chains erupted from the ground and wrapped around the largest green Dragon while the thorns dug deep to his body before the girl hammered her left hand down, swinging the Dragon to ground very hard.

When she snapped her left finger, the time was flow again, letting the Dragons that had their hearts got pierced fell to the ruined city.

The only Dragon that still breathing was the Dragon that the girl slammed to ground with her black thorny chains. The Dragon tried to rose up but the chains was so tight that he couldn't even move a muscle, even when he tried to break the chains only for the chains to tightened by itself.

 **(Tap, tap, tap, tap)**

The Dragon heard footsteps sounds which confused him greatly, why the footstep that would normally have been inaudible was amplified as obvious as a jet engine roaring overhead. The Dragon looked up to see the girl from before walked towards him. The Dragon growled in fury at the sight of this _insect_ that had killed six of his kind without much trouble and that's hurt his pride beyond repair.

" **Who are you?"** The Dragon growled at the girl who merely raised her right hand and clenched her fist causing the chains tightened even more, crushing all the bones inside of the Dragon's body.

"I want your boss Zirconis, where is Acnologia?" The girl questioned the Dragon named Zirconis coldly who flinched when this unknown girl knew his name.

The green scaled Dragon hissed from both in pain and anger at the girl. **"I ain't telling you shit."** Zirconis replied with venom in his voice.

"I was hopping you'd say that." Was that all the girl's reply as her right arm gripped the chains that bounded Zirconis's left arm and with a little effort, tore off the arm from Dragon's torso.

" **UUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Zirconis howled in agony that could be heard throughout the entire country of U.S.I when his flesh had been ripped off from his torso. Bloods was flowing from his left shoulder like a river. Before Zirconis to even do anything, he was thrown through the ruined city, crashing over the rubbles with the chains still bounded his body.

The Dragons coughed up a massive amount of bloods as he tried to sit on his ass with no success at all. **"I've got rights, you little insect!"** Zirconis groaned as he finally was able to sit on his scaled ass.

"Not today!" The girl kicked the Dragon's skull with her left leg very hard. She continued beat up information out of the Dragon by ripping off his right hand, causing the Dragon screamed in agony yet again. "Are you gonna talk now…or…should I severe your head first to make sure you understand the gravity of your situation right now?" The girl took a grip on the chains that wrapped around Zirconis's head and was about to rip the Dragon's head off.

" **No no no no, wait wait, okay, fine, I'll talk…"** Zirconis announced desperately, not wanting to lose another part of his body, not to mention that it will kill him if he lost it.

This caused the girl tilted her head at him. "Where is he?" She questioned Zirconis again.

"… **He's currently in Egolas."** Zirconis answered causing the girl narrowed her eyes in suspicious before kicked the Dragon in the jaw very hard that breaking it completely with a very loud cracking sound.

"Don't lie to me!" The girl said coldly. "That place is not even located on this planet, it's far across Galaxy, why should I believe you that Acnologia is hiding there?"

Zirconis grunted in pain as he locked up again to the girl. **"I swear, I'm telling the truth. Four hundred years ago during Dragon civil war, he just 'escorted' us Dragons to that planet for no reason."** Zirconis explained causing the girl widened her eyes a little at the new information she got.

"Wait a minute…I thought Acnologia was killing all Dragons to satisfied his thirst of Dragon's bloods?" The girl replied in confusion since the story Zirconis told her was entirely different from the story she heard before.

" **No! Acnologia merely subjugated us and killed the Dragons that disobey him. My guess is he's building an army of Dragons under Zeref's order in preparation for war against E.N.D"** Zirconis explained and panicked when the girl tightened her grip again on the chains. **"Wait, that's the truth. Please spare me!"** The Dragon pleaded to the girl but flinched when the girl's violet eyes glared murderously at him.

"Oh, I never said that I'll release you even if you're telling the truth!" The girl told Zirconis before pulled the chain that wrapped around the Dragon's neck, ignoring the yells of pain from the green Dragon.

 **(Crunch)**

With a very loud crunching sound, the girl beheaded Zirconis completely, letting the headless Dragon died on the ground on the pool of his own bloods. She tossed the head away in disgust before started to walk away but stopped when she heard the townspeople cheered at her from behind.

The mysterious girl turned around to face a man around fifty four years old with short black hair. The man smiled in gratitude at her. "On the behalf of the Indonesian people…I'd like to extent to you our sincerest gratitude." The man said, giving the girl a bow which soon to be followed by the rest of the townspeople.

The man looked up at the girl again. "What should we do to repay you?" He asked again.

"Just don't tell a single soul about me being here!" The girl replied emotionlessly and snapped her finger again to freeze the time around her. Six black feathers wings with three wings on each side suddenly appeared behind her back before she took off, leaving the ruined city on high speed.

When the time flows again, the citizen of Jakarta realized that their savior was already gone.

 **Unknown Time, Erza's Mindscape**

Erza's eyes squinted as a very bright light dawn her and opened her as she was awakened in an unfamiliar place. She was on a very tall square skyscraper building, Erza woke up with a start, heart pounding in her chest and she screamed both in terror and panic…

…Since she was sitting n the building, vertically.

Erza jerked, scrambling away while tried to get hold onto one of the windows, but she couldn't reach it and she closed her eyes, preparing for a very hard crash landing. A minute later, she encouraged herself to open her eyes to find out that she was not falling from the building, instead she was indeed floating vertically on the flat windows

" **Finall awake, huh?"** A raspy voice echoed through the space. Erza quickly turned to upward and her eyes widened in shock when she caught sight of the white figure, grinning down at her from few levels away from her.

The figure, to lack of words, was indeed 'Erza'. But this 'Erza' was completely white, from her skins, hair, robe, even the sword she was holding that similar to her own **Kuroisakura [Black Sakura]** was white in color. The only exception was her eyes which were yellow for the irises and black for the sclera.

" **Man, I could have stabbed you a thousand times by now if I want to..."** The white Erza said to the Erza who scrambled away even further to lower level. This caused the white Erza grinned even more, almost splitting her face **"…What's the matter?...Scared little girl?"** The white Erza sneered at her counterpart who was about to had cardiac arrest.

"W-W-W-What are you?" Was that all Erza could ask as she glanced around frantically to find the exit door from here.

" **Hehehehe…"** The white Erza chuckled with a grin, showing all of her teeth. **"…Let's just say that I'm your instinct…your killing instinct to be precise."**

Erza was shock at that but finally managed to pull herself together enough to demand. "What do you mean my killing instinct? And where am I anyway?"

The white head snorted at the red head. **"** **You're totally hopeless, you know that…You're in your mind, in your own head..."** The white Erza sneered at her counterpart who widened her eyes a little. **"…Normally, I won't appear until you're reached your 'perfect stage'. But your constant rambling about killing your targets is starting to drive me crazy."** The white Erza groaned to emphasize her point.

Erza drew in a shaky breath and concentrated. "What do you want then?" Erza asked, straightening and shifting forward cautiously took a step back.

The white Erza merely grinned again that sent a chill through Erza's spine. **"Just want to give you some advice…"** The white Erza began. **"…Make sure don't get yourself killed the next time I appear again."** The white Erza threatened the original as she began to disappear with manically laughter.

Erza was just standing in the middle of her mindscape while still tried to comprehend what her counterpart's word before she was forced back to reality.

 **Wednesday, July 25** **th** **, Year X784, 05:56 P.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Crocus, Local Hotel**

The sound of a ringing clock woke our favorite Devil Slayer from her slumber. When Erza looked at the time, she saw it was almost six P.M.

"OH FUCK, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Erza exclaimed in panic as she kicked away the sheet that covered her body before dashed towards the bathroom. After having a quick shower, she wore a very beautiful pink dress with red rose decoration on her left chest. Her scarlet hair was tied knot at the back loosely while she had bangs that covered her left eyes, which was still had bandages on it.

She stormed out from her room, checking out to the receptionist and ran as fast as she could towards her destination, which was a five stars restaurant in Crocus called Fiore de Restaurant. Her mentor had contacted her that he had reserved a table for both on them at Fiore de Restaurant. Erza questioned him why and E.N.D answered that her target, Liliana Erikson will be at the restaurant tonight and this is the perfect time for Erza to intercept her.

But Erza's mind were somewhere else, her mentor had asked her for dinner at the most popular restaurant in Fiore, does that mean this is a date?

Erza's face matched her hair color for a moment.

After what feels like hours of running, Erza finally reached the restaurant. Regaining her breath and wiping the sweat off her forehead, Erza exhaled a sigh of relief but flinched when she saw her mentor, dressed in black tuxedo and black pants with the addition of a white scaled pattern scarf which Erza thought fit for him.

E.N.D saw her and frowned as he crossed his arm while tapping his feet impatiently. "You're late!" He said and from his tone alone, Erza could tell that he was utterly upset.

"I-I-I'm so sorry…Your Majesty!" Erza apologized to the pink haired **Eteriasu [Etherious]** and bowed to him but grimaced when her mentor hit her on the head. "Ow!" Erza squeaked in pain as she rubbed her now sore head.

"That's for make me waiting for ONE minute!" E.N.D said in annoyance as he emphasized the word 'one' on his sentences. Erza merely bowed in shame but deep inside her, she thought that her sensei was being unfair but she can't do anything about it. "Anyway…wear this first!" E.N.D tossed her a silver colored ring that in her opinion looked ordinary.

"Sensei…What is this?" Erza questioned as she put the ring on her left ring finger and gasped when she saw at the reflection on the window. It was her but her original scarlet hair had been replaced with black while her eyes now violet in color.

Erza then looked at her mentor and gasped at what she saw. While her mentor may looked normal when Erza saw directly at him, but on the reflection his original pink hair now had been replaced with long-spiky orange hair with a pair of brown eyes.

"This is a special ring I made for disguising. It can change our appearance but anyone that wears the same ring could see us in our true appearance." E.N.D explained simply and Erza nodded in understanding why they must wore the rings. While Liliana won't recognize Erza, she would recognize E.N.D and would suspicious of him being here. "Now…Shall we go in?" He asked offered his student a hand for her to take.

Erza blushed furiously but she did her best to hide it from her mentor and accepted the hand he offered. "Of course…lead the way!" She replied as she and E.N.D walked inside the five stars restaurant hand-in-hand.

They walked to the receptionist who happened to be an old man around sixty, wearing a fine black suit, white chef hat and red scarf that tied around his neck. The old man noticed them and smiled at them. "Ah…Romanoff-san. Welcome to my restaurant." The old man greeted politely, lifting his hat a bit.

E.N.D smiled at him. "It's good to see you again, Watari-san. I'd like to confirm my reservation for table 77." He said to the old man named Watari. Watari smiled in enthusiastic and pointed at the table near the window.

"Of course…the table is over there, just like you wanted." Watari said before he noticed Erza who smiled friendly at him. "If I may ask, who is this lovely lady? Is she your date?" Watari asked, gaining blush Erza. Watari looked Erza's embarrassed face and couldn't help but thought that these two would make a perfect couple.

Watari laughed at that thought as he watched the 'couple' walked t their table. The couple sat on their table, eating their dinner in silence. None of them had said a word since Watari thought them as a couple.

Erza knew she couldn't think of the man in front of her like that. He was her mentor, her teacher. But why'd she feel this disturbing feeling now and as much as she got to admit it. Her mentor was so handsome, probably the most handsome guy she'd ever met. _'Wait a minute…I can't think him like that, he is my TEACHER. That's so wrong in many levels. But still…'_ She realized what she's thinking and blushed again while covering her lower face with napkin on the table, hoping her mentor didn't see her blush or she would die in embarrassment for thinking her mentor like that.

"Erza…are you alright? Your face is getting red." Erza snapped out from her thought as she heard her mentor speaking to her.

"Y-Y-Yes…Your Majesty?" Erza stuttered like an idiot while blushing like a schoolgirl that had a big crush to her senpai.

"Come on Erza, Wendy is not around. Stop being so formal!" E.N.D said and the red head only nodded.

Erza twirled her fingers like a giddy girl, she was hesitating to speak not wanting t upset her mentor. "Um…sensei?" She began.

"Yes?"

"Um…there is something I wanted to ask?" Erza continued while looked down at her unfinished meal. "This bothered me since the moment I found out that you're an emperor."

E.N.D eyed her a moment before before said. "Go on!"

Erza looked up to him and her brown's right eye met with his crimson eyes. "F-From what I know, I aware that you're really hating humanity in general…" Erza began while E.N.D frowned a little at this but he decided to hide it, he was curious what Erza wanted to ask. "…I couldn't help but wonder, why would you created an empire while you're despise human so much?" Erza asked quietly that only E.N.D who could hear her.

E.N.D was silent for a while after he heard Erza's question. It's been nine years since he met Erza and he thought that Erza at least deserved a little bit of his trust and a bit more open to her. Taking a very deep breath, E.N.D began his tale.

"The reason I created Britannia…was started when I met Wendy…and the girl I loves…"

 **(Flashback Start)**

 **Sunday, May 8** **th** **, Year X371, 05:21 P.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Unknown Forest. [Four Hundred and Thirteen Years Ago]**

" **Tenryu no Hoko! [Sky Dragon Roar]!"** An eight years old girl with short blue hair and brown eyes yelled out as she fired a medium sized of a hurricane-like blast from her mouth, aiming it at her opponent. She was wearing a simple white shirt with red short pants

The said opponent was a pale skinned little girl around the other girl's age just a little taller than her with long black hair reached her back and a pair of gray eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress and white scaled pattern scarf. The black haired girl smirked as the tornado approached her at moderate speed before she effortlessly backhanded the attack, sending it crashed onto a huge boulder and shred it into pieces much to the other girl's shock.

The black haired girl saw this as a chance to dashed at the blue haired girl as she coated her right fist with black **Maryoku [Magic Power]**. **"Kokuryu no Tekken! [Black Dragon's Iron Fist]!"** The black haired girl sent her fist towards the blue haired girl's chest.

The other girl barely able to cross her arm to block the attack but she underestimate the power that the black haired girl using and soon she was being overpowered by her opponent before she was sent into a huge boulder, crashing onto it and destroyed it.

The blue haired girl emerged from the boulder with bleeding forehead. "Ow…" She whined, rubbed her head before glared at the other girl and puffed her cheek. "Ashley-chan, you're using too much power again!" The blue haired girl pouted at the girl named Ashley who merely rubbed back of her head in embarrassment.

"Hehe…I'm sorry Wendy, I didn't mean it. You know that I'm not that good at holding back!" Ashley replied and the girl named Wendy before walked to her and helping her to stand. She noticed her bleeding forehead. "Let's go back to village and patch that wound before it got infected. It's getting late anyway."

Wendy nodded her still sore head as she and Ashley began to walk towards the direction where their village was located. On their way to the village, a giant vortex made from black flame energy suddenly appeared from nowhere. Ashley narrowed her eyes at the vortex before widened her eyes as she raced to the source, ignoring the yell from Wendy. She felt a very powerful, yet dark energy from the vortex. She thought it was the Dragon that gave her, her **Kuroi no Metsuryu Maho [Black Dragon Slayer Magic]** but have second thought as she felt the energy wasn't magic, yet it could rival to that of Dragons.

No scratch that, it was even dwarfed all the Dragons she knew.

It was both frightened and excited for her.

Ashley saw the vortex vanished into thin air and she moved faster to the source. She could have called her fellow Dragon Slayer first, but she must to know first if this was a threat or not. She finally arrived in her destination and gasped in shock at what she saw with wide eyes.

Laying in the middle of a huge crater, was a boy a little older than her, probably around thirteen years old with slight tan skins, spiky pink hair, wearing a sleeveless ankle-length black coat with orange lining at his chest that revealed some of his developed muscle and then left to flare out into ragged ends. Ashley could tell he had just been in one hell of a fight because there were injuries all over his body and she was surprised he was even alive.

Something odd was still going on, the massive power she felt earlier was just disappeared like that.

"Ashley-chan, what was that vortex-HAH…" Wendy gasped when she saw Ashley with a boy that was on critical condition. "WE NEED TO GET HIM TO THE VILLAGE, NOW!" Wendy yelled in panic and Ashley could only nod her head, knowing she couldn't leave him to die here. With a little effort, she picked him up and slung him over her shoulder before headed towards the village.

 **Wednesday, May 11** **th** **, Year X371, 08:09 A.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Unknown Village.**

The chirping of birds and the soft rustling of the wind is what a certain pink haired boy known as Etherious Natsu Dragneel, in short E.N.D awoke to. His crimson slanted eyes squinted as the sun beamed down his face from the window. Groggily he sat up and blocked his eyes as his vision was becoming focused and out of its blurry state observing the unfamiliar surroundings.

He was in a house.

He couldn't remember why and how he was here before it hit him…his battle with Igneel which ended in draw, although he was on winning side.

' _Damn that overgrown, fire breathing snake garden. Caught me off guard, I'll make get him later the time I see his ugly scaled face.'_ He cursed the **Enryuo [The Flame Dragon King]** as he observed again the house.

E.N.D then looked down only to see that his torso was covered with bandaged. He reached his forehead and find that it was also covered in bandages. He looked around the room he was currently in, the room was simple. The wall was made from wood and it painted in blue, two medium sized beds on each sided of the room, a medium sized wardrobe and a picture of two little girls that younger than him.

One with black hair and one with blue hair.

"Yay, you're awake!" A very cheery voice called out, causing our favorite **Eteriasu [Etherious]** widened his eyes. E.N.D turned towards the source of the voice to see the girl with black hair from the picture, standing right in front of the door with a tray filled with food on her small hands. The girl walked to him as she put the tray on the side of the bed.

Ashley smiled friendly at E.N.D. "Thanks god…I thought you wouldn't make it." The girl said while E.N.D merely stared at her.

E.N.D didn't need to be genius to tell that this girl was a human.

Human.

Those filthy being that merely judged persons by looks, discriminated his races and always thinking that they were on the top of the food chains. Oh how much he hates, no, despise humans although he was also once a human too.

Normally, he will scorn the human when he met them. But this human has made a good impression to him so far, so he merely chuckled in respond. "Heh…Believe me, you're not the first one who said that to me."

Ashley could only giggle at his respond. "Hihihi…I suppose I'm not!" She picked up a grilled fish that she had prepared for her 'guest'. "Here is your breakfast. You have been out for total three days, I sure you must be very hungry now!" After Ashley say that, she then heard a very loud rumbling sound and giggled again when she looked at E.N.D who blushed in embarrassment.

E.N.D could only nod his head before took a bite of 'his' breakfast and couldn't help but amazed at the girl cooking skill, because the fish was so delicious, it's different from any grilled fish he'd ever tasted.

"How is it?" Ashley asked her 'guest' hopefully.

E.N.D let out a small smile. "It's delicious…" He then looked up to Ashley. "…Thank you…" E.N.D suddenly paused.

Ashley gasped at his pause."Oh right, I've never tell you my name…" She giggled cutely. "…My name is Ashley vi Britannia, please to meet you." She introduced herself proudly when she mentioned her full name.

"Please to meet you too Ashley, I'm Natsu Dragneel…" E.N.D responded while hiding his first name, although he was sure that Ashley had no idea what **Eteriasu [Etherious]** was, he couldn't take the risk of anyone in her village might had knowledge about his race.

But first, he needed to know where he currently was.

"Um…If I may ask, where am I anyway?" E.N.D questioned politely to Ashley.

"You're currently in a small village called Britannia and this is my house…" Ashley answered while E.N.D listened to her. "…I'm living with my friend, Wendy. She's currently out to buy our food supply."

E.N.D nodded his head before Ashley climbed to the bed and leaned closer to him. "Anyway, what happened to you back then? I and Wendy found you in the middle of forest with injuries all over your body. You're lucky that we happened passed by or you would die from blood loss." Ashley said, causing E.N.D froze in his place.

E.N.D knew he had to lie and he had to lie fast because even if he tells Ashley the truth, he doubted the girl won't buy it. I mean, who would believe a thirteen years old boy fought with the strongest Dragon so far and come out with draw result.

"I was traveling around Ishgar to Alakitasia, but a group of people suddenly attacked me…" E.N.D began to tell his lie with his most convincing voice. "…"There were twenty of them and I managed to defeat nineteen but the last one got a lucky shot on me and…you know the result."

Ashley stared at him in awe with wide eyes as her mouth wide open, not everyday you can meet with a child who managed to defeat nineteen of men on his own. "Wow, you must be pretty strong!" She said but E.N.D merely smirked at that, so far he enjoyed the conversation with this human.

' _Perhaps not all humans are bad after all.'_ He thought to himself before chuckled. "You can say that, I can hold on my own!" He replied as he punched his fist to air.

They laughed together while sharing their stories, both happy and sad story.

 **(Flashback End)**

 **Wednesday, July 25** **th** **, Year X784, 06:11 P.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Crocus, Fiore de Restaurant**

"Years had passed since that fateful day and I decided to stay in Britannia until I recover my full power…" E.N.D continued his tale as he drank his wine. Erza could see him smiling, probably reminisced his past memories and that was extremely rare to see him smiled happily like that. "…I was working as farmer and helping the people there to get a better life since all of them was poor."

"Ever since that day, I, Ashley and Wendy grew closer each day. I helped them to improve their **Metsuryu Maho [Dragon Slayer Magic]** …until Ashley confessed her feeling to me." As E.N.D was on this part, Erza couldn't help but felt jealous at Ashley.

Erza poured wine to her glass before drank it to calm herself. She put the glass on the table and looked back at her mentor. "Ne…what happened next?" Erza asked, she was eager to listens her mentor's past life and hope to get know Ashley and Wendy better.

"Five years later, a group of Dragons attacked the village. They took numerous casualties because none of the villager was a mage with the exception of Ashley and Wendy…" E.N.D explained to her student who listened to his story eagerly. "…We managed to win and I had to use my true form since I wasn't fully recovered back then."

Erza widened her eyes a little at this. "Does that mean, the villager know that you're an **Eteriasu [Etherious]?"** Erza asked and E.N.D nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, they were all quite shocked when I explained to them about myself being a demon as well as Zeref's brother…" E.N.D paused for a moment before continued with a small smile. "…But surprisingly, they all didn't care about it and accepted me as one of them. They knew me for five years and I haven't done anything bad to them during my time staying in Britannia"

Erza couldn't help but smile at her mentor who 'unintentionally' saved her from those slave drivers that hunted her in her home village. Despite all bad rumors she heard about him, Erza knew that her mentor wasn't a bad person at all. Sure, he was really, REALLY harsh sometimes during her training but that's for the sake of her to become stronger, to help him find the answer of the question that had bother him for very long time.

' _So that's the reason sensei created Britannia Empire…He wanted to show his gratitude to the villager for accepting him as one of them.'_ Erza concluded and now fully understand what her mentor meant when he said he despises the majority of humanity.

The key word was 'majority'.

While E.N.D would 'slaughter' all humans that attacked him right off the bat without any hesitation, he will at least give few people a chance to get to know him before he revealed his true being. And it seems Britannia was the only one that had accepted him from who he was despite being a demon.

' _But if that's true, then why Sensei is so obsessed of killing Zeref and Acnologia. Did they do something to sensei that made him to be like this?'_ Erza wondered while watching her mentor gripped on the white scaled pattern scarf he wore. Then it hit her. _'Ashley…the girl sensei loved. Could it be?'_

"Um…sensei…" Erza began, she was hesitated to ask to her mentor about that happened to the girl he love because she doesn't want to make him upset. But she was really curious and suspicious that something bad happened to Ashley that made her mentor (possibly crush) like this.

"What is it…?"

"Forgive me if I'm being rude..." Erza paused for a moment, putting her hands on her knee and gripped on her dressed tightly before took a very deep breath and asked the question. "…D-Did something happen to Ashley?"

E.N.D's smile turned into frown when Erza utter that question. Erza flinched at her mentor's expression and mentally kicked herself for asking such personal question.

' _Great job Erza! Now you've make him in fool mood again.'_ Erza cursed in her head at her stupidity. "Forgive my rudeness for asking such question sensei." Erza quickly said with her head bowed in shame.

There was silent for a while before E.N.D broke it.

"It was happened seven years after I met Ashley…"

 **(Flashback Start)**

 **Friday, July 7** **th** **, Year X377, 10:49 P.M, Earthland, Alakitasia. [Four Hundred and Seven Years Ago]**

"No, no, no, no, NO!" A twenty years old E.N.D flew through the masses of demons that her brother created, tearing the demons that was on his way.

While he and his newly girlfriend, Ashley traveled to Alakitasia, they were attacked by his older brother Zeref, his army of demons from the book of Zeref and a dragon called Acnologia that was even more powerful than **Enryuo [The Flame Dragon King]** Igneel.

Acnologia was mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn were decorated by spiraling, blue markings. Its lower body, specifically its belly, inner tail, and legs, were gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes were white and beady, and his head was round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth was full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, was a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. Its large wings were feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.

Zeref managed to separate E.N.D from Ashley and forcing him to face with the Dragon. Acnologia was so powerful even with his **Eteriasu Fomu [Etherious Form],** E.N.D doubt that he could kill the Dragon without getting himself killed in process. He barely managed to make Acnologia to retreat and quickly went to Ashley who was facing with his brother.

While he knew that Ashley was powerful, even rivaled to that of Dragons, but she was facing with his older brother who was on much higher level than Ashley with his **Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu [Ankhseram Black Magic]** which allowed Zeref to kill any living thing he desires. Even more fearsome when Zeref forgets the value of and no longer cares about a human life, he can bring the magic to its fullest.

E.N.D finally arrived in the battlefield which had been transformed into a wasteland and saw something that made his heart stopped beating for a moment. It was his brother…holding his girlfriend by her throat. Ashley's body was broken and beaten to bloody pulp.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" E.N.D screamed in pure rage when he saw his lover being held by his brother in such manner.

E.N.D flew down towards the two at speed that faster than speed of light but he suddenly stopped in the mid-air when his brother pointed his other hand at him. He then saw Acnologia flew passed him and landed beside Zeref who was smirking at the Dragon's arrival.

"Natsu…I've brought you back to life so you could end me…not playing with human child!" Zeref said as he faced to E.N.D. His red eyes were filled with anger and disappointment. "Think of this as punishment for wasting your life over such as petty matter as having a normal life with a human girl." Zeref then tossed Ashley body to his right side like a ragdoll before turned to Acnologia.

"Do it!"

Acnologia let out deafening roar, which alone was enough to shake the entire continent as it began to float above Ashley's broken body. It then made a deep breath and gathered its magic and concentrated it on its mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" E.N.D exclaimed as he felt absurdly tremendous **Maryoku [Magic Power]** before Acnologia released its devastating attack, as bright ray of magic shot down from his mouth.

 **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM)**

Tremendously powerful blast shook entire Earthland. It created blindingly white dome of destructive magic, which vaporized entire wasteland, erasing the defenseless Ashley vi Britannia from existence. As the attack dissipated, Zeref was nowhere to be found and the black dragon floated above the gigantic crater which it just made for about one minute, examining its work. Then it swung its black wings and flew away.

Few meters away from the gigantic crater, Etherious Natsu Dragneel was staring at the gigantic crater lifelessly. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say after watching his girlfriend died in front of his eyes. His eyes then spotted the white scaled pattern scarf floating towards him. Miraculously, the scarf was fine without a scratch even after taking a direct hit from Acnologia's devastating attack. His hands reached the scarf, examined it for a moment before embraced it tightly as tears started to leak from his lone eyes like a river.

For the first time in his life…Etherious Natsu Dragneel, also known as E.N.D, crying his heart out for the girl that had died right in front of his eyes.

" **ASHLEY!"**

 **(Flashback End)**

 **Wednesday, July 25** **th** **, Year X784, 06:17 P.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Crocus, Fiore de Restaurant**

Erza Dragneel truly couldn't believe at what she just seeing now.

Her ruthless and fearless mentor…was crying in anguish after he told her about what happened to his lover. Luckily, he had placed illusion **Jutsu Shiki [Runes]** around his table so no one can hear or see him crying before broke down in tears after finished his tale.

Erza now hoped she hadn't asked that question, her curiosity reopened the old pain that her sensei had been suppressed for at least four hundred years. Ashley's death was truly devastated him and it's a miracle that her mentor still had the will to continue his life.

Thinks quickly, Erza stood to her feet, reaching to his head and held her mentor in tight embrace, making E.N.D to looked up to her in shock. Erza had no idea where did she find the courage to do this act but she didn't care since it seems calmed her mentor down, even if it's just slightly.

"Ssssshhhh…it's okay, don't hold back. Let it out, sensei!" Erza said tenderly to her mentor who was still quite shocked at his student act but listen to her advice and let out the emotion that he had been suppressed for over four hundred years.

After a minute of crying, E.N.D finally stopped crying, pulled away from his student's embrace and smiled at her. "Thank you Erza, I really need that!" E.N.D thanked to his pupil for the first time, causing the said pupil beamed into smile.

Erza sat back to her seat while E.N.D deactivated the **Jutsu Shiki [Runes]** but widened his eyes a little when he spotted a waiter walked passed his table. E.N.D quickly snatched a glass of wine on the tray, causing the waiter and Erza looked surprise and turned to E.N.D.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is for another table!" The waiter said to E.N.D politely.

"Table 69?"

The waiter nodded. "That's right!"

E.N.D put the glass back on the tray. "My mistake!" The waiter nodded before went to table 69 where Liliana dinner and served the drinks.

Erza looked at her mentor curiously. She saw E.N.D put something on the glass without the waiter knowing. "Sensei, what did you put in there…?" She asked the red eyed man.

"Just something that will make the traitor throwing up all her dinners." E.N.D simply answered before he and Erza heard noise from the Liliana's table. Liliana stood up and went to restroom. "It's time!" E.N.D looked at the **Knight of Seven** who nodded her head and stood to her feet. And when Erza was about to follow Liliana, E.N.D grabbed her hand one more time.

"And Erza…I want her dead!" E.N.D ordered with low yet authoritative tone.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Erza simply nodded again and went to restroom. The red head entered the restroom, silently requiped her **Kuroisakura [Black Sakura]** and standing right in front of the toilet Liliana currently using.

And when the toilet door opened, Erza thrust her black sword forward, piercing Liliana right on the heart. Bloods was flowing from Liliana's mouth as she stared at Erza in shock. Erza watched life began to fade from Liliana's eyes and closed her eyes before pulled out **Kuroisakura** from her victim, letting the said victim fell to the floor and died there.

Erza stared at the corpse of the first human she'd ever killed with an emotionless eyes before spotted a female handbag that Liliana carried today and crouched down as she reached to the handbag and opened it. He saw a pile of papers, pulling it out from the handbag and read it. She narrowed her eyes when she read the file before sending both the files and her **Kuroisakura** to her magical space, standing to her feet, closed the toilet door and leaved the restroom as if nothing happened.

Erza saw her mentor paying the bills for their dinner before her spotted her. "Is she dead?" E.N.D asked seriously as he and Erza leaved the restaurant and took off the magical ring.

Erza was silent for a moment while looking down. "Yes…she is dead!" Erza whispered softly as she too, taking off the ring that meant for disguise. She then requiped the files she took from Liliana's handbag and handed it to her mentor. "Sensei…It's seems Oracion Seis knew us coming!"

E.N.D took the files from Erza and read it before cursed under his breath. What he just read was the new schedule and location for Liliana's meeting with Oracion Seis. How the hell Oracion Seis knew they would coming. The intercept mission on Liliana was highly classified and only the top ranking officer in Britannia could access it.

' _Which mean there is a mole in MY empire.'_ E.N.D concluded his thought furiously as he ignited the files with black fame, devoured it into nothingness. He then turned to his pupil who merely silent after her _first_ kill.

"Erza, I need to see someone to discuss about your mission. You may go back to Magnolia but keep the fact that you're **Knight of Round** from everyone in your guild." E.N.D said as a black **Juhojin [Curse Circle]** appeared beneath him before it teleported him to the outskirt of Crocus, leaving Erza on the road alone.

When E.N.D opened his eyes, he spotted a black haired girl with pale skins and violet eyes kneeled before him.

"Rise, my **Knight of Zero,** Homura Dragneel." E.N.D ordered the girl named Homura Dragneel to stand back.

Just like what E.N.D said, this girl was Homura Dragneel, the honorable **Knight of Zero** and the 'unofficial' strongest **Knight of Round.** In Britannia, Homura officially doesn't exist, no one knew of her existence except the **Knight of One,** Wendy Marvell and the Emperor himself. Even outside of Britannia, only E.N.D, Wendy and Ashley who knew about her existence. Unlike the other round, **Knight of Zero** will only take a personal mission from the emperor himself. Also, Homura was actually an **Eteriasu [Etherious],** the first E.N.D ever created as well as the most powerful one, even surpassed Mard Geer Tartaros in term of strength.

"Did you get Acnologia's location?" E.N.D asked his most loyal subordinates seriously.

"Yes…According to the information I beat out from Zirconis, Acnologia is indeed in Egolas as we speak." Homura reported briefly.

E.N.D narrowed his eyes at the mention of Egolas. "That's quite far from here…how did they got there anyway?" E.N.D asked with a thoughtful look.

"I'm still not sure…" Homura began. "…But my guess is that they crossed the Dimension Gap to get there since Dimension Gap is the space between every planet, dimension and universe in existence, from which you can access any planet, dimension or universe if you put the right coordinates." Homura explained compactly.

"I see…" E.N.D nodded in understanding. "…Then we're lucky that Acnologia merely in another Galaxy, not in another dimension or universe. I guess my bastard of brother realized at how dangerous the dimensional travel is after what happened on that 'incident'."

Homura stared at E.N.D for a moment. "I suppose you're going to attack them." She said and E.N.D nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yes, although I aware that this is indeed a trap to assassinate me. But this is the best chance for me to terminate Acnologia from the game after knowing how hard to even know his whereabout." E.N.D said as he started to walk away.

"Will you need my assistance?" Homura asked much to her shock, the Emperor shook his head.

"No, Homura! You've did good enough. I think you deserve day off." E.N.D said tenderly as he walked away, but the **Knight of Zero** knew that there's no room for argument in his tone. So, Homura merely nodded her head. "Inform Wendy to arrange a diplomatic meeting with the president of U.S.I!"

"As you wish, brother!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Explanation:**

 **United State of Indonesia:** Yep, I added my country to this story for the introduction of Homura.

 **Dragons:** Unlike in Canon Fairy Tail, there are still many Dragons that still alive all this time in this story.

 **Homura Dragneel:** She's Homura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica with the uniform that similar to Kururugi Suzaku from Code Geass during his time as Knight of Zero unless she has skirt on her case.

 **Erza's Mindscape and White Erza:** Her mindscape is looks like Ichigo's inner world and white Erza is like Ichigo's inner hollow.

 **History Lesson:** Four hundred years ago, Igneel was the strongest Dragon before the appearance of Acnologia and thirteen years old E.N.D was slightly stronger than him (Igneel). During that time, Ashley and Wendy got their magic from Dragon without being trained by them, the Dragon just granted them with knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic to them but they need to train to fully control it.

 **Britannia Origin:** Britannia was originally a small and isolated village where Ashley and Wendy were born. But after Ashley's death, E.N.D with the help from Wendy transformed it into an Empire with E.N.D as the Emperor and Wendy as the second in command.

 **Power Level:** I don't think everyone will agree with this but as you can see, in this story some characters will have more power than they had in Canon Fairy Tail. For the example, Etherious in this story is far more powerful than in Canon, their power can even rival to that of Dragon and you've already see it at how easily Homura killed seven Dragons.

I'll give you the list of the character and their class (So far):

Top Tier – Easily Planetary Level. (E.N.D, Zeref, Acnologia, Mavis, Wendy, Mard Geer, Homura, Igneel, Celestial Spirit King, Other unrevealed top tier Dragons, Gods and Etherious from the Book of Zeref)

Elite Tier – Easily Continent/Country Level, Barely Planetary Level. (Nine Demon Gates, Deliora, Rogue, mid tier Dragons, Etherion, Complete Juggernaut Drive Erza)

High Tier – Easily Island Level, Barely Continent/Country Level (Spriggan Twelve, Knight of Round except Rogue, Wendy and Homura, Other Devil Slayers, Fodder to Low tier Dragons, Ultear)

Mid Tier – Easily Mountain Level, Barely Island Level (Precht, Gildarts, Makarov, Ur, Laxus, Jellal, Bluenote, Lullaby, Four Heavenly King of Ishgar except God Serena)

Low Tier – Easily Town/City Level, Barely Mountain Level (Jose, Kagura, Mirajane, Mystogan, Gajeel, Zero, Azuma, Jura, Zancrow, many other S-Class Level)

 **What Next:** E.N.D in action as well as four Knight of Rounds and Mard Geer Tartaros.

 **P.S: Any constructive criticisms are welcomed and any flame will be given to Erza. If something bother you about my story, just tell me!**


	12. Episode 11

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST, THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

 **First of all, thanks for everyone who still stayed with my story. Okay, straight to business. I just want to inform all of you who reading this that there's a poll that involving to this story, this is actually an idea from one of my reviewer. This poll will determine how this story will go on, I'll give you the options:**

 **1\. Changing the story completely: If this option win, then I will change the title, the theme and I will remove the pairing and only add Erza as one of E.N.D's sisters and leave Ashley as his only lover. I'm thinking about this after 'PrinceNK'review and I got some idea in my head but clashing with my original plan.  
**

 **2\. Just stay like this: If this option win, I'll continue to write like this and try to make E.N.D to fall for Erza in believable way. But I doubt I can do it since romance isn't really my strong point.**

 **The poll will be closed at October 7** **th** **, so I want for you, readers who has Fanfiction account to spare your time, visit my profile and voted on my poll. I'll say it once again, this poll will determine at how this story will go on.**

 **P.S: Originally, I wanted to write a very long chapter. But I decided to split it into two, for the sake of poll.**

 **Answer Some Review:**

 **EndlessChains, charles123, abhishekbssn & Lightningblade49: **Thank you for reviewing

 **NotSaint666:** Wah, ketinggalan jaman lo, baru tau gw orang indonesia. Lo harusnya liat chapter 9 dgn teliti. BTW, Ashley gak pke penampilan Homura, dia punya penampila orang lain yang masih di rahasiain sampai beberapa chapter.

 **PrinceNK:** Pertama-tama, makasih udah niggalin review yang panjang. Kedua, makasih udah mengingetin satu kesalahan kecil yang kamu sebutin, yang udah saya perbaiki juga. Ketiga, anda benar. Bagian tersulit dari cerita ini adalah di bagian dimana E.N.D jatuh cinta kepada Erza. Mungkin saat ini E.N.D masih belum menunjukan rasa ketertarikan terhadap Erza tapi saat ini, E.N.D sudah mulai terbuka sama Erza setelah melihat betapa loyalnya Erza ke E.N.D. Munking romance bukan poin kuat saya tapi saya akan berusaha untuk membuat E.N.D jatuh cinta kepada Erza secara masuk akal.

 **Irahandayani18:** Makasih udah mampir lagi :D

 **DarkKnightShiva:** That's correct, it's from Hitman Movie.

 **XxXZeusKillerXxX:** Yeah, you're probably right. Five minutes is too much for E.N.D. But I already fixed it. Hope you're pleased with this chapter.

 **laylaMT:** Okay, I'm not really sure if I translate it correctly but from what I can gather, you seems want Erza to meet with Jellal and confused her feeling. If I'm right, then even if Erza meet Jellal, she won't even react since this Erza has nothing to do with Jellal. Jellal is nobody to Erza since they've never met before.

 **DraigTrueEmperor9:** Well, Great Red probably won't be in this story but I have another Dragon from DxD that will be mention in this Chapter.

 **TheOnlyKing:** Thanks again for reviewing. And you're right, E.N.D blushing seems stupid since he should have more experience but I already fixed that. Once again, thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

 **Animelover2015:** 1) Nah, Erza will never able to defeat Zeref since he's E.N.D main opponent. 2) Not yet, E.N.D still considered Erza as his student. 3) I can't really say that!

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 11: Into the Fray, Part I**

 **Tuesday, August 14** **th** **, Year X784, 09:13 A.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Holy Britannia Empire, Pendragon, Pendragon Palace. [Twenty Five Days Later]**

The Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, Etherious Natsu Dragneel and his **Knight of One** , Wendy Marvell walked through the hall of his Palace, heading to the **Knight of Round's** meeting room where three of his Rounds were currently waiting for him and Wendy.

When the two entered the meeting room, the scene that greeted them was bickering between two girls. One of them was the **Knight of Four** , Secilia Vasburg. She was yelling at a gentle looking woman around eighteen years old whose appearance masked just how dangerous she could be. The woman had straight blond hair that was tied into two pigtails at the front and a pair of blue hair. She wore the typical white uniform of the **Knight of Round** along with a cape, which was predominantly a light green one with gold accents.

The Emperor watched his **Knight of Two,** Rogue Cheney bowed to him in respect, because he was his Emperor, and shame because he couldn't stop the two from bickering each other.

"Like I told you, His Majesty personally asked me to come!" The blond female yelled at the dark silver haired girl with a hint of frustration in her voice and a thick mark on her forehead.

"And like I told you, we don't need you to come…" Secilia replied with her cool voice that irked the blond even more. "…I, along with Lord Cheney and Lady Marvell are more than enough to handle few overgrown reptiles. His Majesty don't need a pesky Round like you to help him, you will only become a burden to His Majesty."

"The hell did you say whittie?" The girl glared at Secilia and if glare could kill, the **Knight of Four** would have died a millions time now. "Have you forgot that His Majesty ranked me higher than you? I'm **Knight of Three,** my only superior in **Knight of Round** are Lord Cheney and Lady Marvell. Face it, you're beneath me!" The blond woman gave Secilia an insolent smirk, causing the dark silver haired woman's face red from anger.

"Monica, Secilia, that's enough!" E.N.D commanded and immediately the two of girls for the first time realized that the Emperor had been there.

"Your Majesty!" The two exclaimed in panic at the same time.

"Please, the two of you can more civilize with each other." E.N.D spoke before gave Secilia and the blond girl named Monica a dark glare that sent a child sensation towards their spines.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Secilia and Monica replied and bowed to him.

The **Knight of Three,** Monica Kruszewski was one of four Dragon Slayer under E.N.D's command aside of Secilia, Rogue and Wendy. Her epithet in Britannia was **Sekiryuutei [Red Dragon Empress]** which automatically made her as Secilia's rival who has the epithet **Hakuryuuko [White Dragon Empress]**.

E.N.D nodded in satisfaction before turned to his **Knight of One**. "Wendy, open the Portal!" E.N.D ordered his adoptive little sister who nodded in response. Wendy raised her hand in front of herself and suddenly, a ripple occurring in front of her before it shattered like glass.

"Let's go!" E.N.D walked into the void, followed by his **Knight of Round** before the crack stitched back to normal.

 **Tuesday, August 14** **th** **, Year X784, 11:29 A.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail.**

On August 14th, a special festival was held annually in the prosperous town of Magnolia to celebrate the harvest. This special festival is called the Harvest Festival. It is hosted by the most famous guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was found in the city of Magnolia. With a population of over sixty thousands of people, it was a busy place. At this time of the year though, there were thousands more. People from all over had come to Magnolia for the festival, but one particular event attracted all of their attention.

The Fantasia Parade.

The Fantasia Parade was a parade featuring the members of Fairy Tail who ride on different floats and use their Magic to entertain the watching public. Held at the center of Magnolia, this event is held every night as the closing of the event, and was also known as the most flashy and beautiful event in the whole festival. Fireworks and colorful floating shapes made of magic were presenting to light up the night sky.

This year, well...an unplanned event gained the citizen's attention.

This year, which is on year X784, on the morning of the festival, everyone was in festive mood and the happy aura emitting around them was addicting. There's no way you'll feel depressed on this day. Stalls were set up to sell souvenirs and merchandise and simple games were held for citizens to win prizes such as plushies and action figures. This was gonna be a festival like never before, with completely no interruptions.

Well, they were wrong.

This year, the Fairy Tail guild hosted a new event inside of their new building called the Miss Fairy Tail Contest where in each contestant was to perform in the stage and show the audience their beauty in order to win 500,000 jewels. Members of the guild, citizens of Magnolia and visitors from other towns gather at the Fairy Tail Guild building to see the show. Most of the prominent members took part in this contest.

First up is the local drunk of the guild, Cana Alberona. She threw multiple cards up into the air until they covered her entire body. When the cards fell to the ground, she is then revealed to have changed her outfit into a swimsuit.

Mirajane Strauss was next. The demon of Fairy Tail performed by using her **Teiku Oba: Shutori [Take Over: Sitri]** , her strongest Satan Soul and threatened the judges.

Next was one of the guild's strongest, Kagura Mikazuchi, also known as Titania, the Queen of the Fairies.. She used her **Kanso Maho [Requip Magic]** to change into a Goth Loli outfit, much to the demise of Lucy and the delight of all the males in the guild.

Next up is Levy McGarden, the bookworm of the guild. She held a short show by using her Solid Script magic to create words in the air, making Jet and Droy has hearts in their eyes.

Another Requip Mage appeared next, only she used Gun Magic instead of Sword Magic. She is none other than Bisca Mulan. She uses her Guns Magic to demonstrate her shooting abilities by shooting four coins at once and managed to shot through all four coins she threw up with one hit. Alzack just watch in awe as he blushed watching his crush's beautiful performance.

Lastly was one of their newer members, a girl called Lucy Heartfilia. She planned to perform a cheerleading dance with her celestial sprits as she took the stage.

And there's where everything went downhill.

Every one of the girls that were competing had been turned to stone. And it was her doing, Evergreen. Over at the side were Freed Justine and Bickslow, sitting above them all. Together, they were known as the **Raijinshuu [Thunder God Tribe]** , Laxus's personal bodyguards.

And then Laxus made his appearance. The three were acting under his orders and he declared that the battle of Fairy Tail was beginning. Laxus proclaims that they will hold a contest to see who is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail (Although he's aware that the strongest is Erza) and that Magnolia will be the battlefield. All the mages must battle one another, including the four of them, and the last one standing is the winner. They have three hours to do so, after the time limit, the stoned girls will crumble to dust into nothingness.

Every member of the guild got the message. They ran for the exit and began to scour the city, searching for the Raijinshuu and Laxus himself, determined to defeat them. But they failed miserably as guild members were forced to fight amongst themselves to proceed, courtesy of the rune set up by Freed. Then Laxus showed his hand. He wanted to be the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, and was determined to do anything to get it.

After some time, there are one mage remaining which was Gajeel, a former Phantom Lord's mage who joined Fairy Tail just recently. But oddly enough, he can't get out of the **Jutsu Shiki [Runes]** barrier that was set by Freed which stated that people who are 80 years old and above and stone statues can't get out. What will Master Makarov do now? Is this the end of his reign?

 **(Crack)**

Just then, a crack appeared on Kagura's face, comically shocking everyone there which were only consisted of Makarov and Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer on the others started to panic.

"Shit! She started to break apart!" Gajeel cursed loudly as he turned his right arm into an iton pole. "Oi gramps, can you melt my iron and weld her back?" Gajeel asked the old man with a straight face.

"YOU FOOLS!" Makarov yelled at his new members.

Suddenly, the crack on Kagura gets bigger and longer and then a breaking sound was heard and there was lay Kagura back to her normal form.

"Kagura? Thank goodness, but how-?" Makarov asked the black haired girl.

"I don't know, maybe it's because of my right eye." Kagura replied while putting a hand on her right eyes.

 _'I see, so her artificial right eye actually halved the effect of Evergreen's magic.'_ Makarov thought in understanding.

"Oi, do you know what's going on?" Gajeel asked the goth wearing girl.

Kagura nodded her head. "Yes…even though I was turned to stone, I could hear you all clearly." She replied

"Yeah! it's time for a counter attack!" Makarov said as he regained his confidence back.

Kagura, Gajeel and Makarov walked towards the guild entrance, noticing the number of mages remaining on the **Jutsu Shiki** barrier changes from one to two. "Now it's two remaining." Gajeel stated as he noticed the increasing number.

"How elaborate, with me restored, the number changes accordingly" Kagura said knowingly.

"I see, he two of them are Gajeel and Kagura?" Makarov asked to himself. As soon as he said that, the number increased to three. "Three remaining?" Moments later, it increased to four, leaving them dumbfounded. "Huh? Now it's four remaining?!" Makarov asked, clearly confused with the number increase.

"It increased by two..." Gajeel said, turning his head back towards the statues, seeing there are still solid. "Who? Everyone is still frozen solid, but who?"

Kagura grinned deviously, knowing who were the ones that coming. "There are two more out there remember? Especially her, she's finally back after her job in Britannia."

Makarov realized who she meant and surprised. "What? You don't mean...them? No way! Are they really back?!" Makarov said as he completely stunned by the news, especially the news about a certain scarlet haired girl.

"Looks like the real war is just begun, this is gonna be interesting." Kagura said with a confident smile.

Completely have no idea what they meant, Gajeel asked. "Who are coming?"

"First is the mysterious mage, one of Fairy Tail's strongest candidates, MYSTOGAN!" Kagura answered as she looked at him

"And the other one?" Gajeel asked again.

"Ah…you know her, the one Laxus respected the most. She is after all the one who currently hold the title as the strongest mage in Fairy Tail." Kagura said again.

Gajeel was shocked hearing what Kagura said just said. _'Don't tell me…'_ He thought to himself as he realized who Kagura talking about

"Erza Dragneel."

 **Tuesday, August 14** **th** **, Year X784, 01:01 A.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town, Kardia Cathedral.**

"So, Kagura is restored, while Mystogan and Erza are joining into the fray…" Laxus said to himself as he grinned ear-to-ear. "…Including me, that's makes it the Top Four of Fairy Tail mages."

He then laughed to himself. "Ehehehehe, now this is what I call a festival." He said before his grin turned into frown. "And Erza, this time will be different, I'll defeat you for sure!"

 **Tuesday, August 14** **th** **, Year X784, 01:02 A.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town.**

"Damn! I'm so tired. The Public trains surely aren't as comfortable as Britannia's fancy flying train…" A young woman with long scarlet hair known as Erza Dragneel said to herself.

She was currently wearing a black open collared, one sleeved waistcoat with red trimming. The sleeve covered Erza's right arm, leaving her black Fairy Tail mark and her black flame tattoo as well as her entire left arm consequently exposed. She also wore the pink-black flame patterned scarf that wrapped tidily around her neck and a black eye-patch that covered her left eyes.

"…Well, I think I'm going to take a nap first, I'm beat." She added as she made her way towards Fairy Hills with a huge metal briefcase on her right hand.

' _Still, sensei surely has a very, very DEEP pocket. I mean who in the world would pay 200,000,000 jewels just to retrieve a necklace?'_ She thought to herself as she eyed the metal briefcase which contained a hundred millions jewels while she remembered another hundred millions had been saved into Britannia Royal Bank in Pendragon. _'With this, I can survive even if I'm not taking a job for ten years. I should probably build a house both in here and Pendragon.'_ She grinned to herself at the thought of a very large and fancy building for her house.

Upon entering the city, Erza was expecting a rowdy Magnolia town, celebrating with jugs of beer, watching performances by a certain notorious guild.

At least, that was what she was expecting.

She wasn't expecting a nervous city full of murmurs, people talking about some Battle of Fairy Tail going on.

' _Don't tell me…'_ She thought to herself and before she could say anything, a **Jutsu Shiki** appeared in front of her, it wrote. **'Kagura vs Bickslow, Victor: Kagura. Mirajane vs Fried: Victor Mirajane.'** As she saw this, Erza cursed under her breath, realizing what's going on and who the culprit behind all this.

"Laxus, you're an idiot. I give you time to cool your head off so you can figure it out yourself that what you're planning now is wrong so I don't have to beat some sense into you…" She muttered to herself. She clearly not impressed with his actions.

As the **Jutsu Shiki** disappeared, Erza looked at the bright blue sky. She saw a row of Lacrimas with a lightning symbol on it levitating around the city. It took time to register what she was looking at when she realized what Laxus planned.

" **Kaminari Den [Thunder Palace]…"** Erza muttered quietly before she sighed tiredly, not really worried about those floating Lacrima since she could destroys all of them in instant. "…Looks like I have to step in myself since you make innocent people involved in this game of yours!" Erza ignited her left palm with black flame which soon took a shape of a tiny fireball and threw in to the ground. In flash of light, a clone that looked identical to Erza appeared from nowhere.

During her stays in Britannia, E.N.D had informed her that she was now half-Etherious because of overusing **Juggernaut Drive**. As half-Etherious, Erza's now has a small portion of **Juryoku [Curse Power]** inside of her body, although not even close to challenge **Kyukimon [Nine Demon Gates]** , it's close enough for Erza to learn some basic **Juho [Curse]** like **Tensou Juho [Teleportation Curse]** or what Erza using now, **Bunshin Juho [Cloning Curse].**

"Prepare spells to destroy those Lacrima! Don't shot until you hear my mark!" Erza ordered shortly to her clone who nodded in response while the original began to make her way towards the Cathedral where Laxus currently hiding.

 **Tuesday, August 14** **th** **, Year X784, 01:10 A.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town, Kardia Cathedral.**

Laxus was sitting near the altar, staring into the floor and remembering some scene from his past. About six years ago, he was arguing with master about his father, and that he was tired to be judged as 'Makarov's grandson'. That day Laxus sworn to surpass his grandfather, not for his father, but so that he can be himself. So that he can be a man in his own right.

"Fifteen minutes remaining until the activation of the **Kaminari Den [Thunder Palace]** " Another **Jutsu Shiki** report popped up. "So he still doesn't feel like giving in, huh…?" Laxus asked himself, "I guess that's the stubborn old bastard I know, all right…" The cathedral's door opened behind him and Laxus turned around to see who's came.

Tall man, which wore a dark blue cloak and whose arms and legs were mostly covered in bandages, stepped inside the cathedral. He wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector. On his back were magic staves which were held by a dark green strap going across his body.

"So you're here, Mystogan!" Laxus stated as predatory smiled beamed on his face. "Never in my wildest dream would I dare you'd actually decide to take part in my little game."

"Deactivate the **Kaminari Den** immediately, and you may still be able to pass this off as a mere addition to the festival." Mystogan suggested calmly.

"So blissfully ignorant!" Laxus shouted as he seemingly ignored Mystogan's words. "I'm sure you know, right? The rumors are flying left and right… about who is the strongest mage of Fairy Tail."

"I have little interest in such things, but I would propose Erza" Mysterious mage replied calmly. "And don't forget about Gildarts and Ur."

"Heh, the old goat ain't coming back…God knows where he is now. And Ur won't be back either, she is currently being questioned by the council about her daughter betrayal…" Laxus replied carelessly. "And Erza, well, I'll let her have the title for now until the next ten minutes…"

"Did you seriously believe that you could defeat Erza as the way you are?" Mystogan shook his head, "You must be completely blind if you really think so…"

"Heh, I've been trained hard you know, give me some credit…" Laxus sneered at him. "…But, right now, I wonder which one of us is stronger."

"Is that really all you have eyes for…?" Mystogan wondered, "I wonder who is the so blissfully ignorant."

"Let's settle this once and for all, with the title of 'strongest' at stake!" Laxus shouted with evil grin on his face, "Mystogan… or should I say… another J…"

As he heard that, Mystogan abruptly grabbed one of his staves and shot a purple ray of magic at Laxus. Seems master's grandson was expecting it as he shot powerful lightning bolt at his opponent. Two spells clashed, producing magical blast that shook the entire cathedral and shattered all stained-glass windows, making passersby to run away from cathedral in panic.

As the smoke dissipated, it shown Mystogan pointed his staff at Makarov's grandson while gave him a calm glare. "You…where did you learn of that?" Mystogan asked the blond man darkly.

"Oooohhh, it's extremely rare to see you panic like that…" Laxus replied with insolent smirk. "…Where did I learn of that? Who knows? I'll tell you if you beat me…the key word is 'if'"

"You will regret this Laxus…" Mystogan warned the blond man as he raised his stave before embed in to the floor. "…You are about to witness a form of magic you have never seen before."

"Scary, scary!" Laxus replied with fake scared voice. "Well, give me your worst and I'll show you just how different we two are!"

Mystogan took all five his staves and plunged them into the stone floor in front of himself in half-arc formation. **"Matenro! [Skycraper]!"** He cast his spell.

Immediately, floor beneath Laxus's feet was destroyed as pillar of magical energy shot to the sky, obliterating entire cathedral and propelled Laxus into the air. "What?!" Laxus screamed in shock, caught into Mystogan's magic. "He destroyed the entire cathedral?! Impossible!"

Seemingly, Laxus was propelled to the upper atmosphere as sky above him became dark and he was able to see stars. Suddenly, light purple vortex appeared right above Laxus and four lianas shot from there, tying him up. And then, a huge, frog-like, draconic Demon tore a hole in space, reaching out with intention to grab Laxus.

"What kind of magic is this?!" Laxus screamed as demon let out deafening roar. "Raaaaaghh!" Lexus roared, channeling his magic to break away from lianas's grip. At the next moment all surroundings blackened and crumbled to pieces, proving that it was just an illusion. Laxus still was in cathedral, with Mystogan in front of him.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Laxus laughed maniacally, waving off the remains of his opponent's spell, "What a load of crap! You thought that some stupid illusion would be enough to deal with me, Mystogan?!"

"Impressive…" Illusionist-mage had to agree. "But you noticed just an instant too late," He added as ground beneath Laxus's feet began to glow as he quickly looked up, only to see five magic circles above himself. **"Nemuri: Gojumahojin: Mikagura! [Sleep: Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song]!"**

"Now, pay attention punk!" Laxus asked with bold smirk. Mystogan quickly traced Laxus's line of sight, only to discover a golden magic seal beneath his own feet.

"GUUAAAHH!" Mystogan screamed as lightning bolt struck him from below.

"NUUAAAGH!" Laxus wailed as he was struck with a concentrated beam of magic power, released by five seals.

However, as their spells dissipated, Laxus appeared virtually unharmed as Mystogan got his cloth slightly ripped. As Laxus remained in the ground, eyeing his opponent with insolent smirk, Mystogan quickly performed a hand seal, making multiple purple waves of energy to appear from the ground and move to envelop his opponent.

But spell failed as Laxus quickly turned his own body into lightning bolt and escaped. "He got away?!" Mystogan exclaimed as Laxus, still in his lightning form, turned around and tried to attack him, enveloping him into electrical field. However, before Laxus could electrocute Mystogan, the later turned to mist and disappeared, reappearing on the floor, in the middle of cathedral's hall.

"Tch… not half-bad, are you?" Laxus asked as he appeared in front of Mystogan, regaining his human form. However, before two S-class mages could continue their battle…

"LAXUS!" two voices boomed at the church form the entrance door. The two S-Class mages looked at the door and saw Kagura and Mirajane, standing right in front of the door..

"Kagura!" Mirajane called out next to her.

"Mira, so you've defeat Fried, huh?" Kagura replied. The two of them looked around and saw Laxus face to face with an unfamiliar person.

"Hey, who is that with Laxus?" Mirajane asked as she looked at the man in dark cloak.

"Mystogan?" Kagura guessed.

As Mystogan saw her, he started to panic as he attempted to adjust his mask to cover most of his face but to no avail.

But Laxus saw this as a chance to land a hit to Mystogan. "You're wide open!" Laxus yelled as he generated a ball of lightning energy on his palm and released it at Mystogan's face, destroying his mask.

As the dust starts to clear up, they saw Mystogan's face fully revealed for the first time. Kagura and Mirajane were stunned by what they saw. He has blue hair and has a familiar tattoo on his right eye, similar to a certain Heavenly Body mage.

It was the face of Jellal Fernandes.

"J-Jellal?" Kagura stuttered, her voice shaken, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"You...!" Mirajane yelled, her face showing full of hatred towards the man, remembering what Jellal had done them at the Tower of Heaven. "…I thought you died on that tower!"

"Jellal? Y-You're alive," Kagura called out tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Ooh, a familiar face, eh? Laxus said with a grin.

"W- What is going on?! Mystogan is... JELLAL?!" Mirajane gritted her teeth.

An awkward silence started to fill the room, except for Kagura's crying, when a voice finally spoke, breaking the silence, "Kagura, especially you, I don't want to show my face," Mystogan told her.

"Huh?" Kagura's tears stopped, not understanding what he meant.

"I am not Jellal, I know him, but I am not him." Mystogan replied.

The black haired girl started to shake, emotions to control of her, her mind starting to think about the man who she once called her best friend.

"Huh…everyone is here already?!" A familiar voice called out from behind.

The four S-Class mages looked at the door to see Erza entered the cathedral. Kagura, Mirajane and Mystogan sighed in relief while Laxus merely grinned in delight at the sight of the Devil Slayer. They noticed they briefcase, her new outfit and the eye-patch that covered her left eye but there is a more important matter to deal now, so they decided to ask Erza later.

"Good, someone more capable of doing this… I leave the rest to you, Erza…" Mystogan said and Erza nodded in response before Mystogan suddenly disappeared into mist.

"FWAHAHAHAHA…" Laxus laughed like a mad man. "…You're finally here, Erza! That's good, I don't need to fight small fly anymore."

"WHY YOU?" Mirajane yelled at Laxus in pure rage, completely offended at his statement. She was about to wipe that cocky grin of his but Kagura stopped her for doing something stupid.

Erza only stared at the blond with bored eye as she put the metal briefcase she was carrying on the floor. "Laxus, can you please deactivate **Kaminari Den [Thunder Palace]**?" Erza requested, she actually doesn't want to fight the master's grandson because Laxus was one of few people that can actually understand her way of thinking, so she decided to convince him first.

Laxus grinned turned into when he heard Erza's request. "Sorry Erza, but not this time. I'm so close to achieve my goal, there's no turning back and I will crush anyone who got in my way, even if it's you." Laxus replied as he glared at Erza. He knew that Erza wasn't an opponent that you can take down easily, in fact, Laxus aware that he was nowhere near enough to even make Erza to try, but he won't go down without giving her a hell of fight.

Erza stared at him for a moment before she sighed. "I see…" She closed her eyes for a moment before she opened again. "…Do it!"

The other three raised their eyebrows in confusion, not understand what the red head meant before **Jutsu Shiki [Rumes]** report appeared in the middle of the cathedral's hall: **'Kaminari Den: Destroyed by Erza's clone** '.

"WHAT?!" Not only Laxus but Kagura and Mirajane yelled out in shock at the report.

"I'm sorry to say this Laxus, but it's over…you lose!" Erza told the blond with neutral tone.

"Well, I guess that's it," Kagura noted, looking at Laxus's confused face. "You have no more bargaining chips left. How can you even be the master?" She continued with rather challenging tone, causing Erza to glare at her dangerously.

' _DAMMIT KAGURA! YOU AND YOUR MOUTH…'_ Erza thought furiously, knowing that Kagura was provoking Laxus and success when the red head saw the blond's eyes shadowed by his hair. Erza aware that Laxus was so pissed off.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Laxus roared as his **Maryoku [Magic Power]** manifested itself as powerful electrical field, which wrecked nearby columns and the floor beneath him. "How can I be master, you say….THROUGH FORCE!" Laxus replied furiously at Kagura's question.

"For the last time Laxus, give up!" Mirajane yelled out, looking at him with furious face. "Fairy Tail isn't going to belong to you…"

"Oh, it will… Yes… I should never have bothered trying to bargain…" Laxus growled, gathering his magic, "I should have just relied on this power of mine from the very beginning! This ultimate power is the true core of my identity!"

"Fine Laxus…" Erza announced loudly, catching everyone's attention. "…If fighting me is all you wanted, then so be it! I'll be your opponent! Let's make a bet!"

"A bet?"

"If you win, I'll help you taking over Fairy Tail!" Erza said causing Kagura and Mirajane widened their eyes.

"WHAT?"

"If you lose…hmmm, let's see…" Erza rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "If you lose, you will…no, I'll tell you later when everyone is not around…" Erza suddenly said, causing Laxus raised an eyebrow curiously but he decided to dismiss it. So, Laxus grinned at Erza in response.

"Fwahahahha…Deal! I'll show you something interesting Erza, you and that newbie from Phantom aren't the only 'Slayers' in this guild." Lightning was dancing more wildly around him and his purple shirt was little torn but other than that he was completely unharmed. He started gathering his **Maryoku [Magic Power]** once again.

His muscles got bigger and on his slowly arms appeared scales.

"S-Slayer? Don't tell me... Y-you're..." Mirajane mumbled in shock.

Laxus knew that the best chance for him to defeat Erza was to fighting her at full power since the very beginning before Erza could even try. Laxus charges forward at the speed that only Erza could follow as he gathered all **Maryoku** he had and concentrated it onto his right fist. **"Metsuryu Ogi: Narumikazuchi! [Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Roaring Thunder]!"** Laxus bellowed as he brought his fist forwards, intent to punch the Devil Slayer with a lightning imbued fist which releases a large amount of lightning upon impacting with the intended target.

However, as the lightning began to dissipate, Erza emerged relatively unhurt from the technique and caught Laxus's fist with her left hand, greatly surprising Laxus who didn't expect his strongest attack has been stopped just like that.

Erza saw this as an opening, brought her finger to Laxus forehead and flicked his forehead, sent him flying who let out a cry across the cathedral. Erza suddenly appeared behind Laxus with her left hand up and delivered a powerful chop onto Laxus shoulder, sent him crashing to the floor and creating a large crater beneath him.

Kagura and Mirajane watched Erza landed beside an unconscious Laxus with wide eyes and their jaws hit the ground. They were speechless at the sight Erza defeated Laxus with two hits. They knew Laxus was extremely powerful and it probably took both two female S-Class mages at their full power to have a chance to defeat him, but Erza just defeat Laxus in mere five second flat and made it like a child play.

Kagura and Mirajane wondered, was Erza just too powerful compare to Laxus or was Laxus just too weak compare to Erza.

The two saw Erza put a hand on Laxus ankle before she began to drag him off. _'Well, he's not as fat as he looks.'_ Erza thought before turned to the stunned Kagura and Mirajane. "What are you waiting for? There are so many injuries members all over Magnolia, STOP GAWKING LIKE A PAIR OF IDIOTS AND HELPS THEM OUT!" Erza yelled at them before she dragged the unconscious Laxus out off the cathedral.

 **Wednesday, August 15** **th** **, Year X784, 01:10 P.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town, Local Hospital.**

Laxus's mind slowly began to kick back into gear as consciousness started to spread over his senses. His eyes twitched as he struggled to think back over what happened. The Battle of Fairy Tail, the girls turned to stone, that 'fight' against Erza, which resulting his utter defeat.

As he opened his eyes, he realized he was on a bed, his right shoulder was covered with bandages. With his enhanced sense of smell since he's a Dragon Slayer, he sniffed his surroundings. It smelled like an infirmary, but it smelled different from the guild infirmary, so his wild guess was he could be in a local hospital.

He had no idea who brought him here. ' _Erza perhaps?'_ He thought. He tried to get up but he winced in pain as his dislocated right shoulder gave way. "Damn these wounds…" he cursed silently, remembering how Erza wounded him, which hurt his pride beyond repair.

"So you're finally awake…" a familiar voice called out. He then heard a shuffling noise nearby the doorway and he looked over there. There stood Erza with her arms crossed at her chest as she was leaning her back against the wall.

Laxus eyed her for a moment before sighed. "Tch, I guess I still need to learn after all…" Laxus suddenly said, causing Erza to look at him. "Okay, what do you want?" Laxus suddenly asked the red head.

Erza then walked to him and put a hand on Laxus's shoulder. "Go and apologize to your grandfather then. Accept any punishment he will give to you, but I think I know what punishment he would give you after all this fiasco." Erza advised the blond.

Laxus nodded, he knew what Erza meant and he was prepared to accept it. He had done carnage to the guild and it would be a fitting punishment for him.

Slowly, Laxus reached out for the red head's hand and grabbed it with a small smile on his face. As they let go, Erza walked towards to exit, then she stopped, looking to the back of her shoulder at Laxus.

"He's at the guild, get changed and go to him. See you!" Erza said before she walked out the room, leaving Laxus alone.

Laxus sighed before he put his expensive fur coat over his shoulders and was about to leave, until he spotted a small white envelope on the table. Curious, Laxus walked over to the table, took the envelope and tore the seal before he pulled out a paper and unfolded it.

It was a letter.

 _To Laxus Dreyar:_

 _If you're reading this, then that's mean you certainly are not an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail anymore. I've watched your so called 'Battle of Fairy Tail' and couldn't help but amused at how you held the event only to be beaten by Erza Dragneel in such way. Fwahahahaha._

 _Anyway, that's not the reason why I sent you this letter. Since your grandfather will excommunicate you from the guild, I offer you to be a commander of my squad in Britannia Military. Of all people in your guild, you're the one I find has the most latent ability, even above Gildarts Clive and Ur Milkovich. I can awaken your latent ability so that you can defeat those who above you, you can also bring your own group if you want to. Meet me at Pendragon in five days if you're interested._

 _Knight of Seven_

Laxus's eyes were wide as a plate when he read who the sender of this letter. It was one of the **Knight of Round** and he/she offered him to be the commander of his/her squad and also could bring his latent talent out the surface. Laxus knew he couldn't let this chance slipped just like that. He put the letter to his pocket before walked out the Local Hospital and heading towards the guild.

 **Wednesday, August 15** **th** **, Year X784, 04:51 P.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town.**

"What kind of joke is this?!" Evergreen exclaimed angrily. "He kicked you out from the guild."

"Surely we all committed the same offence!" Bixlow supported his teammate as his 'babies' agreed. "Same offence, same offence…"

"It's the old man's decision." Laxus replied strictly at his personal team. "Although he said I can visit the guild if I want to."

"But we're your team, for god sake!" Evergreen exclaimed again that almost irked the blond.

"You're so disappointed with us because we were defeated in yesterday's battle, aren't you?" Freed asked in shame.

"Ah, don't be such idiots…" Laxus smirked at him. "I was defeated as well…now, I have a train to catch up. Train to Britannia is extremely rare and they don't tolerate a delay."

"Wait Britannia?" Freed wondered as well as his two other teammates. "Why?"

"I got a letter from a member of **Knight of Round** …" Laxus answered causing his personal team gasped in shock at the revelation. "…I've been offered to be commander of his/her squad. The letter said that I could bring you guys along if I want to."

"Then we will come with you!" The **Raijinshuu** answered immediately but silenced when their leader glared at them.

"No!" Laxus answered sternly. "You guys stay here for now. I'm going to make sure first that this isn't a trap." He continued, although he was sure that the offer was a real deal since the letter has a royal stamp on it.

"But what are we supposed to do why you're not gonna be around…?" Bickslow inquired.

"Take care of each other…" Laxus replied, picking up his duffel bag and turning around, "…And look over my house for me. Cya guys," He waved his goodbye before walked away, heading towards Magnolia station where the train to Pendragon was waiting.

 **Saturday, August 19** **th** **, Year X784, 10:41 A.M, Egolas, Southern Side of Egolas. [Four Days Later]**

Egolas, was a green colored planet that three times bigger that Earthland that was located on the edge of Galaxy. Egolas mostly was no different from Earthland. Fields of pure green spread as far as the eye could see with the addition of some floating Islands with various sized. There were many animals, ordinary and mythical, roaming about, a few stopping to stare at them before leaving.

Egolas has three suns, so it is never night time. Despite this, depictions of the planet showed there to be a dark side. It is possible that the planet is tidally locked to the star group, resulting in the lack of a day/night cycle, with the Egolas living on the daylight side of the planet. Egolas's orbital period was much shorter which only at 7 days than Earthland's orbital period.

But now, there were some raging battles that currently occurred all over Egolas, one of them was at that southern of Planet Egolas.

" **Hakuryu no Hoko! [White Dragon's Roar]!"** The **Knight of Four,** Secilia Vasburg whose body covered with white scale took a deep breath before she unleashed a gigantic quantity of white **Maryoku** from her mouth at the incoming gray colored Dragon.

The blast easily penetrate the Dragon's body like hot knife cut through butter, creating a huge hole on the Dragon's body who howled in agony, killing it in instant as the blast made its way towards a giant floating island before it made contact, creating a absolutely devastating explosion that obliterated the entire floating island with ease.

Secilia smiled at the destruction she cause before she narrowed her eyes as she felt the presence of another gray colored Dragon behind her. The Dragon raised its big claw, intent to squash the **Hakuryuuko [White Dragon Empress]** but suddenly, a figure appeared before the Dragon.

" **Sekiryu no Zangeki! [Red Dragon's Slash]!"** Monica Kruszewski who was in her **Doragon Fosu [Dragon Force]** since most of her body was covered in red scale, generated red **Maryoku** from her hand and slashed at the Dragon's neck, easily decapitating the Dragon's head and killing it in instant.

Secilia saw her rival landed beside the Dragon's head and frowned at her. "That wasn't necessary!" The dark silver haired girl noted.

"You think I did that for you?" Monica replied as she glared at Secilia who more that eager to return her glare.

 **(BOOOOM)**

Both girls were sent flying when a powerful blast crashed onto them, the blast sent them away for ten kilometers before they crashed on a hill. The girls groaned as they rubbed their head in pain before turned towards the direction where the blast came from. "WHO DARES?" The two yelled in anger.

" **That would be me!"**

That female booming voice was the only warning Monica and Secilia got before a massive Dragon with dark gray adamantine scale dropped down from the sky. The two barely had time to raise their arms before two insanely heavy fist slammed into them, sending them flying to different direction with ease.

" _Fuck, this reptile is powerful!"_ Secilia frantically thought to herself as she attempted to regain her balance in midair, even as terrible pain shot through her arms.

It appeared that even her **Doragon Fosu** wasn't enough to absorb the force of the punch. Secilia flipped in midair, allowing her to land on her feet. She noticed she had been knocked back a considerable distance with just that single punch.

"Another fodder? Or…"

Secilia didn't have any more time that that to ponder before the Dragon closed the distance between them and pounced on her with a manic, toothy grin splitting her face almost in half. **"Hakuryu no Tekken! [White Dragon's Iron Fist]!"** Pouring more **Maryoku** into her right arm, Secilia intercepted the Dragon's second punch with one of her own and immediately regretted it when felt the bones in her right arm shatter under the force.

"Guh…!" Secilia grunted in pain as the Dragon closed its hand around her injured fist and squeezed hard, forcing the girl down to her knees from the sheer pain. It appeared that the Dragon was no fodder. This Dragon really was that fucking strong. But, something was up.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHA! What's wrong, Dragon Slayer of Albion!? You're even weaker than I thought you would be, I seriously can't believe you're the child of one of the Heavenly Dragons!"** The gray scaled Dragon laughed maniacally, an insane gleam in her yellow, slitted eyes as she towered over Secilia.

This Dragon was Fatherglare, a mid tier level Dragon that can easily destroys entire continent several times over. She was the counterpart of Motherglare as well as his archrival, although Fatherglare was stronger than her counterpart with her scales said to be the hardest scales among Dragons.

" **Sekiryu no Kagizume! [Red Dragon's Claw]!"**

Monica's left leg coated with red energy slammed into the side of Fatherglare's face. Her head had been forcefully turned by the impact, but other than that, there was no indication that the attack had any effect. However, the surprise from the attack caused her to loosen her grip enough for Secilia to get away and threw a barrage of white ball of magic at Fatherglare.

Fatherglare turned back to Secilia only to find her vision obscured by a blinding white light. However, the barraged of balls of magic were blocked by a faint black barrier that suddenly appeared in front of Fatherglare. The trio looked up to see another Dragon descended from the air. This Dragon was also gray in color only this Dragon have skeletal-like torso with ox bone head and large bat wings.

Fatherglare glared at the newly arrived Dragon. **"Fatalos!"** Fatherglare spoke.

Fatalos, another mid tier level Dragon like Fatherglare, he was a Dragon of Darkness.

The skeletal-like Dragon landed beside Fatherglare and looked down to the two Dragon Slayers. **"Well, well, well…what do we have here? The brat of Ddraig and Albion!"** Fatalos spoke as he eyed the two **Knight of Rounds**.

"Great, another one has appeared!" Monica cursed under her breath. "Even in **Doragon Fosu** , we weren't able to deal significant damage to the gray one."

"It seems an ordinary attack won't work against that the first Dragon, her scales are very resilient." Secilia analyzed before looking at the skeletal Dragon. "Also, this Dragon has incredible defense capabilities."

"I suppose our only option is 'that'?" Monica asked with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

Secilia nodded her head. "So it seems. We need to deal with them quickly before His Majesty Destroy this Planet." She replied.

Monica took a deep breath and channeled her immense **Maryoku** again. A blood red aura started to build up around her, causing the earth to tremble slightly beneath her. A burst of bright white light caused Monica to look to her side and see that Secilia had done the same, resulting in a pure white aura appearing around him. The trembling of the earth grew stronger with the addition of Secilia's power.

" **I, who shall awaken…"** Monica began to chant.

" **I, who shall awaken…"** Secilia followed after her rival.

 **"…Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God."**

 **"…Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of supremacy from God."**

 **"I laugh at the Infinite and fret over the Dream!"**

 **"I envy the Infinite and yearn for the Dream!"**

 **"I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination!"**

 **"I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy!"**

" **I shall drown you in the depths of crimson purgatory!"**

" **I shall bring you to the limits of a white paradise!"**

" **EMPIREO DRAGON FORCE!"**

The instant the last verse of incantation was finished, Monica and Secilia announced identical commands. In the next instant, both of their auras exploded outwards in massive flashes of red and white light that brightly illuminated everything within the boundaries of sixty kilometers around the battlefield. The Dragons nearby felt an immensely heavy pressure, pressing down on them as well as a terrible sense of foreboding.

The Dragon Slayers now wore a red Dragon and white Dragon armor and still keep growing and sharpening in various places. The helmet of the armors elongated upwards, forming horns, and fangs appeared near the mouthpiece of the helmet, which had become jagged in shape. Massive wings appeared on their backs. Their gauntlets and greaves turned into claws. Their metallic tail that had initially grown out of the portion of the armor that covered their upper back disappeared and grew out of the part covering their tailbone. It grew thicker and spikes appeared around it, giving it a much more dangerous appearance. Both of them were covered in a tremendously powerful aura, bloody red in Monica's case and pure white in Secilia's.

Essentially, they had turned into human-sized, bipedal Dragons. And they were much, much more powerful than before. The sheer force of their presence was causing the entire Egolas to tremble and the ground cracked beneath them with every step they took.

This was **Empireo Doragon Fosu [Empireo Dragon Force]** , the strongest technique that only available to the Dragon Slayer of two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion who were two top tier level Dragons that could wiped out an entire planet with ease, only below Igneel, Wendy and Acnologia in term of power. The technique temporarily unsealed the bulk of the Heavenly Dragons's powers. However, in return, the technique would drain away their life force. But because Monica and Secilia both possessed immense reserves of **Maryoku** , they could use it to substitute as the cost of **Empireo Dragon Force**.

" **FWAHAHAHAHAHA….THAT'S GOOD! COME DRAGON SLAYERS!"** Fatherglare and Fatalos bellowed in excitement as they could felt the two human's power before them just shot out through the roof.

"Let's end this." Secilia said to Monica who nodded her head.

"I'll take the fat one, you take the bony one!" Monica told her 'partner' as she flew towards Fatherglare while Secilia flew towards Fatalos.

Fatherglare grinned when she saw the red armored girl flew at her at speed of light before the Dragon brought her right fist back. Monica countered Fatherglare's punch with her own right fist. This time, with the power of **Empireo Dragon Force** , it was Fatherglare who got off worse. With a sickening crunch, the adamantine scales on Fatherglare's arm shattered and the bones cracked.

 **"GYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Fatherglare howled in pain as her right arm now hung limply at her side.

Monica lashed out with her clawed gauntlets and easily serrated the scales on Fatherglare's body, leaving multiple cuts on her chest which Monica quickly saw this as an opportunity and brought her right fist back. **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** Monica right fist and fore arm began to glow in bloody crimson lightning.

Being the Dragon Slayer of Ddraig, Monica has the special ability that no other Dragon Slayer had to double her own power every ten seconds. **"Sekiryu no Gekitetsu! [Red Dragon's Firing Hammer]!"** Monica roared as she devastatingly struck her opponent on the stomach, creating a gaping hole on Fatherglare's belly while she fell to ground like a rock.

Despite the terrible pain running through her body, Fatherglare didn't scream. She couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to. The electricity surging through her body, destroying her from the inside, had completely paralyzed her the moment it reached her nervous system, preventing her from even so much as blinking, much less trying to even express her agony before her soul completely leaved her body as she died painfully.

Meanwhile, Secilia skillfully evaded barrages of roar attacks from Fatalos that obliterated numerous floating islands with ease. She maneuvered to left and readied her left leg and delivered a spin kick to the skeletal Dragon. Fatalos quickly created a faint black barrier on his left side, however, it seems Fatalos underestimated Secilia's strength in **Empireo Dragon Force** since the barrier instantly shattered like glass under the force from the kick.

Fatalos grunted in pain when the kick slammed to his left side but it seems the barrier he created before somehow reduced the force of the kick so that Secilia couldn't deliver more lethal damages to the bony Dragon. The bony Dragons brought his left fist back and intent to punch the white Dragon Slayer in the face but the girl saw this and leaned to her right while caught Fatalos on the wrist with left hand before lashed her right claw to the Dragon elbow to slice off his forehand.

" **GUUUUUOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!"** Fatalos bellowed in agony as he felt his flesh and bone being tore by the Dragon Slayer. **"INSOLENT INSECT!"** Fatalos yelled in pure rage as purple bloods flowed from his right bicep before he flew away and began to gather quite amount of **Maryoku [Magic Power]** on his mouth.

Secilia narrowed her eyes when Fatalos began to form a giant purple ball which composed from the insanely immense **Maryoku** he gathered before above his snout. _'That attack could easily destroy a quarter of this Planet!'_ She thought as she watched Fatalos finished prepared his attack.

Fatalos threw the giant purple ball at Secilia who merely smirked under her helmet. **"Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"** Secilia announced the command repeatedly and each command successfully diminished the power of the attack, causing the attack shrunk from the size of small mountains to the size of baseball. Similar to Monica, Secilia has a special ability that no other Dragon Slayer had. Unlike her rival, her special ability allowed her to halves her opponent's power and made it as her own by touching them.

Secilia effortlessly caught the attack with her left hand while the sender who could only stare at her in shock. Secilia exploited the Dragon's moment of shock to throw the ball of magic back to its sender. Fatalos realized this and barely evaded the attack just in time but widened his eyes when Secilia appeared before and looked down to see her left claw buried directly to his heart. Fatalos coughed up so much purple bloods as he free fall from the sky before crashed onto the ground and died.

Secilia wiped the purple bloods from her left armored claw before deactivated her **Empireo Dragon Force** as her right arm hung limply at her side because Fatherglare almost shattered all the bones inside of her right arm.

Secilia saw Monica who also deactivated her **Empireo Dragon Force** floated towards her. "We're done here. Let's regroup to Lord Cheney!" Monica only nodded in response as they began to fly towards west where Rogue was.

But suddenly, they felt two familiar absolutely vast **Maryoku** from distance that shock the entire Planet.

"T-This is…"

 **Saturday, August 19** **th** **, Year X784, 11:11 A.M, Egolas, Eastern Side of Egolas.**

Wendy stood triumphantly above at least fifty corpses of Dragon while holding a long white sword. The little girl that killed them all was wiping the blood off her sword, ignoring the fact that she was covered in Dragon bloods from head to toe.

Wendy was about to leave to regroup with the other at the designation point before she felt a gigantic creature landed behind her. Wendy looked over her left shoulder to see a massive Dragon that was different from before, looked down at her.

The Dragon was massive, Its body covered with dark, red scales. The dragon's lower body, specifically its belly, the inner portions of its long tail, and legs, was beige in color. It also has noticeable scars on it belly and neck, with the largest one, which was X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of its tail. The dragon has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above its nose. The red dragon also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Its large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, it has four legs.

Wendy could only smile at this, knowing that the Dragon wasn't an ordinary Dragon. "Of all top tier Dragon that I could have encounter…" Wendy began as she turned around to face the giant red Dragon. "…I wasn't expecting it would be you…"

Wendy looked up to the Dragon that none other than one of her brother main enemy aside of Zeref and Acnologia.

" **Enryuo [King of Flame Dragon] Igneel!"**

 **"Tenryuuko [Sky Dragon Empress] Wendy Marvell!"**

 **Saturday, August 19** **th** **, Year X784, 11:11 A.M, Egolas, Northern Side of Egolas.**

On the top of snowy mountains, E.N.D finally able to face to face with his primary target, the giant black-blue Dragon that caused so much grieves to him.

E.N.D flared his insanely vast black colored **Juryoku [Curse Power]** that cause the entire Planet to tremble under the force of the overwhelming power. His body became more muscular, and his skin darkened and gained the crimson ragged pattern. He gained long, dark horns on his forehead, jagged teeth and his hair turned into black and tied into ponytail. E.N.D's fingers are replaced with claws and his ears became elongated and elf-like. He gained large, bat-like wings that were both black and crimson in color. Feathers also sprouted from his wrists and collar.

" **This is the end, Acnologia! I'll avenge Ashley!"**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Explanation:**

 **Monica Kruszewski:** Yep, you know her. She's a character from Code Geass, the female characters in the series that was underrated.

 **Ddraig and Albion:** Two Heavenly Dragons from Highschool DxD, they are Secilia's and Monica's Dragon parent, hence their epithets.

 **Egolas:** The planet in this story, it's like the combination of Earthland and Edolas.

 **Fatherglare & Fatalos: **Fatherglare looks like her counterpart, Motherglare only in her case, she is dark gray in color. While Fatalos looks like Black Skull Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh!

 **E.N.D's Etherious Form:** Since we have no idea how he looks in his EF, E.N.D will have Mard Geer Tartaros's Etherious Form for now since it's currently the most badass demon form so far. Mard will have another Etherious Form. Link: www_jackaleteriasu_deviantart_com/art/Fairy-Tail-408-Mard-Geer-Etheria-Form-493802185

P.S: replece "_" with "."


	13. Episode 12

**Hello guys, your beloved Author is back.**

 **First of all, I just want to express my thanks for anyone who voted on my polls. Although few of you called my polls 'BULLSHIT' (Don't worry, I don't felt offended at all). But hey, what's done is done and I cannot turn back the time (Hope I can).**

 **Okay, here's the poll's result:**

 **Option 1:15**

 **Option 2:53**

 **It seems option two won by large margin, congratulation for readers who voted 'option 2'. And as I promise, I'll keep the story same as the original plan.**

 **Oh, by the way, I'll give you some a very long list of facts about this story that in case you still have no idea about it:**

 **1\. Erza's hairstyle in this story is looks like her Edolas counterpart before she cut her hair off into bob style.**

 **2\. Erza's current outfit (Aside of Knight of Round outfit) is Canon Natsu's outfit in X792 (Although in her case, it is left-sleeveless instead of right) and she is now wearing a black eye patch on her left eye.**

 **3\. Erza in this story loves any kind of chocolate cake, not strawberry cheesecake. She is also left handed in this story.**

 **4\. Erza's personality: She is lazy as hell yet so clever according to Makarov in Chapter 9. She also has the same opinion as Laxus about the weaker guild members but she never said it openly. That's why also in chapter 9, she let Laxus gloated to the weaker members as long he didn't hurt them physically.**

 **5\. Despite the fact number 4, Erza still professional and try to keep the guild's repute since it's her job as guild member, just as seen in chapter 3 when Bora using Fairy Tail's name.**

 **6\. Also, Erza and Laxus seems get along just fine. It's seen when Laxus was willingly to listen to Erza's request in chapter 6.**

 **7\. She dislikes Mirajane when the girl challenged her to fight.**

 **8\. She also dislikes Kagura for being so strict and bossy.**

 **9\. Erza is Fairy Tail's most powerful mage, even far surpassing Makarov but she isn't an S-Class mage because she declined the offer when Makarov nominated her, just as mentioned in chapter 5.**

 **10\. Despite the fact number 8, that doesn't mean there aren't somebody that more powerful than her. Wendy for an instance.**

 **11\. Erza respects anyone who on par or stronger than her in term of strength with her mentor on the top of the list.**

 **12\. Erza also have so many connections outside the guild. One of them is Ultear who was Erza's spy until chapter 10.**

 **13\. Tartaros in this story and Homura Dragneel were created by E.N.D not Zeref.**

 **14\. Wendy is the one Erza feared the most…yet.**

 **15\. Lisanna never 'died' in this story, so Mirajane still has her old personalities.**

 **16\. Kagura took over Canon Erza's role in this story.**

 **17\. In this story, Rogue has the appearance and the power of his future counterpart since it's 1000 times more badass than present Rogue.**

 **18\. Dragons are still good in number.**

 **19\. Etherious in this story are far more powerful than in canon.**

 **20\. Ultear is Grimoire Heart's second in command.**

 **21\. All Dragon Slayer in this story don't have an exceed because they can fly on their own, although I'll let Gajeel have Lily since he cannot fly on his own.**

 **Answer Some Review:**

 **EndlessChains:** Thank you for reviewing, you're always the best. If you have question, feel free to ask me :D

 **Irahandayani18:** Tenang aja mba, ceritanya bakal tetep kayak rencana sebelumnya. Makasih udah review. Trus buat pertanyaan mba, liat aja di chapter ini.

P.S: Ini mba apa mas?

 **PrinceNK:** Sekali lagi, makasih udah nulis review yang puanjang nya minta ampun. Oh iya, saya bales pake bahasa indo aja ya, gpp kan? Soal review anda, tenang aja saya udah mikirin gimana cara E.N.D bisa jatuh cinta terhadap Erza yang dapat masuk diakal.

 **XxXZeusKillerXxX:** Well, you may be right about the poll. I just made that poll because another idea just came out from my mind and it clashed with my original plan. So, I'm only letting the reader to decide and it seems option two won the poll. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter

 **TheOnlyKing:** Thanks again for reviewing. But too bad for you option 1 lost the poll. I hope you will stick with my story until the end

 **charles123:** If you think Secilia and Monica are strong, wait until you see Rogue and Wendy in this chapter. Anyway, thank you for reviewing :D

 **Lightningblade49:** Well, you're wrong about one thing. See in this chapter and you will find out what I mean.

 **giacomo:** Well, I appreciate the idea you offering but Natsu and Dragon are sounds…well, for lack of better word…Cliché…in my opinion. Once again, I appreciate the idea but this Natsu has nothing to do with Dragon, in fact, he despises almost all of them with the exception of Wendy. So, him having his Etherious form in form of Dragon will make him looks like a hypocrite.

 **darkworkangel:** Well, you have to wait until Tenroujima arc to know the answer since I can't answer your question without revealing spoiler to you and other readers.

 **DraigTrueEmperor9** **,** **abhishekbssn** **,** **Chaser IV** **, Gunreal, fallendemon248 and the other I can't mention one by one:** Thanks for reviewing :D

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 12: Into the Fray, Part II**

 **Sunday, August 19** **th** **, Year X784, 00:49 P.M, Earthland, Alakitasia, Alvares Empire, Vistarion, Spriggan Palace.**

A lone man sat on his throne, resting his head on his right fist while his eyes staring at the ceiling of his room.

The man wore high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes and abnormally sharp canines. He also wore a golden heart-shaped necklace.

This man was Zeref Dragneel, the man who considered to be the strongest and most evil Mage of all time who possesses extremely dangerous and powerful Magic. In reality, he is a reclusive, self-hating youth who cannot control his powers. He was also the founder and current Emperor of the Alvarez Empire, which was Britannia Empire's main rival, under the alias of **Spriggan** as well as the older brother of the founder and current Emperor of Britannia Empire, Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

Zeref then smiled when he felt a familiar surge of overwhelming power and he aware from whom and where it came from. _'Even when you're far away across the Galaxy, I could still feel your power from here, even when you're not being serious. You have really grown stronger than you were four hundred years ago, dear brother.'_ He thought to himself before he felt another powerful surge of power that made him smiled even more.

' _Never in my wildest dream would I dare to think that Igneel would join into the fray, and he's facing with my brother so called little sister.'_ Zeref laughed to himself before he felt someone has entered his room.

It was a young man of average height with the hair as white as snow, which he kept tied in a ponytail and a pair of red eyes. He was wearing a white collared dress shirt with a blue tie, slacks and boots. He completed his ensemble with a pair of glasses and a dual-colored trench coat which he kept tied together by an intricately designed belt.

"You summoned me, Your Majesty?" The man gracefully kneeled before the Emperor Spriggan.

"Yes Invel, I've summoned you!" Zeref replied to the man known as Invel who none other than a member of **Spriggan Twelve** , a group of people which composed of the twelve strongest mages of the continent of Alakitasia and **Knight of Round** 's main rival.

Zeref then rose from his throne and began to walk towards his most trusted **Spriggan Twelve**. "My brother is currently out of the picture and he won't be back for a few days. This is a great chance for us to claim over Isvan." He stated.

Invel startled a little at the news. "Isvan? Isn't it under Britannia ruler? Won't it break our non-aggression pact with Britannia?" Invel asked the Emperor.

"I know!" Zeref replied knowingly. "But there is 'something' that located in Isvan that I need to have under my possession at any cost. Have Ajeel and the entire 7th Army to be deployed to Isvan and occupy it." Zeref declared his order, causing the **Fuyu Shogun [Winter General]** of Alvarez quite shocked at the order.

Isvan was one of large country in Ishgar that was under Britannia's ruler after it was conquered by the Empire in X781 after Isvan's fail attack on one of Britannia's territory. Isvan become Britannia's territory now, however the Emperor of Britannia allowed the king of Isvan to continue ruled over 'his' country but under the banner of Britannia Empire.

"The entire 7th Army? That's a half of a million of troops..." Invel awed at the prospect of one of his comrade having five times more forces at his disposal.

"Will it be enough?" Zeref asked Invel who looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

"Isvan will be in Your Majesty's possession in two days."

 **Sunday, August 19** **th** **, Year X784, 00:57 P.M, Egolas, Northern Side of Egolas.**

The skies of Edolas were getting darker, the entire planet miraculously barely able to withstand as it trembled under the extremely overwhelming power from two of the most powerful being in existence. If it continued like this, Egolas as well as any living beings and non living beings inside of it, will be vaporized into dust in under a minute.

The Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, Etherious Natsu Dragneel who was in his **Eteriasu Fomu [Etherious Form]** stood facing at the massive black and blue Dragon. E.N.D knew that he couldn't fight Acnologia without killing any of his subordinates, he aware that with the exception of Wendy, none of them could handle his and Acnologia's vast power without being turned into dust.

 **"Let's take this somewhere else, you overgrown lizard!"** Before Acnologia responded at the **Eteriasu [Etherious]** insult, E.N.D charged at Acnologia with Massively FTL+ speed and took off to the space, bringing Acnologia with him.

 **Sunday, August 19** **th** **, Year X784, 01:00 P.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Grimoire Heart Airship.**

A gigantic airship that has the size of Kardia Cathedral was flying above the Ishgar's skies, completely hidden from anyone below it.

"Oracion Seis…" Ultear Milkovich, former member of the council and Grimoire Heart's Second in command said as she turned around to face a shadowed figure that was occupying his bony throne. "So they're going to make their move…How will you respond to this, old man?" Ultear was looking into ship's window, she was dressed into light attire with open back and her large Grimoire Heart guild crest under her shoulder blades was clearly visible.

"Leave them be…" Grimoire Heart Guild Master, Master Hades replied his second in command's question. "With them causing ruckus, the lawful folks will hardly be able to ignore it. We should use that opportunity to advance our search for the keys of Zeref's seal." As he said this, Ultear let out a small smile that adored her beautiful face. "Let us hope that they succeed in eliminating a few of the pesky guilds that stands in our way."

"Fairy Tail… for instance?" Ultear smiled, causing Hades to smile.

"By the way, Ultear…" Hades began causing the beautiful woman turned to him. "Is it true that Erza Dragneel has become a Member of **Knight of Round**?" Hades asked his second in command who nodded her head in confirmation.

"Yes, it's true!" Ultear confirmed with a scowl on her face. "She will be our greatest threat in the future." Ultear continued and Hades nodded his head in agreement.

' _So…this is why Grayfia-sama wanted me to join Grimoire Heart, so that I can fight against Erza Dragneel. While she surely won't lay a hand on Tartaros since it is E.N.D's own guild, she will surely attempt to obliterate Grimoire Heart.'_ Ultear smiled at the thought of her fated battle against Erza.

At first, Ultear wanted to Join Tartaros after knowing that her mentor, Grayfia Lucifer was a member of an elite group of the guild called **Kyukimon [Nine Demon Gates].** Ultear intented to join Tartarosas a part of her mentor's squad. But, Grayfia told her that she needed to face against Erza whose mentor was E.N.D, Grayfia's creator as well as the Guild Master of Tartaros and Erza without question won't even dare to attack the Tartaros even if Tartaros attacked her.

So in exchange, Grayfia enrolled Ultear to Grimoire Heart and took over the rank Second in Command from a mage named Bluenote Stinger after Ultear utterly destroyed the mage without much effort at all. Although in term of power, Ultear was the most powerful one in Grimoire Heart, even far surpassing its Guild master, Hades or rather Precht Gaebolg.

' _Our fated showdown is getting near…Erza Dragneel'_

 **Sunday, August 19** **th** **, Year X784, 01:13 P.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia, Fairy Tail**

"What exactly is this?" Lucy wondered as she looked at large, glowing scheme, which was drawn in mid-air. Lucy came pretty late, so guild hall was already quite crowded, and most of those who was present, gathered around the scheme.

"It's an organization chart of the Dark Guilds." Ur replied, pointing at the paintings.

"It was me that drew it," Reedus noted, as if it was some great deed.

Kagura rubbed her chin with her finger thoughtfully. "When you look at it as whole, there are awfully quite a lot of them." She said knowingly.

"Why?" Lucy wondered.

"The underworld seems to be awfully active recently, so I decided to explain the situation, to keep people informed of recent developments." Mirajane explained.

On the scheme, many rectangles were painted, each one with a guild's name. Four larger rectangles, also with names: 'Grimoire Heart', 'Oración Seis', and 'Tartaros', were inscribed in an oval with header 'Baram Alliance'. Each larger rectangle was connected to a number of lesser ones, without cross-connection. Only one guild, depicted as oval, was aside from other dark guilds and marked as 'Independent': 'Raven Tail'.

"What's that big oval for?" Lyon asked.

"Ah, I think knows that," Gajeel looked at the scheme, "That's the most powerful force amongst all of the dark guilds: The Baram Alliance."

"Yes, the Baram Alliance is a massive force made up of three individual dark guilds, Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros." Ur confirmed. "Each one of them has a number of lesser guilds under its control, and thus the three of them keep the underworld in check. There's only one dark guild that acts independently of the rest, Raven Tail…"

Erza merely sat on the bar while eating her chocolate cake in silence, not really care about the topic the other guild members were talking about since she was already too familiar with that structure. She knew about Grimoire Heart and all of its members from Ultear, Oracion Seis from her mentor who was also the Guild Master of Tartaros after he told the fact to her the time she became **Knight of Seven**.

Erza aware the fact her mentor told her that because E.N.D wanted to test her loyalty towards him and without question Erza made an oath that she won't tell a single soul about Britannia Emperor being the Guild Master of the strongest dark guild as well as the strongest guild ever exists.

' _Although I wonder why would sensei even bother to form an alliance with those two pathetic excuses of dark guilds? He surely can just take over them by beating them into submission.'_ Erza thought to herself as she took another bite of her chocolate cake while she'd being forced to listen to the other's rambling.

"There are some names that I remember up there," Wakaba waved toward the chart. "Some time ago they were used to be official guilds."

"Yes, this is sad, but not all can keep up as legal guild with the ever changing surroundings," Ur said with deep sigh.

"Huh?! Eisenwald?!" Gray exclaimed as he saw a familiar name on the scheme, Eisenwald's rectangle was crossed out.

"That's right, that's the guild Erigor belonged to…" His teacher nodded in confirmation.

"So that was one of the guilds that are under control of these 'Oracion Seis'?" Lyon noted.

"So was the ghoul spirit, the dark guild the **Raijinshu [Thunder God Tribe]** annihilated," Lisanna pointed at another crossed out rectangle.

"All those guilds that I and Juvia destroyed when we were part of Phantom Lord, they all were under Oracion Seis control!" Gajeel added.

"Uh-oh… I hope they're not angry at us…" Lucy mumbled, shivering a little.

"Ah, don't worry about that. I mean, there's supposed to be just six of them, anyway!" Wakaba tried to reassure Lucy.

"Yeah, how small a guild is it?" Macao wondered.

"You're simple minded!" Mirajane chastised at the mage. "That 'tiny guild of six' is supposed to be a third of the underworld." She added, wiping out two old mage's smiles.

' _You're the one who simple minded. As if those six clowns is even one percent of underworld'_ Erza thought.

"About those Oracion Seis…" Makarov's voice sounded from behind as master entered the guild hall. "We're going… to take them down!" Old man announced with dark determination.

For a few seconds, deathly silence was in guild hall as people save for Erza were shocked after master's announcement. "Welcome back…old man!" Erza said with flat tone before turning her attention back to her cake, causing the other guild members comically drop to the ground.

"Way to miss the point!" Lucy exclaimed as everyone present let out an anguished moan.

"So master… what exactly is this all about?" Kagura asked as guild calmed down a bit.

"At the regular meeting a few days ago, the Oracion Seis came up on the agenda. Seems they're up to something. It was decided that this development cannot be ignored, and so a guild must be sent to eliminate them," Makarov explained briefly.

"So you pulled the short straw again, huh?" Gray asked through clenched teeth.

"Fairy Tail is taking up that responsibility?" Gajeel asked in shock.

"No…The enemy's forces is simply too large for one guild to fight them" Makarov stated causing Erza snorted at that. "If we went alone, then we would eventually end up as the sole targets of the Baram Alliance's wrath. As such… we're going to be forming an alliance of our own!" Makarov announced, belligerently clenching his fist.

"An alliance?!" Several people exclaimed, it was an unprecedented decision.

"Yes!" Makarov replied. "Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale. Each of these guilds is to select a number of members, and those members will join forces to defeat the enemy."

"Wait, hold on a second…" Lucy mumbled, "We're dealing with just six people, right?"

"Wrong," Erza announced, gaining attention from everyone since. "If Oración Seis is up to something big then all of their minion guilds will be backing them up. We're most likely going to deal with hundreds of 'dark mages' then." She explained, although Makarov and Ur noticed that Erza emphasize the words 'dark mages' but didn't say anything.

 **Sunday, August 19** **th** **, Year X784, 01:27 P.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Worth Woodsea**

"I hear it… The sounds of the light crumbling… to nothing…" A man with spiky maroon hair whispered, looking down into some valley.

Several more people approached the cliff's edge where the maroon haired man stood.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Cobra. Well, not that speed is a bad thing…"

"This is where the magic we're looking for is hidden, Racer," Cobra replied.

"The magic that will bring forth darkness and utterly eliminate the light, yes?"

"Nirvana…"

"That legendary magic… is finally ours."

Five people were speaking while sixth one was asleep…

"Sure we should be getting our hopes up so high? Is this Nirvana really all that?"

"Behold… The land itself is dying, simply for having Nirvana in its vicinity," One of men replied, pointing at the valley with his scepter. The forest was dark and seemed tainted, engulfed with dark mist.

Unbeknown to them, a figure wearing black hooded cloak with the design of red cloud and crimson spiral mask that had a hole on left eye was watching the six people from afar.

If you looked closer, you can see the figure had a purple ripple-pattern eye with six comas on it.

 **Sunday, August 19** **th** **, Year X784, 03:03 P.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Worth Woodsea**

 _"Why do I have a feeling like something really bad is going to happen?"_ Lucy's reasoning was interrupted at sudden realization as she cried in panic, "Why the hell am I included in this grand strategy, anyway?!"

"I'm with her this time…" Erza agreed as she tried to sleep. "…It's a pain, knowing that those three could easily handle these so called dark guilds!" She jerked her thumb to Kagura, Ur and Mirajane who sat beside her.

"Don't be such a baby!" Kagura retorted and gave the red head a glare which didn't bother her at all.

"This is the Master's decision. Do we not have a duty to live up to his expectations?" Ur noted calmly.

"But what about Gray and Lyon or even Gajeel? They'd be much better suited for a battle like this!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, the three of them had other jobs to do!" Mirajane replied.

"In the end, it's the usual gang I see!" Erza said tiredly as she closed her eye.

"By the way Erza…" Lucy began causing the red head looked at her. "…What's with that eye-patch of yours?" Lucy pointed her finger at the eye-patch that covered Erza's left eye.

"Now that you mention it, I want to know as well!" Ur joined as well.

"Me either!" Kagura and Mirajane said.

Erza looked at them before sighed. "I lost my left eye during my mission in Britannia." Erza answered causing the other gasped in shock.

"What happened?" Ur asked.

"I don't feel like to telling you the details!" Erza replied caused Ur narrowed her eyes at her, knowing that Erza was hiding something from her.

 **Sunday, August 19** **th** **, Year X784, 03:09 P.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Master Bob's Mansion**

"Somebody please tell me why do I have this sudden urge to smash this 'mansion' to smithereens?" Erza asked herself as she and the team entered the pink building, decorated with golden 'hearts'.

"I don't know about this place, either…" Lucy mumbled. "…This place's décor is seriously creepy…"

"It's a villa belonging to master Bob of Blue Pegasus," Ur explained her teammate.

"Ah, that's why!" Erza realized.

Suddenly, lights in entire mansion dimmed as ray of bright light lit up the middle of the hall, highlighting three people. "Ladies and gentlemen of Fairy Tail…" All three were speaking in chorus, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. We are the delegation from Blue Pegasus… the Trimens." Ray of light faded, allowing Fairy Tail's mage take a closer look at the trio.

A slim young man of average height, with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face came forward, "I'm Hibiki of the Hundred Nights!" He introduced himself.

A slim, rather short boy with blonde hair kept in a neat bowl cut made a step forward, "Greetings, I'm Eve of Holy Night!"

Quite gloomy young man with dark, spiky hair and tanned skin came forward, "I'm Ren of Silent Night," He said with quiet voice.

"Trimens of Blue Pegasus?!" Lucy squeaked in excitement, "How cool! And the one called Hibiki… He's always on the top lines of the 'I wish he were my boyfriend' ranking in the Weekly Sorcerer!"

"Oh wow!" All Trimens dashed to all Fairy Tail's mages.

"The Ur Milkovich of **Seiten Dai Madoshi [Ten Wizard Saints]**!"

"And beautiful Titania! Here, live!"

"Mirajane-san! you're even more gorgeous than on photos!"

All three were speaking in course, standing around two slayers, causing them a headache. But then…all three dashed to Erza.

"You are every bit as beautiful as the rumors says," Hibiki bowed before silver-haired girl.

"A pleasure to meet you, miss Erza," Eve welcomed the red haired Devil Slayer

"Please, step this way," Ren asked Erza to follow him and before she knew it she was sitting on big sofa, located under big 'heart' on the wall.

"Please, take this to wash your hands," Hibiki offered a towel.

"Will you have your drink diluted?" Eve opened a bottle of white wine.

"Oh, thank you," Erza smiled playfully that somehow sent a shiver sensation through her comrade's spines. "If you don't mind, can the three of you jump off from the roof with your heads hit the ground first?"

"As your command, your highness!" The Trimens saluted before they went to the roof with the speed that surprisingly Erza couldn't follow before Fairy Tail's mages heard the Trimens screamed, indicating that they had jumped off from the room just as Erza 'requested' before they slammed the ground with the loud 'thud'.

Not even five second later, the Trimens entered back the mansion with their face covered with bruises from the very hard landing before they kneeled before Erza. "Anything else, your highness?" The three asked again, causing Erza to grin manically.

' _And to think everyone call me She-Devil!'_ Mirajane thought with a sweat-drop as she and her comrades watched Erza ordered her 'minions' to do what she said. Hibiki to massage her shoulder, Ren to polish her boots while Eve to serve Erza with the best chocolate cake they had.

"Ahh! So cute…" Eve, in the meantime, seemed amazed at how Erza eating the cake. "…to tell the truth… I had always admired you… Your face is simply marvelous!"

"I'm aware of that!" Erza seemed disappointed with boy's lack of imagination to say something original.

"What is going on here?!..." Seemingly Lucy lost it.

Suddenly, Ren appeared behind her. "You… Have a seat yourself. And hey… you're just too damn cute…" He added, gently wrapping his arm around Lucy's waist and pulling her towards the sofa.

"Ahhhh!" Lucy yelped.

"Is Bob really thinks that this is joking? Sending us these three idiots to fight against one of three top Dark Guilds?" Ur asked with narrowed eyes as she was a bit displeased with Trimen's behavior. Both Kagura and Mirajane kept silence, they also had no answer for this question as they also were a bit…puzzled, to put it mildly.

Ren offered Lucy to sit down near Erza, and filled a glass with white wine. However, when he moved the glass closer to blonde, his expression suddenly became gloomy, "It's not like I made it specially for you, or anything…"

"And now he's tsundere?!" Lucy now lost it completely.

"Come… You must be tired from your long journey…" Hibiki came out in front of two girls. "Let us spend this night of rest together…"

Two other guys joined him and all three said in chorus, kneeling, "Forever!"

"What the fuck was that?!" Even Mirajane was shocked with immense stupidity of that what just happened. She never saw so absurdly acting womanizers before, and she saw a lot.

"My guests…" Another voice sounded from upstairs, "…I think that is quite enough of this, yes?"

"Uh… what the?! What is this silky-sweet voice?!" Lucy stuttered, her entire body trembling all over.

"It's Ichiya-sama!" Ren said with reverential whisper.

"I-Ichiya?!" Kagura also stuttered with her body shivered as she overheard Ren's words.

"You know him?" Ur wondered and Kagura didn't answer her as the voice continued.

"It's been a while, my dear Kagura-san…" It was a short and rather stout man with a distinctively big face, a large flat nose which always seems to be shining, and prominent cheekbones. He has dark eyes and thick eyebrows. He was dressed into a white suit with elbow-long sleeves, with distinctive pants ending below his knees in dark hems, adorned by Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder.

"I have longed to see you my honey!" Hearing Ichiya called Kagura 'his honey', Erza burst out into laughter. "Worry not Ichiya is here for you~!"

"I deny everything that crazy man has said!" Kagura testified against Ichiya statement as she glared at Erza who was holding her stomach and rolling on the floor while still laughing.

"You perfume is as fragrance lovely as ever Kagura-san my love. Wait there is two," Ichiya said closing his attention on Lucy. "Your perfume smells delightful." He said giving her two thumbs up while pointing at her.

"I've never been so creeped out before in my life." Lucy said shaking in fear thinking what this guy would do to her if they were alone.

Suddenly Ichiya was behind Kagura, smelling her armored shoulder. "Such an amazing perfume like always, Kagura-san." Ichiya said smelling the black haired Knight which creep her out to no end.

"GET YOUR FUCKING SNOUT OFF MY FUCKING ASS! YOU FUCKING FREAK!" Titania yelled as she slammed her gauntlet fist into Ichiya face, sending him flying towards mansion's door.

"MEEEHN!" Ichiya cried desperately, calling for help from his team, which, by the way, still haven't returned.

"She went and did it!" Lucy exclaimed in shock while Erza and others also looked at Kagura in surprise. None of them, even considering Mirajane's eight years rivalry with Titania, she never heard so much of dirty swearing in one sentence.

"Um... I'm sorry..." Kagura seems surprised even herself with to what extent she lost her composure.

In the meantime, someone else appeared on the mansion's doorstep, and caught flying Ichiya by his head. "ENOUGH!" The person bellowed with low voice as putting Ichiya down. A tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, dressed in ancient Aztec-like clothes, appeared in the mansion's doorstep. "We're here to form an alliance and defeat the Oracion Seis. There is no time to be fighting among ourselves!" The man's name was Jura Neekis, the ace of Lamia Scale guild. "Ur-dono," Neekis addressed directly to the ice mage. "As **Seiten no Madoshi [Wizard Saint]** , you should be an example for others…"

"Sorry, Jura, but dealing with these people is nerve cracking" Ur merely replied.

"Jura?!" Kagura also looked at tall man.

"This man is…" Mirajane began.

"The ace of Lamia… **Gan Tetsu no Jura [Iron Rock Jura]** …"

"It's seems everyone is here." Jura said as he looked around.

"Now, then… since everyone has finally arrived…" Ichiya stepped forward, making another pointless 'fabulous' gesture. "I shall proceed to the explanation of our strategy!" He came to the middle of the hall. "But first… I must visit the perfume of the lavatory!" Shorty suddenly announced and ran away, making everyone to facepalm, except for Trimens as they applaud to their 'leader'.

"Did you really need to mention 'perfume' there…?" Ur asked with sweatdrop.

 **(Change Scene)**

After some 'delay', Ichiya finally proceed to explaining the situation about Oracion Seis. "North of our current location, lies the Worth Woodsea. It is there that a mighty magic was sealed away in ancient times. Its name…Nirvana!" He declared, making dramatic gesture.

"Nirvana?" Lucy asked again.

"Never heard of it," Mirajane said.

"Have you, Jura?" Ur inquired.

"No… I know not the name…" Jura replied.

Erza merely ignored the briefing while lazily sitting on the couch and eating her chocolate cake which Hibiki brough from the kitchen. She already knew what Nirvana is and about Oracion Seis, all of its member, their power and abilities and their goals from her sensei. But she didn't say anything because…well, she was too lazy to do so.

Ren gave the others some explanations about Nirvana. To sum it all, it was dare project which initiated by the ancient mages. However, their creation appeared to be too dangerous so they sealed it away to prevent anyone from abusing its power.

At least it was all that Hibiki managed to find in archive.

"But we don't know exactly what kind of magic it was," Eve admitted.

"But since the Oracion Seis have gathered in the Worth Woodsea, we should assume that Nirvana is their goal," Hibiki explained.

Ur merely looked at Erza who ignored all what the Blue Pegasus's mages had said. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the red head, knowing that the Devil Slayer was hiding something from them.

And she didn't like it.

"In order to prevent Oración Seis from obtaining power of Nirvana…" Ichiya made another dramatic gesture "…we must defeat them now!"

"We have fourteen mages, whilst they have but six. But we would do well not to underestimate them. Each of those six mages is extremely powerful." Hibiki activated his **Akaibu [Archive]** magic, summoning the portraits of six enemy mages, known as Oracion Seis.

"The mage who used **Doku no Maho [Poison Magic]** , Cobra" Hibiki pointed at portrait of young man with tanned skin and spiky, upward-styled maroon-colored hair.

"Wow, this guy really looks like a bad guy. Look at that slated eyes of his!" Mirajane commented.

"Racer, whose name would appear to indicate that he uses speed-related magic." Portrait showed a long-faced man with blond and black hair as blonde, central part of his hair being styled in a long, spiky mohawk.

"I guess this is what you call hate on the first sight." Kagura murmured.

"The one who can destroy an entire squad only for profit, **Tengen no Hoteye [The Heavenly Eye Hoteye]** ," A man with long hair, and face consisting of geometrical forms with sharp angles, appeared on the screen.

"For profit?" Ur shook her head in disagreement.

"Despicable!" Jura said.

"Angel, a woman who is said to be able to see into your heart," Hibiki pointed at portrait of a young woman with pale skin, short silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and indigo-colored eyes.

"Um…Why do I have this feeling that I'll be the one who face her?" Lucy's body shivered slightly.

"Information of this man is scarce, but we know his codename: Midnight." Image of a very lean young man with short spiky black hair on the top, and longer, straight white hair on the bottom appeared in the air.

"And finally, the center of them all, Brain." Hibiki showed a portrait of man with neat silver hair that reaches his shoulders, dark eyes and dark skin. Also he had some markings on his face, in shape of straight black lines.

Ur narrowed her eyes darkly at the image, seemingly she recognized the man.

"Rumors say that each one of these mages has enough power to annihilate a guild singlehandedly," Eve informed.

"We must take full advantage of our numerical superiority," Ren declared.

"Er… erm… you probably shouldn't bother counting me at all…" Lucy mumbled with shaking voice.

"How are we going to find their base?" Kagura suddenly asked.

"With this!" Eve said pointing to the sky revealing a mechanical horse shaped Zeppelin.

"We're use a giant bomber?" Lucy asked in astonishment at how massive the robotic airship was.

"That's right. Now everyone remember to fight in groups of at least two. Never fight alone." Jura heeded.

"Then what are we waiting for…" Erza roared as she jumped off from her 'throne', scaring everyone in process. "Let's go, I'll wipe the floor the six of them myself!" As soon as she declared that, Erza was charging to the north, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Erza wait…We have to fight together!" Ur yelled at the red head but she seems didn't or pretended didn't heard her.

"I'm not letting that fire-breathing slut outshine me here." Mirajane said as she ran after Erza, followed by Kagura and Ur since they thought somebody must keep the snow haired girl from doing something stupid.

"Let's get those Dark Guild bastards, Trimens." Ren said as he ran after Kagura and Mirajane with his friends behind him.

The mansion was empty, only Jura and 'Ichiya' left. "Goodness." Jura mumbled while shook his head.

"Jura you're a Wizard Saint correct?" Ichiya asked as he looked up to Jura who nodded his head. "Would that make you as powerful as Master Makarov and Ur Milkovich?"

Jura chuckled a little as he shook his head modestly. "Hehe…not even close, **Seiten Dai Madoshi [Ten Wizard Saint]** is only a title given to a powerful mage. I am the weakest among them. I'm still nothing compare to Makarov-dono and Ur-dono." Jura explained to the small man.

"That's a relief if you were things would be difficult." 'Ichiya' said showing a sinister smile as he opened a vial filled with strange purple liquid.

"What are-" When Jura was about to asked, when he coughed and spluttered ashe inhaled the fragrance from the perfume. "Ichiya-dono? What's is the meaning of this?" Jura roared at 'Ichiya' who merely gleamed into smile.

'Ichiya' suddenly puffed out into white smoke before the smoke dissipated, revealing two blue small creatures. "Wee…we're back." The two said at the same time.

"What the-what happened to Ichiya-dono?" Jura said as he fell to his knees.

"Wonder what happened to Ichiya? He was the first in this petty alliance to bite the dust. He is in the bathroom and being tied up." A feminine voice said from the outside.

Jura looked up in pain as his magic being drain from the magic perfume from before. He saw the exact woman with white hair who Hibiki showed to everyone. "Angel…You whore." Jura cursed as he fell over on his face.

"Aren't these two awesome? They can copy anybody by scanning them. They are only spirits, it's not like they matter anyway. But I won't let you interfere little children of light…if you try you will meet an Angel's judgment." The white haired woman said, closing the front door and leaving the building.

 **Sunday, August 19** **th** **, Year X784, 03:55 P.M, Egolas, Western Side of Egolas.**

The **Knight of Two,** Rogue Cheney converted himself into shadow and maneuvered to his left in FTL speed when a 90ft purple Dragon with two large horns on his head and a pair of bat-like wing on his back, shot a very gigantic fireball the size of medium asteroid from his mouth.

 **(BOOOOOOOOM)**

The fireball crashed the ground, shocking the entire planet and creating a massive fireball that grew to a diameter of fifty kilometers in the blink of eyes, instantly incinerated everything within the radius three hundreds kilometers from the fireball, including the numerous fodder Dragons that was under command of the purple Dragon.

The effect was enormous.

After the wave passed, the intense heat sparked thousands of fires through the remains of the affected areas. Nearly thirty five percents of Western side of Egolas was now a huge wasteland that would have been easily visible from orbit.

Rogue emerged from the shadow and looked at the destruction that purple Dragon had caused with stunned face. _'Dear GOD! That attack could easily wipe out an entire country.'_ He thought to himself in shock at Dragon's capabilities.

Rogue then put on his guard when the purple Dragon from before landed in front of him. The Dragon looked down at the **Knight of Two** with curious look. **"Hmm…not bad, human! You're so far the first human that could survive my attack, although you took some heavy damages."** The Dragon commented as he looked at Rogue's scorched right arm.

This Dragon was the Blaze Meteor Dragon known as Tannin, a high-class Dragon under Acnologia's command who can wiped out an entire large continent with ease. Unlike the other Dragons, Tannin was the only one who willingly to follow Acnologia out of pure instinct when Acnologia appeared in front of him and that's why the **Ryu no O [The Dragon King]** made the purple Dragon as his second in command in his army.

Tannin raised his massive right claw and slammed in to Rogue with the intent to squash him, but the **Knight of Two** jumped to his right just in time as the claw hit the ground where Rogue was standing, creating a huge linear blast to be generated in front of the Dragon, surging up to the sky in height and covering an incredibly long area seemingly twenty kilometers while causing astounding damage, capable of drastically changing the appearance of its elongated point of impact.

However, Rogue wasn't prepared when Tannin swung his massively thick tail at Rogue. The man grunted in pain as he felt three of his ribs been shattered by the force of the tail attack before he was sent sprawling on the ground. Tannin charged at Rogue with speed of light as he raised his left claw before swung it down at Rogue who barely able to jumped away to his left just in time to dodge another linear blast from the Dragon.

Tannin shot another fireball at Rogue, although this time it wasn't as huge as the last one but still powerful as hell. Rogue widened his eyes at when the fireball made its way towards him and thinks quickly before he took a very deep breath.

" **Eiryu no Hoko! [Shadow Dragon's Roar]!"** Rogue shot a gigantic tornado of shadows from his mouth.

 **(BOOOOOM)**

When the fireball clashed with the tornado of shadows, it created another huge explosion that engulfed anything within the radius three kilometers. Rogue watched Tannin flew out from the cloud of smoke with his claw ready to squash the Dragon Slayer.

Rogue closed his left eye for a moment before opened it, his left eye was emitting a very bright light, stopping Tannin on his track. As the light died down, Tannin saw his opponent's entire body now becomes cloaked in shadows while the other half remains normal in appearance.

" **Modo Hakueiryu! [White Shadow Dragon Mode]!"**

Tannin widened his eyes in shock when he felt the human's power he fought just skyrocketed through the roof. Tannin widened his eyes in shock when Rogue took a very deep breath. The purple Draogn thinks quickly and fired a giant fireball at the Dragon Slayer prepared to counter the Dragon's attack with his own.

" **Hakueiryu no Hoko! [White Shadow Dragon's Roar]!"** With a roar, Rogue unleashed a gigantic tornado of lights and shadows towards the incoming attack.

Rogue first roar attack was _**nothing**_ compared to this one as the absurdly gigantic tornado of lights and shadows split not only the sky, but the entire area in a giant flash of black and white light. The tornado expanded easily becoming ten times bigger than the fireball from Tannin. It easily engulfed the fireball without any resistance on its part before it continued swallowing up the Tannin's body like an ant compared to a massive tidal wave.

Tannin's roars of agony erupted before they were overcome by Rogue's roar attack. The roar attack continued on barreling through the wasteland, swallowing up the mountains on the other side of Planet until it finally reached the space, resulting in a gigantic sized of white and black explosion of magic that was clearly visible for anyone in entire Egolas Planet.

Deactivating his **Modo Hakueiryu [White Shadow Dragon Mode]** , **Knight of Two** then floated out to the space and looked down to the Planet from the orbit. The trench which was clearly visible from the orbit stretched on from the western side of the planet to the southern side of Egolas until it ended on the edge of the planet which had a giant hole on its atmosphere.

 _'Wow, now that's scary...I'm just hoping Secilia and Monica weren't caught on crossfire.'_ He thought with a frown, worrying about his comrades.

"Don't worry…they are safe!" A voice said from behind the Dragon Slayer. Rogue looked from his shoulder to see a man with long black hair which tied into pony-tail like him, walked towards him.

"Why are you here, Mard Geer Tartaros?" Rogue questioned and narrowed his eyes to the man known as Mard Geer Tartaros who none other than Tartaros second in command.

A random purple colored Dragon, which seems to be one of Tannin underling that was survived, suddenly appeared behind Rogue but before Rogue could do anything, numerous green thorny rose vines which seemingly appeared from nowhere pierced through the Dragon's body who roared in pain as it died in agony.

Mard swept his left arm caused the vines to disappear, letting go the Dragon's corpse as it floated to random direction in space. "Master E.N.D ordered Mard to escort you to Dimension Gap." Mard answered as he swept his left index finger to his side, opened a familiar portal that lead to Dimension Gap. "He also ordered you to return to Britannia and watch over the Empire during Master E.N.D and **Knight of One** 's absence!"

Rogue simply nodded as he entered the portal, leaving Mard alone above Egolas's orbit. Mard then formed a silver small sphere with atomic shape, composed of quite amount of **Juryoku [Curse Power]** on his left palm and casually threw it towards Egolas before he entered the portal.

 **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)**

As the portal closed by itself, the entire Egolas exploded into titanic explosion of **Juryoku** and in instant easily wiped out the entire planet from existence.

 **Sunday, August 19** **th** **, Year X784, 03:47 P.M, Egolas, Eastern Side of Egolas [Eight minutes before Mard destroys the planet].**

The **Knight of One** , as well as the Emperor Britannia's adoptive little sister, Wendy Marvell looked up to a giant red Dragon with a smile that adored her cute face.

"It's been a while, Igneel!" Wendy opened up the conversation. "I've never thought to be grace by your presence in here of all places."

" **As ever, you're still following 'him' around like a lost puppy."** Igneel replied while emphasize the word 'him' which caused Wendy scowled since she knew that was referred to E.N.D, her older brother. **"It's really been a while, Wendy Marvell."**

"You're one to talk! Knowing that you're always trying to kill him which you were always failed miserably." Wendy noted calmly, causing the **Enryuo [The King of Flame Dragon]** to adopt a scowl in his face. "But still, I wonder why would someone as prideful as you are, serving to Acnologia of all being?" Wendy questioned the Dragon as she thought that Igneel was here because Acnologia had subjugated him in battle.

Unfortunately, her thought was wrong when Igneel found the girl's question was hilarious and bellowed into laughter, much to Wendy annoyance. **"BWAHAHAHAHAHA. ME! THE ONE AND ONLY IGNEEL, SERVING TO THAT PSEUDO DRAGON THAT EVEN BEING CONTROLLED BY A PATHETIC EXCUSE OF HUMAN LIKE ZEREF!"** Igneel ranted while still laughing like a mad Dragon.

"Not that I'm defending them or something, but both the pseudo Dragon and the pathetic excuse of human you referred are even more powerful than you are." Wendy noted again, causing the fire Dragon stopped his laughter. "Hell, even both I and E.N.D were doing much better against those two and their army than you and your entire high-class Dragons army." Wendy continued, making Igneel scowling even more. "So, of all three big factions, yours is the weakest one!"

" **You dare lecture me little girl!"** Igneel lost his cool and snapped at Wendy with thundered voice that even caused the entire planet seems trembled.

If Wendy was a mere twelve years old girl, she would have trembled in fear by now. But Wendy was no mere girl, so she merely gave the Dragon a pierced glare that even made few of the most powerful Dragons cowered in fear. But unfortunately, Igneel wasn't one of them as he merely glared back at the girl.

"Why are you here anyway Igneel?" Wendy finally asked, breaking the tension between the two.

" **I'm here to investigate when I felt someone ripped open the Dimension Gap and ended up on this Planet!"** Igneel answered the girl who scowled at the thought Igneel aware that her older brother opened the portal to Dimension Gap. **"I felt an immensely quite mount of Maryoku [Magic Power] concentrate on one place, only to find you're mercilessly slaughtering these Dragons!"** Igneel continued with a hint of fury in his voice.

Wendy then pointed her finger at the numerous corpses of Dragons that was lay all over the field, few of them were unrecognizable because Wendy butchered them into pieces. "These Dragons werethe same Dragons Zeref will use to massacre humanity on **Dragon King Festival** in the near future. I'm just trying to minimize innocent human's casualties." Wendy countered Igneel's statement. She then saw a Dragon among the corpses started moving around. She quickly swept her right hand to her side, creating a powerful blade made of wind that easily beheaded the Dragon, killing it in instant.

Igneel saw this and couldn't help but pissed at this girl killing one of his kinds nonchalantly. **"Most of these Dragons can be redeemed, but you using violence as the only method of solving conflict make you looked no better than Acnologia."** At that statement, Wendy narrowed her eyes dangerously at Igneel. **"I even dare to say that you slay more Dragons that Acnologia did and became Dragon yourself, you're much worse than him."** As soon as Igneel finished saying that, Wendy flared her absolutely vast dark blue **Maryoku** that shook not only Egolas, but the entire Milky Way Galaxy greatly.

Even right now, millions light years away across the Galaxy, an extremely massive Earthquake washed over the entire Earthland for full ten second before it died down as if nothing happened.

Soon, Wendy had entered her **Doragon Fosu [Dragon Force].** She gained pink eyes together with a longer hair which now pink in color instead of blue that curves and points upwards. The Dragon Slayer also has white scales that sprung out of her back like a pair wings and smaller ones on her wrists and ankles.

"Do **NOT** ever compare me to that monster!" Wendy said with a very low tone that barely audible, even for Dragon's extremely sensitive ears. But this low tone indicated that she was extremely pissed.

Wait a minute, scratch that, she was BEYOND pissed.

"I don't outright slay every Dragon on my sight, Atlas Flame and Grandine are being prime example for that statement!" Wendy continued as she walked forward to the giant red Dragon who was taken back by the power this little girl unleashing. She was so pissed at the thought being compared to Acnologia.

That was an unforgivable crime.

Wendy then widened her eyes, her pink pupils shrunk as tiniest as it can while she smiled sadistically at **Enryuo** before she decided to herself.

"It's settled then, I will destroy you once for all for your unforgivable crime and more importantly, for always getting in my brother's way!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Before I can start with Explanation section, I want to reveal the list of the MAJOR arc in this story:**

 **Phantom Lord Arc (Main Antagonist: Juvia Lucifuge) – Status: Complete.**

 **Fighting Festival Arc (Main Antagonist: Laxus Dreyar) – Status: Complete**

 **Oracion Seis Arc (Main Antagonist: *************) – Status: Incomplete**

 **Edolas Arc (Main Antagonist: ***************** & ***************) – Status: Incomplete**

 **Tenroujima Arc (Main Antagonist: **************** & *********) – Status: Incomplete**

 **Qlipoth Arc (Main Antagonist: ***********************) – Status: Incomplete**

 **Love Battle Arc (Main Antagonist: *******************) – Status: Incomplete**

 **Battle of Gods Arc (Main Antagonist: **********************************) – Status: Incomplete**

 **Multiverse Crisis Arc: Main Antagonist: ***************) – Status: Incomplete**

 **Dragon King Festival Arc (Main Antagonist: **************) – Status: Incomplete**

 **P.S: Some of the arc have their main antagonist unrevealed for good reason of course.**

 **Explanation:**

 **Tannin:** He's Tannin from Highschool DxD.

 **Oracion Seis Arc:** Yes, I put it in back to my story. Although, I'll modify it at some place.

 **The Mysterious Figure:** He/She looks like Tobi from Naruto with Akatsuki cloak and left-holed spiral mask, although it's red instead of orange.

 **Speed Level:** FTL means faster than light speed and massively FTL+ is approximately x1000+ speed of light. check on here: www_vsbattles_wikia_com/wiki/Speed. P.S: replace[_] with.

 **Wendy's Furious Face:** Imagine she adopted the same facial expression when Mard Geer pissed at Natsu, Sting and Rogue in Tartaros arc.

 **Dragon King Festival:** It's the name of War that will be held in the future by few factions.

 **Igneel:** According to Wendy, Igneel indeed has his own Dragon Army which composed of High-class Dragons. So currently there are three factions that will take a part in Dragon King Festival: Zeref (Acnologia and his Dragon Army, Alvares Empire), E.N.D (Britannia Empire, Tartaros) and Igneel (High-class Dragon Army).

 **What Next:**

 **Episode 13: Into the Fray, Part III**


	14. Episode 13

**Hello guy, DKA's here!**

 **Sorry for making you waiting but during my work, I got an accident that broke my right arm. So, the update for this story will take longer than usual. This chapter for example, I normally can finish a chapter in two or three days but this time, this chapter take two weeks for me to finish it because I only used my left arm.**

 **Usually, I'll do an 'Explanation' section on the last of the chapter but I'll make an exception for this one 'explanation'.**

 **It's about a power level: Some of you probably complain at how OP the characters in this story. Allow me to explain this to you, the characters in MY story are far more powerful than in CANON. I already mention on the previous chapter that four hundred years ago, some Top Tier characters in this story (E.N.D, Igneel, Acnologia, Zeref) can destroy an entire continent or probably a planet at their full power. I think it's only natural that they have become stronger and evolved after four hundred years of living and without aging a bit.**

 **This chapter will show you how powerful the characters in my story is. And I'll guarantee that it would be far beyond your expectation and I'm sure that some of you probably won't be pleased with this. However, I'll keep writing like this and I won't force you to continue read my story if you cannot handle about the power level in my story.**

 **This chapter also will show you guys who the most powerful characters in this story. Also, there will be a new pairing in this story.**

 **So, with that…I want you, my reader to trust me that I'm writing this with a purpose for the future arc.**

 **Answer Some Review:**

 **EndlessChains:** Thank you for reviewing, you're always the best.

 **Irahandayani18:** Oh, antagonis utamanya bakal muncul di chapter ini dan pastinya dia adalah karakter yang mba ga bakal kepikiran jadi antagonis. Soal Juvia, dia kan dah jadi Knight of Eight, jading dia ga perlu lagi gabung Fairy Tail. Juvia bakal memainkan peran vital di cerita ini karena saya berencana buat dia jadi rival utamanya Erza.

P.S: Saya laki-laki!

 **charles123:** Mard Geer only one-shooting a fodder Dragon, that's nothing special. And you will find out who that Tobi looks alike is and I'm sure you won't be expecting it.

 **Lightningblade49:** Let's see if your guess is on the spot.

 **DraigTrueEmperor9** **:** Don't worry, Dragon is still good in number and you will find out why in this chapter. Also, Erza care for the guild but she doesn't respect any of them because they are weaker than her. According to the fact of this story in the last chapter, her mentor is the one Erza's respect the most, so you can say that her loyalty only belong to E.N.D.

 **abhishekbssn** **:** I already PM you so, all I can say is thanks for leaving a long review, hope you can do it again to this chapter.

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 13: Into the Fray, Part III**

 **Sunday, August 19** **th** **, Year X784, 04:05 P.M, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Worth Woodsea**

Erza Dragneel groaned as she get back to her feet after she, as well as the other were forced to face the ground when an absolutely massive 'Earthquake' washed over the entire Worth Woodsea area for ten seconds, although she still had no idea that the Earthquake washed not only Worth Woodsea but the entire Earthland as well and was caused by the person she FEARED the most from millions light years away from Earthland.

The force of the earthquake was more than enough to shot down Magical Bomber Ship Christina to ground. Erza then quickly ran towards the crash site and she could felt six presences from the direction of the ship. Erza arrived at the crash site and narrowed her when she saw six figures walked out from the cloud of smokes.

"Man…what was that earthquake from earlier?" A young man with maroon colored haired said as he rubbed back of his head.

"It's quite alright Cobra…it saves us trouble and magic to demolishing the ship." A mohawk hair-styled man replied to the man named Cobra.

"And it also saves me plenty of times to finding you, the so called 'dark guild'!" Erza announced, startling the six dark mages known as Oracion Seis who hadn't noticed the Devil Slayer until now.

"Well, well, well…a maggot has arrive." Brain sneered at Erza.

"We saw through your plan…" Angel spoke as she waved a golden key at Erza who narrowed her eyes at the shining object. "…And we've defeated Jura."

"So…that Ichiya is really a fake after all." Erza said, startling Angel in process.

"You knew?" Angel asked and Erza nodded.

"It's simple…the Ichiya who was briefing us with the details was using less perfume than usual." Erza answered as if it's something obvious. "I knew the real Ichiya won't let himself smells like a shit after leaving toilet, so he would use more perfume to cover the smells. However, the Ichiya from before didn't do it so, that's how I can tell that Ichiya was a fake."

Brain narrowed her eyes at the red head. "If you know since the start, then why didn't you tell anyone about it?" Brain asked Erza who grinned in response.

"Because no matter what you planning, you still cannot defeat me!" Erza declared casually as she cracked her knuckles.

"We can't defeat you? Don't make me laugh!" Cobra snorted at Erza's statement.

"We're gonna show you the true strength of Oracion Seis, Yes!" Hoteye added.

Erza merely smirked at them and going hand motion. "Then bring it on!"

"I'm already here, I got sick of waiting!" Racer suddenly appeared behind her with his left leg ready to kick onto Erza's left side. However, Erza saw this coming and jumped to her right to avoid the kick. Racer continued his assault by delivering a flurry attacks to the Devil Slayer but Erza skillfully dodged all of them without much trouble at all.

"You're too slow, Sawyer!" Erza taunted them man which successfully angered him even more.

"How did you know my name?" Racer or rather Sawyer growled at the red head as he continued his assaults but he still couldn't even land a hit on Erza.

Erza smirked as she danced around but narrowed her eyes when she felt Cobra was behind her with his right fist coated with maroon colored oozes. "I can hear your movement!" Cobra exclaimed as he brought his fist to Erza's cranium. However, Cobra clearly wasn't expecting for Erza to easily catch his fist with her bare, right hand without even looking.

"Yours is also easy to read, Eric!" Erza spoke causing Cobra whose real name was Eric flinched a little. Erza saw this as a chance to deliver a very painful right kick to Eric's chest which easily shattered his ribs causing him to roar in agony. Erza then threw Eric towards Sawyer who just appeared behind her, sending both of them crashing onto a large boulder, knocking them out in instant.

" **Rikiddo Gurando! [Liquid Ground]!"** Hoteye exclaimed as he gestured a hand forward and willing a large amount of rock and sand to spiral across the battlefield directly at Erza. However, Erza just vanished from his sight, causing Hoteye widened his eyes in shock and before he knew it, Erza delivered a powerful chop to Hoteye's shoulder, knocking him unconscious in an instant.

" **Hirake! Tenkatsukyu no Tobira: Sukopion! [Open! Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio]!"** Angel swept a golden key and a blue **Mahoujin [Magic Circle]** appeared before her, causing a blinding lights appeared.

As the light disappeared, it revealed a **Seirei [Celestial Spirit]** with dark skins, red and white colored hair. "We Are!" The **Seirei** known as Scorpio greeted.

"Scorpio, attack!" Angel ordered the **Seirei** who get down on his four limbs, in a stance which was reminiscent of a real scorpion's and pointed his scorpion-like stinger at Erza, gathered quite amount of **Maryoku [Magic Power].**

" **Sando Basuta! [Sand Buster]!"** Scorpio exclaimed as he fired a large tornado of sands which moved towards the Devil Slayer in a line and strikes her with great blunt power.

Too much angel and Scorpio's shock, Erza merely backhanded the attack to her left with her left palm without much effort before Erza dashed towards Angel with the speed she couldn't follow and slammed her palm to the dark mage's chest, sending her crashed onto a large tree, knocking her out and forcing Scorpio to go back to **Seireikai [Celestial Spirit World].**

"Four down, two to go!" Erza spoke as she turned to the last two members of Oracion Seis, Brain and Midnight, who just awaken after sensing four of his comrades were defeated with ease by the Devil Slayer.

But before Erza could do anything, **"** **Souru Ikkusutintuto! [Soul Extinction]!"** Mirajane who was in her **Satan Souru [Satan Soul]** yelled as she fired a large black-purple beam and crashed the two members of Oracion Seis who cried out un pain and passed out.

Erza saw Mirajane landed beside the unconscious dark mages. "Don't get so serious against such weakling!" Erza noted and Mirajane twitched her eyebrow in annoyance, knowing what the Devil Slayer implying.

"How about I rip off that big mouth, cakes loving of yours?" Mirajane retorted as she glared at Erza.

"With those kids gloves of yours…heh, I doubt you could." Erza countered calmly as she pointed at Mirajane's claw.

"Are you asking for it, flame-brain?" Mirajane yelled as she flared her dark purple **Maryoku [Magic Power]**.

Erza grinned in delight. "I thought you never ask!" She replied.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" The two heard Ur yelled and turned to the woman who was carrying Jura while the Trimens were carrying their 'leader' who was out cold after Angel beat him to a pulp. They also saw Kagura and Lucy behind them.

"She started it!" Mirajane reasoned and Ur just glared at the Devil Slayer when she heard that.

"Wait…" Lucy interrupted the arguing females as she looked around to find the six people she feared had been defeated. "So that's it… this is the end for the one of three strongest dark guilds?!"

"Meh…These people aren't even a decent warm up!" Erza scoffed as she saw the Trimens tied up all Oracion Seis members together.

But Erza widened her eyes when she saw the mark on Brain's face disappeared and his body began to shine. Soon his skins became pale and his eyes turned into blood red with green pupils, also his hair became wilder than before.

Erza was aware what was happen right now, according to the information she got, Brain indeed has an alternate personality. There was the side of him that loves knowledge, and he was known as Brain. The other was a man that loves destruction known as Zero, the true Master of Oracion Seis. Knowing that Zero's power would be a threat to Oracion Seis itself, Brain sealed Zero with six keys and the six keys were the Oracion Seis itself.

If all Oracion Seis members had been defeated, then Zero will appears and rum a mock.

With a effort, the newly transformer Zero broke free from binding before he charged at Mirajane who still hadn't noticed him and delivered a powerful punch that sent the Demon crashed onto a huge boulder.

"MIRA!" Ur exclaimed as she saw one of her comrades crashed onto a boulder. She turned around to the man and glared fiercely at him. "WHO ARE YOU?" Ur demanded as she adopted a fighting stance while Kagura requiped her **Kureha no Yoroi [Black Wing Armor].**

"I'm the master of Oracion Seis guild, Zero" Zero introduced himself to the light guilds as the other Oracion Seis members were awaken.

"Master of Oracion Seis?!" Kagura exclaimed in pure shock at the new information she got"It wasn't Brain?!"

"You're really annoying bunch of kids…" Zero continued to speak as he sent a large dark green beam that was coated with flame at Ur who created a large shield made of green ice that easily blocked the beam. Zero raised an eyebrow at this. "Hoh…To think there is someone capable to block my **Dark Capricio** completely. As expected from **Seiten no Madoshi [Wizard Saint]** " He noted, slightly impressed at Ur's strength.

"What do you want?" Ur demanded again as she retaliated by sending a large garden of ice roses towards Brain who simply sent a dozen on **Dark Capricio** to counter Ur's spells completely.

"You destroyed my guild…and as Master, I'm requesting compensation." Zero declared as he build up quite amount of **Maryoku [Magic Power]** on both of his hands.

 **(ZREEEESH)**

But before Zero could do anything, a pure black blade cleaved the Master of Oracion Seis diagonally from behind. Everyone, including the members of Oracion Seis saw a hooded figure with crimson spiral mask that has a hole on the left eye, emerged from the ground with a black blade that was boated with bloods on it right hand. They could see the figure had a purple-ripple pattern eye with six comas on it.

Zero to the hooded figure in horror as bloods started to flow from his mouth. "W-W-W-Wh-wh-who…a-a-a-a-are…y-y-y-you?" Zero managed to utter but soon life fades from his eyes as his upper body fell to ground while bloods spurted out from his lower body before it followed to fell to ground as well.

Everyone, including the light guilds members went pale and sickened at the sight before them "FATHER!" The Members of Oracion Seis called out for theirs, recently deceased 'father'.

"Why you!" Racer yelled as he charged at the hooded figure with his fastest speed and delivered a kick towards the figure. However, the figure merely leaned to right before it left hand get a hold onto Racer's head and...

 **(ZREEEESH)**

…The figure swung its black blade and easily beheaded Racer. Bloods spilled from the headless corpse as it dropped to the ground while the figure tossed Racer's head away in disgust.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Erza demanded and this shocked everyone's, mainly all Fairy Tail's members greatly since this is the first time they heard Erza raised her voice like that, although they were not as shock as when the mysterious figure appeared and killed two Oracion Seis's members out of blue.

" **You may call me…Deathstroke…"** The figure answered the Devil Slayer with male modulated voice that made him harder to be distinguished by everyone whether he was male or female. **"…And I exist only to eliminate all evils in this world!"**

As soon as Deathstroke said that, he vanished from everyone's sight and appeared behind Hoteye and Midnight. The two was about to turn around but…

 **(ZREEEESH)**

…Deathstroke slashed his black sword horizontally and easily cleaved the dark mages into two, much to everyone's horror as both Hoteye and Midnight died on the pool of their own bloods.

"GGGRRRAAAAAGGGGHHH" Cobra roared in pure rage as he charged at Deathstroke with intent to kill him.

However, Deathstroke appeared before Cobra and then, pierced Cobra on his chest with bare left handand grabbed onto something that was inside of Cobra's body. Cobra coughed up large amount of bloods as Deathstroke tore his left hand which holding an object with the shape of an egg from his chest, letting Cobra to fall to the ground and died there.

Deathstroke then turned around to face the last of Oracion Seis, Angel who fearfully backed away as far away as she could from the killer five of her comrades. However, Erza suddenly appeared in front of Deathstroke with her left fist coated in black flame and ready to deliver a powerful blow to Deathstroke on the chest.

Much too her and everyone's shocks, Erza's flaming fist as well as her whole body simply fazed through Deathstroke as if he was a ghost since the begin with. Deathstroke, once fully passed Erza's body, a golden light rope suddenly appeared around his left forearm. **"Bakudo no Yon: Hainawa! [Way of Binding #4: Crawling Rope]!"** The golden rope launched itself towards Erza and wrapped around the Devil Slayer's body tightly.

Erza tried to get free the biding rope but a very powerful and painful electricity zapped her, causing her screamed in pain as she fell to ground, unable to move at all.

" **I wouldn't do that if I were you!"** Deathstroke advised Erza as he continued made his ways towards Angel who tried to stand to her feet but fail because of the wound Erza inflicted on her earlier.

Ur, Kagura, Mirajane, Jura and the Trimens jumped in front of Angel protectively while Lucy tried to help Erza to break free from her binding which resulting both of them got zapped by another powerful electricity from the rope. "We won't let you kill her!" All of the light mages declared at the masked man who raised an eyebrow behind his spiral mask.

" **You're protecting an evil criminal…why?"** Deathstroke asked the group of mages while titling his head slightly.

"She was criminal and all, but you have no right to kill her!" Jura answered with low tone, indicating that he was mad at the masked figure.

"Yeah…Those people you killed can be redeemed if you didn't mercilessly kill them." Ur added.

Deathstroke merely laughed at that. **"Can they? I've seen what these people doing and tell me…Do the people who killed an entire villages just because one of the villagers unintentionally seen their activity, even though the he had no idea what these criminals doing?"** Deathstroke asked the group of mages, all of them were silent and couldn't answer the question.

Deathstroke then pointed at the Trimens. **"And you three…why would you defending the same person who killed Karen Lilica?"** Deathstroke asked the Blue Pegasus mages who frozen in place when the masked man mentioned the name of their deceased comrade. **"From the intel I got, Angel or rather Sorano killed Karen to claim the Seirei [Celestial Spirit] that had a contract with Karen."** Trimens turned around to face Angel who flinched before narrowed their eyes angrily at the female dark mage.

" **And you…"** Deathstroke turned his head to face Ur who stiffed her stance. **"…Did you know that Brain was the sole reason your daughter become a part of Grimoire Heart?"** Ur gasped, her eyes widened as plates and her heart almost stopped beating when the masked man mentioned about her daughter being a part of one of the worst dark guild ever exist.

"N-No…you're lying!" Ur denied as she fell to her knees, her body was sweating all over.

" **And what could I gain by lying to you about such thing?"** Deathstroke questioned rhetorically causing Ur slumped to ground even more. **"Oh…by the way…"** The group heard Deathstroke voice from behind them. The group of light mages turned around to saw Angel was already dead as Deathstroke's black sword pierced through her heart from her back. **"…You're talking to an Afterimage!"** Deathstroke pulled out his black sword from Angel's body while letting her corpse slumped to ground.

"WHY YOU!" Kagura yelled as she requiped into her **Myojo no Yoroi [Morning Star Armor]** and attacked Deathstroke with **Myojo: Foton Suraisa [Morning Star: Photon Slicer]**.

Soon, everyone followed her action by unleashing their own attacks with the exception of Hibiki, who didn't have any offensive spells and Ur, who was still too shocked about her daughter whereabouts. Jura shot a dozen of giant rock fist, Mirajane sent a massive ball of dark magic, Ren shot a large gush of wind and Eve shot a large wave of snow.

However much to everyone's shock, theirs spells proven to be useless against Deathstroke as the masked man simply let the attacks passed through his body again, leaving him unhurt at all. Deathstroke sighed under his mask. **"My turn!"** He then pointed his left palm towards the group of mages who prepared themselves for anything Deathstroke will send to them. **"Ruler! Mask of flesh and blood, all things in the universe fly! That which names all in nature! Gathering of heat and war…"** Deathstroke chanted and a small red light beginning to ignite in front of his left palm. **"Beyond the seas in reverse, take steps to the south."** As he finished, the red light was getting bigger to the size of a coconut.

Erza who was still bounded by the golden rope, widened her eyes in pure horror as she could felt what was that red ball composed of. _"It isn't_ _ **Maryoku [Magic Power]**_ _…It's_ _ **Juryoku [Curse Power]**_ " Erza thought as she tried again to break free from the binding before she realized something. _"This rope is also made of_ _ **Juryoku**_ _…No wonder it's so durable!"_

" **Hado no Sanjuu Ichi: Shakkaho! [Way of Destruction #31: Red Fire Cannon]!"** Deathstroke fired the blast towards the group of mages.

But before it get close enough, the world around them turned into blue, stopping everyone and even the blast that Deathstroke fired on its track.

 **Sunday, August 19** **th** **, Year X784, 04:05 P.M, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, 120 Km away from Isvan.**

Two hundred and fifty flying battleships, carrying approximately a half of millions troops were silently flying above the skies of Ishgar. On the largest of the battleship at the front, a man was standing right in front of the ship while looking around.

The man was a dark-skinned, muscular young man of average height with large, thick, brown hair that juts out wildly in every direction. He bears the symbol of the Alvarez Empire below his right shoulder. In lieu of a traditional shirt, the man wore a thin cloth tied around his neck and upper torso leaving his bare chest and abdomen exposed. He also wore large, baggy, dark-colored trousers with an upper portion that's lighter in color. He accented this outfit with two large, spherical earrings in both ears, intricately designed bracelets on each wrist, and dark-colored bands on each of his biceps. He completed this outfit with light-colored sandals and a golden scarf bearing an eye on the region covering his forehead.

This man was Ajeel Lamur, he was a member of the **Spriggan 12** and a part of Alvarez Empire under the command of Emperor Spriggan.

Few hours ago, he got a direct order from Emperor Spriggan himself to invade Isvan and claimed over it at any cost. The Emperor didn't give him any details but the Emperor merely gave him the entire 7th Army to him to occupy Isvan.

"Ajeel-sama!" Ajeel heard somebody called him, he looked over his shoulder to see one of his soldier walked towards him and saluted before continued. "We've scouted the area within fifty kilometers away from us and we didn't found any Britannia's troops there." The soldier reported causing the man with the epithet **Sabaku O [Desert King]** grinned in delight.

"Tell the patrol squad to Patrol the area once again, just to be sure!" Ajeel ordered the soldier who saluted before leaved to relay the order. Ajeel looked at the front again while grinning like a maniac. "This is too easy!" He mumbled to himself at the thought he could occupy Isvan without any resistances.

But suddenly, the world around him turned into blue as he and all the flying battleships were stopped moving as the time has frozen.

 **Sunday, August 19** **th** **, Year X784, 04:05 P.M, Milky Way.**

The **Knight of One,** Wendy Marvell and her opponent in this epic battle, the infamous **Enryuo [The Flame Dragon King]** Igneel, reappeared after Mard Geer obliterated the entire Egolas with their heads bashing into each other despite the difference in term of size. Both of their bodies were covered with bruised and burn marks from the 'warm up' they have done in Egolas. Their insanely vast **Maryoku [Magic Power]** clashed against the other, causing their shift of energies to affect the area in Space.

Separating himself from Wendy, Igneel looked up to see a nearby gigantic asteroid that was even bigger than Egolas coming towards. Grinning with a sadistic air about him, Igneel flew up to the asteroid with FTL+ Speed and chopped it in half with his claw. Using gravity manipulation, Igneel sent the asteroid towards Wendy who covered both of her hands with a powerful jet wind that took the shape of blades to cut through the space rock with ease.

But the little girl widened her eyes when Igneel suddenly appeared in front of her with his right claw covered with absolutely hot flames. She realized that Igneel used her temporary moment of blindness to approach her without being detected.

" **Karyu no Tekken! [Fire Dragon's Iron Fist]!"** With the force that was enough to destroy multiple galaxies, Igneel rammed his massive fist towards Wendy who crossed both her arms in order to defense herself since it was too late to avoid the attack because Igneel was too close from her.

"UGH!"

Wendy grunted in pain when Igneel's massive flaming-fist rammed onto her tiny body as she could felt several of her bone were cracking under the force of the mighty Dragon's attack before it caused an absolutely massive explosion of magic that slightly trembled half of the Galaxy and sent Wendy several light years away from her original position.

Wendy managed to regain her balance and her breath after being sent away from such far distance. Her right arm hanged limply beside her as bloods was flowing from the said arm, Igneel managed to injury her right arm badly with that last attack. Wendy sensed that Igneel was getting near every second despite the massive size, Igneel somehow managed to maintain his incredible speed that makes him really fast.

Thinks quickly, Wendy spotted a planet with large ring surrounding the planet behind her and her eyes widened. "Heh. Heh heh heh heh heh heh." The **Knight of One** chuckled with sadistic glee as she transmitted towards the orbit of the planet that looked like Saturn and took a grip on its ring.

" **There you are!"** Wendy heard Igneel's voice a distance away behind her and smiled.

With little to no effort, Wendy tossed the planet like a friesbee to the direction where Igneel came from. Igneel was flying to the direction where he sent the 'brat' flying at Massively FTL Speed before widened his eyes when a planet came towards him at high speed. After taking a deep breath, Igneel let out a massive fire breath towards the planet.

 **(BOOOOM)**

As his breath made contact with the planet, it caused another titanic explosion that easily obliterated the planet from existence and slightly shock throughout the entire Galaxy. However, Igneel widened his eyes in shock when he felt Wendy appeared behind him. The Dragon quickly turned around to see Wendy, with her left hand had been transformed into a gigantic blade made of blue **Maryoku [Magic Power]**.

" **Tenryu no Zangeki! [Sky Dragon's Slash]!"** With a battle cry, Wendy swung her left arm down and slashed the mighty fire Dragon across the chest.

However, not only Igneel's chest that was being cut but the entire universe was cut off in half.

Igneel bellowed in agony as Wendy attack almost easily cut through his scales, probably due the nature of her **Metsuryu Maho [Dragon Slayer Magic]** that was more effective against a Dragon. A normal Dragon Slayer won't be able to even land a lethal attack on Igneel, even a Dragon Slayer at Rogue's caliber won't last long against Igneel even with his **Doragon Fosu [Dragon Force]**.

However, Wendy was another story, she was no normal Dragon Slayer. She was one of the first Dragon Slayer ever exist and has more power and experience than any Dragon Slayer that was currently exist. Even for someone as powerful as Igneel could be killed by her if he's not careful enough.

Igneel concentrated his magic to his wounds and closed the wounds by burning it, intent to prevent more bloods from flowing. He watched Wendy launched herself to him again with the intent to slash on him again. Igneel narrowed his eyes as he obviously knew that he couldn't let that sword touch him again or it will be hurt like hell.

Wendy delivered a slash to Igneel's neck but the Dragon skillfully leaned back to avoid the deathly blade from harming him. Wendy aimed to slash her left hand to Igneel's chest again but Igneel swatted her away towards a large asteroid with his right wing without touching the energy blade, trapping her within the cracked surfaces.

"GUH!" Wendy grunted out in pain and freed herself from the asteroid.

Flying quickly in front of her, Igneel charged an enormous fire breath and sent it towards Wendy who blocked the incoming attack with little effort by creating a faint blue barrier in front of her after dismissing her energy sword. Smiling in sadistic glee, Igneel charged two energy spheres in both of his hands, and sent them towards Wendy in the form of a volley barrage.

Wendy swatted the attacks with her left palm and soared towards the mighty fire Dragon and sent a sharp punch to his face, causing him to descend into a large asteroid.

 _'So many asteroids in this Space.'_ Wendy thought in annoyance as she thought these asteroids would hinder her in her fight against Igneel.

Her attention back on the fight, Wendy charged towards Igneel again who summoned up a gigantic sphere of flames. This caused the asteroids below him to completely disintegrate into dust in instant. Wendy went to land a punch on Igneel's stomach, causing him to recoil back a little.

However, that was Igneel wanted her to do as he threw the gigantic sphere of flames towards Wendy at point blank range and…

 **(BOOOOOOOOOOM)**

…It caused another titanic explosion of magic that disintegrated at least twenty percent of Milky Way in mere seconds.

As the flames disappeared, it was revealing Igneel was fine without injury at all since he was immune to the explosion. But Wendy was far from being fine, almost her entire body was covered in burn mark, her **Knight of Round** 's outfit was tattered.

It seems her human form wasn't as durable as her Dragon form after all. If it was an attack from a normal Dragon, then the little girl should be able to shrug the attack as if it was nothing. But Igneel wasn't a normal Dragon so even an attack at that magnitude would have killed her if she was in her base form. It seems her **Doragon Fosu** was able to absorb most of the explosion, although she took some heavy damages as well.

Wendy tried to regain her before gritted her teeth in fury. "THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU OFF WITH ONE ATTACK!" Wendy yelled in complete rage as she concentrated her immense dark blue **Maryoku [Magic Power]** onto her left forearm before it took a shape of energy drill. Wendy raised her left hand and the drill's size increased by a thousand folds.

" **Metsuryu Ougi: Tenryuuko: GIGA DORIRU BUREIKU! [Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Sky Dragon Empress: GIGA DRILL BREAK]!"**

With a battle cry, Wendy launched herself with her extremely gigantic dark blue energy drill in front of her.

" **How amusing! In that case…"** Igneel roared in laughter as he done the similar manned as Wendy, he formed an extremely massive drill made of crimson **Maryoku** above his head. **"…Enryuo: GIGA DORIRU BUREIKU! [Flame Dragon King: GIGA DRILL BREAK]!"** Igneel and his massive drill launched themselves towards the incoming attack with massively FTL+ speed.

But before both attack made contact with each other, the world suddenly turned into blue as the time has frozen, stopping both two powerful beings from their tracks.

 **Sunday, August 19** **th** **, Year X784, 04:05 P.M, Andromeda.**

Andromeda was the nearest major Galaxy to Milky Way and also the largest Galaxy in this universe. It also contains few smaller Galaxies which made some kind of constellations called Constellation on Andromeda. It also said that Andromeda has approximately one trillion stars, at least twice the number of the stars in Milky Way, which was estimated to be 500 billion of stars.

But at this moment, Andromeda was in a mess because the battle between two of the most powerful being in existence being held in this Galaxy. At least hundreds of smaller Galaxies inside of Andromeda were destroyed during the battle between these two powerful beings.

The **Ryu no O [The Dragon King],** Acnologia who had increased his power by ten folds as well as his size to the size of a small Galaxy, glowered at the Emperor of Britannia as well as the Guild Master of Tartaros, Etherious Natsu Dragneel who also done the same like Acnologia. As his level of insanity at its breaking point, the black Dragon opened its mouth and charged up a deep black energy sphere that had another blue sphere inside it. It was black in the center and had blue sparks of electricity flowing around it.

The black energy sphere emitting from the Acnologia's mouth seemed to grow into a much bigger size. After noting that the attack was extremely dangerous, E.N.D soared towards Acnologia and began to charge a dark-crimson sphere of energy on his right claw. The size of the energy ball increased to a similar degree as Acnologia's.

The Dragon and the **Etherious** shot their respective attacks towards each other, the result being a collision of their energy blasts. However, as soon as they started to overpower the others blast, the attacks of E.N.D and Acnologia disintegrated into nothingness.

Growling at his failure, Acnologia roared and summoned a seemingly infinite number of colossal energy spheres and launched them at the E.N.D. The pink haired **Etherious** cackled and defended himself from the attacks by covering himself with his bat-like wings.

 **"Come on! Is that all you got, you overgrown gecko?!"** E.N.D taunted his opponent which success since Acnologia let out a very deafening roar of anger as he went to the nearest group of Galaxies. Much too E.N.D's shock, Acnologia began to sucked those Galaxies into him mouth and began to devour it as if those Galaxies were his lunch. _**"HE DEVOURS THOSE FREAKING GALAXIES AND CONVERTED IT TO RAW ENERGY?!"**_

Acnologia let out another deafening roar which alone was enough to shake the entire Andromeda as his began to take a very deep breath and gathered his magic and concentrated it on his mouth, preparing for breath attack.

" _ **Dammit!"**_ E.N.D thought in panic as he could sense the overwhelming power from the breath attack.

Thinks quickly, E.N.D concentrated most of his **Juryoku [Curse Power]** to both of his hands as it began to glow in blue while he began to chant. **"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens."** As he finished chanting, a pair of massive blue flames erupted from his palm.

" **Hado no Nanajuu San: Soren Sokatsui! [Way of Destruction #73: Twin Lotus Blue Fire Crash Down]!"**

The moment Acnologia unleashed his massive breath attacks, E.N.D fired a gigantic burst of blue flames curse energy at the incoming attack from both of his palm. When the attack made a contact, it caused a titanic explosion of **Maryoku** and **Juryoku** that engulfed the entire Andromeda almost immediately…

…Until…

…The world around them suddenly turned into blue.

Weirdly, this strange phenomenon was also happening in another place.

In Earthland, everything inside of the planet seems like a ghost town as everything became blue.

In Milky Way, both Wendy and Igneel were a mere inch away from each other before their ultimate attack made a contact.

And right here, both E.N.D and Acnologia were unmoving because the time around them has frozen.

Billions light years away, above the galaxy…no…above the very universe itself. One being looked down at the frozen universe with dull violet eyes while shock her head slightly.

"Geez brother, both you and Wendy sometime are idiots…no…both of you are total imbeciles! Letting Igneel and Acnologia provoke you like that! Do you realize that you almost collapsed this entire dimension if not for my intervention." She mumbled to herself while looking around and saw an infinity number of universes that were also froze in time, trillions light years away from her place.

This being, who labeled both E.N.D and Wendy as imbecile was the **Knight of Zero,** Homura Dragneel.

She wasn't wearing her special **Knight of Round** uniform at this time, she was in her **Eteriasu Fomu [Etherious Form].** Homura's body was mostly covered in black fur that acts like dress and long gloves, the black fur covered her front but leaving her back mostly exposed. She had an arrow-like mark between her cleavages that attached to a collar-like fur. She also had six black feathers wings on her back with each sides contains three wings. She also wore a pair of purple stocking and black heels.

Her right arm cradled a brown colored book with 'E.N.D' written on the cover which contains most of creator's power. She was the one responsible for this strange phenomenon that was currently happened in entire universe, the one that stopped the time in entire dimension.

" **Za Autoru! [The Author]!"** Homura murmured and closely, numerous packed of letters appeared before her but only two sentences that piqued her attention.

[Wendy and Igneel were a mere inch away from each other before their ultimate attack made a contact…]

[When the attack made a contact, it caused a titanic explosion of **Maryoku** and **Juryoku** that engulfed the entire Andromeda almost immediately…]

That was where both paragraphs ended.

These two sentences were describing the exact thing that happened to E.N.D, Wendy, Igneel and Acnologia because these sentences were very existence itself.

And Homura has stopped the existence from flowing as the original plot.

Homura left index finger glowed in purple before she wrote something at the end of first sentence.

[Wendy and Igneel were a mere inch away from each other before their ultimate attack made a contact….And with that, the battle between two Dragons ended with tie and all the damages they caused were reverted back as good as new.]

Homura groaned when she noticed there was a large gap between the new words and the old one. "Ugh…It would be less troublesome if I can just delete some scenes and write new one as I desire. Now I have to thinking at how both of you stops from fighting. What a pain!" Homura said to herself with a thoughtful look.

Her minds suddenly clicked, Homura beamed into wicked smile as she had an idea at the progress at how the fight will going to end. She wrote the details on the large gap between the new words and the old one.

[Wendy and Igneel were a mere inch away from each other before their ultimate attack made a contact, but both attacks from Wendy and Igneel suddenly vanished leaving them dumbfound at what just happened. And before the two of them could utter word, they vanished and reappeared at different location in Earthland. Wendy found herself in the middle of a hotspring filled with aged man and Igneel find himself on the top of Grandine. And with that, the battle between two Dragons ended with tie and all the damages they caused were reverted back as good as new.]

This is Homura's greatest and deathliest **Juho [Curse]** and the very sole reason that E.N.D labeled her as his greatest masterpiece. This curse called **Za Autoru [The Author].** It allowed her to literally rewrite the existence to some extent. However, this curse isn't limitless. Any being that was on higher level than her in term of power are immune to this curse. Also, any being that have enough power somehow was able to resist this ability, although not completely.

Homura's ability has another limitation. While she surely can revert back any non living being and some living being like plants and some ordinary animals, Homura cannot revert a person that already died. For example, Homura cannot bring back the dead person, even if she attempted to rewrite the very existence of the dead person itself. Also, any being that was on higher level than her or that can resist her power are aware that Homura had done something to them.

The last limitation of this ability was that Homura had to freeze the time first at dimensional scale to be able to use **Za Autoru**. And stopping time of the entire dimension which contains an infinity numbers of universes was surely needed a lot of effort so that she cannot control it and possibly stop the time of her allies as well.

After she done with the first sentence, Homura turned her attention to the second one which contains the existence of her brother. "Now, let's see what I can do with you two!" Homura mumbled to herself as she began wrote something at the end of the paragraph with her left hand.

[When the attack made a contact, it caused a titanic explosion of **Maryoku** and **Juryoku** that engulfed the entire Andromeda almost immediately…..And with that, the battle was over.]

"Now how will we end this fight?" Homura asked to herself and after thinking about it for a minute, she began to write something on the gap of the sentence.

[When the attack made a contact, it caused a titanic explosion of **Maryoku** and **Juryoku** that engulfed the entire Andromeda almost immediately. However, both Acnologia and E.N.D suddenly disappeared from Andromeda as a massive black hole the size of Andromeda swallowed in the explosion and after the explosion was completely vanished, Andromeda suddenly reverted back to its former glory. E.N.D suddenly appeared in front of Homura while Acnologia suddenly appeared in front of Alvarez's army lead by Ajeel Lamur who immediately attacked him on sight. And with that, the battle between E.N.D and Acnologia was over.]

Smile in satisfaction, Homura then deactivated **Za Autoru** before raised her left hand up. "And now…time's flow again!" She snapped her finger and the world around her became normal again, indicating that the time was flowing again.

Soon, everything was happened just as Homura written off.

Back to Milky Way, both Wendy and Igneel's **GIGA DORIRU BUREIKU [GIGA DRILL BREAK]** suddenly vanished and before the two of them could do anything they suddenly vanished and reappeared at different location in Earthland.

Wendy found herself in the middle of a hotspring…filled with aged man. They looked at the **Knight of One** in curious and wondered how did she got in here. Wendy face went red as Erza's hair at this…no…not in embarrassment but in fury. She was aware who was responsible for this and couldn't help but bellowed at her name that scared shirtless the aged people around here.

"HOMURA!"

Meanwhile, Igneel had no idea what was going on…but he suddenly found himself in Earthland, at his base…and on the top of the Sky Dragon, Grandine who by the way looked sooooo pissed right now.

" **Will…you…get…off…of…me, YOU PERVERTED REPTILE?"** Grandine murmured on the first sentence before she yelled at the last part and blow Igneel off her by sending him flying through mountains with her breath attack.

Back to Homura, she saw her 'brother' appeared in front of her with a confused looks until he turned around to see his **Knight of Zero** , glaring at her. "I see, it was your doing!" E.N.D said knowingly as he reverted back to his human form.

"What the hell do you think you doing, brother? A transcendent being like you and that overgrown lizard could possibly collapse this entire dimension, even when both of you aren't at full power." Homura scolded her creator as she fully aware how dangerous a transcendent being is.

Transcendent being was a being that have powers that far beyond the limits to that of any Dragon, Etherious and God alike. Just as two dimensional being can never interact with three dimensional being. At full power, each of this being possessed unbelievably powers that cannot be detected by any other lower being, unless these transcendent beings deliberately sealed most of their powers or brought it down to other lower being's level of awareness. Need to be add, the transcendent being are capable to disintegrate a being who doesn't possessed enough power to maintain their existence near these transcendent being into nothingness.

There are six transcendent beings that currently exists, four of them were E.N.D, Acnologia, Zeref and Homura herself.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry!" E.N.D snapped at the girl, causing the black haired girl looked down with sad eyes. This caused the Britannia's Emperor regretted his words. He then pulled the girl into a hug. "I'm so sorry Homura…you know that how much I wanted to avenge Ashley after what Acnologia did to here!" E.N.D spoke softly this time as he ruffled Homura's black silky hair.

"I know, but…" Homura began as she looked up to her creator. "…But don't forget about our _goals_." Homura continued with teary eyes, causing the pink haired **Etherious** flinched a little.

E.N.D then wiped the tears that started to leak from Homura's eyes with his thumb and smiled at her tenderly. "You don't need to remind me of that, there is no way that I'll forget about our _goals_ of life." E.N.D replied, causing the girl beamed into a smile as she hugged her creator once again before pulled away. "Anyway, have my brother making his move now?" E.N.D asked with serious tone.

"Yes…just as you predicted! I have spotted approximately two hundred and fifty flying battleship were advancing our territory in Isvan." Homura reported briefly.

"Should I contact Rogue to intercept them?" E.N.D inquired.

"That's not necessary…" Homura waved her hand at that. "…The fleet Zeref sent to occupy Isvan is currently having a rather one-side combat against Acnologia!" Homura finished and what Homura said was the truth.

Currently in Earthland, Ajeel was having a very, VERY hard time to get away as far away as possible from the black Dragon after it killed the entire army he brought to occupy Isvan.

"From the intel I got during my assignment in Alvarez, it seems Zeref hadn't informed his own Empire that Acnologia is indeed their allies. Still have no idea why he would keep such vital information from his own Empire."

E.N.D looked at Homura for a moment. "So…you're making Acnologia and Alvarez killed each other and Britannia won't lift a finger at all?" E.N.D guessed and Homura nodded with a smile. "I'm proud of you Homura! You're truly my sister!" E.N.D complemented his creation causing her to beam into smile even more.

"Thank you your majesty…but we have one complicated thing!" Homura began causing E.N.D to look at her seriously.

"What is it?"

"The Dragon army that Wendy and the others slay…they will be back for sure" Homura explained.

E.N.D looked stunned at the revelation. "How so?"

Homura clenched her fist in anger before she answered. "Zeref managed to copy Tartaros's Hell's Core's system and somehow installed it to Dragons." E.N.D widened his eyes in shock at that.

Hell's Core was Tartaros's respawning system that E.N.D created centuries ago for his elite group, **Tartarosu Kyukimon [Tartaros Nine Demon Gates]**. If one of the Demon gates lose their physical body or killed in combat, they will be reborn in a place inside of his guild called Hell's Core.

And if Zeref possessed the same system as his Hell's Core, then the guild master of Tartaros would be at disadvantage when **Dragon King Festival** came. He was sure that his **Kyukimon** won't be lose to a few fodders, low to mid class Dragon or even high class Dragon that was under Acnologia's command. But he was aware that Dragons are notoriously hard to kill without Dragon Slaying attribute such as **Metsuryu Maho [Dragon Slayer Magic]** unless you possessed the power that far surpassed the Dragon you wanted to kill.

"How did he obtain the information about my Hell's Core?" E.N.D asked to himself but suddenly something clicked in his mind. _"Could it be…there's a mole in my guild too? What the hell have Mard been doing all this time?"_ E.N.D thought in furious as he made a note to 'visit' Tartaros when he got back to Earthland.

"We should go back to Earthland before my brother doing something stupid again!" E.N.D said to Homura who reverted back to her base form as the Emperor opened a portal that led to Dimension Gap. He and Homura walked in the portal before the portal closed by itself.

 **Sunday, August 19** **th** **, Year X784, 04:36 P.M, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Worth Woodsea**

As the time was flowing again, the red light that Deathstroke created continued made its way towards the group of light mages who prepared to take the blast on. However, Erza finally was able to break free from the binding before she dashed at her comrades and shoved them against the earth, letting the blast passed above them as it made its way to several mountains afar and…

 **(BOOOOOOOM)**

…When the attack made a contact with the mountains, it caused a titanic explosion of magic that eradicated at least a dozen of mountain in an instant, much too everyone's horror with the exception of Erza and Deathstroke himself.

 **(Pok, pok, pok, pok)**

Everyone heard clasping sounds and turned to Deathstroke again who still clasping his hands. **"Impressive that you were able to break free from my Kido [Demon Art]…You're truly formidable, Erza Dragneel!"** The masked man complemented the red head who glared at him. **"But worry not, you guys aren't my target in the first place anyway! I only killed dark mages that cannot be redeemed to purify this world from darkness."** Deathstroke explained as he turned around and began to walk away from the group.

" **However…"** Deathstroke suddenly stopped from his track, gaining attention from everyone. **"…If you from light guild are still persistently in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you as well!"** Deathstroke threatened them as his left eye glowed before a vortex appeared and sucked Deathstroke until he disappeared from the field.

Deathstroke suddenly appeared inside of a dark cave, the base of Oracion Seis itself that was located near Worth Woodsea Forest. The masked man walked deeper inside the cave before he fell to his knee.

He panted, tried to regain his breath. **"Dammit…using thirty level Kido and Magan [Demon Eye] at the same time is really the current limit of my Juryoku [Curse Power]…not to mention that I had to create 'that' clone first."** He cursed before he continued walked inside until he spotted a large cross-shaped coffin.

Deathstroke opened the coffin, revealing a man around nineteen years old with short blue hair and red tattoo on his right eyes. This man was Jellal Fernandes, former member of council as well as **Seiten Dai Madoshi [Ten Wizard Saints].**

Deathstroke reached to his pocked and pulled out a small vial, filled with purple liquid. Deathstroke removed the cork stopper, and placed it against Jellal's lips. As he finished, Jellal body began to glow in purple before the azure haired man regain his consciousness and fell to ground.

Jellal looked up to the masked man and widened his eyes in fear. "W…who…are you?" He asked fearfully before he gripped his own head in pain. "Wait…who am I?" He asked to himself.

" **Jellal…your name is Jellal."** Deathstroke answered the question for him and Jellal looked up to the masked man.

"Do-do you know who I am?" Jellal asked the man with mask.

" **Yes, I know everything about you…"** Deathstroke's left hand reached for his mask and pulled it off his face, revealing a face that…not manly at all.

In fact, it was a face of a girl. Her right eye was brown while her left eye was purple with ripple-like pattern and six comas around the ripple pattern. The newly revealed girl pulled out her hood, revealing a beautiful, yet elegant scarlet hair.

"My name is Erza Dragneel…and I can tell you anything you want to know…Jellal Fernandes."

 **Sunday, August 19** **th** **, Year X784, 05:41 P.M, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar,Tenrou Island.**

The Emperor of Alvares Empire, Zeref Dragneel was walking through the forest of Fairy Tail's holy ground, Tenrou Island with foul mood.

First, his plan to occupy Isvan was failed.

Second, both of his minions were killing each other like an idiot.

Third, his brother was probably the one responsible for the second fact but Zeref couldn't prove it.

The moment Invel reported that a black Dragon appeared in front of the fleet he sent to occupy Isvan, he immediately departed to this Island to meet his 'most loyal subordinates'.

"You produce more noise than a battalion of demons under your brother's command…" A female voice noted from somewhere nearby. Zeref chuckled and headed in that direction, he passed twenty more meters and found a young woman around twenty two years old, sitting under a large oak tree.

The woman has very long, wavy, yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upward, she has large green eyes that appear to have no irises and pale skins. She wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest were three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these was outlined in a hot pink. She wore wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also wore a pink heels and golden stocking that reached to her upper thighs.

As Zeref approached her, the woman stood up and without saying anything jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Their lips merged in a greedy and extremely passionate kiss as Zeref pressed her closer to his body.

Their kiss lasted for about two minutes before they break away. "Damn, I missed you so, so much…I mean, seventy years lives in this island alone without you!" The woman exclaimed, while blushing all over her face.

Zeref chuckled as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I missed you too…Mavis!" Zeref said tenderly before he kissed her nose, causing her to bite his.

This woman was Mavis Vermilion, she was the founder of Fairy Tail as well as the guild's first master. She met with Zeref over 100 years ago and 'unintentionally' getting herself cursed after she used the incomplete **Kuro Maho [Black Arts].** Zeref then 'unintentionally' killed her after they shared their first kiss, however Zeref refused to accept that once again someone that he loves dearly were taken away from him and cheated the death again and revived Mavis the same way he revived his brother, by turning her into Etherious.

"What do you need Zeref?" Mavis asked with cheerful tone but suddenly, her lover's face turned serious.

"I'm sure that you have felt somebody altered the reality itself!" Zeref said causing Mavis's jade eyes narrowed.

"Yes…somebody interfered the very existence itself and altered some of it!" Mavis answered with a thoughtful looks on her beautiful face. "Do you have an idea who could it be?"

"My guess is my brother…but I don't think he or somebody under his command were capable to pulled out such feats." Zeref answered.

"What about the **Goddess of Creation?** " Mavis inquired, she also tried to think who could pull out such feats.

"She's out too…she's a transcendent being like me but her power only relates to create things, not to alter reality." Zeref denied.

"Then what about the **Goddess of Destruction?** " Mavis inquired once again but this time, she could see her lover was flinching at the name.

Zeref shook his head for a moment. "No, it's not her too…while she labeled as the most powerful being in existence, her ability only allowed her to destroy anything and everything!" Zeref spoke before shook his head again. "That's the reason I came here, I want you to investigate who is this being that possessed such ability."

"I see what you mean, this being could be a threat to our _goals_ right?" Mavis said knowingly and Zeref nodded his head. Mavis sighed before she kissed Zeref on lips quickly. "Don't worry Zeref-kun, I'll find this being and terminated them if it's really a threat to our _goals._ "

Zeref smiled at her lovingly before he returned her kiss. "I know I could count on you!" Mavis buried her face into his toned chest. "By the way, Mavis…" The **Kuro Madoshi [The Black Wizard]** pulled himself away and blond beauty looked up to him. "…The day I met you was the day you entered my life…and I'm thankful because of it…and that's why…"

Zeref then reached for his pocket and pulled out a small box before opened it, revealing a small and beautiful silver ring as he kneeled before his lover whose eyes began to teary at the sight before her.

"Mavis Vermilion…will you marry me?"

Those six words almost gave the blond fairy a heart attack. Her hand shakily reached for the ring, touching it a bit to make sure that this wasn't a dream. Mavis pinched herself a few times and she could felt it that it was indeed real.

Couldn't hold it anymore, Mavis lunged herself at Zeref and attacked his lips with her own. Zeref was shocked at Mavis's action before she let himself melted into deep and passionate kiss.

"YES! YES! ZEREF-KUN, OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!" Mavis cried out in happiness between tears, slipping her new ring onto her right ring finger and jumping into his arms as Zeref laughed his head off and spun her around in circles like a happy idiot that completely out of his characters.

Mavis then put his newly fiancé down and pressed his forehead against her while looking at her with his eyes filled with love.

"I love you…Zeref Dragneel!"

"I love you too…Mavis Vermilion…no…Mavis Dragneel!"

And with that, the two cursed people shared a kiss once again under the beautiful sunsets that shined the entire Tenrou Island.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Explanation:**

 **This Arc Main Antagonist:** Yes people, it's Erza herself. Remember when E.N.D assign her to assassinate Liliana and Oracion Seis at the end of chapter 10, this is what I meant when I said I'll modify Oracion Seis arc to have Erza finished her first assignment.

 **Kido:** It's a one of many kind of **Juho [Curse]** in this story. Erza currently can perform only low level Kido's.

 **Magan [Demon Eye]:** That's the eye that E.N.D implanted to Erza. It looks like Sasuke's six tomoe Rinnegan and so far, it has the ability like Kamui that let things passed through the user.

 **Erza's Alter Ego:** Despite having Tobi's appearance, Erza's alter ego didn't go by the name Tobi because that sounds soooo lame, she goes by the name Deathstroke and everyone thought she is a male because of the mask.

 **The Author:** That's Homura's main **Juho** and the reason why E.N.D labeled her as his greatest masterpiece. I know it's pretty OP since it can literally rewrite the existence but I already give you some limitation of this ability so that Homura won't be too OP.

 **Homura's Etherious Form:** She has her appearance as 'Devil Homura or Homucifer' in Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica Movie 3: Hangyaku no Monogatari' only she had six wings instead of two.

 **Transcendent Being:** A Being that at full power reached the level that far beyond all dimensional scale. There are six of them: Goddess of Destruction, Goddess of Creation, E.N.D, Acnologia, Zeref, Homura.

 **Zeref X Mavis:** I'm not sure everyone will be pleased at this, but yes, in this story, These two become a couple and Zeref revived her the same way he revived his brother. I have my reason to set Mavis as Zeref's ally, to makes the Dragon King Festival more even. E.N.D already have Wendy and Homura on his side, so I give Zeref Acnologia and Mavis to be his allies to make more balanced between these two Factions.

 **Mavis's Appearance:** This is what she looks like in this story. www_astrayeah_deviantart_art/Tall-Mavis-454891904art/Tall-Mavis-454891904

Replace "_" with "."

 **Goddess of Creation and Goddess of Destruction:** They are the Top Tier Gods (or Goddess in this case) I mentioned on the previous chapters and even one of them is the most powerful characters in this story.


	15. Episode 14

**I'M BACK BITCHES!**

 **My right arm is now healed and I can continue this story. But first of all, I want to thanks to my readers who are still stay tune with my story. Oh, as you have noticed, I've changed the title of this story into 'Dragneel no Monogatari' which in English means 'The Story of Dragneel'. With the change of the title, this story will be now focused to the characters with the name of Dragneel, which means this story will be focused to E.N.D, Zeref, Homura, Mavis and Erza. The characters with the name of Dragneel will be increased in future chapter.**

 **Oh, this chapter is the beginning of new Arc called 'Great Prophecy Arc'. After this arc, we will go to Edolas arc before we can to go Tenroujima Arc. Edolas Arc is actually the arc that I want to get my hand on it the most since I have a BIG surprise for you my dear readers. One more thing, there will be a lemon scene in this chapter, it's during flashback. So, any of you who couldn't handle it, I suggest to skip it until the end of flashback.**

 **P.S: Please do kind to leave a review, a long one if you can. Tell me what is good and what is bad about my story. I always welcomed a constructive criticism, but flame will be given to Erza so she can devour it!**

 **Answer Some Review:**

 **Darkstalker:** That's right, I'm using the characters tiering system from s battle wiki. E.N.D on the last chapter is easily "Tier: High 2-A" (High Multiverse+ Level) but at full power, he won't be at "Tier: 0" because that tier is basically GOD LEVEL. At full power, E.N.D could be at "Tier: High 1-B" (High Hyperverse Level). This also applied to the other Transcendent Being, with the exception of two Goddess who were on "Tier: 1-A" (Hyperverse+ Level).

 **EndlessChains:** Thanks a lot for your very helping review! I hope this chapter won't be a disappointment to you.

 **Irahandayani18:** Pertama, makasih udah review lagi! Kedua, ini jawaban pertanyaan mba secara berurutan. 1) Iya, Erza yang sama Tim aliansi itu cuma sebuah clone. 2) Oracion Seis Arc udah selesai. 3) Liat aja di chapter ini. 4) Kalo soal itu saya ga bisa jawab sekarang.

 **Lightningblade49:** Thanks man, I never thought that this chapter would please you so much (Considering that I only use one arm to write it).

 **DraigTrueEmperor9** **:** Well, even if Wendy and Homura fight for real, Wendy will most likely lost because she isn't a Transcendent Being like Homura. Read the explanation for Transcendent Being in previous chapter and you will know what I mean. About Jellal, in my opinion, he is an okay character. I know you're Jellal Haters but I'm sorry but he will play an important role in this story. I hope you will stick in my story despite the fact. About the pairing, for now It's NaZa but perhaps I'll change my mind in the future!

One more thing, if you're looking for baddass femal characters, try Madoka and Homura from 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica', especially Homura when she became 'Devil Homura'. Or you can try Featherine Augustus Aurora from 'Umineko no Naku Koro Ni' (It's not an anime, but a visual novel), she basically has the same ability like Homura in this story.

 **abhishekbssn** **:** Thanks again for leaving a long review, but you misunderstand one thing. The battle between E.N.D and Acnologia can destroys the whole DIMENSION not only one universe. In this story, such thing like higher dimensions is exist. Basically, a higher dimension characters can destroy an infinity number of universe without breaking a sweat.

To put it simple:

What would happen when a 2D character from paper (comic/manga) trying to punch you in the face: **Nothing**

And how much effort do you require to tearing them apart: **None**

That's the difference of the power between a lower dimensional being and a higher dimensional being. A lower dimensional being is absolutely nothing to the higher one, the Higher D being is infinitely time stronger than the lower one. The battle between these two would be simple, like how a human shatters a piece of paper.

In this story, the Transcendent Being is basically a higher dimensional being. However, with the exception of Goddess of Creation and Destruction, these transcendent being (E.N.D, Zeref, Acnologia and Homura) are almost equal in power.

About Jellal, you will see him in this chapter. And yes, Erza will get stronger in the future!

 **anonymous:** Well, it's impossible for E.N.D and Zeref to have truce because Zeref was the mastermind behind Ashley's death.

 **TheOnlyKing:** Oh about that, I've planned something evil for Mavis but for now, E.N.D still clueless about her relationship with his brother.

 **nicksnak01:** I'll tell you the details in future chapter!

 **TM11:** Thanks for the offer but I think I'm fine on my own :)

 **fallendemon248, XxXZeusKillerXxX, rrm232, Axel, Aurora, and anyone else that I can't mention one by one:** Thanks you for reviewing :D

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 14: Great Prophecy Arc: Goddess Descent!**

 **Friday, August 24** **th** **, Year X784, 10:12 A.M, Milky Way. [Five days later]**

In unknown space area in Milky Way Galaxy, a gigantic spaceship with twice size of Magnolia Town was silently floating on the deep space.

Inside the controlled room, there were al the very least, a hundred of crew with each of was facing holographic screen with their fingers were tapping on holographic keyboard. However, all of these crews in fact weren't human. These crews were composed with many kinds of strange creature such as a creature with two strange heads and four arms, an octopus-like creature with eight eyes or even a giant robot at the size of Fairy Tail's building.

However, the boss of all these grotesque creatures was a tall and slim, cyclopean creature with white colored spiky hair, jagged teeth and pointed ears. He wore a dark colored ornate suit of armor along with a long dark silver cape.

He was currently sitting on his mega throne while waiting with his finger tapping impatiently for his minions to finish the preparation for his spaceship. A large humanoid-lion creature suddenly ran to him before kneeled submissively at him.

"My lord, the preparation is complete." The humanoid-lion reported to his boss who nodded his head pleasantly.

"Activate the Space Bridge now!" The Leader ordered his minions with authoritative tone.

The minions entered some kind of activation codes before the spaceship fired two large lightning beams that were collided before it created a massive portal in the space. The spaceship entered the portal and after it fully entered the portal, the said portal slowly closed by itself until the spaceship vanished completely.

 **Friday, August 24** **th** **, Year X784, 10:13 A.M, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Holy Britannia Empire, Pendragon, Pendragon Palace, Knight of Seven's Office.**

Laxus Dreyar, former Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage, grumbled as he sat on an expensive coach while reading the latest newspaper. He was wearing a dark blue special uniform for Britannia's higher ranks with his expensive coat. It's been total three day since he stepped his foot on Pendragon's Palace to attend the invitation from **Knight of Seven** to be the commander of his/her squad. He had to wait for five days until the **Knight of Seven** returned from mission.

However, he wasn't alone.

A young man with blue hair and tattoo on his right eyes was sitting right in front of him. He was also wearing the same uniform as Laxus is. Laxus was aware that this man's name was Jellal Fernandes, Kagura's boyfriend or Mystogan's 'twin' as he put it. He had no idea what a fugitive by Magic Council are doing in this powerful Empire. Laxus at first thought that Jellal was seeking for protection in here since even Magic Council would think a thousand times to pursue him here of all place. But he wondered why would Britannia was easily give a protection for this man. Was it because this man was a **Seiten Dai Madoshi [Ten Wizard Saints]** or because for another reason.

"Ara…Is everyone here already?" A female voiced that sounds familiar to Laxus called from the door. The two men turned around to see a beautiful young woman with wavy, yet elegant scarlet hair who none other than the **Knight of Seven,** Erza Dragneel herself.

Laxus jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes widened as wide as plates at the sight the Devil Slayer in **Knight of Round's** uniform along with dark blue-golden **Knight of Round's** cape and eye-patch. "E-E-Erza?" For the first time in his life, Laxus stuttered like an idiot, but you couldn't really blame him. After all, Erza, who he thought had no interest into joining any groups was in fact a member of a group of the most powerful mage in Earthland.

Erza grinned at the blonde's expression. Oh…that face was priceless. "It's good to see you too, Laxus!" Erza greeted him as she took a seat in front of the blonde while Jellal move to Laxus's side. "Sorry for makes you waiting buddy, I had few business to take care of."

Laxus was still speechless as he had no idea what to say.

"H-How?" That was all Laxus could say.

"Well, let's just say that this is one of the rewards during my mission here." Erza answered, not wanting to reveal to Laxus about her mentor being the Emperor just yet.

"Anyway let's go straight to business, shall we?"

 **Friday, August 24** **th** **, Year X784, 10:14 A.M, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Holy Britannia Empire, Pendragon, Pendragon Palace, Emperor's Office.**

"FINALLY!"

The mighty Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, Etherious Natsu Dragneel exclaimed as he finished totals a thousand of paperworks before he leaned back to his extremely fancy and comfortable chair. He looked up at the ceiling of his room while thinking about the event that happened to him in the past three days.

First, his titanic battle with Acnologia which resulted almost collapsed the entire dimension if not from Homura's intervention. He just hoped that his battle won't attract attention from a certain _Goddess_.

Second, with Alvares's attack to Isvan during his absence which been stopped by their own ally, the Non-aggression pact has become null and Alvares seems more aggressive than before. It's been proven when after he was back from Andromeda, Rogue reported that a large number of Alvares's fleet has been spotted crossed the international border from north. He had sent almost half of his Rounds to neutralize the threats.

Third, Erza reported that she had assassinated Oracion Seis using an alter ego known as Deathstroke. He was pleased at that, knowing that no one would blame his Empire for the assassination. He also proud of his student when she told him that she can cast a low to mid level **Kido [Demon Art]** , that wasn't a small feat for the beginner and half- **Etherious**.

E.N.D sighed and looked at the clock before he leaned to his chair even more and decided to take a nap for a little while having a dream about him happy memories with those who he care to the end.

 **(Flashback Start)**

 **Sunday, December 20th, Year X376, 05:01 P.M, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Unknown Forest, Open Clearing. [Four Hundred and Eight Years Ago]**

Nineteen years old Etherious Natsu Dragneel was grinning like an idiot as he hid behind a large tree with his salmon hair mattered with white snow that was falling from the sky. He may be known as the most powerful Demon from Book of Zeref whose power was truly feared even among to that of Dragon, but not everyone aware that he has a very soft side that almost everyone couldn't get to it. Despite not being a kid anymore, he sometimes still acted like one towards three peoples he truly cared about, this was one of those times.

Two of his three best friends, namely Ashley vi Britannia and Wendy Marvell managed to pull our favorite **Etherious** into the snowball war game that they had been playing during their camping time, even though he had been reluctant to join in at the start, it looked to be that he was having the most fun out of everyone. He truly never did get to experience a real childhood before, so this was a change for him (Although he wasn't a kid anymore).

E.N.D then took a chunk of snow from the ground before formed it into a small snowball. He stuck out his head and peeked at his surrounding, after he was sure that no one around, he came out from his hiding spot only to be greeted by a hail of snowballs.

E.N.D comically dodged all the snowballs before glared at the attacker, which none other than a thirteen years old girl with beautifully long black yet silky hair and a pair of gray eyes named Ashley vi Britannia. She was wearing a purple sweater with the decoration of white snowflake a plain red shirt underneath the sweater and a cream colored pants.

Ashley gulped as she saw her salmon haired boyfriend grinned ear-to-ear at her before ran as fast as she can across the open field that was covered with very thick snow when E.N.D launched barrages of snowballs at her with inhuman speed. Ashley barely able to take cover behind a mountain of snow that acted as fortress in this 'war'. Panting slightly, Ashley took a chunk of snow and formed it into a snowball.

"NOW WENDY!"

E.N.D widened his eyes as he realized what Ashley was planning. A small girl with long dark blue hair that was tied into pigtails emerged from a small pile of snow with a giant size snowball above her head. E.N.D was taken back at the size of snowball Wendy was carrying but before he knew it, he was struck by the giant snowball that buried his whole body.

Ashley cheered when she saw her plan was success as she came out from her hiding spot and ran to her partner in this 'war' before gave Wendy high five.

"We did it Ashley-chan…we finally beat Natsu-san!" Wendy cheered as she and Ashley danced around the pile of snow that buried our favorite pink haired demon.

Speaking of him, his head suddenly popped out from the pile of snow. He shook the snow off his head before looked up to the two girls who grinned at him before the two placed a handful of snow on E.N.D's head and rubbed it into his hair giggling all the while, E.N.D's mouth opened in disbelief as Ashley and Wendy laughed before he joined into laughter too.

It had been almost a year since a group of Dragons attacked Britannia village and since the villager know what E.N.D truly is. He was glad that the villager accepted him as the way he is, thanks to Ashley and Wendy of course. They had rebuilt the village and even expanded it, E.N.D built a massive grave for those who was killed…or eaten by the Dragons as sign of respect to them.

"We win this time Natsu!" Ashley smirked with victory sign at him who merely smirked back at her.

"Oh yeah, you got me! But have you two forget that I still have a partner out there?!" E.N.D replied cryptically, causing both Ashley and Wendy widened their eyes in realization.

The both of them turned around, only for two snowballs were flying directly to their face and when the snowballs were about an inch away from their face, the snowballs turned into water and splashed onto Ashley's and Wendy's faces.

"COLD!" The two cried out as the two was comically sprawling on snowy ground.

E.N.D could only laugh at this as Ashley and Wendy rolled on around in the snowy ground while still tried to get rid the cold sensation from their face which was still far from success. Still buried E.N.D looked ahead to see a young girl around fifteen years old with long black hair and violet eyes, holding a snowball on her left hand.

"Nicely work Homura!" E.N.D smiled at the girl named Homura, who responded by throwing the snowball on her left hand directly to his face that sending our favorite **Etherious** sprawling from the pile of snow for few meters away.

E.N.D pulled out himself off the snow before looked up to Homura who grinned at him. E.N.D had an irritation look on his face. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" E.N.D bellowed before chased after the girl who already ran from the barrages of snowball that the pink haired teen fired at her.

The two ran passed Ashley and Wendy who barely able to get rid the effect of the cold water off their face and looked at their pink haired friend, chasing after the black haired girl who was also an **Etherious** that E.N.D introduced to them four months ago.

Wendy looked up to sky, noticed that it was getting dark. "Natsu-san, Homura-san!" Wendy called out, causing the two **Etherious** looked at her. "We should go back to the tents and prepare for dinner!"

Natsu nodded his head at Wendy, signifying that he had heard her. "Okay, I'll go look for some something to eat!" E.N.D said as he began to walk in the forest.

"I'll help Natsu!" Ashley called for her boyfriend as she ran after him and walked beside him.

"I and Wendy will look out for firewood!" Homura called as her creator and his lover disappeared into the forest to look for something to eat.

 **(With E.N.D and Ashley)**

"Man, I should have know that camping at winter would be a very bad idea! There is nothing to eat here, not even a single animal!"

E.N.D groaned as he frantically looking for any animal or food for his and his friend's dinner. It has been half hour since he went out to look for some food and he and Ashley didn't find anything to eat yet. They were worried that they had to endure this cold night while starving all night long.

Ashley was awfully quiet during their searching, she hadn't said a single word at all and her face seems a bit red. This silence caused Natsu felt uncomfortable and decided to ask.

"Ashley, what's wrong? What's with the silence? Did I do something wrong?" E.N.D asked worriedly. He worried that he did something that made Ashley like this.

"No, no, it's just…"

"It's just what?" E.N.D raised an eyebrow at him.

"I-I-It's just…" Ashley stuttered before out of nowhere, she yanked Natsu against a large tree and seized his lips with her own. E.N.D widened his eyes at the sudden contact but he finally melted into the kiss and kissed his girlfriend back.

Finally, after several minutes, Ashley finally pulled herself back, a trail of saliva was between her lips and E.N.D's. "What was that for?" E.N.D asked in confusion at her act, although he clearly enjoyed the kiss he just shared with Ashley.

"Tell me Natsu…" Ashley began. "…What do you know about Dragon's mating season?" She asked the pink haired young man.

"Not much, but it have thing to do with Dragons claiming over the opposite gender of their kind to become their mate." E.N.D answered before he was drawn in sudden realization. "Wait a minute…don't tell me…"

"Yes Natsu…" Ashley whispered while her face began to heat up with red hue on her cheeks. Ashley twirled her fingers like a giddy school girl that had a crush on her handsome senpai. "…It seems that trait is also applied to Dragon Slayer as well, so…"

 **(WARNING: LEMON SCENE! FOR YOU WHO COULDN'T HANDLE IT, I SUGGESTS TO SKIP THIS UNTIL THE END OF FLASHBACK!)**

Putting her hands on his cheeks, Ashley pulled him into a passionate kiss again. Feeling slightly more adventurous, E.N.D swirled his tongue around in her mouth, prodding her own and encouraging her to return the action. Although clumsy and inexperienced, Ashley tried her hardest to follow her lover's lead, resting her hands on his muscular chest. That same dizzy feeling began to creep its way back into her mind and she felt as though she was being cooked from the inside-out with the intense heat flowing into her body from E.N.D's mouth.

The two pulled away for a moment to allow them to share a mutual moment of heavy breathing. E.N.D stared at his girlfriend with intense look on his face that, in Ashley opinion, made him looks manlier than ever. "Are you sure you want to do _it_ now Ashley?" E.N.D asked with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

Ashley simply responded by removed his belt before tossed it aside, she then processed pulled off his pants, revealing him in his underwear. Ashley blushed as she stared at the large lump that was obscured by the thinnest layer of cloth. Oh, how she so desperately wanted to get rid of that cloth. With one swift of her hands, Ashley remover her boyfriend's underwear and her eyes widened as wide as a plate from rapture when she saw his erected manhood.

Ashley calmed herself a bit before she grabbed E.N.D's rod with both hands to better feel its size. Her boyfriend was big, no, that was very big understatement, he was huge, I mean HUGE. Ashley was now thirteen years old and her body hadn't developed into to that of fine woman yet. So, only one thing that was in her mid right one.

' _W-Will it fit in me?'_

As if he can read his girlfriend's mind, E.N.D decided to intervene after seeing her hesitating. "Hey…we don't have to do this if yo-" He started but Ashley cut him by slowly licking his long shaft, causing him to groan as he felt the cold sensation when Ashley 'attacked' his manhood with her little tongue. "I guess you're really serious about this." E.N.D groaned again as Ashley continued her 'assault' on his member and began to aim her rear to his face.

E.N.D pulled off Ashley's pants and tore her panties, revealing her soaked womanhood. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her rear closer before licked on her womanhood that caused her moaned while she began to suck on his member.

"Ahh…" Ashley moaned loudly while still sucking her boyfriend's huge member that was barely fit within her mouth. "Ahh…more Natsu!" Following her command, E.N.D began to slide his tongue in her vagina and her breathing suddenly became more rapid as her body trembled when her boyfriend 'invaded' her with his hot tongue.

Ashley responded E.N.D's action by sucking his cock even faster and deeper, causing him moaned in pleasure as his cock began to twitch with each sucks. Not long after that, Ashley screamed in pleasure as she came on her lover's face, who eagerly drank all of her juices, causing her blushing even more at his vulgar act.

E.N.D stopped his 'assault' on Ashley's pussy before roughly pinned her against the tree. His crimson slanted eyes gleamed hungrily while he eyed her like predator that was about to pounce on his prey. "Bad, bad Ashley! You've ruined my handsome face you loved so dearly with your juice, now I need to punish you for your sins." He whispered to her ear, sending a shiver sensation through her spine as her face was as red as tomato, probably even more.

"What are y-EEEEKKK!" Ashley shrieked when Natsu forcefully ripped off her sweater as well as the clothes under it, leaving her naked with the exception of her white scaled-pattern scarf. Her mini-size chest with her pink nipples were already erected since she started the session with her boyfriend. E.N.D grinned ear-to-ear as he eyed her chest like predator, causing her tried to cover her tiny 'twin mountain' with her hands but stopped by her pink haired lover with his right hand while still staring at her chest.

"Sssshhh honey…don't try to hide yourself from me!" E.N.D whispered lustfully before he licked on Ashley's left nipple, causing her to moan at the touch. E.N.D continued to tease Ashley's breast by bitten it lightly on her erected nipple.

"Arghh…Natsu…you're…freaking…pervert…" Ashley said between moans of bliss as her boyfriend continued to tease her left breast.

"I'll take that as complement!" E.N.D smirked at her before he positioned himself between her thighs. With the strength of thousand men, E.N.D impaled his member into her womanhood, causing her gasped out and cried out in pain since he broke her hymen in an instant but was silenced by E.N.D kissing her into deep hot yet passionate kiss.

Slowly the pains faded away and replaced by blissfully feeling of pleasure. Immediately after penetrating her, E.N.D saw Ashley arch her back as her walls clenched down extremely tightly on him. E.N.D waited patiently since like he knew this would happen and looking down at his lover with apologetic eyes.

Ashley smiled softly and then pressed her lips to his again, silently telling him to continue. Slowly, he started to thrust inside her once more, the thrusts becoming harder and faster as time went on and slowly, Ashley started to feel herself clenched against him even more.

Her breath became faster Ashley gripped E.N.D's shoulders for support. "Natsu…" She found herself whispered as she tightened her grip around him again.

His lips met with hers as their lips moving in perfect harmony. Ashley's body started to writhe underneath him and she could feel the intimate fire burning through her tiny body, making her felt like she was in seven heavens.

E.N.D suddenly stopped moving, causing Ashley to look at him with confused looks on her face. "I love you Ashley…Thanks for coming into my life! You've change my perspective about human and now I knew that not all humans are simple minded!" E.N.D whispered lovingly while smiling at her.

Ashley smiled lovingly back at him. "I love you too Natsu…You've also change my perspective about demon and now I knew that not all demons are evil!" Ashley replied and gave him another kiss. "Now Natsu, I'm all yours! Please fuck me as much as you like!"

E.N.D gave her his trademark toothy grin before continued moving. Fucking his girlfriend with all of his strength and speed he had, E.N.D relished in the sweet scent of their sweaty bodies pressed tightly together while Ashley moaned from their copulation.

E.N.D groaned loudly as he began to reach his climax. "Urgh…Ashley, I need to pull out..." Natsu began, but Ashley put a finger to his lips.

"Natsu, if it's not asking too much of you, please, stay inside of me until the end." Ashley literally begged her boyfriend with sparkles in her eyes that he had not ever seen before.

"Ah, how could I argue with that face." E.N.D replied with a grin.

Finally letting loose, E.N.D released his hot load inside of her as Ashley screamed in excitement as she too came with him, their bodies melting together while they stayed connected at the waist for a good minute until E.N.D fell to his knees, still clutching Ashley like she would slip away if he let go. Breathing heavily, E.N.D fell onto his back next to Ashley, who looked pretty out of it to begin with.

"Ashley" His voice whispered as his eyes met with Ashley's as she could see the complete love and fire in his eyes for her.

He took a deep breath and kissed her on the lips once more before rolling her weight off of him but then pulling her towards him again. Ashley's body was in shock, complete shock at what they had just done together. She was happy, so happy, and just…she was amazed. Words alone couldn't explain how much she loved this man.

"Natsu…that was…amazing!" Ashley whispered happily as she curled into him, feeling his warm body against hers.

Her sensitive ears heard his answering quiet chuckle and then E.N.D kissed her softly again. "I love you, Ashley vi Britannia!" He told her with a large smile.

"I know you do and I love you too, Natsu Dragneel!" Ashley murmured as she kissed his cheek and wrapped myself farther into him before sudden realization drawn her. "Oh crap, we're supposed to look for something to eat!"

E.N.D also just realized this as he immediately stood to his feet, reached for his pants and belt and put it on. He looked at Ashley who glaring at her while pointing at her the clothes he had ripped in half. With the snap of his finger, the clothes were reverted back as good as new.

As soon as Ashley finished putting on her clothes, the two heard rustling sounds from near bushes, causing the two to adapt fighting stance. Their eyes widened when a large white rabbit popped out from the bushes while looking at them with curious eyes.

E.N.D and Ashley shared a glance and smirked as only one thing they had in their mind right now.

"FOOOOD!"

 **(Flashback End)**

 **Friday, August 24** **th** **, Year X784, 10:19 A.M, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Holy Britannia Empire, Pendragon, Pendragon Palace, Emperor's Office.**

E.N.D smiled under his sleep at the best memories he had, having his body melted together with Ashley's was the best thing he had done in entire life. However, there is one thing Ashley had said that he remembered until these very second.

" _Even if the entire world against you, I'll always stay at your side until the end, because I've sworn my loyalty to you!"_

That was what she said to him before her death, the same oath she made before she was murdered by Zeref and Acnologia.

However, there is one complicate thing.

Erza had said the exact thing to him when she reported her assassination on Oracion Seis.

 **(Flashback Start)**

 **Monday, August 20** **th** **, Year X784, 07:25 A.M, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Holy Britannia Empire, Pendragon, Pendragon Palace, Emperor's Office. [Four days ago]**

"And that's all!" Erza finished her report about the assassination mission that her mentor gave to her.

"Good work Erza, I know I can count on you!" E.N.D complemented her, causing Erza beamed into smile.

"Thank you sensei!" Erza bowed to him before raised her head again. "Anything else Your Majesty?!" She asked out of blue.

"Actually yes…" E.N.D admitted as he stood to his feet before walked towards the window and looked at the garden near his office. "…Tell me Erza, what will you do?" E.N.D asked without looking at her.

"Do what?" From her voice, you could tell that she was completely lost.

"What will you do when you're friends in Fairy Tail knowing the truth that you're actually a murderer and won't treat you as friend anymore?" The Emperor questioned.

Erza closed her eyes for a moment, trying to find an answer for the question before she opened her eyes again and answered. "Even if they won't treat me as friend anymore, I won't hold a grudge at them since no matter what happen, they will always be my friends that I cherish with all of my might."

E.N.D sighed as he closed his eyes, feeling the breeze of morning from his office. "Then tell me this Erza..." E.N.D began as he faced his student. "…What will you do when my war with Alvares is happening, and your friends decided to side with them, what will you do?" E.N.D asked with a hint of seriousness.

"Then I'll get rid of them if you ordered me to!" Erza answered immediately without hesitation with her most convincing tone.

E.N.D was taken back slightly but he didn't show it. "But they are your friends?" E.N.D asked again.

"I don't care! Yes I care for them, but if you're thinking them as threat to the Empire, I'll get rid off them for you! My loyalty to you overcame my friendship with them!" Erza rebutted while looking at her mentor in the eyes which widened slightly at her answer. "Because ever since I became your disciple and you gave me your family name, even if the entire world against you, I'll always stay at your side until the end, because I've sworn my loyalty to you!" Erza answered with a smile and bowed to him before leaved her mentor's office, leaving him speechless.

 **(Flashback End)**

 **Friday, August 24** **th** **, Year X784, 10:20 A.M, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Holy Britannia Empire, Pendragon, Pendragon Palace, Emperor's Office.**

E.N.D was still surprised at how loyal Erza to him. Despite knowing that he was an **Etherious** that slaughtered his enemy without mercy, whether they were humans, dragons or demons alike, Erza still persistently sided with him. Erza didn't see him as monster, not even a bit. She only saw him as the one who saved her life during children hunting and the one who taught her everything she knows.

Erza have told him that ever since that day, Erza always thought that her sole purpose of living was to serve him. She doesn't care at how E.N.D would use her, as long as she stays at his side, she was fine with it. It felt like Erza was reincarnation of Ashley vi Britannia herself, one of three people who were very loyal to him and got to know his true self beside Wendy Marvell and Homura Dragneel.

' _Ashley and Erza are surprisingly similar. They both even had made the exact oath to me with the exact facial expression. Her loyalty could rival Ashley, Wendy and Homura's loyalty to me. I'm aware that Erza had a crush on me, but do I really feel the same as her? No matter how much the similarities between Erza with her, no one can replace Ashley as the number one in my heart, no one can!'_

His train of thoughts was cut when a blinding flash of light suddenly appeared in his office. He had to cover his eyes with his hand if he didn't want to go blind. As the light faded away, it was revealed a very beautiful being whose power was exceeding even the Transcendent Being like E.N.D, Zeref, Acnologia and Homura.

This being have the appearance to that of fine woman with long dark purple hair and a pair of black eyes. She was wearing a long light pink kimono with long light pink gloves and violet obi that was tied by red and white rope. She also wore a green colored shawl with a military badge on it on her left shoulder, a black heels and a horseshoe-shaped metal that was floating around the woman's head.

"Good morning Natsu-kun…It has been a while, hasn't it?" The woman greeted with a cheerful tone as if she was his old acquaintance.

E.N.D narrowed his eyes warily at her while silently clenched his fist in irritation. "Featherine Augustus Aurora!" E.N.D murmured this being's name in fury.

Featherine Augustus Aurora, also known as the **Goddess of Creation,** was a being that said to be the representation of all creation in existence. She was the one who created all dimensions in existence since she was the concept of creation itself. Each of these dimensions contains infinity number of universes that she could access whenever she wants. She possessed an immeasurable power that dwarfed even the like of E.N.D, Zeref, and Acnologia since she was exist within the **Realm of Goddess of Creation** which was an higher dimension that the three of them. Her only superior was her polar opposite, the **Goddess of Destruction** who said to be the representation of all destruction in existence and exist in an even higher dimension than Featherine, in her **Realm of Goddess of Destruction**.

"What do you want now?" E.N.D asked with his teeth gritted in irritation.

Featherine puffed her cheek childishly at him. "Aw come on…what have I done to you, Natsu-kun?" Featherine pouted as she walked towards his desk and sat on it.

"Two hundred year ago, you put something in my drink that caused me drunk for a whole month before 'riding' me as if I'm a horse while I'm still under the influence of alcohol." E.N.D answered, causing the Goddess scratched back of her head.

"Ufufu, I think you should be grateful that you're the only mortal that had a chance to sleep with a Goddess like me Natsu-kun! You even admitted it yourself that you had a great time!" Featherine cackled while E.N.D had a pink hue on his cheek that was barely visible with naked eyes.

As much as he hated to admit it, Featherine was right. Even while still under influence of Alcohol, he could still feel the pleasure of having sex with Featherine. If he could say it out loud, Featherine was better than Ashley in that category.

"Whatever! What do you want? I bet you didn't come all the way here from your own realm just to say hello to me!" E.N.D ignored her flirting as asked her business here.

Featherine puffed her cheeks again. "Mou…you're no fun!" Featherine whined childishly before she sighed. "Fine then! I'm here to ask you something!"

"What?" E.N.D raised an eyebrow at that.

"Exactly five days ago, during your stunt with Acnologia which almost destroyed an infinity number of universe in this dimension, a being was interfering with the very existence itself…" Featherine began and E.N.D widened his eyes at that.

"A being that can interfere with the existence itself!" E.N.D repeated in shock.

But this shocked expression was in fact, a disguise for him to hide Homura's existence from Featherine. He couldn't afford his greatest creation's existence to be known by a very dangerous people like Featherine. Homura was very vital for his _goal_ and aside of him, the only one that knew about her existence was Wendy.

"Yes! While surely this being prevented the destruction of this dimension, I deem that this being is too dangerous to let loose…" Featherine continued her explanation before looked E.N.D in the eyes. "…Do you have any idea about it?"

"I thought you're Omniscience?" E.N.D raised an eyebrow.

"Nigh-Omniscience!" Featherine corrected. "There are few things that even I had no idea about, all of **Etherious** you and your brother had created for example because they weren't born naturally unlike any other demons!"

"Then no, I have no slightest idea about this being you're talking about…" E.N.D answered but Featherine narrowed her eyes at him in suspicious. "…But if I had this being on my side, I could have ordered this being to end my war with my brother and Igneel before it can even started!" E.N.D continued as he leaned on his chair.

Featherine eyed him for a moment before sighed. "Well…I guess you really don't know anything about it!" She murmured in disappointment.

"Is that all? Then please leave my office!" E.N.D requested the Goddess.

"Actually, I want you do a favor for me!" Featherine said, causing the pink haired Emperor groaned. "Don't groan, I have helping you solved your problem when you and that Wendy girl were trapped in alternate universe by teaching you how to open the portal between universe."

"What do you want me to do now?"

Featherine simply waved her left hand and a screen appeared before E.N.D. The screen showed a giant spaceship was firing two large lightning beams that collided with each other before it created a giant portal in the space. The spaceship entered the portal before it vanished as soon as the portal closed by itself.

"That spaceship is belong to an aliens group called themselves ' **The Dark Raiders'** and that portal that spaceship had created was leading to one of the alternate universe where you are…!" Featherine explained to E.N.D.

"…The son of that disgraceful Igneel!" E.N.D finished Featherine sentences.

He was aware that there are infinity numbers of alternate universe in this dimension but from what he could get, most of them were the universe where he was the son of Igneel and a Dragon Slayer.

"I want you to go to this alternate universe and terminate this group of aliens being since they could disrupt the balance between universes!" Featherine finished her explanation.

E.N.D was thinking about it for a moment before sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll help you…" E.N.D agreed that caused Featherine smiled. "However…"Her smiled faded in an instant. "…I'll send someone else instead."

"Why?"

"Due my brother constant annoying attacks on few of my territories, I cannot leave my Empire for the time being." E.N.D explained. _'Although I'm curious, why would he only focus most of his army on Isvan? It's obvious that he is hiding something there, I probably should send someone to investigate it.'_ E.N.D thought while rubbed his chin with his finger.

The **Goddess of Creation** sighed in defeat. "Fine! Make sure that he or she can do the job!" Featherine jumped down from his desk, grabbing onto his collar before pulled him out of his chair into a kiss.

After ten second, E.N.D managed to push the Goddess away and wiped his mouth with his elbow. "Don't just go and kiss some random people dammit!" He snapped at her who only smiled sweetly at him.

"But you're not some random people!" Featherine tried to reason. "You're the only mortal that worth of my affection. After all, you've reached the **Realm of Goddess of Destruction** and come out alive!"

"Can you just go to one of the alternate universe that exist and fuck another E.N.D that was there?" E.N.D groaned in frustration.

"I can, however…" Featherine began as she vanished and reappeared behind E.N.D and wrapped her arms around his neck. "…None of them are like you! For me, you're the original E.N.D!" She whispered to his ear and kissed him on his cheek, causing him to growl a little.

"Flatter!" E.N.D commented sarcastically.

Featherine pulled herself away from him and began to walk towards the door. "Oh, one more thing…" Featherine suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder and gave E.N.D a sweet smile again. "…When your employee finished their job, we can have a night together within my realm since you can easily maintain your existence in there now!" And with that, he **Goddess of Creation** vanished in the blinding of light.

E.N.D gritted his teeth again as he stood to his feet and walked towards the door before opened it and walked out his office and slammed the door.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Explanation:**

 **Lemon Scene:** Before any of you could freak out, I know this is a NaZa fic but the Lemon scene is necessary of the progress between E.N.D and Erza.

 **Ashley's Appearance:** She looks like Ophis from Highschool DxD

 **Featherine Augustus Aurora:** She's a character from 'Umineko No Naku Koro Ni'. Her role in this story is as a extremely powerful being that annoyed E.N.D to no end.

 **Realm of Goddess of Creation and Destruction:** Those are the two highest realms that exist beyond any dimensions in this story. And what Featherine means that E.N.D can easily maintain his existence within her realm is that not everyone could survive when they were in those two realms. Anyone without such protection will dies within a matter of seconds after being exposed to the immeasurable force within the realms, only an extremely powerful being like E.N.D that can survive. Which mean if someone like Erza went to realm of Goddess of Creation without any some sort of protection, she will dies in instant.

 **The Alien Leader:** You will find out in the future chapter, however, you can free to take a guess who he is. I already give you a clue in this chapter.

 **Laxus and Jellal:** They will play a role in this arc.

 **Erza's personality:** For this pairing to be successful, I need to make this Erza to be extremely loyal to E.N.D since he would only allowed someone that he deemed have such high loyalty to him to get to know to his trueself.


	16. Episode 15

**Hello guys, I'm back with new chapter! This chapter is short and mind-blowing one but I'm begging you readers to bear with it because I'm doing this for the sake of story. I promise, the next chapter will be longer and less mind-blowing.  
**

 **P.S: Please do kind to leave a review, a long one if you can. Tell me what is good and what is bad about my story. I always welcomed a constructive criticism, but flame will be given to Erza so she can devour it!**

 **Answer Some Review:**

 **Darkstalker:** Well, I haven't decided what Tier should those three (Wendy, Igneel, Mavis) belong, but as for Erza, she is at least Tier: High 6-A (Large Continent Level). Before you can ask again, I'll give you list of Tier for all characters in this story (This list is based at their strongest):

Transcendent Tier Characters [Tier: High 1-B to 1-A (High Hyperverse Level to Hyperverse+ Level)]: Goddess of Destruction, Featherine Augustus Aurora, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, Acnologia, Zeref Dragneel, Homura Dragneel.

Top Tier Characters [Tier: likely around High 1-C or 1-B (High Complex Multiverse Level or Hyperverse Level]: Wendy Marvell, Igneel, Mavis Dragneel.

Elite Tier Characters [Tier: 2-C to Low 1-C (Multi-Universe Level to Low Complex Multiverse Level)]: Mard Geer Tartaros, Celestial Spirit King, Ddraig, Albion, Grandeeney, Unrevealed Deities, Unrevealed Etherious from Book of Zeref.

High Tier Characters [Tier: 3-C to Low 2-C (Galaxy Level to Universe+ Level)]: Grayfia Lucifer, Seilah Beelzebub, Deliora, Tannin, Unrevealed High Tier Dragons.

Mid Tier Characters [Tier: 5-C to 4-A (Moon Level to Multi-Solar System Level)]: Motherglare, Fatherglare, Fatalos, Unrevealed Mid Tier Dragons, Nine Demon Gates except Grayfia and Seilah, White Shadow Dragon Mode Rogue Cheney, Empireo Dragon Force Monica Kruszewski, Empireo Dragon Force Secilia Vasburg, The Dark Raiders Leader.

Low Tier Characters [Tier 6-C to High 6-A (Island Level to Large Continent Level)]: Fodder to Low Tier Dragons, Knight of Round except Knight of Zero until Four, Ultear Milkovich, Unrevealed Other Devil Slayers, Spriggan Twelve, Unrevealed The Dark Raiders Elite Guard.

Below Low Tier Characters [Tier: 7-C to 7-A (Town Level to Mountain Level)]: Gildarts Clive, Precht Gaebolg, Four Heavenly King of Ishgar except God Serena, Ur Milkovich, Laxus Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes, Makarov Dreyar, Bluenote Stinger, Jose Porla, Jura Neekis, Mystogan, Kagura Mikazuchi, Mirajane Strauss, Other Wizard Saints Level Mage.

P.S: This list can be changed in the future!

Tell me what you think about my list, I hope it's better than previous list which is so mess up.

 **EndlessChains:** Thanks again for leaving a very helpful review and you will find out what Jellal's and Laxus's role in this arc later.

 **Irahandayani18:** Oh, Jellal masih hilang ingatan tapi Erza udah ngasih tau apa yang udah Jellal lakukan sebelum dia kena amnesia dan masih belum ingat sama sekali. Tapi dia pasti akan merasa bersalah terhadap orang-orang yang udah dia sakitin walaupun dia masih belum ingat sama sekali hal-hal buruk yang ia sudah lakukan.

 **DraigTrueEmperor9** **:** Sorry for accusing you as Jellal haters! I just got the idea when I read your review in a story called "Eternal Aliegiance" if I'm not mistaken and you seems very happy when there is a scene when Natsu beat up Jellal. And don't worry, I guarantee Erza will be paired with E.N.D.

 **abhishekbssn** **:** Well, thanks again for leaving a review. And about the romance, just trust me with it. I've found a way for E.N.D to be in love with Erza. So I beg you, just wait for next few chapters patiently.

 **SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan:** Thanks for the tips and review. I'll be careful now when I'm gonna introduced a character outside Fairy Tail.

 **DedalusDedra:** First of all, I'm really flattered when you told me that you create your account just to read my story. Second, thanks for the complement. Third, I think I need to clarify you something.

Erza Scarlet is a Canon Erza's name and she got that name from Jellal who became her possible crush in Canon. Since this is non Canon story and Erza never met Jellal before, I think it would be better if I use a new name and new personalities for her because she'd never been captured by those the slave drivers from Tower of Heaven during the attack on her home village. And I personally I like Erza Dragneel name more than Erza Scarlet, Dragneel's name is badass if you ask me. :P

I think this Erza already have enough compassion/kindness. What makes you say that I didn't give her that at all? The only reason why Erza seems didn't care about her guildmates when Laxus gloat them because she didn't respect any of them. Hell, Erza even never respect anyone in Fairy Tail, including Makarov, Gildarts and Ur.

In the end, thanks for leaving a long review! I always love this kind of review.

 **Suppergoddad:** Oh, you must be referring to my answer to DraigTrueEmperor9 on last chapter. What I meant was perhaps I'm gonna add one or two girls for E.N.D. And like I said to DraigTrueEmperor9, I guarantee that Erza will be paired with E.N.D.

 **Angelique224:** Kalo tau saya orang Indonesia, knapa mas/mba ga ngereview pke bahasa Indonesia aja biar lebih gampang, kayak irahandayani18 sama NotSaint666.

 **fallendemon248, XxXZeusKillerXxX, Lightningblade49, Nobody , Axel, Aurora, and anyone else that I can't mention one by one:** Thanks for reviewing :D

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 15: Great Prophecy Arc: Invasion on Another Universe**

 **Tuesday, July 21** **th** **, Year X791, 03:11 P.M, Canon Universe, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail.**

"What was that, jackass? Care to repeat that asshole?" Natsu Dragneel, while climbing up the table, shouted angrily at a shirtless Gray Fullbuster whose back was facing him.

"Jeez…." The raven haired young man turned around to face the pink haired young man and gave him an annoyed looks. "…I said you're too frigging noisy Natsu! You're stifling me dammit!"

"Are you asking for it, bastard?" Natsu challenged.

"Are _you_ asking for it, bastard?" Gray mimicked him, not wanting to lose to the pinknette.

A blue colored male cat danced around beside a white colored female cat. "Go for it Natsu!" The cat, named Happy cheered at his partner.

The white cat merely shook her head tiredly, knowing that this always happened every single day. "As always, they've got more energy than they know what to do with." The white cat named Charla commented before glanced at a twelve years old with long dark blue hair and brown eyes. "Right Wendy?"

The girl named Wendy merely smiled sheepishly. "Well…One is a mage who control fire and the other is a mage who control ice, so…"

"…Well, We cannot expect them to just get along, I suppose." A small black cat named Pantherlily finished, gaining a nod from the Carla and Wendy.

A girl around seventeen years old with long blue hair and blue eyes had a dreamy look on her face while watching a certain ice mage 'fighting' against a certain fire mage. "Aw…Gray-sama! Even when you're fighting, your boldness is wonderful!" The girl named Juvia Lockser chirped while kept fawning on Gray who was still 'fighting' Natsu.

Pantherlily looked at her with a worried looks. "Are you…entirely okay?" He wondered with a sweat-drop.

"Alright, that's enough!" A female voice announced, causing the two stopped 'fighting' for a moment and looked at the source. A girl with long blond hair pointed her finger at them. "Any more than this and you will end up destroying the guild hall again!" She lectured the two young men.

"Lucy?"

A gentle looking girl with long white hair while wearing black dress approached the blond girl named Lucy. "Well, well, we have won the **Daimatou Enbu [Grand Magic Games]** so why not let them blow off a little steam?" The girl named Mirajane Strauss suggested.

Lucy laughed uneasily at that. "Ehehe…Mira-san, that's not the point!" Lucy replied before she heard a rather perversely laughs across the guild hall.

Lucy turned around to see a rather short old man, drinking a beer while sitting on bar. Sitting beside him was a tall blond haired man named Laxus Dreyar. "Hey master…is it okay to let them go at it?" Lucy asked the old man who none other than Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar who also Laxus's grandfather.

Makarov finished his mug before he looked at Lucy drunkenly. "Erm…Fine, I'll tell them off!" Makarov answered but from the tone alone, Lucy wasn't convinced at all. "NATSU!" Makarov called out from the pink haired boy who looked at him. "…If you're gonna do it, go all out! Show me the fire of Dragon Slayer!" Instead ordered him to stop, Makarov encouraged him to continue.

"HEY!"

"You didn't need to tell me that, gramps!" Natsu pumped his right fist and coated it with flame. "I'm gonna make you cry, Gray!" He declared at his rival.

"How amusing!" Gray was doing his Ice make stance as frost began to appear. "You're the one who's gonna cry, Natsu!" He retorted with a grin to his rival.

But before the two could even move, a beautiful female with long scarlet hair while clad in armor grabbed them by their hair, causing them yelped in pain as she lifting them to air. "Would you stop it?" The beauty said and bonked their heads on each other before letting Natsu and Gray slumped on the ground.

"E-Erza?" Natsu and Gray managed to utter her name before passed out.

Erza dusted her gauntleted hands before walked towards the bar. "Now I can eat my cake peacefully." She said before eating her favorite strawberry shortcake again.

The other guild members were laughing at how pathetic Gray and Natsu is before their heard the main door slammed open. In front of the door, was a short old lady that looks even older than Makarov. She has long gray hair that was tied into twin braids and has a pair of gray eyes.

But what gained Fairy Tail's mages attention more was the people behind the old lady.

They were the mage from any other guilds in Fiore, Lamia Scale: Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia. Sabertooth: Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney. Mermaid Heel: Kagura Mikazuchi.

"You guys?" Natsu who already awaken, uttered in confusion at the sight of few familiar people.

The now guild master of Sabertooth waved at his idol. "Yo, Natsu-san! It's been a while!" Sting greeted to his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gray asked as he stood to his feet.

Lyon smirked at the fellow disciple of Ur. "We're here for a very urgent request!" He answered.

"An urgent mission?" Makarov who was already sober from his drinks, jumped off the barstool and walked towards the group of mages.

Jura walked beside the old lady. "I think it would be wise if Miss Lauren here explain the situation." Jura gestured the short old lady who nodded and walked to the guild master.

"MISS LAUREN?" Cana voiced yelled in shock as she pushed away the guild members from her path. "You mean the famous prophet that who never been wrong?" From her voice alone, she was clearly very shocked at that.

"The one and only young lady!" As soon as Lauren said that, Cana quickly rushed to her and shook her hands frantically.

"OOOHHHH, IT'S AN HONOR TO BE ABLE MEET YOU! I TRULY ADMIRED YOU AND LEARN ABOUT FORTUNE-TELLER BECAUSE OF YOU!" Cana yelled out happily. After all, she is the one who inspired her to learn anything about fortune-teller.

"It's an Honor to um-…"

"Cana!" Cana tell her idol her name who smiled to her.

"It's an honor too Cana!" Lauren said before Jura leaned down to her ear.

"Miss Lauren, we have more important matter here!" Jura whispered to Lauren's ear who nodded and turned to Makarov.

"Makarov-san, may I have a word with you?" Lauren requested with a hint of seriousness in her voice, causing Makarov's smile fade and nodded before led Lauren and Jura to his office. "Laxus, Mira, Erza, you come too!"

The three S-Class mages looked each other before shrugged and followed the other to their master's office.

 **Tuesday, July 21** **th** **, Year X791, 03:23 P.M, Canon Universe, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail, Guild Master Office.**

"So tell me, what is this urgent mission you talking about?" Makarov began as he sat on his seat with the fellow old person sat in front of him while Jura chose to stand and Laxus, Erza and Mirajane guarding the door.

"Well…" Lauren took a deep breath before continue. "…Ten days ago, I have a vision that made me wish I was wrong for the first time." Laured said.

"A vision?" Makarov raised an eyebrow. "About what exactly?"

"The destruction of this world!" Lauren answered his question, causing the old man as well as three Fairy Tail's S-Class mages widened their eyes in shock.

Makarov somehow regain his composure. "Please continue?" He gestured to the old lady to continue.

Lauren coughed up a bit before continued. "In the near future, 'a very powerful evil' will appear and bring a chaos to this world. I had no idea where it come from but I had a vision that only one warrior that could bring it down." Lauren explained.

"Who is this warrior, miss Lauren?" Erza asked and the old lady merely looked at her. Erza then realized what she miss Lauren meant. "M-Me?"

"Yes!" Miss Lauren confirmed, much to everyone's shocks. "I had a vision about a red haired female warrior, clad in white uniform fight against this vicious evil. I don't know any other strong female warrior with red hair other than you. Please, defeat this evil being and save this world." From the tone alone, you could tell that Lauren was literally begging to Erza.

Erza herself was still shocked at the proclamation but,after considering that Miss Lauren's prophet were always 100% true, she finally regain her composure and smiled at the old lady.

"I don't know if the prophecy is true or not...but I'll give it a try."

Everyone smiled at the determination the red head just showed. And just when Miss Lauren was about to speak again, the door suddenly slammed open which startled everyone, revealing a panting Lisanna with horror expression on her face.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Master, but you need to see this!" Lisanna said before headed out again. And without further ado, everyone followed Lisanna to the entrance and were utterly shocked at what they saw once they made it.

Right above Magnolia Town, was a flying thing that looks like an unbelievably gigantic flying fortress made of metal. The flying fortress was at least twice size of Magnolia Town and it has at least a thousand of cannon that were ready to fire anytime.

"It's begun…The end of the world!"

 **Saturday, August 25** **th** **, Year X784, 07:22 A.M, DnM Universe, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Holy Britannia Empire, Pendragon, Pendragon Military Airbase.**

Pendragon Military Airbase, was one of ten Military airbases and the biggest airbase that Britannia Empire ever had. It has three operational terminals: Terminal 1 which is the biggest Terminal and divided into Terminals 1A and 1B, Terminal 2 and Terminal 3. Each Terminal at least contains twelve hangars which contains at the very least, fifty of aircrafts. Pendragon Military Airbase was spread over an area of 8,500 acres or 3,400 ha. Pendragon Miliary Airbase has two parallel runways, 14R/41L and 14L/41R. Both were 4,100 m × 60 m or 13,450 ft × 200 ft.

The **Knight of Seven,** Erza Dragneel stepped out from a long and fancy Four-Wheeler Magical Vehicle, or a limousine as everyone in Britannia refer to it, along with her two newly subordinate, the former Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Laxus Dreyar and former one of **Seiten Dai Madoshi [Ten Wizard Saint]** Jellal Fernandes.

Our favorite lighting mage stared at his surrounding in awe as soon as he stepped his foot on this airbase. This airbase was so, for the lack of better word, advance. Never in his life before that he'd ever seen something like this. Men and women in Black Britannia Military uniforms were moving around everywhere he looked. He saw them were repairing something that he dubbed as a giant winged machine, reloading weapons, and moving supplies around.

The three walked into Hangar 0 which was located in Terminal 1A and saw a giant aircraft which looks very different than the rest aircraft in this Military airbase.

The aircraft was 24.00m length, 15.92m width, 5.64m height and approximately 23.33 metric tons. The aircraft has very distinctive angular body that was painted in white with golden **Knight of Round** crest as accent. It seems doesn't even has a see-through glass canopy like any other aircraft.

Erza saw her mentor, Etherious Natsu Dragneel in one of his casual clothes which consisted of a white orange colored hoodie sweater with the word 'oppai' and had the image of the meaning of the word combine his trademark white scale-pattern scarf while seemingly examining the aircraft with a notebook on his hand. Erza and the other two walked towards the pink haired Emperor.

"Your Majesty!" Erza saluted to her mentor in respect which surprised Laxus a little since he'd never heard Erza used that tone when she talked to someone, which indicating that this person was an extremely powerful person. Erza looked at the two and gestured Laxus and Jellal to follow her action which the two complied and also saluted at the pink haired Emperor.

"At ease!" E.N.D ordered without even looking at them while writing something on his notebook. As E.N.D finished with his writing, he turned to Erza who accompanied by two men. E.N.D looked at Jellal and Laxus for a moment before turned back to Erza. "I see, these people are your choice." E.N.D said knowingly.

Erza nodded her head in confirmation. "Yes, I hope you won't be displeased by my choice!" Erza spoke hopefully. She was afraid that her mentor would disapprove Jellal and Laxus as he subordinate, especially Laxus since he was a Fairy Tail member and the Grandson of its current guild master no less.

E.N.D merely shrugged nonchalantly. "Meh…do what you want! As long as these two wouldn't dare to do anything funny that could endanger my Empire, I don't give a shit if you recruit even the entire Fairy Tail guild in your squad." E.N.D spoke before looked at Laxus who inwardly sweating like crazy. "Although the blondie looks so fat and the tattooed face looks a bit scrawny in my opinion."

Jellal could only blink few times while Laxus's eyes twitched a little at that statement. However, Laxus was smart enough to not say anything about it. After all, this man was the FRIGGING Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, the same Empire that ruled over ninety percents of continent of Ishgar. A no name mage like Laxus was nothing compared to this man. Even if he didn't show it, Laxus knew that this man was radiating with power and authority. Laxus couldn't even comprehend at how powerful this man is that made even the like of Erza pale in comparison.

"Your Majesty, why would you summon us here? Do you have a mission for us?" Erza asked her mentor who looked at her with a small smile.

"Yes, I have a very urgent mission for you and your underlings." E.N.D replied his student's question. He then waved right hand and a large screen appeared in the air.

The screen showed a giant spaceship was firing two large lightning beams that collided with each other before it created a giant portal in the space. The spaceship entered the portal before it vanished as soon as the portal closed by itself.

"That spaceship is belongs to an aliens group called themselves ' **The Dark Matter Thieves'**. This group was well known across the Galaxy for laying waste through the entire Galaxy in this universe. Their goal is currently unknown but the recent stunt they had done was yesterday by opening portal that led to one of the alternate universe in this dimension." E.N.D explained briefly to the three.

Jellal had a thoughtful look on his face. "So you want three of us to go to this alternate universe and stop this group of alien beings since they can disrupt the balance between universes if they were too long staying in the universe that they don't belong." Jellal summarized knowingly. He had read about the concept of universe during his stay in Britannia, while it seems that he got new knowledge that he'd never thought exist, he seems also started to regain his memories about him being a mage and being **Seiten Dai Madoshi [Ten Wizard Saint].**

"Very perspective of you!" E.N.D commented, slightly commended at his knowledge about how this universe works which not every human even know about it. "Just as what he said, if this group of alien being is staying too long in that alternate universe, it will disrupt the balance of the said universe that could cause a massive black hole that will swallow in the entire universe, returning that alternate universe to the void." E.N.D explained again.

Although he personally didn't give a damn about that alternate universe they discussed about. He is only doing this because he owed a favor to Featherine Augustus Aurora, nothing more, nothing less.

"Which mean the life of countless people is in danger as we speak!" Erza said knowingly while rubbed her chin with her finger.

"Then how are we gonna get there?" Laxus spoke for the first time since he got here, not wanted to be left behind by Jellal and Erza.

"By using this!" E.N.D jerked his thumb to the white-golden advance aircraft behind him which awe Erza as well as the other two to no end. "This is an experimental aircraft designed by myself called ZX-01: Lancelot. This thing is powered by extremely large amount of **Maryoku [Magic Power]**. But do not worry, my aircraft doesn't have a SE-Plug like any other magical vehicle." He then turned his attention to the aircraft and smiled proudly at his creation.

"A popular aspect of the Lancelot is its implementation of Connection for Flight Interface, also known as COFFIN, the first known aircraft in Britannia to use the technology. Instead of instruments and controls, the cockpit of ZX-01 comes with two armrests on either side. These armrests are equipped with Electro-Neuron-Synapse-Interface sensors that allow the pilots to fly the aircraft using only their thoughts. The entire interior of the cockpit is built in such a way to allow the pilot and co-pilots to lay down with their arms and legs extended." E.N.D explained more about the aircraft.

"But Sensei!" Erza raised her arm in question. "The Lancelot seems doesn't have a see-through glass canopy like any other aircraft here. How the pilot will see everything outside the aircraft then?" Erza questioned in curious.

E.N.D merely smirked at his student and answered. "Lancelot has sixteen miniature cameras and sensors surround the cockpit on the surface of the aircraft. These devices are capable of picking up numerous electromagnetic wavelengths from infrared to radio waves, in addition to visible light. The data is then transferred to inside the cockpit where the pilot and co-pilots is surrounded by numerous displays in a hexagonal setup that allows them to see everything outside in a 360-degree angle."

"What about its weapons?" Laxus was next asked the question.

"Like many aircraft, I have armed Lancelot with 99 of Tomahawk missile that can be activated with voice command. Lancelot has a special weapon that no aircraft in Britannia had. The Tactical Laser System in short, TLS that was located at an external pod on the vertical stabilizer below the aircraft **.** The TLS is capable to shoot am extremely high temperature laser from radius 1,000 miles from the target. Aside of offensive system, Lancelot also has a defense system called ECM System or Electronic Counter Measure System that can deflect any incoming missile, bullets or even magic kind attacks from any angel." E.N.D explained compactly before continued his explanation. "However, it also has few flaws, which is that you cannot shoot any Tomahawk missile or TLS while ECM System is still active. Also, the ECM System will only last long for thirty second, so after thirty second, Lancelot would be vulnerable from any kind of attacks."

"But that still doesn't explain how will we get to the alternate universe?" Jellal inquired curiously.

"About that, I've installed Recognition-Transportation System in short, RTS on Lancelot. By using the RTS, Lancelot can fly through the space-time once the pilots identify the dimensional coordinates and transports there in instant by warp." E.N.D answered again as he looked around the three. "Any more question?"

Erza slowly raised her arm. "Forgive me if I'm being rude sensei, but how are you able to build such advance machine in the first place anyway?" Erza asked the question.

E.N.D looked at her at a moment before answered. "I'm kinda…borrowing the technology from another universe which is far more advances than our own." E.N.D answered while inwardly frowning. _'Although my move has been copied by my bastard of brother!'_ E.N.D thought in fury at the thought of his older brother mimicked every one of his moves.

First, when E.N.D formed Britannia Empire in Ishgar, his brother copied his move and created Alvares Empire in Alakitasia.

Second, when he formed **Knight of Round** as his own elite group of mages, his brother formed **Spriggan 12** almost at the same time when E.N.D formed his own elite group.

Third, when E.N.D resorted to use advance technology to win the war against Zeref by 'borrowing' them from another universe, the Emperor Alvares once again copied his move and sent someone to also 'borrow' some advance technology from the same universe.

Lastly, when E.N.D created a respawning system for his **Kyukimon [Nine Demon Gates]** , Zeref somehow managed to copy the system and installed it to Dragons.

E.N.D wasn't sure if his brother mimicked every one of his moves just to annoy him, which is success from his part. It's seems that Zeref was so serious to winning the war against him. There is something that motivated him to attempt to win the war. But as far as E.N.D can tell, his brother seems wanted to die so much after being cursed by Ankheseram.

"Anyway!" E.N.D decided to change the subject and back to the point. A box suddenly appeared in the Emperor's hands before he opened it, revealing two silver bracelets with purple jewels on it.

"These are B3 or Balance Breaker Bracelet. It can increase the user **Maryoku [Magic Power]** beyond the balance point, allowing them to be able to use magic for a longer time as well as employ even more powerful spells." E.N.D threw the bracelets to Jellal and Laxus who caught it with their hands. "Wear those on your shoulder!" E.N.D ordered and the two complied and put the bracelet on their shoulder.

Laxus and Jellal winced a little when they felt some needles dug in their skins and the jewels on the bracelets glowed for a moment before it died down.

"To activate the bracelet, all you need to do is shout 'Balance Breaker' and the bracelet will be active. However, I suggest you to use it if it's really needed." E.N.D informed the two who nodded in understanding before turned attention to Erza. "And Erza, your assignment is to eliminate this alien being, no more no less! After you finished your assignment, returned to this universe immediately without further ado! Do **not** do anything unnecessary!" E.N.D said to his student with the tone that said 'obey'.

Erza could only nodded, knowing that her sensei was deathly serious. "Yes, Your Majesty!" Erza nodded her head.

E.N.D smiled in satisfaction before reached his pocket and pulled out a remote control and push a red button, which opened Lancelot's canopy and revealing three seats inside the cockpit. "Get in!" Erza nodded as she climbed in the aircraft and sat at the front while Laxus and Jellal sat behind her, acting as co-pilots.

As soon as the canopy closed by itself, several hexagonal screen appeared around the pilot and displaying the scene outside the aircraft. Erza removed her black gloves and rested her arms in the armrest before the Electro-Neuron-Synapse-Interface sensors activated.

"Laxus, Jellal can you hear me?" Erza asked via aircraft's communication system.

"Loud and clear, Erza!" Laxus replied. "I can hear you!" Jellal replied.

Smiled in satisfaction, Erza then processed to use her thought to move Lancelot to the runaway and prepared to take off. "Here we go!" As soon as Erza said that, Erza used her thought to activate the jet engine and the Lancelot accelerated across the runaway before Erza used her thought again to pull up the aircraft to the air, not forgetting to pull up the landing-wheel too.

Soon enough, the Lancelot hovered above Pendragon skylines. The three could clearly see the beautiful capital of Britannia from the hexagonal screen around them. "Laxus, use your thought to activate the Recognition-Transportation System! Jellal, find the coordinates of our targets!" Erza ordered the two through the Lancelot's communication system.

Laxus processed to use his thought to activate the RTS while Jellal use his own thought to search for their targets across the infinity numbers of universe. The blue haired young man grimaced as the images of numerous number of universes flashed through his but he kept searching until he saw an image of a gigantic spaceship E.N.D showed to him, shooting a numerous number of missiles to a small town.

Jellal opened his eyes while he was panting like crazy as his mind feels like being fries after by overwhelmed with such many images at once. He managed to regain his breath before contacted Erza through the communication system. "I got the coordinate, sending it to you now!" Jellal reported as he used her thought to send the data to Erza at the front.

Erza's thought received the data and frowned when he saw the images Jellal sent to her. "We need to get there now! Those people won't last much longer if the alien groups rained them down again with missiles." Erza closed her eyes and used her thought to input the coordinate of their destination to the RTS.

As soon as Erza snapped open her eyes, the Lancelot was flying through space-time at Massively FTL+ Speed or more than a thousand times speed of light and warped the aircraft to their universe destination.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Explanation:**

 **DnM Universe:** It's the universe where this story is taken. I named this universe as 'Dragneel no Monogatari' Universe or DnM Universe.

 **Canon Universe:** Hence the name, it's a universe where thing goes as Canon Fairy Tail

 **The Modern Touch:** This is why I call this chapter a little mind-blowing because of a little of modern element I put in this chapter. However, as I said in this chapter, Britannia wasn't the only who that used modern technology in this story but Alvares as well. I'll show you guys more about Alvares in the next chapter.

 **ZX-01: Lancelot:** It looks like ADF-01 FALKEN from Ace Combat Series. Search the image in google will you!


	17. Episode 16

**Just a short note, there is a scene when Erza confronted with Canon characters. For you to not be confused, I'll refer DnM Erza as 'Erza Dragneel' while I'll refer Canon Erza as 'Erza Scarlet'.**

 **P.S: Please do kind to leave a review, a long one if you can. Tell me what is good and what is bad about my story. I always welcomed a constructive criticism, but flame will be given to Erza so she can devour it!**

 **Answer Some Review:**

 **Darkstalker:** Sorry for disappoint you pal, but there won't be any character at "Tier: 0" or even "Tier: High 1-A". About the Goddess of Destruction, you're right about all the faction in this story being insignificant to GoD. But don't worry about that, I have a plan at how to stop the GoD.

 **EndlessChains:** Well, you can see the Canon character's reaction in this chapter and thanks for the review by the way! :D

 **DraigTrueEmperor9** **:** Thanks for reviewing man! No offence but, I don't really like DBZ that much. I once always thought DBZ is the strongest anime ever until I realize there are some anime/Manga/Visual Novel that could easily Solo DBZ. And Goku with Kamehameha thing is getting really old.

 **Angelique224:** Understandable! Feel free if you want to leave a review in English.

 **fallendemon248,** **abhishekbssn** **, Lightningblade49, Nobody, Legend Man,** **DedalusDedra DedalusDedra** **, and anyone else that I can't mention one by one:** Thanks for reviewing :D

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 16: Great Prophecy Arc: Unparallel Peril**

 **Saturday, August 25** **th** **, Year X784, 08:20 P.M, DnM Universe, Milky Way, Earthland, Alakitasia, Alvares Empire, Vistarion, Spriggan Palace, Secret Underground.**

Zeref Dragneel, the Emperor of Alvares Empire also in Ishgar known as **Kuro Madoshi [The Black Wizard]** , together with lover or the 'unofficial' Empress of Alvares, Mavis Dragneel who none other than the founder of Fairy Tail guild, walked across a long corridor that led to his 'most sacred place' in Alvares that no one aside the Emperor knew exist. Both of them were wearing their usual clothes with the addition of the beautiful silver rings on their right ring fingers.

"Where are we going, Zeref-kun?" Mavis asked as the two of them had been walking for roughly ten minutes now. She had her arms wrapped around Zeref's left arm while she leaned to him like some lovers supposed to be.

The older brother of Etherious Natsu Dragneel merely smiled as he and Mavis stopped in front of a large metallic door that in Mavis's opinion seems advance that any normal door. "Mavis, seeing that you have become my fiancée, I'll make a promise to you right now that I will never lie to you or keep any secrets from you." Zeref stated as he put his thumb on the scanner as the door slowly opened by itself. "With that said, I am now going to show you my greatest weaponry 'project' that I have been working on it by myself for last a hundred years."

"What is it?" Mavis inquired curiously as she was aware that her fiancé had been working for some weaponry project to counter Britannia's own project. The metallic finally fully opened, revealing another long corridor.

"The Project L.D!" Zeref replied as he entered the door and walked across the long corridor again, followed by his Empress.

"Project L.D?" Mavis raised her head at the name.

"It's a weapon that supposed to be a counter for Acnologia!" Zeref continued and Mavis widened her eyes at the revelation.

"A weapon that can counter Acnologia?" Mavis repeated in utter shock and Zeref couldn't really blame his fiancee's reaction.

After all, anyone including his two enemies, E.N.D and Igneel, would have adopted the same reaction as Mavis if they'd ever learned about that his weaponry project that said can counter even a Transcendent Being like Acnologia.

"Correct!" Zeref nodded his head. "When I encountered with Acnologia more than four hundred years ago, hit was so powerful, even more powerful than I am by small margin. But I somehow managed to put mind control spell on it as well as sealed most of its power to make sure that it won't be able to break free from my binding." Zeref explained to his lover before his faced hardened a bit. "However, this unknown being that was able to rewrite the very existence itself, was 'unintentionally' dispelled my mind control spells that I put on Acnologia." Zeref gritted his teeth and clenched his fists when he said this since he had no idea what this being is but he was sure that this being would jeopardized his plan.

Mavis was also shocked at the revelation and she aware that does it means. "Does that mean…" Mavis began.

Zeref nodded his head in confirmation. "Yes! Since you already knew the truth about Acnologia, it will surely come after me first before it comes after my brother next." Zeref said as he finally stopped in front of another advance metallic door.

"So you're bringing me here just to show me about this 'Project L.D'?" Mavis asked as Zeref put his thumb on the fingerprint scanner and showed his eye on the eye scanner.

As soon as the system confirmed Zeref's ID, the metallic door opened again by itself and revealing a large room filled with computer everywhere. However, computer was the only thing that was filled this room because this room also filled with Zerefs, a lot of Zeref and all of them were wearing the exact white coat with number on their left breast pocket.

"So this is what you mean by you've been working on this project by yourself!" Mavis muttered with a sweat drop as she stared at numerous copies of Zeref, doing their respective work.

The Zeref's clone noticed their original and waved at him. "Hi boss!" They all greeted the original before going back to their work.

Mavis looked at her fiancé with a face that said 'Are you kidding me?', causing the raven haired immortal laughed at her expression. The Emperor walked towards his copy who had a number '1' on his chest while sitting on a large circular desk with pile of papers around him.

"Status report! Is Project L.D ready yet?" Zeref asked the clone number '1' who shook his head in response.

"Negative. Project L.D is at forty five percent complete but it's still far from ready to be deploy." Zeref's clone answered.

Zeref cursed under his breath at the report. _'Dammit, Project L.D is taking longer than I anticipate. It looks like I have to fight Acnologia head on! I'm still not sure I could win but perhaps with the help from Mavis, we might able to kill Acnologia. However, the our chance being survive is close to zero, we may be able to kill Acnologia but we might getting ourself killed at the same. If that's happening, then Natsu will win this war without lifting a finger at all.'_ Zeref thought to himself before turned to his clone.

"Accelerate the completion process! I don't care how but I want Project L.D is ready by the end of this year!" Zeref's clone merely nodded and ordered his fellow clone to work harder as per the original's order.

The original Zeref then gestured Mavis to follow him to a room which was a soundproof one and there was a large water tank, roughly half size of the room. The tank was filled with some sort of yellow liquids with bubbles as far as eyes can see.

"Zeref-kun, what is this?" Mavis questioned with confused looks.

"This is the Project L.D!" Zeref answered before continued. "See it yourself!"

Mavis nodded and walked towards the tank while tried to see what was inside the tank. She barely could see anything because the bubbles were in her way but she was sure something was inside the tank since she could see a small figure inside the tank. When Mavis finally was able to see the figure more clearly, she widened her eyes in shock at what she saw.

"T-T-This is…" Mavis stuttered which not even suitable for her before turned to her fiancé. "Are you sure this won't backfire to you?" Mavis inquired with a hint of worry in his voice.

"A hundred percent sure, Mavis!" Zeref replied with his most convincing tone he could muster. "This 'weapon' is very vital to our _goals_ Mavis and when I'm not gonna need it anymore or it's too dangerous to be kept around, then I'll dispose it from existence without hesitation!" Zeref walked to his lover before put a hand of her cheek.

"Since this 'weapon' is not ready yet, I have no choice but to fight Acnologia head on if it really comes to me. I'm not even sure I'll come out alive even if I killed it." Zeref looked at his fiancée in the eyes intently. "Mavis, since you've been reborn as **Eteriasu [Etherious]** , your power is now comparable to that of Igneel and even Wendy Marvell. Although those two are slightly stronger than you and have advantages in experience, but with you at my side, there is a slightest chance for us to be able to kill Acnologia without getting ourselves killed. Will you help me my love?"

From his voice alone, Mavis knew that her fiancé was literally begging her to help him to kill Acnologia. And as loyal fiancée as she is, Mavis of course will help him, even without being asked by Zeref actually.

So, Mavis put her hands on his cheek before pulled Zeref into a soft yet, passionate kiss before pulled away and looked to his onyx eyes. "Stupid Zeref-kun! Of course I'll help you, even if it costs my life I'll never leave your side." Mavis stated with a smile that was actually fit for her beautiful face which Zeref loved the most.

Zeref widened his eyes as tears started to leak from his eyes like a river at his fiancée's proclamation. Never in his life before he met with someone as loyal as Mavis, even thought she became immortal while she was just human being, Mavis didn't hold grudge against him. Instead she stays by his side and gone against the world if she had to.

Zeref then pulled Mavis into a hug and cried softly on her shoulder. "Thank you Mavis! Thank you for everything!" Zeref whispered as his voice filled with eternal gratitude as he said this.

Mavis hugged him back and ruffled his hair while tried to comfort him. "Anything for you, Zeref-kun!" She stated before she noticed something on Zeref's clothes. "By the way Zeref-kun, what is that thing on you collar? Is it one of those modern technologies you told me about?" Mavis inquired curiously causing Zeref widened his eyes in pure horror.

Zeref roughly pulled away from Mavis who let out a small surprise noise as she watched her fiancé pulled out the thing Mavis mentioned that looks like a very tiny robot before slammed it to floor as hard as he can. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Zeref stomped on the tiny robot repeatedly with each stomp he said 'SHIT' loudly before he gathered black **Maryoku [Magic Power]** on his right palm that took a shape of a small ball before threw it at the pieces of the robot which disintegrated it out of existence.

Mavis looked at her fiancé in worry, not really understand what is just happened. "Um…Zeref-kun, are you alright? What was that thing earlier?" Mavis questioned with a hint of worry in her voice.

Zeref merely gritted his teeth and shook his already clenched fist furiously and answered his fiancée's question with one word.

"Natsu!"

 **Saturday, August 25** **th** **, Year X784, 08:29 P.M, DnM Universe, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Holy Britannia Empire, Pendragon, Pendragon Palace, Emperor's Secret Office.**

The three most powerful persons in Britannia, the **Knight of One** Wendy Marvell, the **Knight of Zero** Homura Dragneel, and the Emperor Britannia Etherious Natsu Dragneel, were facing a large computer screen with each of them was wearing a headphone. The three of them scowled when they heard a very loud static sound from their respective headphone before they saw the words 'Lost Signal' on the computer's screen.

Wendy removed the headphone from her blue haired head and sighed tiredly. "He destroyed the bug brother!" Wendy said to our favorite pink haired demon who merely put away the headphone off his head.

"No shit Sherlock! We know that!" Homura remarked with sarcastic tone, causing the Dragon in human form twitched her eyebrow in annoyance. "But I wonder, why Mavis of all people, would allied herself to Zeref?" Homura wondered out loud.

"Apparently, she fell in love with him." E.N.D commented not caringly. Although right now, he had another material for his revenge to his brother. By killing Mavis, he would effectively inflict the hopelessness to Zeref that once E.N.D felt when he lost Ashley. But there is more complicated thing right now. "But I'm more worried about this 'Project L.D' that said can counter a being at that overgrown gecko's caliber." Even though E.N.D was slightly relief that Acnologia wasn't on his brother's side anymore, this 'weapon' Zeref talked about seems as dangerous as Acnologia.

"The signal was coming from the secret underground far beneath Spriggan Palace. We could launch large scale attack if you want to brother." Homura suggested her opinion but E.N.D politely dismissed it.

"Unfortunately, I just signed a temporary cease fire agreement with my brother yesterday so neither Britannia nor Alvares cannot launch any kind of attack to any of our respective territory." E.N.D answered while secretly regretting that he had signed the treaty. "If we attack them right now, our credibility as peace loving Empire and only attack if we were attacked, would be thrown into question and it will place doubt not only to other country but to our people as well." E.N.D reasoned causing Homura grumbled under her breath since she couldn't counter her creator's logic.

"So all we can do is wait and hoping for Acnologia to be able to eliminate both Zeref and Mavis out the game while getting itself killed in the process." Wendy spoke while both E.N.D and Homura nodded in agreement.

"It's the wisest move for now." E.N.D muttered before he turned to Wendy. "Wendy I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go to this alternate universe where Erza and her underling doing their mission I gave to them and merely observe their action since I have this sudden feeling that Erza will do something incredibly stupid that will upset me. Report to me when she finished her assignment and remember, you're there for observation only but you're allowed to intervene if it's necessary." E.N.D explained briefly to the blue haired girl who nodded her head in understanding.

"As you wish, brother!" Wendy replied before using her finger to open the portal that led to Dimension Gap, a void that connected to every universe in existence and entered it before the portal closed by itself, leaving Homura and E.N.D alone in the room.

"Is there anything you need me to do brother?" Homura suddenly asked out of blue.

"Actually yes! We have an issue that far more troublesome than my brother's 'Project L.D'." E.N.D admitted before looked at Homura with serious eyes. "The Goddess of Destruction…is currently on this planet as we speak."

"W-What?" From her voice alone, Homura wasn't expecting the most powerful being in existence to be here on this planet.

"Yes, she is here on person. She is lowering her power so she wouldn't disintegrate anything near here. I'm afraid she is here because she is looking for you." E.N.D theorized causing the black haired girl widened her eyes.

"What? Why?" Homura asked.

"You have an ability that allowed you literally rewrite the existence and of course, any other being that aren't on your side would surely consider a reality warper like you as a threat to them." E.N.D walked closer to his greatest creation and put a hand on her shoulder. "This may sounds like I'm kicking you out from here, but I need to get as far away as you could from Britannia and lay low until I'm sure that the Goddess of Destruction already leaved this planet or even this dimension."

That's really sounds like E.N.D kicking her out from his home but Homura could understand the reason. Ever since E.N.D created her, he always told her that someday she will be the one that will surpass him in term of strength. He also told her that she will be the one who will finish his war against Zeref and Igneel. So, Homura was very touched that she was so vital for her creator's _goals_ and he couldn't afford to lose her no matter what.

"I understand brother. But where I would be hiding then?" Homura inquired.

E.N.D merely smiled at her question and replied.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've arrange something for you my dear sister."

 **Tuesday, July 21** **th** **, Year X791, 07:10 P.M, Canon Universe, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town, Spaceship.**

This was supposed to be another normal day in Magnolia Town. Where everyone were doing their respective boring works. Where children were playing with their parents at the park. Where birds were flying around above the city's skyline. Where a gigantic spaceship twice size of Magnolia Town suddenly…

 **(BOOOOOMMMMM)**

…wait what…

 **(BOOOOOMMMMM)**

Yes! This is the exact reason why this day was so different from any other day. Out of nowhere, a gigantic flying fortress which was as tall as a fifty stories building, suddenly appeared above Magnolia Town and began to rain down the city with hundred of missiles that took numerous of casualties in an instant. Fairy Tail's mages as well as the other mages from other guild that happened to be there as per Miss Lauren's request, reacted by attacking the spaceship with their magic. The spaceship retaliated by firing even more missile than before and somehow was able to be block with the great effort from Makarov and Jura.

It has been almost four hour since the invasion and the Earthling took large amount of casualties, granted that it was only the fodders mages that died but still a great number in their opinion. The reinforcements from Magic council, other guild and even some dark guild and an independent guild, Crime Sorciere had arrived two hour earlier. They somehow managed to destroyed half number of every cannon that spaceship had and managed to place some of their people to infiltrate the flying fortress to face against the leader of the enemy.

But things didn't go smoothly as they thought it would be.

"GUUUUAAAAHHH!" A certain pink haired Dragon Slayer cried out as he was thrown away for the twelve times in last five minutes by a large humanoid lion, with a full mane and tail. In spite of his humanoid, five-digit hands, he still wielded sharp claws on his fingers and padded, four-toed feet.

He wore a black shirt, animal furs on his shoulders, and a leopard-skin cloth around his waist, secured by heavy chains and a belt with a lion-head buckle. There were bracelets on both his wrists and ankles, and bracers on both biceps.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted his rival's name before launched another attacks to the humanoid lion creature. **"Aisu Meiku: Hamma! [Ice Make: Hammer]!"** Gray created a large hammed made of ice and threw it at the lion creature who effortlessly sliced it into pieces with his claw before sent the ice mage flying by punching him.

"Bwahahahaha! Is that the best you dish out to the Beast King, Earthling?" The lion creature named Beast King taunted before he felt another presence behind him.

Beast King turned around to see Erza Scarlet, clad in her **Piercing Armor** ready to attack him with her large jousting lance on her hands. However, the humanoid lion creature caught the lance on the lance with his claw, much to the scarlet haired girl's surprise before he crushed the lance with his claw, causing Erza jumped back and letting her comrades continue the assault.

" **Rairyu no Hoko! [Lightning Dragon's Roar]!"**

" **Tetsuryu no Hoko! [Iron Dragon's Roar]!"**

" **Tenryu no Hoko! [Sky Dragon Roar]!"**

A giant blast made of combination from lightning, iron and wind flew towards Beast King who didn't expect the attack and had no time to dodge it. The Beast King simply crossed his arm in front of him and took the blast head on but soon, the blast slowly overpowered him and sent him crashing onto the control room's metallic wall.

"Did we get him?" Laxus wondered as he and the other gathered around.

But suddenly, some very strong gush of wind come flying directly to Wendy who widened her eyes at this.

"LOOK OUT!" Gajeel, who had activated his **Tetsuryu no Uroko [Iron Dragon's Scale]** jumped in front of Wendy and took the hit instead. "GUUUOOOOOAAAHHH!" Gajeel howled in pain as the gush of wind cut through his iron scale as if the scale wasn't even there.

"GAJEEL!" His teammate yelled out his name as the Iron Dragon Slayer passed out instantly as his body was bleeding badly after taking the direct hit.

"Not bad, Earthling." Beast King complemented as he walked out from the cloud of dust without injury at all, much to the 'Earthling' shock and horror.

' _He took that attack and come out without even a scratch? Is this guy invulnerable or something?'_ Fairy Tail's mages thought in shock as their attacks was proven useless against the humanoid lion.

"Beast King, just finish them already. I'm already bored seeing their futile struggle!" A cyclopean creature who seems to be the leader of this alien group, ordered the humanoid lion while sitting on his throne.

"As you wish, my lord!" Beast King barked out as he prepared to finish the group of mages until the spaceship ringed out a danger signal, causing everyone stopped what they were doing.

"My lord, an unknown object approaching at high speed!" One of the alien crew reported.

"What?"

Before the alien leader could say anything, the spaceship trembled greatly, causing it to jot slightly to left. The alien leader pressed a button on his throne and a large holographic screen appeared in the middle of the control room which showing the scene outside the spaceship.

On the screen, a strange flying object suddenly appeared out of nowhere that unbeknown to everyone will change the course of this battle.

 **Tuesday, July 21** **th** **, Year X791, 07:14 P.M, Canon Universe, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town.**

ZX-01: Lancelot, was hovering above the battlefield after the aircraft had just literally traveled through space and time from another universe. Inside of the cockpit, there were three people who were sent to this universe by a certain Emperor.

The first one was Erza Dragneel. She was a very beautiful young woman with a long and elegant scarlet hair that was loosely tied knot at the back. She was wearing a left-sleeveless version of **Knight of Round** uniform with dark blue-gold cape, a pink with black flame pattern scarf around her neck and a black eye-patch that was covered her left eye.

The second was Laxus Dreyar. He was a tall, muscular young man with short spiky blond hair and a lightning-shape scar on his right eye. He was wearing a dark blue special uniform with Britannia's flag on his back and his expensive fur coat.

The last one was Jellal Fernandes. He was a handsome looking young man around Erza's age with short blue hair and a red tattoo on his right eye. He was wearing the same uniform as Laxus, only without the coat.

The three of them were sent her by Etherious Natsu Dragneel, the Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire from their universe to eliminate the alien group called ' **The Dark Raiders'.**

"Target acquired: Fire!" Erza murmured and Lancelot rained down the spaceship with eight Tomahawk missiles that was successfully destroyed a large part of the spaceship, creating a large explosion everywhere.

The three saw the spaceship turned its attention to them and fired at least fifty missiles towards Lancelot. "Electronic Counter Measure System: Activate!" Jellal muttered as he used his thought to activate the ECM System. All the missiles that the spaceship launched at them was all been deflected by an invisible barriers that was surrounding the aircraft.

Jellal used his thought again to deactivate ECM System while Laxus used his own thought to activate Lancelot secondary weapon system. "Tactical Laser System: Activate!" Laxus muttered via the aircraft communication system.

Erza felt the external pod below the cockpit opened, the TLS and using her thought to aim the weapon towards the spaceship. "Fire!" Erza barked the command fire and the Lancelot firing an extremely high temperature blue laser towards the spaceship that was easily being sliced by the blue laser when Erza used her thought to move the aircraft to right diagonally.

Lancelot successfully cut at least thirty percent of the spaceship before the laser died down and the external pot below the Lancelot's cockpit closed by itself. A holographic monitor appeared in front of the pilots with the image of TLS flashing in red.

"Erza, the TLS is too hot for the next fire. We need at least thirty seconds to cool it down first before we could use it again." Jellal reported through the communication system and Erza merely nodded her head in confirmation.

"Laxus, take over! I'll confront with the alien leader myself!" Erza ordered via communication system as she opened the aircraft canopy by using her thought.

"Roger that!" Laxus replied as he saw Erza free fall towards the spaceship as soon as the canopy fully open before he used his thought to take over the aircraft.

 **Tuesday, July 21** **th** **, Year X791, 07:19 P.M, Canon Universe, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town, Spaceship.**

"Status report! Tell me what is going on?" The one eyed alien barked out to his minions while the said minions were busying themselves in front of the computer screens.

"No good sir, engine 3 and 6 are down. All of our missiles had been deflected by that aircraft and we lost thirty percent of the ship because that laser from before!" One of the alien crew reported.

 **(PRAAAANG)**

Before then Alien as well as the Fairy Tail's mages could do anything, something crashed down that sent almost everybody flying. Everyone turned their attention to the cloud of smoke and dust, waiting for whatever that was crashed down the control room to come out.

"Damn, so much for soft landing!" A female voice that strangely sounds exactly like a certain red haired and armor wearing girl, was heard from inside the cloud of smoke and dust.

As the cloud and dust dissipated, everyone could see a very beautiful young woman with long scarlet hair while wearing white fancy uniform, with a pair of black boots and gloves, a long dark blue-golden fancy cape, pink-black scarf and an eye-patch on the left eye.

All Fairy Tail Mages especially Erza Scarlet, widened their eyes in pure surprise while their jaw dropped to the ground at the sight of… _another Erza._

"A-ANOTHER ERZA? WE'RE DOOMED!" Natsu and Gray freaked out as they hugged each other.

"K-Knightwalker?" Erza Scarlet uttered as she gawked at her _twin_ , causing the other Erza to look at her.

"Knightwalker? Who or what the hell are you talking about?" Erza Dragneel raised an eyebrow at her counterpart before she remembered the reason why she crashed down to this spaceship. "Never mind. You guys better get out of here, these people is too much for you to handle!" She told to the group while eyeing them one by one.

She also spotted a certain pink haired young man and a dark blue haired little girl that she knew very well but Erza Dragneel reminded herself that these two weren't the same people that she greatly respected and feared.

"What?" Was that all their respond to our main character.

And before Erza Dragneel could say anything at their stupid responds, she felt someone looming over her from behind. Erza Dragneel looked over her shoulder to see Beast King was standing right behind her with bored eyes.

"I don't know who you are but the fact you crashed down to our fortress makes you automatically our enemy." Beast King stated. "In that case, then behold the true power of-"

"Aw man…" Erza Dragneel interrupted his speech as she removed her pink-black flame scarf from her neck. "…I got dirt on the scarf sensei gave to me!" She said while trying to dust off the scarf, not really paying attention at what Beast King had said.

"Oi, are you listening?"

"Let me just shake this out for a second will you!" Erza Dragneel said without looking at him.

Beast King was waiting for few second. "You done?"

"One sec!" Erza Dragneel replied as she began to wrap back the scarf around her neck. Everyone was watching the scene with a sweat drop on their head. Erza Dragneel finished wrapped her scarf and turned to Beast King again. "Okay, I'm done!"

Beast King then rose to his full height. "Okay then, behold the true power of the Beast King!" The humanoid lion bellowed and his nails grew longer than before.

 **(One Punch Man Fight Scene Music: Play)**

" **Shishizan! [Lion Slash]!"** Beast King slashed down his longer nails towards Erza Dragneel who lazily leaned her body to left, easily avoiding the shockwaves from the slash that easily diced the metal wall into pieces in a single swipe.

Beast King continued his limb-cutting frenzy on Erza Dragneel by delivered rapid slashed attack to her who lazily dodged every one of his attempt to dice her up. Beast King attack's even ended up dicing some of his alien comrades but he didn't even care about and continued attacking Erza Dragneel.

"Outta the way, pissants!" Beast King bellowed angrily as he diced up another of his comrades that were in his way into pieces, much too Fairy Tail's mages surprise at how easily he killed his own comrades without hesitation. "Such is the law of jungle! And you're the next little girl!" Erza Dragneel, with bored eyes watched the humanoid lion's body grew even bigger than before, breaking the chains on his body and tore off his shirt.

"Look out!" Fairy Tail's mages warned the red head in white.

" **Shishizan: Ryuseiga! [Lion Slash: Meteor Power Shower]!"** Beas King yelled out his attack's name as he sent barrages of slash at Massively Hypersonic speed at Erza Dragneel. The slash attacks were too fast for anyone but for Erza Dragneel, these attacks were too slow in her opinion as she was able to dodge every one of the slash.

Erza Dragneel slowly move forwards while dodging the slash attacks without much trouble before be appeared in front of Beast King and brought her left fist back. "Checkmate!" Erza Dragneel muttered before she sent flurry of punches to the beast King, blasting his upper body apart while bloods spraying everywhere.

Everyone, especially the Fairy Tail's mages was shocked at the fact this newcomer was able to disembowel the humanoid lion without much effort while all of them combine couldn't even scratch him atl all.

 **(One Punch Man Fight Scene Music: Stop)**

The alien leader grinned in delight as he stood to his feet. "My minion was nothing to you…splendid!" The alien leader complemented as he began to walk towards Erza Dragneel. "Before we fight, tell me you name! I'm Boros, the leader of **Dark Raiders** and the ruler of the entire galaxy" The cyclopean alien leader whose name was Boros introduced himself to Erza Dragneel.

"I'm Erza Dragneel, the honorable **Knight of Seven**." Erza Dragneel introduced herself to Boros. "I have heard what you and your groups reputation but I have no slightest idea about your intention." Erza said while narrowed her eyes at Boros.

"My intention you say…?" Boros repeated before he continued. "…There was a prophecy."

"A prophecy?" Erza Dragneel raised an eyebrow at that.

"I've lay through the entire galaxy and no one was able to stand against me…It bored me actually!" Boros answered, causing Erza Dragneel scowled at that last statement. "At that time, a prophet told me something. On this far off universe, there is someone who is on par with me and the only one who could give me an enjoyable fight." Boros looked around his subordinates who either died or injured. "That was fifty years ago, it took that long to reach this place. My minions thought that prophecy was an excuse to lure us away temporarily." Boros looked back to Erza Dragneel before gave her a manically grin.

"BUT NOW I'M CERTAIN! GIVE MY LIFE ITS STIMULUS! THAT'S WHY I'M HERE!"

 **(BAAAAAM)**

Before anyone could move a muscle, Erza Dragneel suddenly appeared in front of Boros and punched his on the chest with her left fist, sending him crashing through his throne before slammed onto a giant pillar.

"Are you an idiot? You caused massive genocide for such stupid reason?" Erza Dragneel commented in disgust towards Boros's petty genocidal indulgence. She however, was surprised when Boros manage to get into his feet, although he was staggering a little. _'Damn, I'm sure I have put enough_ _ **Juryoku [Curse Power]**_ _in that punch so that punch can destroy a large island with ease. That's pretty resilient armor he has.'_ Erza Dragneel thought to herself.

Boros stopped staggered as he saw his armor began to crumble. "The armor I used to seal my all too powerful strength is broken." Boros murmured to himself.

"Okay?" Erza Dragneel raised her eyebrow before looked over her shoulder to see at the group of mages who were just watching the scene all the time. "Why the hell are you still here? That Iron jerk is dying as we speak, get him some help will you!" Erza Dragneel said to the group before turned her attention back to Boros.

Boros crossed his arms in front of him as he started flaring his immense raw energy. His body became black and spiky and begins to glow in yellow from the released energy. Boros swept his arms down as he flared his immense raw energy that blown away everyone, including Fairy Tail's mages and his crew. Erza Dragneel was seemingly unaffected by this but inwardly, she did her best to stand firm on her feet.

"Quite impressive you could last this long against my released power!" Boros commended Erza Dragneel for her strength.

"Yeah…you're strong!" Erza Dragneel replied as she brought up her right fist and prepared for anything. Boros could only grinned ear-to-ear at that, knowing that his opponent is ready to give him an enjoyable fight

"NOW, LET'S THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Explanation:**

 **Acnologia:** It's officially not on Zeref's sides anymore.

 **Project L.D:** Can't tell you guys the details, but as I said in this chapter, it is a 'weapon' that supposed to be a counter to Acnologia.

 **Boros and Beast King:** They are characters from manga/anime/webcomic 'One Punch Man'.

 **Why Canon Erza called DnM Erza, 'Knightwalker':** Because DnM Erza has the appearance of Canon Erza Knightwalker before she cut off her hair.


	18. Episode 17

**Wow! This story is getting close to 500 reviews and currently become the second most reviewed story with the tag [Natsu D, Erza S]. Thanks for all of your support, whether you have an account or you're a guest reader. Oh yeah, there will be no review answering section this time because I'm gonna rant about 'Fairy Tail chapter 465'.**

 **Fairy Tail Chapter 465 is by far the WORST thing Hiro could ever pulled out, even worse than of all Erza's asspull/bullshit wins. YES! Probably some of you might think that the Fairy Tail chapter 465 is probably the 'best' so far, but it was a TOTAL DISAPPOINMENT for me.**

 **I mean seriously, Zeref and Igneel are** _ **friends**_ **, I facepalmed when I read that, can Hiro used less the word of 'Friends' in his work? I bet none of you saw that coming because that doesn't make any sense at all if Zeref befriended with Igneel considering Igneel really despised evil so much.**

 **Second, we now have the answer why Igneel couldn't kill E.N.D because he** _ **LOVES**_ **him. That contradicting with the thing Atlas Flame had said during Sun Village Arc, he said '400 years ago…'Igneel** _ **couldn't** _**kill E.N.D'. And from the tone he was using in Fairy Tail Episode 232, I was sure that Atlas Flame was implying that Igneel** _ **tried**_ **to kill E.N.D but failed. I'm expecting an Epic battle between E.N.D and Igneel in flashback but what I got is 'Igneel couldn't kill you because he loves you Natsu'. Why did Igneel love E.N.D in the first place anyway since Atlas Flame said that E.N.D is the most powerful and the MOST EVIL demon from book of Zeref?**

 **Third, Tartaros was actually formed by MARD GEER who by coincidence, found E.N.D's book. That's the lamest reason of forming a guild I've ever heard, this is practically like:"Hey, I found a book. I think I'm gonna create a guild and make this book as the guild master". Hell, even Mavis has much better reason to form Fairy Tail because she wanted to help the citizen of Magnolia and want to go out to some adventure. It would be so much better if E.N.D formed Tartaros because he saw his fellow demon as Family and decided to create a guild. That would makes a lot of more sense considering how badly Mard Geer and Nine Demon Gates wanted to revived E.N.D during Tartaros Arc.**

 **Fourth, Natsu's idiocy. One of many reason why I dislike Canon Fairy Tail, Zeref claims Natsu as his brother and have a 'solid proof' to back up his claim, but Natsu still refuse to believe it. I know he is 'evil' and all but how could Natsu do that to his older brother who waste his time just to revive him and even getting himself cursed in the process. Natsu should at the very least be like this: "Even if you're my brother, I'll still take you down because this is the path I choose!", not acted like a hypocrite. Natsu doesn't need to side with Zeref but I wanted him at least could accept the fact that Zeref is his older brother considering the theme of the series [Friendship/Family]. Hell, even Happy seems to believe Zeref's word when he stated 'if he dies, Natsu will dies as well' and prevented Natsu to finish off Zeref.**

 **Lastly, about five Dragon Slayer [Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue] being people from 400 years ago. I'm not actually against about this but, WHY ARE THEY SO DAMN WEAK THAT THEY COULDN'T EVEN SLAY A FODDER DRAGON? I mean, look at Acnologia. He was also born four hundred years ago before the canon start but he is so damn powerful and killed countless number of Dragon before become a Dragon himself. If those five were Dragon Slayer from four hundred years ago, then they should have been able to slay those Dragons during Grand Magic Games Arc.**

 **Also with this fact, Natsu is merely a teenager since he merely travelled to the future when he was a kid and he didn't aged when he travelled to the future via Eclipse Gate. From example, on Fairy Tail OVA 3: Memory Day, Team Natsu accidently sent back to 'X778' but they didn't de-aged when they were there.**

 **Okay, that's longer than I thought, apologize for my rant but that last chapter is really pissed me off. Hiro's build up on E.N.D and Zeref just throw out of windows with those cliché backstories. And I SWEAR, if Acnologia have an equally cliché backstory, I'm gonna be utterly pissed and MIGHT drop Fairy Tail.**

 **(Sigh) But regardless, whatever the hell happens in Canon Fairy Tail, has little to no effect to this story. Don't worry, I'm not planning to abandon this story because of you, my readers. Without you guys, I'm not gonna be here. I also want to apologize for making you guys waiting. It just that, Chapter 465 just ruined down my world and I need to distract my mind from anything that relate to Fairy Tail, by writing a story from another series for example.**

 **Hey, for those of you who loves 'One Punch Man', can you guys please check my story called 'The Caped Baldy's Fangirl' and tell me what you think about that story. It's unexpectedly popular and got so many positive responses.**

 **P.S: IGNEEL AND ZEREF AREN'T FRIENDS IN THIS STORY! DAMMIT HIRO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? FOR ME, YOU'RE LIKE A 'GOD' IN TERM OF CHARACTERS DESIGN, BUT IN TERM OF PLOTS, I'M SORRY BUT EVEN SOME AUTHORS FROM THIS SITE CAN DO BETTER THAN YOU. I AM NOT SAYING THAT I'M ONE OF THEM BUT YEAH, I ADMIT THERE ARE SOME FAIRY TAIL STORIES THAT HAS BETTER PLOT THAN CANON FAIRY TAIL.**

 **P.S.S: Dragon Slayers in this story [Rogue, Secilia, Monica, Gajeel] weren't born four hundred years ago before the story starts. Only Wendy and Acnologia who were born at that time. Also, E.N.D is the founder of Tartaros, not Mard Geer.**

 **P.S.S.S: This chapter will introduce Erza's new ability. Well, it's actually the ability she used during Oracion Seis Arc, but she just had finally figured out how to use this 'ability' properly.**

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 17: Great Prophecy Arc: The Pierce of All Creation**

 **Saturday, August 25** **th** **, Year X784, 08:20 P.M, DnM Universe, Milky Way, Earthland, Europe, Mount Everest,** **Drachenreich** **.**

Europe was the largest continent in Earthland that located primarily in the northern and eastern hemispheres. Though it covered only 9.7% of the Earthland's total surface area, it comprised 30% of Earthland's land area. However, despite being approximately 44,579,000 km2, Europe was the least populous continent with only approximately 1,792,843,000 of peoples that living there since almost 70% of Europe was covered by ice.

Located in Europe, was the highest mountain in Earthland known as Mount Everest. Mount Everest's peak was 8,848 meters above the sea surface and most of it was covered by thick ice that made Mount Everest also known as the deadliest mountain on planet. Some people had tried to reach the summit but none of them can come out alive. Rumor said that in fact, Mount Everest was being occupied by Dragons.

And that rumor is the truth.

Because at the peak of Mount Everest, there was an ordinary looking cavern which could load a dozen of trucks at once. Deep inside of the said cavern, was a giant portal that only Dragon that can enter it and lead the Dragon to a secret place.

This secret place we're talking about called Drachenreich.

Drachenreich was actually an artificial planet, fourth times size of Jupiter Planet that was located on a separated pocket dimension which contains an infinity number of artificial Multiverse within the Mount Everest. Drachenreich and its pocket dimension, both were created by the leader of Dragon faction named **Enryuo [The King of Flame Dragon]** Igneel. Igneel built Drachenreich for a shelter for those Dragons that sided with him. Drachenreich had its own sun and moon which were an artificial too, also created by Igneel. It also had the same climate like Earthland, such as snowy ground, lightning mountains, tundra, volcano, and many more. Surrounding the Drachenreich, were powerful seventy two layers of barriers. The barrier was so powerful that even made the like of E.N.D, Zeref and Acnologia would thinks twice to even thinking about invading them.

Normally, you could find Dragons were freely flying on the sky everywhere. However, it seems almost all Dragons had gathered in one place, at a certain volcano which was Igneel's own domain.

" **OOOOOOOWWWWWW!"**

" **DAMMIT DDRAIG, HOLD HIS WINGS DOWN!"**

" **ALREADY DID ALBION! THE OLD GUY IS JUST THAT STRONG."**

" **AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!"**

" **WILL YOU BOTH STOP CHIT-CHATTING AND CONCENTRATE WITH YOU JOBS!"**

" **Hehehe…getting scolded like pair of brats."**

" **DON'T EVEN START, METALICANA!"**

" **CUUUUUUURRRRSSSSEEEEE YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU, WEEEEEENNNNNNNDYYYYYYYY MAAAAAAARRRRRRRVEEEEEEEEELLLLL!"**

A very loud commotion could be heard from all over the Drachenreich, there were five Dragons that were also known as the strongest dragons in their faction.

The first one was the leader of all of these Dragons, the **Enryuo** Igneel himself. He was currently being restraint by the other four Dragons while seemingly suffering since he let out a howl of pure agony while cursed at a certain blue haired girl for last twenty minutes.

The second one was Albion, one of the **Nitenryu [The Two Heavenly Dragons]** , also known as the **Vanishing Dragon** as well as the **Knight of Four,** Secilia Vasburg's Dragon parents. He was a large white western looking Dragon with blue eyes and two gold horns above his head. He currently held down Igneel's massive wings with all his might, he even had to use his special power that allowed him to half down his opponent's power in order to weakened Igneel. However, Igneel's power is just too enormous for Albion to be cut down in half.

The third one was Ddraig, the **Welsh Dragon** who was also one of the **Nitenryu** and the arc-rival of Albion as well as the **Knight of Three,** Monica Kruszewski's Dragon parents. Ddraig was a red western looking Dragon, about the same size as Albion with a pair of green eyes. He also barely able to restraint Igneel's claws, even after he also used his special power to double up his power, his strength was still insignificant to the **Enryuo.**

The fourth one, who did his best to restraint Igneel's legs and tail, was Metalicana, also known as **Tetsuryu [The Iron Dragon]** as well as Gajeel Redfox's Dragon parents.

Metalicana, like many other Dragons, appears as a large four-legged beast, however unlike other Dragons, Metalicana's body was covered in silver, iron scales. The scales themselves gave Metalicana the impression of being covered in armor as from his neck below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales were plated. In the areas between underbelly, biceps and calves, the plating disappears and instead gave way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail.

Metalicana's head was almost square in shape and his lower jaw has the appearance of being hinged. His eyes were beady and circular with no pupils and black sclera around his eyes were small black markings which continue around the back of Metalicana's neck. Also unlike other Dragons, Metalicana's wings do not retract nor fold, instead they jut out and are also metallic, save for where the feathers or patagium would be which were instead a black, downy substance that juts out like normal feathers would. Metalicana also has a tail, that was plated like much of his body that fashions an intricately pointed tip. Also, running down his spine, Metalicana has spiked metal plates.

The last one was the **Tenryu [The Sky Dragon]** goes by the name Grandeeney, the second strongest Dragon in Dragon faction, who also the one who bestowed the **Knight of One** , Wendy Marvell her **Metsuryu Maho [Dragon Slayer Magic]**.

Grandeeney was a large four-legged Dragon whose appearance different considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. She has a white body which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird legs rather than scales. Her feet also resembled bird talons as well. Her head was covered in what appears to be fur and her skull was somewhat broad and flat. The fur extended down the neck and to the upper chest region.

Both Grandeeney's claws were glowing in white above the wound on Igneel's chest that was caused by her 'foster daughter'. Igneel continued howled in agony as Grandeeney tried to heal him while the other four Dragons held down each of his limbs. A large amount of blue liquid started to come out from within Igneel's body, causing him gasped for air as the pain began faded away.

The blue liquids floated between Grandeeney's claws before she tossed it away to random direction. **"There, now the poison is gone. You can release him now."** Grandeeney said as the other four Dragons let their leader go. Despite having all the poison off his body, Igneel could feel the effect still kicked in. He weakly rose to all his four but was stopped by Grandeeney. **"Where do you think you are going? Your body is still weak from Wendy's Metsuryu Maho."** Grandeeney called out.

" **To one of those alternate universes where I'm that puny demon's 'father'. I can feel something has just opened up a portal between universes and started to lay waste through in that universe."** Igneel replied as he began to walk away but was forced to face the rocky ground by Grandeeney, much too the other four Dragons's amusement. **"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS, GRANDEENEY?"** Igneel demanded to the white female Dragon.

" **You're not going anywhere!"** Grandeeney replied calmly despite Igneel being much stronger than her. **"It's true that somebody has opened portal between universes, there are two actually. While I had no idea who's the other one, I'm a hundred percent sure that one of them was Wendy."** Grandeeney explained, causing Igneel to look at her.

" **The more reason for me to go."** Igneel replied after he heard Wendy's name and tried to break free from Grandeeney, but since his body was still weak, he couldn't even move a single muscle at all.

" **I think you should listen to for this once my king…"** Igneel looked up to see Albion walked to his fellow white Dragon. **"…As powerful as you are, you cannot defeat Wendy Marvell at your current state."**

" **Albion is right Igneel…"** Metalicana joined in, not wanting Igneel to face against such dangerous foe like Wendy at his current state. **"…Wendy Marvell, is one of the most powerful and one of the most dangerous being in existence. She is on par or arguably stronger than you. She after all, killed larger number of Dragons than Acnologia did."**

" **Are you saying that that little runt could kill me anytime she wants?"** Igneel growled at the **Tetsuryu** with low tone, indicating that he was pissed since Metalicana just questioned his power as one of the most powerful Dragon ever exist.

That hurts his pride as Dragon.

" **Calm down boss, Metalicana doesn't mean like that…"** Ddraig decided to intervene, knowing that Igneel was still extremely powerful even at weakened state. **"…It's just like we cannot afford to lose you because there is no other Dragon except you that could lead our race to save this world from both E.N.D and Zeref."** Ddraig tried reasoned Igneel to stay.

Fortunately Igneel seems to buy it and sighed, although reluctantly. **"Fine! Now, get off me Grandeeney!"** Igneel barked out and the female Dragon released Igneel from her grasp.

" **That's better…You're not as hard headed as I thought after all."** Grandeeney commented while Igneel only growled at that remark. **"If it is really bothered you that much, I'll go to this alternate universe myself."** Grandeeney said as she raised her claw and swept it to side and ripping the space and time itself, creating a giant black portal that lead to endless void called Dimension Gap.

" **Grandeeney…you're not going to convince that girl to side with us again, are you?"** Igneel called out without even looking at her, causing the white female Dragon to stop at her track. **"I know this will hurt you but, you're just gonna wasting your time and energy to gain the impossible."** Grandeeney entered the portal as Igneel finished said that but she heard Igneel said one more thing, just before the portal enveloped her.

" **No matter what you say to her…Wendy Marvell will willingly die just for E.N.D's sake."**

 **Tuesday, July 21** **th** **, Year X791, 07:22 P.M, Canon Universe, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town.**

The battle which holds all the fate of this planet is currently being fought in a certain town in Fiore Kingdom.

At first, it was utterly one side battle which favored the invaders more. But with the interception of three people from another universe, this planet seems had a glimpse of hope since these three people manage to eliminate more enemies in the span of eight minutes than everyone from this universe in hours.

Beneath the spaceship, a group of mages consisted of mages from many guild was fighting against a gigantic robot that proclaimed itself as 'The Dark Matter strongest warrior'.

The robot was a very large and chunky humanoid robot being as large as Cardia Cathedral. It has one eye and its gear was lavishly decorated with shiny ornaments and plating, and even wore a royal fur cape and a crown.

There were five remains mages that somehow managed to hold their own against the robot relentless assaults.

Two of them were from Fairy Tail named Mirajane Strauss who was an S-Class mage and Makarov Dreyar who was Fairy Tail's current Master. The other three were Jellal Fernandes the leader of independent guild known as Crime Sorciere and Jura Neekis ace of Lamia Scale who also rank 5 of **Seiten Dai Madoshi [Ten Wizard Saint]**.

All of them were on their knee while panting heavily. Their opponent was powerful, never in their life before they face against such powerful opponent, aside of Dragon of course. The could easily wiped out the foot soldier with no problem, but this opponent was one exception.

" **Quite impressive you all could last this long against me, G4!"** The robot known as G4 commented in female robotic voice as the four mages were breathing heavily in front of her. G4 suddenly felt a light tremor from around her and looked up to the spaceship. **"Hmmmm…it seems Lord Boros has finally found a worthy opponent he's been looking for."** G4 muttered to herself, slightly impressed to whoever who is currently fighting her lord.

Seeing that their opponent seems lost in thought, the four mages saw this as a chance and charged at the robot again.

Mirajane who was in her **Satan Soru: Harufasu [Satan Soul: Halphas],** pointed her right palm at the robot and began to charge cosmic-like energy on her palm. **"Kozumikku Bimu! [Cosmic Beam]!"** Mirajane expelled a powerful beam towards the female robot.

The beam slammed the robot, creating a big explosion but didn't do any damage to G4 at all. However, Mirajane's attack was seems strong enough to make G4 lose her balance as she stumbled back a bit. Jura helped the assault by engulfed G4 with massive amount of rocks, letting Makarov and Jellal to fire their respective attacks.

" **Be judge by the seven stars, Grand Chariot!"**

" **Swept away the darkness, Rain of Lights!"**

Jellal fired seven golden beams of light from the sky while Makarov shot six light beams from his golden **Mahoujin [Magic Circle]**. The attacks made its way towards the unmoving XJ9 before slammed onto her, creating a large explosion of magic everywhere.

"Did we get her?" Jellal asked as he landed beside the other mages whose eyes never leave the cloud of smoke before them.

" **Well, well, well…"** The robot voice was heard from within the cloud of smoke as her figure began to come out from it. **"…That was really nice attempt, I almost could feel it…the key word is almost."**

All of the mages widened their eyes in pure shock when they learned that all the effort they had put in their respective attack was futile since G4 was in fact unfazed, even after being hit by all of their attacks.

"A-All that attacks didn't work on her at all?" From her voice alone, you could tell that Mirajane clearly wasn't expecting the robot to be able to shrug it off.

"Such fearsome power!" Jura added in awestruck.

" **Regardless, you earthlings had not even the slightest chance to beat me since the begin with…"** G4 began and a pair of antennas suddenly grew on the top of its head before it emitted extremely high pitched noises.

"GYYAAAAUUUHHHHHH!"

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"

"UUUUOOOOAAAAHHH!"

"GGGGHHKKKAAAAHHH!"

The group let out a cry of agony as they gripped their head in pain before each of them fell to their knee while continued let out a horrific screams.

" **However, I already grew bored of your futile struggle. So, I'll end this now!"** G4 declared as she charged up a large amount of blue electricity and focused it on her single eye before fired a gigantic electricity blast of energy towards the cripple mages.

The four earthlings saw their life flashed, indicating that they were about to die here and closed their eyes while seemingly accepted their fate that they might die here at the hand of this robot.

Just when the gigantic lightning blast was a mere inch away from ending their life, a yellow lightning crashed down right in front of them and completely blocked the attack, much too the four _and_ G4 herself, creating an explosion of lightning.

All the mages and G4 herself patiently waited the cloud of smoke and dust to disappear. As it began to disappear, a man with blue uniform and black fur coat was standing in front of the four mages.

The group of mages widened their eyes when they saw their savior which is s familiar to them.

"Laxus!" Mirajane called out his name, her voice was filled with joy. "Thanks goodness, you're here!"

Laxus merely ignored her and charged at G4 at Massively Hypersonic speed with his right fist being engulfed by lightning. Laxus delivered his punch attack to G4 who paired it with her own steel fist and as their fist connected, it created a massive shockwave that blown up everyone nearby.

G4 was startled a bit when this newcomer was able to match her strength but she regain her composure and was about to ram her left knee to her opponent on the stomach. However, Laxus saw this coming and blocked the attack with his left palm before sent a lightning-enhanced kick to the robot's chest.

" **Rairyu no Hotengeki! [Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halbert]!"** Laxus raised both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. This was rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which Laxus proceeds to hurl at G4.

Said the robot defend herself by catching the massive spear with both of her hands, but soon was being overpowered before she was thrown out the Magnolia to a nearby mountain, seemingly few kilometers away. As soon as Laxus's attack hit the mountain, it created a titanic pillar of lightning that obliterated the entire mountain in the matter of second.

Laxus watched his attack had just obliterated an entire mountain and couldn't help but let out a small grin on his face. _'Wow! Didn't see that coming...'_ Laxus thought in complete awe as he looked at the bracelet on his left shoulder. _'…This thing is really working. It's not even in released state yet, but it's already gradually strengthening my_ _ **Maryoku [Magic Power]**_ _to the point where I could take on Ur, Gildarts or Gramps and come out win. Although it's still nowhere near Erza's level.'_ Laxus was a little disappointed at last thought but at the very least, he's gotten stronger.

Laxus then turned to the group of mages who gawked at him at what they just witnessed. The blond just blown away the robot like nobody's business while the four of them just barely could forced the robot to take a step at all.

"Laxus…how did you get this powerful, we could barely put a scratch on her?" Mirajane wondered out loud. She knew Laxus was strong but, to be able to completely obliterate a mountain with one attack was crazy.

"That's not important right now…" Makarov interjected as he walked forwards. "…What happen to Natsu and the others? And what's with that uniform? I didn't remember you wearing this" He asked his 'grandson' as he gestured to Laxus's blue uniform.

Laxus could only scratched back of his head, knowing that it would be complicated to explain this to them. "Ummm sorry…but you see, the thing is I'm not the Laxus you know." The blond replied, gaining confuse looks from the group especially Makarov and Mirajane.

"We afraid we don't understand…please enlighten us Laxus-dono what you mean?" Jura politely asked.

Laxus was about to answer that but suddenly, G4 rocketed from within the pillar of lightning with her right hand had been transformed into a massive drill, pointing it at the group of mages.

" **Grand Chariot!"**

But before G4 could reach them, seven beams of golden light slammed onto her, easily tore her entire body before it created a massive explosion of magic in the mid air.

Everyone, except Laxus turned around to face a certain Crime Sorciere's leader who also widened his eyes. He saw their face and knowing what it means. "It wasn't me." He replied.

"It was me." A voice that sounds like Jellal announced from the sky.

Everyone looked up to see… _another Jellal,_ descended from the sky while his entire body coated in golden light. This Jellal was wearing the same uniform like Laxus and his hair seems a bit shorter than another Jellal.

"W-Who are you?" Canon Jellal asked his 'twin' who merely walked passed him.

The newcomer Jellal landed on the ground, ignoring the looks the group of four gave to them and walked towards Laxus. "What are you doing here? Who's piloting the Lancelot? And have you realized that you almost gave these four heart attacks?" Laxus asked his colleague.

"In order, I'm here because Erza ordered me to help you. I have activated Lancelot's autopilot system and yes I realize, but we will explain this to them later…" Jellal answered each of his questions calmly. "We have more important matter rather than explaining such trivial thing to them, we can do it later after this chaos is over."

" **GHAHAHAHAHAHA…"** A maniacally laughs was heard, interrupting the conversation.

Everyone looked ahead to see G4 emerged from the cloud of smoke. She had a large gaping hole on her armor before it melted and fell away, revealing a smaller robot the size of regular human with round head, bulk arm and a pair of purple glowing eyes.

" **I'd never thought this day would come…the day when I, G4, destroy you pitiful life-forms with my true form!"**

 **Tuesday, July 21** **th** **, Year X791, 07:22 P.M, Canon Universe, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town, Spaceship.**

 **(JAM PROJECT – The Hero: Play)**

The **Knight of Seven,** Erza Dragneel was currently fighting against the leader of The Dark Matter Thieves, Boros.

Boros launched flurry of punches to Erza who effortlessly countered each of them with barrages of palms defense. They both kept moving, jumping, blitzing and clashing all across large vacant room in the spaceship at Relativistic speed, each of their clashes caused a very powerful shockwave that shook the entire city-size spaceship.

Erza and Boros clashed near a nearby huge pillar, shattered the pillar into pieces. Boros then process to deliver a powerful kick to the red head before punched her in her stomach while in the mid air with his left fist.

Erza was flying through a dozen pillar before she stopped at the thirteen one, creating a large crater on it. The red head was stuck on the pillar but didn't seems injured at all, she looked down and saw Boros ran, gaining some speed and used his power to boost himself up to her and deliver stomp to her, causing the pillar to explode into pieces.

However, it seems Erza managed to avoid it at the very last second as she jumped up and jumped backward across the pillar in zig-zag motion. Boros chase straight after her, leaving a trail of flame behind him and deliver a punch which Erza easily could avoid it. The alien added kicks to his assault but none of them could connect the red head since she seems managed to keep up with the speed of his attack.

The both fighter continued ascended until they burst through the ceiling, sending a large chunk of space ship flying to the air. The two kept clashing under the chunk of metals, causing chunk lumped before it shattered completely when Erza and Boros retreated from each other and landed on the spaceship.

"Nice move, Erza Dragneel…As I thought, you are strong." Boros complemented his opponent, he grinned ear-to-ear and his face filled with joy. "Of all myriad beings that fought me, Boros…" Boros began as he flared more of his energy. "…Only you who survive this long."

Erza merely stared at him, unfazed even by his complement.

Boros spread his arms to his side, flaring more of his power that created a tall pillar made of blue energy. "Now to release the destructive energy held within me!" Boros then process to shoot a giant blue beam energy from his chest eye towards his opponent. "Anything within this continent would find themselves being vaporized to ashes when they got hit by this!" He declared, causing Erza widened her eyes a little at the declaration.

 **(KAAAAABOOOOOOOOMMMMM)**

The caused generated a massive explosion all across the city-size spaceship. But before it could spread to entire continent like Boros said, the explosion itself suddenly being devoured by Erza until it's gone completely.

Erza wiped her mouth with her right fist after devoured all of the explosion. _'Damn thaw was close, he wasn't joking when he said that attack could vaporize this entire continent.'_ Erza thought before she felt presence from behind her.

"I'M BEHIND YOU!" Boros yelled as he was about to sent a powerful kick to Erza head.

However, the red head effortlessly caught the kick with her right hand without even looking, startling Boros slightly. But before he knew it, Erza struck him on the chest with her left black flaming-coated fist and continued by kicking him to the air before engulfed both of her hands with black flame.

" **Metsuaku Ogi: Kokuren Bakuenjin! [Secret Devil Slayer Art: Black Lotus Exploding Flame Blade]!"**

With a battle cry, Erza swiped both of her arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful and highly destructive torrent of black flames that barraged towards Boros, propelling him to upper atmosphere and created a country scale explosion that could be heard throughout the entire Fiore Kingdom.

 **(JAM PROJECT – The Hero: Stop)**

Erza merely stood there as she finished her attack. _'Did I get him?'_ She wondered but son she got her answer when she saw a figure crashed down the spaceship, creating a large crater on it.

"You're a worthy opponent, Erza Dragneel…" Boros voice was heard from within the cloud of smoke. And as the smoke dissipated, it was revealed that Boros was indeed…unscratched, despite after taking a direct hit from Erza's destructive spell. "…Unfortunately, the outcome of this battle is clear."

Erza widened her eyes a little as she stared at her opponent. _'He shrugged that off like it was nothing?'_ Erza thought, a little stunned that her attack did nothing to the alien.

"To survive the harsh climates of my home planet, my species has gained the greatest durability in whole Galaxy…" Boros began as he wiped out some dust in his body. "…I, in particular, possessed the greatest durability among my race. But in order to harm me, you will need an attack that was powerful enough to wipe out a whole Galaxy."

Erza widened her eyes at that. _'An attack that's strong enough to wipe out a Galaxy?'_ She thought in pure shock, clearly didn't expect that. _'Even with the strongest_ _ **Kido [Demon Art]**_ _I know, I still couldn't bypass his absurd durability. Dammit, Sensei should have send Lady Vasburg or Lady Kruszewski to this mission since he said they could destroy whole Galaxy several times over at their prime.'_ Erza then closed her eyes while her mind tried to device a plan.

' _Maybe_ _that_ _could work, but if I used that, then_ _she_ _will appears and caused even more chaos that this dude. Is there any other way for me to defeat him without using_ _that_ _?'_ Erza asked to herself before his eyes snapped open in realization. _'Wait…maybe there is other way, but the chance for this to work out is 50-50.'_ Erza then looked up to her opponent.

"What's wrong Erza Dragneel? I knew you're still holding back, so get serious and give me more challenging excitement." Boros taunted, causing the red head narrowed her eyes at him dangerously at the taunt.

' _Fuck it! This guy is going down!'_ With that one last thought, Erza tore the eye-patch her left eyes, revealing a purple eye with ripple-pattern and six comas on it. **"Magan: Kaihou! [Demon Eye: Release]!"** An enormous aura suddenly surrounded Erza before a pair of pink colored Desert Eagle suddenly formed on both of her hands.

"Guns?" Boros raised an eyebrow as he stared at the weapons. "Did you seriously believe such weapons could even tickle me?" Boros shouted in rage, after being underestimated and charged at Erza.

The red head just stood there calmly as Boros approached her at Relativistic speed before she pointed her right Desert Eagle and shot it at the alien's chest.

"GKAAAH!" Boros gasped out as he felt something pierced through him.

This caused both Boros and Erza widened their eyes, although the red head added it with a small grin that adored her beautiful face.

Boros stopped on his track, staggering a little before put a hand on his chest. He could see bloods flowed from his chest. "H-How? M-My body i-is so dura-ble, how a m-mere gun could hurt m-me while your attack from before c-couldn't?" Boros stuttered as he coughed up some bloods.

"Allow me to explain it for you! This guns in my hands are not ordinary gun, it's created by my **Juho [Curse]** called **Ji Ikusakushisu [The X-Axis]…** " Erza explained as she twirled her gun with her finger before pointed her right Desert Eagle at Boros who react quickly and took a chunk of his spaceship and placed it in front of him just before Erza shot him three times.

However, Boros's attempt to defend himself has been proven useless since the gun easily pierced through his makeshift shield as well as his chest again. "…This power allows me to literally pierce through anything and everything, regardless the target's durability. No matter how many layers of barrier you put on yourself or how durable your body is, my power will simply pierces everything between the muzzle of my guns and the target." Erza finished her long explanation and walked towards the suffering Boros, who already fell to his knee while coughed up a large amount of bloods.

She stopped on her track when Boros slowly stood back to his feet. "I see, that's really a fearsome power you have…Erza Dragneel." Boros muttered as the wound on his chest began to heal itself, much too Erza's shock. "However, I think I forget to tell you that I also have the greatest regeneration ability in whole Galaxy. Even a fatal wound would be healed in mere moment." Boros then gave Erza a devilish grin. "Thanks for the explanation by the way. Then that's mean, all I have to do is to defeat you without getting shoot by your gun."

As soon as he finished said that, Boros suddenly appeared right before Erza and delivered a powerful blow to her chest. But much too his shock, his fist merely fazed through the red haired beauty's body as if she was a ghost since the begin with.

"Ah yes, I also forgot to mention that I can apply the concept of **The X-Axis** to my own body as defense…" Erza spoke with an equally devilish grin on her face as half of Boros's body fazed through hers but she didn't get injured at all. "…In other words, any of yours attack will passed right through my body." Erza finished as her opponent fully passed through her body and pressed her left Desert Eagle to Boros's back before shot a pink colored laser at point blank range.

Due the nature of **The X-Axis** , her laser was not only pierced through the spaceship, but the entire planet as well.

Erza stared down at the human sized hole before sighed tiredly. "Impressive, that you managed to dodge it." Erza spoke as she turned around to face Boros who lost almost of his torso.

"But regardless, for the sake of my mentor…I'll take you down here!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Explanation:**

 **Drachenreich:** It's mean Dragon Realm in German

 **G4:** It's a character from one punch man

 **The X-Axis:** It's an ability which possessed by Stenritter X, The X Axis, Lille Barro from Bleach. We have seen Erza used this ability in chapter 14 when she played as Deathstroke. She can make her body intangible so her clone as well as the Alliance cannot harm her. And for those of you who still couldn't understand about how this ability works, I'll explain it to you this way: Point A is the end of Erza's gun while point B is her target, and whatever between them is just got obliterated out of existence. I admit it's pretty damn OP ability, but I'll give you the limitation of this ability in the next chapter.

 **The Interaction between DnM characters and Canon character:** I think this is the main of this arc that you've been waiting for, but please understand that there is a chaos that currently happening. So, I don't think either the characters from DnM universe or Canon Universe have a time to chit-chating with each other. But don't worry, you will see the interaction between these characters at the end of this arc.


	19. OVA 1

**Hello guys, your favorite author is back.**

 **I'm truly sorry for taking so long to update, but as you already know…job is a bitch.**

 **I have a very bad news to you my readers. I got virus on my Laptop and all of my file, including all the movie, anime I had downloaded, even the files that regarding this story, has gone forever since I don't have the backup files. It might take a while to recollect the files I need in order to continue this story.**

 **My original plan was to write an Author Note to announce a break but I decided to write this special chapter instead in order to satisfy your thirst of this story. Hope you guys like it**

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation/ Commentator Speech**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Dragneel no Monogatari OVA 1: Friendly Match: Alvares Empire Vs Britannia Empire**

 **Sunday, July 7** **th** **, Year X777, 07:07 P.M, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Crocus, Domus Flau**

" **Good evening everyone! Welcome to this Football friendly match, Alvares Empire versus Britannia Empire.** **I'm Dragon King Acnologia and I'll be guiding you through all the events at the Domus Flau!"**

" **These two powerful Empire in this planet, or probably this entire existence, had been in War with each other for past centuries. Countless peoples died during the war whether from Alvarez or Britannia. The Emperor of these two powerful Empire, Zeref Dragneel and Etherious Natsu Dragneel got bored from the endless war and one day, they both agreed to settle their conflict with a friendly match and whoever lose, will submit to the winner's rule."**

" **Obviously, the match between these two Empire seems attract many attentions from people all around the world that they willingly to come far away from their home to this city of Crocus just wanted to watch this match live from Domus Flau in Capital of Fiore."**

" **The teams have been announced, so without further ado, let's see who will be playing tonight!"**

Alvares Empire

Goalkeeper (GK): 1. God Serena  
Centre Back (CB): 6. Motherglare, 5. Fatherglare  
Right Side Back (RSB): 2. Fatalos  
Left Side Back (LSB): 3. Tannin  
Defensive Midfielder (DMF): 15. Invel  
Centre Midfielder (CMF): 9. Brandish Myu, 8. Ajeel Lamur, 7. Dimaria Yesta  
Centre Forward (CF): 11. Mavis Dragneel, 10. Zeref Dragneel (C)

Formation: 4-1-3-2

" **As expected, the Emperor along with his Empress will lead his team as striker while he trusts the defence to the Dragons on his side while all of them are in human sized for obvious reason. And oh...it seems Fairy Tail still couldn't comprehend at their founder Master, Mavis Dragneel, formerly known as Mavis Vermilion is in fact alive and align herself with the most evil mage of all time. Look at them, they are gawking like idiots."**

"HEY!"

" **Now, let's see who will be playing from Britannia."**

Britannia Empire

Goalkeeper (GK): 1. Gilgamesh  
Centre Back (CB): 2. Rogue Cheney, 5. Mard Geer Tartaros  
Right Side Back (RSB): 8. Juvia Lucifuge  
Left Side Back (LSB): 7. Erza Dragneel  
Defensive Midfielder (DMF): 3. Monica Kruszewski, 4. Secilia Vasburg  
Offensive Midfielder(OMF): 9. Serafall Lucifuge, 10. Grayfia Lucifer  
Second Striker (SS): 99. Wendy Dragneel  
Centre Forward (CF): 46. Etherious Natsu Dragneel (C)

Formation: 4-4-2

" **Well, this is very unusual. Usually, the best player of the team would have choosen number '10' as their back's number but the Emperor and Knight of One chosen number '46 and '99' instead. We had asked them during interview yesterday and the reason why they chosen number '46' and '99' because they are fans of Valentino Rossi and Jorge Lorenzo."**

" **The question is...WHO THE FUCK IS VALENTINO ROSSI AND JORGE LORENZO?"**

" **Ahem also, it seems we have another player from Fairy Tail's guild. It's their current strongest mage who none other than the Knight of Seven herself, Erza Dragneel. And it seems her comrades are quite shock too. Hahaha that's great face again! They are gawking like even bigger idiots."**

"HEEEEEEEEEY!"

" **Both sets of players are lining up in the tunnel now, with just moments until kick-off. The crowd seems go mad already and can't wait for the match to start. "**

 **(UEFA Champions League Theme Song: Play)**

" **And the two teams come out from the tunnel now and we all can hear the roar of anticipation from approximately over a hundred thousand of people that are present here to watch the match live from Domus Flau. Alvares with red Jersey and Britannia with yellow-black one. The team lining up the stadium with the referees while the journalist take a shot on them. The referee for this match is none other than the Goddess of Creation herself, Featherine Augustus Aurora."**

 **(UEFA Champions League Theme Song: Stop)**

" **The song has stopped and the crowd, the players, the referee clasped their hands in applaud for the vocal group. Both teams shake their hands with each other and the players are heading to their position and leaving the captains with the referee for coin toss."**

" **Okay folks, it seems Alvarez gets the ball, the captains from both teams shake hands again and they are heading to their respective team."**

 _ **First Half**_

 **0 Min**

Zeref and Mavis were with the ball, they looked at each other before the referee blew her whistle, causing the crowd roared in anticipation.

" **And the match between these two powerful Empires is begun with the kick off from Alvares."**

Zeref have the ball and passed it to Brandish who dribbled it to left side before she saw Zeref accelerated behind Grayfia and passed it to him which he received it with his right foot.

" **Zeref have the ball now but Erza Dragneel is there...Oho, the ball bypassed the Knight of Seven between her legs and Zeref accelerated from left side, crossing the ball to the box and there is Mavis there...and It's over the bar."**

Mavis seems cursed as her failed to score a goal for her team.

" **Just thirty second since the whistle and Alvares had already launched an attack from Britannia's left side and almost scored a goal."**

Replay: Start From Zeref received the ball from Brandish and Erza ran to him and attempt to tackle the ball but Zeref skilfully sent the ball between her legs before he accelerated from left side of Britannia's defence and crossed the ball towards Penalty box where Mavis won the air battle against Mard Geer and heading the ball but it was flying over the bar.

 **4 Min**

Dimaria used her chest to receive a long pass from Invel and accelerated from the right of Britannia's defence which was open since Juvia was too late to come back to her post.

" **Dimaria...looking for comrades...sends to Ajeel AND SHOOT...great catch by Gilgamesh!"**

Replay: Start from Dimaria ran from Britannia's right side with the ball under her possession before she sent a ground pass towards Ajeel who shot the ball with his right foot from the outside the penalty box. However, Gilgamesh was on the right place in the right time and effortlessly caught the ball with both of his hands, even though Ajeel had kicked the ball as hard as he can.

 **10 Min**

" **Monica...Oh, great tackle from Invel and send the ball passed through Britannia's defence...And Mavis is there one on one with the keeper...AND MAVIS FINISHED THE STRIKE BEAUTIFULY!"**

The crowd, mainly from Alvares's supported cheered and celebrated the goal when the blond woman scored for her team. Mavis ran towards Zeref and jumped to him as the other Alvares team ran towards them to celebrate the goal.

Replay: Start from Monica who didn't saw Invel coming from behind and cleanly tackled the ball before ran and sent a through pass which passed Rogue and Mard before Mavis received the ball and face to face with Gilgamesh. Mavis skilfully used her left foot to chip the ball over the keeper's head who couldn't do anything but watch the ball jarred the net of his goal.

 **Score: Alvarez Empire 1-0 Britannia Empire (No 11. Mavis Dragneel)**

 **11 Min**

Serafall skilfully dribbled the ball passed two Alvares's defence player namely Tannin and Fatherglare from the right wing but Dimaria managed to tackle the ball out the field, earning a corner-kick for Britannia. Erza ran to the corner as she prepared to take it and placed the ball on its place.

" **Erza Dragneel will take the corner-kick...good delivery AND GREAT HEADING FROM WENDY!"**

The crowd, this time from Britannia's supporter who was roared in triumphant as the blue haired little girl sent the ball inside Alvares's goal.

" **WHAT A REACTION FROM BRITANNIA! ON THEIR FIRST SHOOT ON GOAL WHEN ALVARES SEEMINGLY CONTROLLED OVER THE GAME FOR THE FIRST TEN MINUTES!"**

Replay: Start from Erza took two steps back before she kicked the ball towards the penalty box. Wendy ran through all Britannia's defence players whose all their heights dwarfed hers but Wendy jumped so high and delivered the ball into left-hand corner with her head, Alvares's goalkeeper named God Serena managed to punched the ball with his left fist but it still deflected to the inside of Alvares'z goal.

 **Score: Alvares Empire 1-1 Britannia Empire (No 99. Wendy Dragneel)**

 **24 Min**

Goal-kick! Gilgamesh shot the ball to the centre of the field where Invel and Monica battled to get the ball. Monica passed the ball to Secilia with her head and the silver haired girl has the ball under her possession.

" **Secilia Vasburg...oh beautiful one-two from Erza and Secilia...she strikes from left side...Foul!"**

Featherine blew her whistle as she saw Alvares's gray colored dragon named Motherglare tackled Secilia on her leg. The referee reached to her pocket and pulled out a yellow card and raised it over his head so everyone can see it.

" **Yellow card! That's obvious!"**

 **Yellow Card: Alvares Empire number 6. Motherglare**

Replay: Start from Secilia receive the ball from Monica, then she was doing one-two pass with Erza that tricked Fatalos before Motherglare forced to tackled the silver haired girl on her leg right in front of penalty box.

Five Alvares's player, (Brandish, Ajeel, Invel, Fatalos and Dimaria) formed a wall with their bodies as E.N.D prepared to take the free-kick. E.N.D took three steps back took a deep breath before exhaled it and began to take steps forward.

" **E.N.D...oh, deflected by God Serena AND GRAYFIA FOR THE REBOUND...kicked away by Motherglare."**

Replay: Start from a very delightful free-kick from E.N.D with his right foot and it's almost another goal for Britannia. However, God Serena was doing well to tip over the ball after Dimaria had diverted the ball in the direction of her own net. Grayfia was about to take the rebound but the ball seemingly closer to Motherglare and he kicked it away before Grayfia could reach the ball.

 **29 Min**

" **Ajeel send the ball to Britannia's right corner side...Zeref is there, get the ball...Zeref cross...AND IT'S PENALTY!"**

The referee blew her whistle when he saw one Britannia's player unintentionally touched the ball with hand. Featherine walked towards the player, reached to her pocket and pulled out a yellow card and showed it to the player.

" **Yellow Card for Erza Dragneel!"**

 **Yellow Card: Britannia Empire number 7. Erza Dragneel**

Erza could only scratch back of her head while mentally she kicked herself for the mistake.

Replay: Start from Ajeel who delivered a long pass to Britannia's right corner, Zeref used his chest to receive the ball and he saw Erza was on his way again. He dribbled to left and right before crossed the ball but it touched Erza's right hand, though unintentionally.

Zeref walked with the ball in his hand and placed it on white spot in penalty box.

" **Zeref will take the penalty himself...Brilliant penalty from the Emperor of Alvares. He takes his time and keeps his cool to send Gilgamesh the wrong way from the spot. 2-1 Alvares!"**

Replay: Zeref stepped up to take the penalty and slide a cool effort into the bottom left-hand corner, after Gilgamesh had dived the wrong way.

 **Score: Alvares Empire 2-1 Britannia Empire (No 10. Zeref Dragneel)**

 **34 Min**

" **Conner-kick for Alvares...Dimaria will take it...she deliver it...ZEREF...and it's cleared by Juvia!"**

Some Alvares's player claimed that that was a goal but Featherine seems didn't even budge a little at the claim.

Replay: Start from corner-kick which been taken by Dimaria with her right foot. She crossed the ball to the penalty box and Zeref won air duel and sent the ball to the keeper's bottom right-hand side with his head. However, Juvia intercepted it and cleared the ball away with her right foot just before the ball passed the goal line.

" **A right call from Featherine, that clearly wasn't a goal."**

 **38 Min**

Britannia continued to press high Alvares's defence and won a free-kick 38 yard from the goal after Ajeel's foul over Serafall. The free kick will be taken by Juvia.

" **Juvia faces the ball...she loops it...easily cleared by Fatherglare."**

Replay: Start from Juvia with the ball before she looped it to the penalty box but Fatherglare easily intercepted it and cleared the ball away with his right foot.

 **39 Min**

" **Monica...Shoot...too high."**

Monica stomped her feet in frustration.

Replay: Start from Monica dribbled the ball from the middle field to Alvares's centre defence before she fired the ball from distance. Unfortunately, she used too much power and the ball soared high from the post.

 **41 Min**

The ball was in Secilia's possession. She dribbled the ball passed through two Alvares's player namely Brandish and Invel.

" **Now with Secilia...through pass to Wendy...OH, WHAT A SHAME!"**

Wendy gripped her face as she fell to grass as she couldn't believe it at what just happened.

Replay: Start from Secilia dribbled the ball through Brandish and Invel before she delivered a through pass to Alvares's right side where Wendy was already waiting. The number '99' managed to get the ball and fired to far bottom right-hand corner with her left foot. Unfortunately for her, the ball hit far the post before Fatalos get the ball and cleared away from his team's goal.

 **44 Min**

" **Mavis...good intercepts by Juvia and she delivers long pass to her mentor...And Serafall is down just a meter from penalty box and it's a foul."**

Replay: Start from Mavis who passed the ball to Dimaria but Juvia read this and intercept before ran to the midfield and delivered a long pass to Serafall who effortlessly controlled the ball with her left foot. She moved 45 degree to left before Invel pulled her Jersey, causing the girl fell to the green grass until the referee decided it as a foul.

Four Alvares's players (Dimaria, Invel, Ajeel and Tannin) formed a wall while two players from Britannia (E.N.D and Juvia) faced the ball while the others were preparing themselves in the penalty box.

" **E.N.D or Juvia Lucifuge. Who will take this free-kick this time...MAGNIFICENT! ABSOLUTELY MAGNIFICENT!"**

The goal scorer simply waved her hand towards Britannia's supporter while keeping her cool.

Replay: Start from E.N.D and Juvia faced the ball and as soon as the referee blew his whistle, Juvia began to move and strike the ball over the wall before dipping into top left-hand corner, giving God Serena no chance to save the strike.

 **Score: Alvares Empire 2-2 Britannia Empire (No 8. Juvia Lucifuge)**

 **45+1 Min**

" **Grayfia Lucifer...still with her...deflected by Fatalos...And Erza Dragneel comes from second line...WOW, WHAT A GOAL! WHAT A GOAL FROM ERZA DRAGNEEL! Britannia completes the turnaround in stunning fashion!"**

The Britannia's supporter cheered again and even louder than before when the red head scored for their team.

Replay: Start from Grayfia who had the ball in her possession. She easily outrun Brandish and Invel before moved to in front of penalty box and was about to deliver a chip pass to E.N.D ahead if Fatalos didn't intercepted it with his left foot. The ball bounced up and Erza quickly accelerated towards it before swoop the ball with her left foot, sending the ball to the keeper's top right corner of Alvares's goal. God Serena tried to reach for the ball but the ball was too fast as it hit the upper post and dipping into the net.

 **Score: Alvares Empire 2-3 Britannia Empire (No 7. Erza Dragneel)**

 **45+2 Min**

 **(PRRRRRIIIIIIITTTTT)**

" **The referee blows her whistle for half time and** **it has been a truly incredible opening 45 minutes in Fiore. Alvares have led until Britannia managed to turn the table around and I've got a feeling that there are a few more twists and turns left in this match."**

 **Match Stats**

 **Alvares Empire 2-3 Britannia Empire**

 **(Mavis Dragneel 10", Zeref Dragneel 29") – (Wendy Dragneel 11", Juvia Lucifuge 44", Erza Dragneel 45+1")**

 **6 – Shoot on Goal – 9**

 **8 – Shoot off Goal – 5**

 **119 – Pass Success – 124**

 **31 - Pass Fails – 36**

 **14 – Fouls - 20**

 **1 – Yellow Card – 1**

 **0 – Red Card – 0**

 **55% - Ball Possessions - 45%**

 _ **Second Half**_

 **45 Min**

 **(PRRRRRIIIIIIITTTTT)**

" **And Britannia kicks us off in the second half. However, Alvares be optimistic that they can turn this around even under this rains."**

 **46 Min**

" **Fatalos comes from the right...Oh great saves by Gilgamesh!"**

Replay: Start from Ajeel who gave a through pass to Fatalos as the human sized skeleton dragon dribbled it to right before sent the ball crossing to the penalty box for Mavis who came between Mard and Rogue to heading it to the near post with her forehead. However, Gilgamesh saw this and reacted quickly and caught the ball with his hands.

 **50 Min**

Throw in for Alvares! Brandish threw the ball in to Ajeel who quickly passed it to Mavis in one touch before Mavis skilfully evaded the obstacle from Erza and Secilia.

" **Mavis...trying from distance, OH WHAT A GOAL! WHAT A GOAL FROM EMPRESS ALVARES!** "

Alvares's supporter cheered at the goal, knowing that they still had a chance to turn the match around.

Replay: Start from Brandish threw the ball in to Ajeel who quickly passed it to Mavis in one touch before Mavis skilfully evaded the obstacle from Erza and Secilia. Mavis then fired the ball with her left foot from outside of penalty box to the keeper's top right corner. Gilgamesh was able to jump for the ball but right hand couldn't reach it and the ball jarred his net again.

 **Score: Alvares Empire 3-3 Britannia Empire (No 11. Mavis Dragneel)**

 **53 Min**

" **Alvares gains upper-hand on ball possessions now...here come Brandish...back to Zeref, back to Brandish, back to Zeref again...OH HIT THE POST!"**

Zeref stomped the field in annoyance and silently cursed at the post.

Replay: Start from Zeref who gave the ball to Brandish before they were doing team work that fooled four Britannia's players (Erza, Rogue, Monica, Mard) before Zeref shot the ball from inside the penalty box. The ball passed through between Britannia's goalkeeper's legs but Zeref was unlucky when the ball merely hit the far post before the ball was cleared away by Rogue.

 **56 Min**

" **Dimaria...cleared away by Gilgamesh."**

Replay: Start from Dimaria who penetrated from Britannia's right defence before whipped a cross pass to the box where both Zeref and Mavis are waiting, only for Gilgamesh to punch the ball away with his right fist before the two.

 **59 Min**

" **Now is chance from Dimaria...sent the cross...AND INVEL, OFF THE BAR."**

The Alvares's supporter groaned in disappointment when one of their favourite team players failed yet again to score a goal.

Replay: Start from Dimaria who received a through pass from Invel, she sent a cross pass to Zeref but Juvia intercepted it. However, the ball fell directly to Invel's position before he controlled the ball for a second before he sent a brilliant volley shot that unfortunately hit the upper post of Britannia's goal again.

 **61 Min**

The ball was in Dimaria's possession while she was looking for her teammate before she passed the ball to Invel who continued the ball to his Emperor.

" **Zeref to Brandish...Mavis with beautifully gap...Zeref back-heels AND MAVIS...OOOOOHHHH WHAT A GOAL! WHAT A STUNISING TEAM WORK FROM ALVARES! HER THIRD GOALS TODAY! ALVARES HAVE A LEAD AGAIN!"**

Alvares's supporters let out a deafening roar in excitement while Britannia's supporters could only watch in silence at their favourite team got left behind again.

Replay: Start from Dimaria passed the ball to Invel who continued it to Zeref before the emperor passed the ball to Brandish. The green haired woman saw Mavis unguarded in front of Britannia's penalty box and passed the ball to the Empress who immediately droves the ball to Zeref who back-heeled the ball again so Mavis have a shoot. Two Britannia's defence players (Rogue and Erza) saw this and attempted to deliver sliding tackled at Mavis, but they were a little too late since Mavis was able to firing a sensational shoot to top right corner with her left foot, giving no chance for Gilgamesh to reach it as he was forced to accept his net being jarred again by Mavis for the third time.

 **Score: Alvares Empire 4-3 Britannia Empire (No. 11 Mavis Dragneel)**

 **65 Min**

" **Grayfia drives down the left wing…brilliant cross, E.N.D scored…what a reaction from Britannia but WAIT…the flag goes up! It's offside!"**

E.N.D was quite shaken when Featherine cancelled his goal and protested at her but Featherine didn't even budge at Britannia's Emperor protested.

Replay: Start from Erza who delivered a long pass to Grayfia who received it with her left foot before she crossed the ball into penalty box where E.N.D was waiting unmarked. E.N.D easily used his right inside foot and dipped the ball into Alvares's goal which tricked God Serena. However, it seems Grayfia was a little bit too late when she crossed the ball since E.N.D was already behind the last Alvares's defense player which is why Featherine doesn't acknowledge his goal.

 **67 Min**

" **We have the first change in this match…Alvares brings in Wahl Icht in place of Ajeel Lamur."**

Ajeel calmly walked to the side of the field and gave a high five to a man with messy dark hair and red slanted eyes.

 **Substitution: Alvares Empire No. 8 Ajeel Lamur - Alvares Empire No. 4 Wahl Icht**

 **77 Min**

" **It seems Alvares decided to change their formation by pulling down Dimaria and Brandish as Defensive Midfielder while Wahl alone as Offensive Midfielder. It's been proved effective for the last ten minutes since Britannia couldn't get pass their rank of defense."**

" **Mistake from Wahl and Erza Dragneel with the ball…Great save by God Serena!"**

E.N.D cursed under his breath while Zeref seems enraged at Wahl and the defense players on his team for their mistakes at could be fatal if not because of God Serena's brilliant save.

Replay: Start from Erza who managed to intercept a long pass that was sent by Wahl before she accelerated from Alvares's right side and sent a cross pass to her mentor who was waiting inside the penalty box unguarded and released a half-volley shot with his right leg. Unfortunately for him, God Serena was too close from him and was able to punch away the ball out the field, only earning a corner-kick for Britannia.

 **78 Min**

" **Corner kick from Juvia…to the far post…SLAPS AWAY BY GOD SERENA!"**

Replay: Start from a corner kick from Alvares's right side which was taken by Juvia who delivered a beautiful curved cross towards the penalty box. One of Britannia's centre back, Mard Geer Tartaros, won an air duel against Alvares's defense players and head-butted the ball to the keeper's top left hand corner. Alvares's goalkeeper, God Serena, instantly jumped towards the same direction and used his left palm to reach the incoming ball and slapped it away from his net before Mavis, who decided to reinforce the stronghold, kicked the ball away with her left leg.

 **79 Min**

The ball was in Monica's possessions until the Knight of Three decided to process it to her rival, Secilia Vasburg who was merely ten yards away from Alvares's penalty box.

" **Secilia, slips away from Dimaria and SHOOTS…another great save from God Serena!"**

The dark silver haired girl gritted her teeth in frustration as she, like everyone else, failed to score an equalized goal for her team.

Replay: Start from Secilia who received the ball from Monica before she accelerated for a few yard. One of the Spriggan Twelve, Dimaria Yesta, tried to blockade her way but the Knight of Four skillfully tricked the blond haired woman and get passed her before she ran into penalty box and shot the ball from right side with her left foot. However, God Serena was in his best performance since he, once again, failed the attempt that Britannia's players had made by dived to catch the ball with his hands.

 **83 Min**

" **Second change in this match, this time from Britannia…Monica is hauled off for the second strongest member of Nine Demon Gates, Seilah Beelzebub."**

A buxom woman with long black hair and a pair of golden horn waited for the blond Knight of Round before she gave her high five and entered the field.

 **Substitution: Britannia Empire No. 3 Monica Kruszewski - Britannia Empire No. 11 Seilah Beelzebub**

" **With this change, Britannia has to pulled Secilia to the centre while Britannia plays with three offensive midfielder. Which mean we have three demoness that will help the Emperor and Knight of One to score equalizer goal."**

 **82 Min**

" **Serafall from the right…clever moves from the substitute…hit the post again."**

Seilah managed to keep her composure, even though she had failed to score a goal.

Replay: Start from Serafall Lucifuge who received a long pass from her disciple, Juvia Lucifuge, and processed the ball to Seilah. After receiving the ball, Seilah saw two Alvares's centre back, named Motherglare and Fatherglare, ran towards her with the intent to tackle her. However, Seilah was skillfully doing some tricks that fooled the two human sized Dragons before ran into penalty box and face-to-face with God Serena. However, Seilah effortlessly shot the ball between Alvares's goalkeeper's legs with her right foot and could have scored a goal if the ball didn't hit the post and leaved the field.

 **86 Min**

" **Britannia strikes again…oooohhh beautiful through pass from the Emperor…and Mavis had to put Wendy down."**

Featherine blown her whistle after caught Empress of Alvares fouled the Knight of One. Wendy, after being pulled down by Mavis who decided to help the stronghold, immediately rose to her feet and confronted the blond Empress and seems rather angry.

" **Ooooohhhh…things is just getting interesting here...both of female strikers have a rather heated argument…oooohhh, THE EMPEROR FROM BOTH SIDES HAVE JOINED INTO THE FRAY!"**

True enough, Zeref came to the two argued girls and defended his fiancée while E.N.D came and defended his little sister. The Dragneel siblings have an even heated argument before Zeref flared his immeasurable black **Maryoku [Magic Power]** while E.N.D flared his immeasurable black **Juryoku [Curse Power],** which not only shook the entire stadium but the entire existence as well.

" **HOLY FUCKING SHIT…THE EMPERORS SHOWS THEIR MAJESTY!"**

The fact that the Dragneel siblings flared their respective powers was scared not only the audiences that were present but their respective teammate as well, with the exception of Wendy and Mavis, who too flared their own immeasurable **Maryoku.**

But before things could gone out of control, an absurdly vast power, far even surpassing the like of E.N.D, Zeref, Wendy and Mavis combined, washed over that shook the entire existence even more. The four argued players turned around to see the referee of this match, the **Goddess of Creation** named Featherine Augustus Aurora, flared her own power with her entire body was covered with a deathly pink aura while giving the four players a dark look that was more intimidating than the four of them combined.

The four merely narrowed their eyes at her before they clicked their tongue and stopped flared their powers, aware that even the four of them combined, they still cannot hope to defeat Featherine.

Featherine also flared down her power before a yellow card materialized itself on Featherine hand before showed it to the four players, much to their annoyance.

" **Phew…how relieve, the referee seems have things under control and punished the four players with yellow card for each of them."**

 **Yellow Card: Alvares Empire number 10. Zeref Dragneel**

 **Yellow Card: Alvares Empire number 11. Mavis Dragneel**

 **Yellow Card: Britannia Empire number 46. Etherious Natsu Dragneel**

 **Yellow Card: Britannia Empire number 99. Wendy Dragneel**

 **89 Min**

" **Okay folks, with the 'delay' has gone, the game is on again with a free kick for Britannia Empire. Can they score an equalizer goal from here?!"**

Britannia's offensive midfielder, Grayfia Lucifer, faced the ball, forty yards away from the goal, with her teammate were waiting inside Alvares's penalty box.

" **Grayfia will take the free kick…slips away from the keeper…OH WHAT A SHAME! ERZA DRAGNEEL COULDN'T EXPLOIT THE KEEPER'S MISTAKE!"**

The said red head were sulking on the field while pummeled the grass field with her fist.

Replay: Start from Grayfia delivered a long pass into Alvares's penalty box, hoping that one of her teammate could convert it into a goal. However, God Serena slipped between the crowds and jumped high with the intent to catch the ball. Unfortunately, the ball slipped away from his grasp and fell to Erza's possession. But fortunately for Alvares, Erza slipped herself when she was about to dip the ball into the net because the field was heavily wet due the rains that poured so hard since the beginning of second half. Invel thinks quickly and kicked the ball away from the penalty box.

 **90 Min**

" **One minute additional time that the official gave for Britannia to equalize the score. Can they break through Alvares's stronghold in such short amount of time?!"**

" **Oh good tackle from Rogue, gives it to Juvia and the counter attack begin…Juvia…E.N.D, OOOOOOHHHH, WHAT A GOAL! WHAT A SENSATIONAL GOAL FROM THE EMPEROR! IN THE VERY LAST MOMENT THE CAPTAIN GETS THE EQUALISER FOR HIS TEAM!** **IT'S 4-4!"**

Britannia's supporter finally let out a deafening roar of triumphant after the pink haired Emperor scored a rather amazing goal for their favourite team.

Replay: Start from Brandish who received the ball from Dimaria but she didn't saw Rogue ran towards her before the Knight of Two, roughly snatched the ball from the member of Spriggan Twelve. Rogue then processed the ball to the fellow Knight of Round, the Knight of Eight Juvia Lucifuge, who received it well and ran on the sideline. Juvia overrun few Alvares's players before she saw E.N.D was waiting on the penalty box rather unguarded. Juvia then skillfully sent a beautiful curved pass which cannot be reached by Alvares's defense players since it's too high. The ball actually was also too high for E.N.D to reach, but E.N.D thinks quickly and turned around before jumped up and delivered a bicycle kick and dipped the ball into the upper-left post, giving God Serena no chance to reach it.

 **Score: Alvares Empire 4-4 Britannia Empire (No. 46 Etherious Natsu Dragneel)**

 **90+1 Min**

( **PRRRRRIIIIIIITTTTT PRRRRRIIIIIIITTTTT PRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT)**

" **The referee blows the final whistle and the match is over."**

 **Match Stats**

 **Alvares Empire 4-4 Britannia Empire**

 **(Mavis Dragneel 10" 50" 61", Zeref Dragneel 29") – (Wendy Dragneel 11", Juvia Lucifuge 44", Erza Dragneel 45+1", Etherious Natsu Dragneel 90")**

 **18 – Shoot on Goal – 19**

 **19 – Shoot off Goal – 28**

 **210 – Pass Success – 251**

 **63 - Pass Fails – 59**

 **40 – Fouls - 31**

 **3 – Yellow Card – 3**

 **0 – Red Card – 0**

 **40% - Ball Possessions - 60%**

" **Outstanding match! Incredible stuff from the Domus Flau. Having come from one goal down, thanks to Mavis's incredible performance, Alvares looked set to have claimed a famous 4-3 victory in the second half. But for all their control, E.N.D's masterpiece goal saved Britannia from losing, forcing Alvares to satisfy with draw result."**

" **With this result,** **their bet is irrelevant since it turned out as a draw. Looks like the both of them will finish their conflict in 'Dragon King Festival' like the original plans. What a shame, but inevitable since both of Empires were always equals in many things."**

" **That's all from me, Dragon King Acnologia, and it's been an absolute pleasure to bring you all the action from this epic clash from the Domus Flau, where it finished 4-4 between Alvares Empire and Britannia Empire. Until next time, goodbye!"**

 **The End**

 **Explanation:**

 **Why did I end the match draw:** Because I want to show it to you that I'm not biased to E.N.D even though his side is my most favourite faction in this story.

 **Why did I change Wendy's last name:** Because I already told you before that the characters with the name of Dragneel will be increased as the story goes and Wendy is one of them.

 **The Teams Jersey:** Alvares has Bayer Munich's Jersey while Britannia has Borussia Dortmund's Jersey.

 **P.S:** This OVA is strictly for fun and has nothing to do with the flow of the story, with the exception of Wendy's last name. You can say that this is non-canon, although technically my entire story isn't canon.

 **Goal References (You can see them on YouTube):**

 **Mavis's First Goal:** It's Ramirez's goal against Barcelona.

 **Wendy's Goal:** It's Didier Drogba's heading goal against Bayer Munich.

 **Zeref's Goal:** Any penalty goals that matched the description I gave to you.

 **Juvia's Goal:** It's a free kick goal from Juninho Pernambucano against Bayer Munich.

 **Erza's Goal:** It's Michael Essien's goal against Barcelona.

 **Mavis's Second Goal:** It's Arjen Robben's goal against Fiorentina.

 **Mavis's Third Goal:** It's Andreas Iniesta's goal against Real Madrid when Barcelona raped them 0-4 at Santiago Bernabeu.

 **E.N.D's Goal:** It's a bicycle kick goal from Wayne Rooney against Manchester City.


	20. Episode 18

**Hello readers, Dragon King Acnologia's here.**

 **My deepest apologies for making you wait for so long. My schedule was full in the past few weeks, but here I am, with a new chapter for Dragneel no Monogatari.**

 **And without further ado, let's begin the chapter**

 **P.S: I'll refer this chapter might be a mindblow one since there are some scene with characters from both universe conversing with each other.**

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 18: Great Prophecy Arc: The Fall of the Machine God!**

 **Tuesday, July 21** **th** **, Year X791, 07:35 P.M, Canon Universe, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town's Western Side**

"HYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Lucy let out a battle cry as she swatted some alien creatures away with her **Flueve d'Etoile.** She could feel a bulk one-eyed alien creature was lurking from behind her and was about to defend herself if not for a man with spiky orange hair dressed in black suit, kicked the creature away from the blond beauty.

"Thanks Loke…but I could have handled that thing myself, that actually wasn't necessary." Lucy noted to the orange haired guy named Loke.

"Nonsense, it's my duty to protect you Lucy!" Loke simply relied in flirting manner, much to the blond's minor annoyance despite Loke being a very loyal **Seirei [Celestial Spirit]**.

"LOKE! IT'S NOT MANLY TO FLIRTS A GIRL WHEN YOU'RE IN BATTLEFIED!" Elfman, who was in his **Bistu Soru [Beast Soul],** yelled annoyance while he was struggling when a flock of small alien creatures surrounded him like a pack of piranha.

"MAAAAAAAN!" Elfman, with a great effort, flung away the alien creatures as he shouted his signature word. Lucy and Loke could only nod in agreement since Elfman was right. there is no time for chit-chatting during battle for their life.

However, the both of them failed to notice the bulk one-eyed alien creature from before was about to squash them. **"Karyu no Tekken! [Fire Dragon's Iron Fist]!"** A familiar voice announced as the owner punch the alien into the rubbles with his right flaming fist which knocked the creature out.

"NATSU!"

The one called Natsu landed beside the two and looked at Lucy. "What's wrong with you Lucy? It's not like you to let your guard down like that." He spoke with a tone that rather scolded.

"Sorry." Lucy only laughed sheepishly before she remembered something. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be facing with the enemy leader? Where are the others?" Lucy asked rather confusedly.

"GUYS!"

The group heard a familiar female voice called them and turned towards left to see a certain red-haired armored wearing girl ran towards them in her **Raitei no Yoroi [Lightning Empress Armor]** complete with a long spear in her hand.

"Erza…what happens to the other?" Loke asked the red head.

"Wendy is bringing Gajeel who badly injury by the enemy to Porlyusica-san. Gray is helping Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel eliminating the enemy at Southern Magnolia while Laxus is aiding Sabertooth at Cardia Cathedral." Erza Scarlet answered compactly.

"Erza…" The group heard an old voice called and turned around to see Makarov, with his entire body covered with bruises, was walking towards the group. They saw another group of aliens charged towards them. Natsu, Lucy and Loke charged at the newly arrived group while Makarov was talking to the red head.

"Did you success eliminating the enemy leader, just as the prophecy foretold?" Makarov asked hopefully.

Erza Scarlet looked at the old man at the moment before shook her head in disillusionment. "No….It seems the warrior that Miss Lauren foresaw in her prophecy wasn't me." The red head answered, much too Makarov's disappointment. "I, along with the others, couldn't even take down a guard that protecting the enemy leader." Erza Scarlet clenched her fist tightly while thinking about her powerless.

"However, it seems luck is on our side since there was a certain individual that suddenly crashed into the control room where we confronted with the enemy leader and effortlessly took out the guard that we couldn't even to land a single scratch on." Erza Scarlet continued her tale.

Makarov narrowed his eyes before decided to confirm his suspicious. "Who is this individual you're talking about?" Makarov asked again.

Erza Scarlet was hesitating at first, worried that the old man wouldn't buy her answer before she done it anyway. "Call me crazy…but this person introduced herself as Erza Dragneel." Erza Scarlet answered and looked at the old man's expression.

To her credit, Makarov didn't seem surprised at all. "I see." The old man sighed while rubbed his forehead.

"You didn't seem surprise by it?" Erza Scarlet wondered, causing the old man to look up at her and explained the situation to the red head.

"Um, well….actually…."

 **(Flashback Start)**

 **Tuesday, July 21th, Year X791, 07:30 P.M, Canon Universe, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town's Northern side**

The group of six which consisted of, Fairy Tail's current Master: Makarov Dreyar, **Seiten Dai Madoshi [Ten Wizard Saint]** Rank 5: Jura Neekis, one of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages: Mirajane Strauss, Crime Sorciere's Leader: Jellal Fernandes, and two soldiers from another universe: Laxus Dreyar and Jellal Fernandes, were all staring at the small robot which name was G4.

G4 emerged from her previous destroyed body which was much bigger than a large building. Her robotic eyes were eyeing at the group of six in front of them like a predator while her system tired to estimate the threat level of her opponents.

" **Scanning: complete! The two subjects in blue uniform is the biggest threat. Initiating Terminate Mode!"** G4 said in robotic fashion as her gears began to kick in and build up her energy from her core which caused the cloud began to roll above the skies as if the thunderstorm is about to begin.

Despite the awkward mood between them, the group of mages stiffened their stance while prepared for anything that the robot probably dished out to them. The robot opened the compartments within her head, wrists and ankle which revealed about a hundred of small missiles that were ready to fire.

"LOOK OUT!" Laxus shouted out in panic.

As if on the cue, G4 unloaded all the missiles within her at Mach 8810.2 or Massively Hypersonic+ speed. Laxus and his colleague Jellal, was able to react just in time and jumped to their sides.

"GUUUAAAAAHHHH!" However, the other four weren't as fortunate as them since they were too slow to react and getting struck by the missiles.

Jellal, while clad in his **Mitia [Meteor]** spells, charged at the robot at Mach 900 and delivered a powerful punch to the robot's head. Unfortunately for him, his punch hit nothing but trails of dust since the robot was suddenly vanished from his sight.

"Where did sh-GKAAAAH!" Jellal didn't have chance to finish his words as G4 delivered a powerful haymaker blow on his back, sent him crashing through the already ruined Magnolia Town.

G4 landed on the ground, but immediately jumped back when a lightning crashed down her original position, revealing Laxus with a rather pissed looks. The blond then charged at the robot at Mach 900 and began to deliver lightning-enhanced flurry punch at high speed. However, G4 effortlessly can keep up with the speed of Laxus attack, much to him annoyance. Laxus inwardly clicked his tongue and decided to increase his speed but before he could do that…

"UUUUUOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!" Laxus suddenly howled in agony as he stopped in his track.

The blond coughed up so much blood and looked down to see a long metal pole pierced through his belly with the pole was embedded on the ground which stopped Laxus's fast movement. He looked over his shoulder and widened his eyes in shock when he saw G4 was floating behind him all along.

"B-But…I thought I-I was c-chasing you…" The blond stuttered due his wound and looked back again to the G4 that was in front of him, only to see that the image of robot was slowly vanished from existence.

Laxus widened his eyes even wider as he knew what just happened. _'You've gotta be shitting me? Have I been chasing her afterimage this whole time?'_ The blond thought in utter shock at the speed of the robot just displayed.

" **Target is unable to move. Executing the finishing blow!"** G4 stated in her robotic fashion as she walked towards the blond and forcefully tore out the metal pole from Laxus's belly, which caused his cried out in agony once again. The advance robot then aimed the pole to the blond's head and prepared to pierce through his skull with it.

 **"Kozumikku Bimu! [Cosmic Beam]!"**

" **Heabenri Arro! [Heavenly Arrow]!"**

Two powerful attacks collided on the G4's back which created a big explosion. The attacks seems didn't hurt the female robot at all, but it was enough to make G4 pay attention to the attackers, who none other than Mirajane and Crime Sorciere Jellal.

The white haired girl and the blue haired young man charged at the female robot at high speed. However, before they could do anything, two small beams of red light pierced through their belly, causing the two cried out in pain before their vision went black and fell to the ground unconscious and unable to continue to fight anymore.

G4's eyes, which she used to shot the beams from earlier, glowed down before she turned her attention back to her previous target.

" **Rairyu no Tekken! [Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist]!"** Laxus used the distraction from before to land a powerful lightning-enhanced punch to G4's face, causing her recoiled back for a few feet before Laxus prepared his next attack.

" **Rairyu no Hotengeki! [Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halbert]!"** Laxus threw a massive spear made of lightning towards the robot at Mach 1000.

However much too his shock, the female robot effortlessly caught his attack with only two fingers before snapped his attack that he used to obliterated an entire mountain into two as if it was a freaking toothpick since the begin with.

G4 used this as a chance and charged at Laxus at 3% speed of light or Sub-Relativistic speed and smashed the blond dead on his already badly injured belly with her right steel fist, causing Laxus to howl once again in pure agony and sent him crashed through the ruins.

Makarov, who had in body enlarged thanks to his **Jaiyanto Maho [Titan Magic]** , appeared on Laxus's flying track and attempted to stop him. However, the old man seems underestimated the force he was trying to stop since he's gotten himself being thrown away too along with Laxus.

" **Gan Tetsu Heki! [Rock Iron Wall]!"**

A massive wall made of earth suddenly erupted from the ground, stopping the two Dreyars from their track, although the wall was destroyed almost instantly. The two lay on the ground while moaned in pain from the crash and the injuries. The two however, can tell that the earth wall from before was Jura's doing.

"Laxus-dono, Makarov-dono…are you alright?" Speaking of devil, Jura ran towards the two who could only groan in respond.

 **(WUUUUUZZZZZ)**

G4 flew through the cloud of dust as she prepared another hails of missiles with the intent to finish the three off in one swoop. However, before the female robot could launch her missiles, a powerful kick struck her steel belly, causing her skidded a little before she managed to regain her balance. G4 looked up to see her assailant, who none other than another of her priority target, the blue haired guy that looks exactly like the other one she injured earlier.

Jella walked towards his colleague and noticed his rather lethal wound. Laxus was bleeding badly, some of his internal organs had been pierced and the blond could have die if Jellal didn't do something.

Jellal then reached to his pocked and pulled out a small bottle which contains some kind of purple liquid on it. "Here Laxus…take this." He poured a single drop of liquid to Laxus's mouth, allowing him to swallow the liquid down.

Laxus spitted in disgust but soon his body glowed in purple for a second and all of his wounds were healed in an instant, much too a certain bald man's shock. Laxus slowly got back to his feet and looked at his colleague in curiosity,

"Oi…the hell was that nasty thing you poured in my mouth?" Laxus asked as he tried to get rid the nasty taste from his tongue.

"Phoenix Tears…Erza said to use in on emergency only." Jellal answered as helped the blond to stand.

" **Update: Target has some kind of healing drugs. New priority: Terminate the targets before the targets could heal themselves."** G4 stated robotically as she began marched forwards to her targets.

"Laxus..." Jellal called the blond to gain his attention. "…I think this is the best time to use 'that'." Jellal said to his colleague who widened his eyes a little, knowing what the blue haired man was implying.

Laxus however, nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, we cannot defeat this thing as the way we are." Laxus then walked to Jellal's side before looked over his shoulder to see Jura. "Oi old man…can you please take the gramps away as far as possible?" The blond politely requested.

Jura looked at the blond for a moment. "What are you planning, Laxus-dono?" Jura asked politely to Grandson of Makarov.

"Something incredibly useful…but dangerous at the same time." Was that Laxus's answer to the bald man.

He and Jellal began to build up their **Maryoku [Magic Power]** to the point where made even the like of Gildarts pale in comparison. While they were doing this, the jewel on their bracelet which embedded on their shoulder started to crack as it glowed in blinding purple light.

" **BARANSU BUREKA! [BALANCE BREAKER]!"**

 **(BOOOOOOOOM)**

As soon as the bracelet on their shoulder breaks, a large scale explosion of magic suddenly occurred, the shockwave of the explosion was strong to blown away Jura, Makarov and G4 who was about to attack the two. G4 managed to regain her balance and looked up to her targets while each of them was surrounded by deadly aura, white for Jellal while blue for Laxus.

G4's pueple eyes were scanning Laxus and Jellal like a predator before it turned into red. **"Warning! Warning! Targets's powers have drastically skyrocketed. Enterin-"** But before the female robot could finish her words, Laxus and Jellal suddenly appeared before her and delivered a mighty punch to her belly, blown her away for several kilometers.

Jellal then threw the small bottle which contains Phoenix Tears to Jura who caught it easily. "There, use that to heal anyone that wounded, just one drop per each person will do. Now, get out of here QUICK!" At the last word, Jellal raised his voice which didn't fit his character at all.

Jura only nodded and gently pick the injured Makarov and get away as far as possible.

 **(WUUUUUZZZZZ)**

G4 audibly flew at Sub-Relativistic speed and was about to strangle the two. However, Jellal and Laxus can keep up with her speed and grabbed her steel hands with both of their hands. The two universal travelers noticed her body was now glowed in red like a steam machine that was about to exploded.

" **I HAD ENOUGH WITH THIS ROBOTIC CRAP! IT'S TIME TO GET REAL!"**

 **(Flashback End)**

 **Tuesday, July 21th, Year X791, 07:39 P.M, Canon Universe, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town's Western side**

"I see!"

Erza Scarlet had a thoughtful look on her face as she put her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "We had no idea where these peoples came from…but it's fortunate that they are on the same side like us." The armored wearing beauty deduced the information she got from Makarov.

' _Although I wonder why does my counterpart have Natsu's last name?'_ Erza Scarlet wondered curiously, guessing that her counterpart may relate to the Natsu in that other world.

"I think would be wise for us to trust these people handling the stronger enemies since they seems more capable to doing it." Makarov said and Erza Scarlet nodded in agreement.

Makarov and Erza Scarlet saw a large group of creatures marched their ways on them. The two shared a look before nodded and charged at the group of creatures with a deafening battle cry.

 **Tuesday, July 21th, Year X791, 07:40 P.M, Canon Universe, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town's Northern side**

Laxus and Jellal charged at G4 at Sub-Relativistic speed and threw flurries of punch and kick at the robot. However, the female robot proved herself as a worthy opponent since she was able to match her opponent's attack simultaneously. G4 had enough of hand-to-hand combat as she charged red energy at her right palm, throwing it at Laxus, causing him to cry out in pain and sent him flying.

Luckily for Laxus, Jellal caught his body, but the latter was pushed back for a few meters away, leaving a trail on the ground. "Laxus, use your breath!" Jellal exclaimed as he flipped Laxus to the back of him.

Laxus complied and took a very deep breath. **"Rairyu no Hoko! [Lightning Dragon's Roar]!"** Laxus generated lightning in his mouth and released it in a concentrated, destructive blast, which capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him.

However, this roar is slightly different than his old one…because the lightning was blue, not yellow like the original color.

Jellal on other hand, prepared his right index finger and middle finger ready. **"Heabenri Burasuto! [Heavenly Blast]!"** Jellal swiped his right hand and sent a white massive dome of **Tentai Maho [Heavenly Body Magic]** towards the robot.

Both attacks from Jellal and Laxus respectively managed to combine into one as it made its way towards the female robot. Unfortunately for them, G4 managed to dodge the fast, yet powerful attack in time by jumping high up.

Jellal then processed to shot a hails of light arrows at G4. The female robot easily dodged the attack and with no time to waste, thrust out her palms towards the blue haired man, shooting a hails of missiles which exploded as they were close enough to Jellal.

G4 smirked as she thought one of her major headache was done for good, not realizing Laxus had converted himself into blue lightning and appeared right behind her, raising up his right fist while gathered a large amount of blue lightning around his right fist.

 **"Rairyu no Hoken! [Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist]!"** The blond shouted out his attack as he released an oversized version of his fist, hitting G4 directly on her back, making the female robot fall to the ground.

Recovered from the explosion of missiles from earlier, Jellal pointed his right arm at the falling robot. **"Heabenri Supea! [Heavenly Spear]!"** A golden **Mahoujin [Magic Circle]** appeared before his palm and six spears made of white light launched themselves towards G4, causing some damages to the female robot.

As the two prepared their final attack, Jellal placed both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out while Laxus cocked his head back, inhaling an large amount of air.

" **Be judge by the seven stars..."**

 **"Rairyu no [Lightning Dragon's]..."**

 **"…Guran Shario! […Grand Chariot]!"**

 **"…Hoko! […Roar]!"**

Jellal launched seven powerful light blasts from the constellation of **Mahoujin** he created earlier at G4 while Laxus fired a large amount of blue lightning laser from his mouth.

 **(KA BOOOOOOOOMMMMM)**

With the attack potency that was enough to wipe out an entire continent, both attacks hit the female robot dead on as it not only created a massive pillar of flames that towered over Magnolia, but generated a massive explosion that shook the entire Magnolia Town as well.

Jellal and Laxus were on their knees while panting in exhausted, trying to regain their breath. "Did we get her?" Jellal asked out of blue as he stared at the massive pillar of flames.

"Most likely…I doubt that thing could survive an explosion at that magnitude." Laxus replied carelessly as he stood to his feet and helped his colleague to stand. "Come on…we should probably help these people eliminating the rest of these creatures." Laxus suggested as he began to walk away.

Jellal stared at the pillar of flame before he followed his colleague to help the people from this universe to eliminate more alien creatures.

 **(BAAAAAM)**

That was, until an extremely powerful force smashed onto their backs, sending them crashed through the ruined Magnolia before they crashed onto a building, causing the building to crumble and buried them alive.

"UGH!"

Laxus groaned in pain as his head was getting dizzier every second before he forced himself off the rubbles, he looked down to see Jellal was unconscious from the crash. Laxus pulled his colleague off the rubbles and slung him over his shoulder.

" **Do you seriously believe that such attack could kill the like of me?"** The female robotic voice could be heard from few yards away. **"I'm The Dark Matter's strongest warrior, The Machine God G4! I won't be killed by an attack at that magnitude!"**

A shocked Laxus stared at G4 in disbelieve after witnessing the combination attack from Jellal and him did nothing to the female robot. Well, it still do something to her since from her belly to her feet were gone, but her upper body was floating even though she doesn't have legs. Her lower body also slowly regenerated back by pulling some metals debris around her with some kind of magnetic force and began closing the damaged parts of her body.

" **The two of you are strong…surprisingly strong…to be able to damage me to this extend…"** Even from her rather emotionless tone, Laxus could tell that G4 sincerely means those words. **"...However, you're not strong enough to defeat me…and with that…"** G4 then pointed the compartment that was located in her left wrist, revealing at least a dozen of missiles.

" **My victory is guarantee!"**

G4 launched the missiles towards Laxus at high speed, intent to finish her targets off. Laxus tried to jump away but his legs were damaged from the crash earlier.

 **(GYYYAAAAARRR)**

Luckily for the two, lightning suddenly crashed down onto the missiles path, destroying all of them in an instant. However, it technically wasn't Laxus's doing since the lightning was yellow.

"Geez…It's really painful to watch your ass getting handed by a mere tin can." A rather smug voiced was heard from behind Laxus. He looked over his shoulder to see…another Laxus approached him. "And it would ruins my images if everyone finds out you know."

Laxus only clicked his tongue at that comment. "Tch, for you information…that thing is far from being a weakling." Laxus replied in rather annoyance.

"I know, I was just joking about my previous comment." Canon Laxus merely laughed a little at that. He already been told that his counterpart along with his colleague on his shoulder, did more damages to the robot than his gramps, Erza's girlfriend, Mira and the bald man he fought during **Daimatou Enbu [Grand Magic Games]** combined **.**

"Then why are you here? After knowing that you wouldn't able to damage that thing at all" Laxus asked the other Laxus.

"We're gonna distracts that thing while Wendy help you to recover." And with that, Canon Laxus charger at G4 at Hypersonic speed.

"Wait we?" Laxus was lost that the answer his counterpart gave to him.

But soon he got his answer when his counterpart was about to get wrecked by G4, the female robot's hands were frozen solid by ice, allowing Canon Laxus to deliver a lightning-enhanced punch at G4 face, causing her stumbled back a bit.

" **Karyu no Hoko! [Fire Dragon's Roar]!"**

" **Tersuryu no Hoko! [Iron Dragon's Roar]!"**

" **Hakuryu no Horo! [White Dragon's Roar]!"**

" **Eiryu no Hoko! [Shadow Dragon's Roar]!"**

Four simultaneous roar attacks from four Dragon Slayer of this universe: Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney, struck at the female robot dead on, the force was strong enough to blast her away for few kilometers. G4 could have easily dodged or blocked the attacks, but her body hadn't finished regenerated yet.

Laxus stared at the group of mages in surprise before he felt sudden warm feeling washed over his body which relaxed him a little bit. The blond turned to his right to see a gentle-looking girl with long dark blue hair used some kind of healing spell on him.

"It's okay Laxus-san, your strength may recover in few minutes, thought not completely." The girl informed the blond man with a gentle smile on her cute, yet gentle face.

Laxus recognized the girl as Wendy Marvell…no…not from his counterpart, but from her 'visit' to Fairy Tail after the fiasco with Phantom Lord. While the Wendy Marvell from his home universe was an extremely powerful person and ruthless that made even the like of Erza cowered in fear, this Wendy was her polar opposite. This Wendy was so innocent to the point where she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Um…thank you!" Laxus sincerely thanked the girl who smiled in respond before he continued watching the people from this universe struggled against G4.

" **Aisu Meiku: Furiza Ransu! [Ice Make: Freezer Lance]!"**

" **Aisu Meiku: Suno Doragon! [Ice Make: Snow Dragon]!"**

A hails of ice lance from Gray Fullbuster and a dragon made of ice from Lyon Vastia, marched their ways toward G4 who still hadn't fully regenerated yet. G4 barely able to counter the attack with her missiles and destroyed them in an instant.

However, it seems these people were smarter than she gives them credit, because this peoples she's currently fighting against with was using the previous attack as a distraction. Two people emerged themselves off the cloud of frost while prepared their attacks.

" **Onto: Fugutaiten: Go no Kata! [Blade of Resentment: Archenemy: Strong Form]!"**

A certain Mermaid Heel's strongest mage named Kagura Mikazuchi, sent the female robot's flying by smashing the tip of her sheathed blade to G4's head. This allowed some other mages to unleash their attacks.

" **Myojo: Foton Suraisa! [Morning Star: Photon Slicer]!"**

" **Ibiru Eksupurojon! [Evil Explosion]!"**

" **Rejingu Boruto! [Raging Bolt]!"**

" **Tentai Maho: Arutearisu! [Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis]!"**

" **Karyu no Hoko! [Fire Dragon's Roar]!"**

" **Tersuryu no Hoko! [Iron Dragon's Roar]!"**

" **Hakuryu no Horo! [White Dragon's Roar]!"**

" **Eiryu no Hoko! [Shadow Dragon's Roar]!"**

Eight powerful attacks from four Dragon Slayers, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Canon Laxus and Crime Sorciere Jellal, collided with the unmoving G4, creating a large dome explosion of magic. The explosion wasn't as big as the one Jellal and Laxus made earlier, but it was big enough to make a scene.

"Did we get her this time?" Crime Sorciere Jellal asked to no one in particular.

On normal occasion, he doubted even with that attack, he and the other weren't able to put a dent on the female robot. But since the robot was heavily damaged thanks to his counterpart and his colleague, he has a slightest hope that their combination attack would works this time.

"No!" A voice that sound exactly like the leader of Crime Sorciere announced, gained attention from everyone. Everyone turned their attention to the Jellal from another universe, walked towards them with his injuries were all healed, due the remains Phoenix Tears that Jura gave to them. Although he walked limply slightly and beside him was the Laxus from another universe walked along side him. "Though badly damaged…that kind of attack won't be enough to put that thing down for good."

" **DAMN STRAIGHT!"** G4 voiced could be heard from within the cloud of smoke. As the smoke dissipated completely, it revealed G4 floated with only having her upper torso, a right hand, and half face. All of them sans the universal travelers, were adopted a rather shocked face after seeing their opponent was still able to fight back. **"No matter how much effort did you put to destroy my body, I can just regenerates them back as long as there are metals around."** G4 then used more of her energy to speed up the healing process, pulling the metal debris faster and reformed her body faster than before.

However, Jellal saw something off about her, there's something that resembled a crystal ball in her body that glowed in purple every second she used her energy. He wondered what that thing was and why it seems the female robot prioritized to regenerate part of her body around the crystal ball first.

' _Could it be…?'_ Jellal thought in suspicious, he wasn't sure about his thought but it may be worth it to give it a try. While G4 was spouting about how the earthling, as she put it, won't be able to kill her, Jellal suddenly appeared right in front of her with his right fist glowed in white light and smashed it to the female robot's left chest where the crystal ball was located.

" **GKAAAAAH!"** For the first time during the entire battle, G4 was screaming in agony as Jellal hit her on the crystal ball inside of her body, leaving a large crack on it. She was sent through the ruins before stopped few meters away from the group of mages.

The others, including Laxus from another universe, widened their eyes in surprised when Jellal was able to cause the robot screaming in pain with a mere punch-enhanced magic.

"EVERYONE!" Jellal shouted out, catching attention from the others. "THEIRS IS SOMETHING THAT RESEMBLES A LACRIMA ON HER LEFT CHEST, HIT HER THERE AND YOU WILL HURTS HER!"

Everyone suddenly burst out in delightful at the little, yet important piece of information.

" **DON'T GET SO COCKY, YOU FOOLISH CEATURES!"** The cheered immediately stopped when they heard G4 raged voice. Everyone looked ahead to see the robot was finally fully healed as good as new. **"JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE FINALLY KNOWS MY WEAKNESS, DO YOU SERIOUSLY BELIEVE THAT I'LL GIVE YOU A SECOND SHOOT TO HURT ME?"**

G4 then jumped up, she jumped so high so everyone cannot see her figure anymore. But everyone could see a gigantic sphere made of pink colored raw energy, the sized of Magnolia Town, suddenly appeared out of nowhere. This instantly caused all of the earthlings felt as if they saw their life flashing before their eyes.

" **THIS IS MY ULTIMATE AND ONLY TECHNIQUE I HAVE IN MY ARSENAL! IT'S MAY NOT AT ITS FULL POWER, BUT IT'S POWERFUL ENOUGH TO BLAST YOU ALL LOWLY CREATURES AND THIS ENTIRE PLANET TO HELL!"**

At that declaration, both Laxus and Jellal widened their eyes in pure shock. _'SHIT!'_ Was that all in their mind.

" **Puranetu** **Ikkusutintuto! [Planet Extinction]!"**

With a swing from her left hand, the massive death ball G4 created made its way towards the group of mages below them at moderate speed.

Thinks quickly both of the universal travelers prepared their own spells to counter G4's attack. Laxus created a massive ball of blue lightning on his right hand while Jellal formed a massive sphere of darkness the same sized as Laxus's lightning ball on his left hand. They poured every last bit of **Maryoku [Magic Power]** inside their bodies into their spells that slowly began to combine into one.

This caused the people from these universe stared at the two universal travelers in shock and awe at how much magic they used and what technique they're using right now.

' _ **Yunizon Reido [Unison Raid]**_ _? And with that much of_ _ **Maryoku**_ _?'_ Most of them thought in pure awe after knowing that the technique wasn't an easy one to master it.

As soon as their spells combined completely, Jellal and Laxus immediately swung their arm towards the direction of G4's attack with a battle cry. **"Rejingu Arutearisu! [Raging Altairis]!"** Both Jellal and Laxus shot out a massive black laser with blue lighting as the outline towards the attack.

When their attacks collided with G4, it created a powerful shockwave that could be felt to the next continent.

"UUUUUOOOOOAAAAAHHH!"

Both universal travelers howled in agony as their body couldn't hold the stress of having an extremely overwhelming **Maryoku** ran through their whole flesh and bloods while the said flesh and bloods was barely able to contain that much of **Maryoku**.

But both of them have no intention to surrender as they fully aware that this planet would be gone if they fail to stop this massive death ball from crushing them. And with one last push, their attacks began to overpower G4's own attack, much too her shocks.

" **IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"**

G4's roars of agony erupted before they were overcome by Jellal's and Laxus's combination attack. The combination attack continued on barreling through the planet's atmosphere, until it finally reached the space, resulting in a gigantic sized, yet loud of blue and black explosion of magic that was clearly visible for anyone in entire planet.

The thunderous noises soon dissipated, along with the gigantic combination attack from Jellal and Laxus. The rest of the fighters watched tensely with no one said a single word as they gawked that the strength the two universal travelers just demonstrated which is beyond their imagination.

 **(THUD! THUD! THUD! CLAAAAANG!)**

Something just dropped right in front of the group of mages with a loud crashing noise. They look ahead to see G4's head bounced for few times before it rolled down towards the group and stopped right in front of them.

Everyone stared at the head and knowing what just happened.

The so called 'Machine God' has been defeated.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Explanation:**

 **Characters Tier Update:** Before I can explain this, you need to look at my profile to know how the tiering system in this story works. G4 is Tier: 5-B (Planet Level) but likely higher. Jellal and Laxus before releasing Balance Breaker is Tier: 7-A (Mountain Level) and after releasing Balance Breaker, they are at Tier: Low 5-B (Small Planet Level).

So yes, G4 is stronger than Jellal and Laxus combine since even the two of them need some helps from Canon characters and if not because of Phoenix Tears, which can heals all wounds in an instant, Jellal and Laxus would be as good as death. The reason why G4 was defeated because Jellal had damages her core so bad to the point where she cannot use her full power without overloading her core.


	21. Please read this! This is important!

**Hello readers, Dragon King Acnologia's here.**

 **I bet many of you were expecting for a new chapter, but the thing is there will be nothing except an announcement break for this story.**

 **Yes, I've officially put this story on break for a very important reason.**

 **For the past few weeks, I've been preparing for my weeding and my fiancée will murder me if she sees me writes a new chapter for my story. She's actually not against of me being a writer in Fanfiction site but she just doesn't want anything to ruins our most special day in our life, that's included our works and our hobby.**

 **Funny thing about our relationship is that we have been brought together because of Anime and Manga. I met her two years ago during Anime/Manga convention in my country, we talked about what series we like and to tell you the truth, she knows more anime/manga series that I am.**

 **Well, I think that's all I need to say and once again, my deepest apologize for those of you who were expecting for a new chapter. But please understand. This is probably the greatest event in my whole life and I don't wanna ruin it.**

 **P.S: You guys can come to my wedding if you want, but good luck in finding my house throughout the whole country of Indonesia. GIHIHIHIHIHI :P**

 **-Dragon King Acnologia signing out.**


	22. Episode 19

**Hello readers, Dragon King Acnologia is here. Well…I'm not actually him, I'm his newly wife. Perhaps you can call me Dragon Queen Acnologia (Giggles).**

 **The reason why I'm here is because husband is rather busy for the past few days and he's currently moving our things to our new house right now. So for that reason, he cannot post this chapter by himself.**

 **Okay, that's all I want to say. Sorry for bad English, I'm as good as my husband, even though he's not an expert too xD. And thanks for your congratulatory reviews, we do really appreciates it :D**

 **P.S: Oh yeah, my husband will give you the list of character from another Franchises other than Fairy Tail and their role in this story. Hope you will like it**

 **1\. Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica): She plays as Homura Dragneel. The First and the most power full Etherious E.N.D ever created as well as his little sister.**

 **2\. Ophis (Highschool DxD): She plays as Ashley vi Britannia. E.N.D's lover and Wendy's best friend.**

 **3\. Blue Eyes White Dragon (Yu-Gi-OH!): It plays as Wendy's Dragon form.**

 **4\. Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko: When They Cry): She plays as Goddess of Creation with the same name. The second most powerful characters in this story just before Goddess of Destruction.**

 **5\. Grayfia Lucifuge (Highschool DxD): She plays as Grayfia Lucifer. The Leader of Nine Demon Gates as well as Ultear's demon mentor.**

 **6\. Serafall Leviathan (Highschool DxD): She plays as Serafall Lucifuge. A member of Nine Demon Gates as well as Juvia's demon mentor.**

 **7\. Tannin (Highschool DxD): He plays as one of Dragons that exist in this story with the same name.**

 **8\. Ddraig & Albion (Highschool DxD): They play as Dragons on Igneel's side as well as the Dragon Parent of two Dragon Slayers: Monica Kruzewski and Secilia Vasburg.**

 **9\. Monica Kruzewski (Code Geass): She plays as Knight of Three with the same name. The Dragon Slayer of Ddraig.**

 **10\. Black Skull Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!): It plays role as Fatalos.**

 **11\. Boros (One Punch Man): He plays role as his role in One Punch Man, the leader of Dark Matter Thieves.**

 **12\. G4 & Beast King (One Punch Man): They plays as the members of Dark Matter Thieves under Boros's command.**

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 _"I'm all fired up" – Communication Speech_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 19: Great Prophecy Arc: Race Against Nanomite!**

 **Saturday, August 25th, Year X784, 11:50 P.M, DnM Universe, Milky Way, Earthland, Unknown Location on Continent of Ishgar, Grimoire Heart's Airship**

At unknown terrain that surrounded by mountains and forest, a rare thing has just occurred.

A giant flying airship, which is the base of one of the strongest Dark Guild ever exist: Grimoire Heart, has landed.

Probably few of you may be confused at why such thing like this could be call so rare. Let me mention few facts here.

Number 1: Grimoire Heart's guild building is a mobile one like Phantom Lord's, only more advance and way cooler in design. It can fly in the air and floated on the sea. It's a totally perfect base for a dark guild like them.

Number 2: Despite having the fact number 1, it's not totally benefit for them. For example: Food Stocks, they may have a plenty large of it, but it will eventually ran out. If that happen, then they have to land their HUGE-ASS BASE (without anyone notices) back to earth and recollected their food stocks by, I don't know, maybe 'buying it' (more like robbing it) from some market on some random city. And it has to be quick if they don't wanna to have Magic Council sniffed out on their asses.

Number 3: What if their some of the **Rengoku no Nanakin [Seven Kin of Purgatory]** was about to go on mission their master gave to them while they were still in the about a thousand feet above the land? There's no way they would free fall from that height without killing them, unless they have some kind of parachute. Even if they did have parachute, what if they finished their mission and want to return to their base, only to realize that there is no way they could reach out a base on the height of a thousand feet. They have to go to the 'safe point' where the guild master could pick them up without any interruption.

But usually, those 'safe point' are so far away so that members of **Rengoku no Nanakin** have to go there, BY FOOT. BECAUSE THEY ARE FRIGGING DARK MAGES, THE FAMOUS ONES NEED TO BE ADDED. There are probably some obstacles on their way back to their base, most of them may have been a minor one, but it's still a pain to deal with them.

Yes, the fact that this base has landed was probably one of the fact (mainly number 2 &3) I mentioned earlier, has just happened.

While sitting his old ass on his boney throne, the Master of Grimoire Heart: Hades or rather Precht Gaebolg, witnessed seven people which no other than his elite guard: **The Rengoku no Nanakin** , entered the main deck.

The first one is a man named Bluenote Stinger. He's actually the former Grimoire Heart's Second-in-Command, until Ultear comes around and kinda 'snatched' it from him after a rather one-side battle which hurt his pride beyond repair.

The second one is Azuma. He's the second strongest member of the group who also a battle maniac. Once he ever challenged Ultear in combat before, but after those 'little spar', soon he made a mental note to not attempt to challenge her again, like ever.

The third one is a blond man named Zancrow. He's like the biggest middle finger in this entire guild, probably as arrogant if not more than Bluenote.

The fourth one is a stylish man with grey hair by the name Rustyrose. He may looks normal from the outside but the inside of his head is kinda…I don't know words can describe it.

The fifth one is probably the members of the group that stuck out the most due his appearance. His name is Caprico, and hence the name he has an appearance of a goat while standing with only two legs like human.

The sixth one is this big, ugly, man which is the reason why I didn't bother to describe him until the very end of his details. But don't let appearance deceive you, he got some pretty tricky magic under his pants….or underwear. But luckily for the enemy, he's not the brightest light bulb in this entire group.

And last one, we have a cute little girl with short pink hair and green eyes named Meredy. It might be strange to see such little girl to be a part of dark guild but Meredy's here on special occasion which will be explain later.

"Welcome back, you all! It's good to have you back safe and sound!" Precht greeted his subordinates as they entered even further to this large main deck.

"Yeah, yeah…cut the crap already old man. I know you want us to immediately report how our mission goes." Bluenote noted rather rudely, causing the older man sighed tiredly.

Bluenote seems always doesn't have any respect towards Precht, even despite his power. Well, there is Ultear too, but she is an entirely another story since she's technically the strongest member of the guild, even far surpassing the master himself.

"Figure you'd say that…Fine then, Report your mission!" Precht ordered in rather authoritative tone.

"Well…A lot of things happened during the mission, but we successes the mission quite easily!" Bluenote explained rather shortly, causing a certain blond member of the group snickered and the Grimoire Heart's guild master to face palm himself for the lack of details in that report.

' _Urgh…I know I should have appointed Azuma to be the Leader of_ _ **Rengoku no Nanakin**_ _instead of this dork. And it's probably better to kick him out off the group and replace him with the new one.'_ Precht thought tiredly while considered to do the idea in the future.

"Anything else, old man?" Bluenote asked again.

"No, no, just leave….you're all dismissed, except for Azuma! I want to hear the detail from you!" Precht dismissed the team, mainly because he doesn't want to see Bluenote's face without blowing his face off as soon as he talks again.

Meredy looked around for a moment seemingly looking for someone. "Hey…has anyone seen Ultear? I don't see her anywhere." The little girl wondered out loud.

"Who cares about that crazy witch anyway? She probably got captured or something." Zancrow replied carelessly while he was heading towards the exit door.

But as soon as he said that, Zancrow suddenly felt his entire body felt weak and immediately collapsed to the floor, much to everyone's shock.

Zancrow did his best to stand but he found his efforts were futile since his body is still weak as if he was being poisoned by something. "W-What is this? W-Why my body feels so weak?" Zancrow wondered with a raspy voice, clearly that he is in pain.

"That's what you get for talking about me behind my back!"A familiar female voice rang through the ship.

Everyone turned to the source to see Ultear, dressed in rather casual clothes which consisted of a blue tight jeans, a purple shirt that showed off her mid-riff, a blue cap and a pair of high-heels. Hanging on her right hand, was a large shopping bag.

"ULTEAR!" Meredy cried out in pure joy at the sight of the woman and ran towards her.

Ultear turned her attention to the pink haired girl and let out a small noise of surprise when Meredy crashed herself onto her and hugged her as if her life were depended on it. The purple haired woman let out a small, yet sincere smile that adored her beautiful face.

"Hello Meredy…it's been a while, how's your doing while I'm not around?" Ultear asked the girl.

"I'm fine…just Zancrow and Kain sometimes annoyed me." Meredy answered cheerfully.

However, her answer made the said two member of **Rengoku no Nanakin [Seven Kin of Purgatory]** were sweating like crazy. Zancrow, while his body was still weak, tried to crawl towards the exit while Kain silently followed him. However, their attempt of escaping were failed when their body floated out by some kind of telekinetic force before their body being threw towards Ultear, who held out her left index finger.

The other was only watching the scene to occur, knowing that this would be amusing.

"Zancrow, Kain…." Ultear began enormously, causing the two shivered in fear even more. "….What did you do to my innocent Meredy?" She asked, more like interrogated the two, her tone threatening that the two would be hurt horribly if they didn't answer her truthfully.

Scratch that, they would be in massive pain anyway even if they're telling the truth to Ultear.

"Um…w-we d-didn't d-do any-thing…r-r-right Kain?" Zancrow answered nervously. The man in question could only nod his head dumbly.

Ultear looked at them at the moment. "Nah!" She then froze the two solid in purple ice before dropped them to the floor.

Precht watched this with bored eyes, he's not worried about two of his subordinates because he knew the two are most likely still alive. Despite constantly being a pain to him, Ultear is actually professional on her job, she won't kill any of his guild members as long as they didn't try to kill her either, which is a foolish thing to do considering Ultear's strength which dwarfed even him.

"By the way Ultear…" Precht began, gaining the attention from Ultear who rather annoyed that her reunion with Meredy being interrupted by the old man. "…Have you encountered with Deathstroke?" Precht asked, causing the rest of seven kin widened their eyes in shock when they heard the name.

Deathstroke was a mysterious figure that lately had been wiped out more than a hundred of dark guilds in less than a month. 'His' biggest achievement was he brutally murdered all of Oracion Seis's members while 'beating' the alliance group of mages from Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale that was sent to wiped them out. Even the alliance had some famous mage among their ranks like Kagura Mikazuchi, Mirajane Strauss, Ur Milkovich, Jura Neekis and Erza Dragneel.

"No!" Ultear answered and looked at the old man. "What? Don't tell me you scared of a mere masked freak that could only hide his face behind a lame-ass mask?"

"I'm not scared of him, I'm just worried that Deathstroke will jeopardized my plan of resurrecting Zeref!" Precht denied.

Ultear inwardly laughed at that. _'Your plans are doomed to be fail anyway since Zeref isn't really in 'sleeping' state as you put it.'_ Ultear thought at Precht's foolish plan of 'resurrects' Zeref. _'And I think I knew who Deathstroke really is, but I need more proof to be sure.'_

Ultear put that thought for later before she focused to the present time. She turned her attention away from the old man to the little girl who still hugging him. "Meredy…" The little girl looked up when Ultear called her. "…Guess what I've got for you!" The older woman reached into her jeans's pocket and pulled out two golden tickets and showed it the girl.

"Two VIP tickets to Ashley Resort!" Meredy exclaimed in pure shock, gained attention from pretty much everyone in the main deck since they're aware what Ashley Resort is.

Ashley Resort is the most popular vacation site in Britannia. It was located in Capital city of Pendragon. Ashley Resort wasn't only famous in Britannia, but Ashley Resort was also famous throughout the Ishgar continent as well as to the other continents. Everyone in Ishgar was aware of the vacation site to the point where everyone will willingly do anything to get a ticket to the resort since it cost a LOT of money to even get one. Even you will be a laughing stock if you ask to somebody what Ashley Resort is.

"When do we leave?" Meredy asked eagerly as she couldn't wait anymore to have a vacation in the most favorite spot in entire Ishgar.

"We're leaving…"

 **(Nokia Ringtone)**

Meredy and everyone else heard something ringed which came from Ultear's jeans. The older woman grumbled under her breath as her left hand reached to her jeans. "Who's calling me this late?" Ultear mumbled to herself as she pulled out, in everyone's thought, strange looking device. Ultear held the device on her left hand and used her thumb to caress it before she pressed the device to her ear.

"Hello?"

In everyone's perspective, Ultear seemingly talked to herself.

"….."

"Yes, yes…what I can do for you?"

"..."

"Really? That girl is currently being there?"

"….."

"Okay, I understand. I'll leave immediately."

And with that, Ultear put the strange device back to her jeans before she turned towards Meredy who looks rather confused. "Forgive me, Meredy. But it seems the trip has been postponed for a day." Ultear informed the girl, much too the girl's disappointment.

"But why?" Meredy pouted cutely.

"Sorry…but I cannot tell you." Ultear replied before she walked to the centre of the main deck. Ultear the raised a finger before swept it to side, creating a mouth-like portal out of thin air.

Ultear was about to step inside the portal before someone called for her. "Hey…where do you think you're going? Report your mission first and defrost two of my guild members!" Hades exclaimed in rather irritation.

"Shut it, old man! The report can wait and those two will melt in few days…so don't worry about their life!" Ultear replied calmly before she stepped inside the portal she created earlier and disappeared, leaving the flying headquarter.

 **Tuesday, July 21** **th** **, Year X791, 07:35 P.M, Canon Universe, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town's Western Side**

Everyone stared at the rolling metal head and knowing what just happened.

G4, The Dark Matter's Strongest Warrior, and the so called 'Machine God', has been defeated.

Jellal and Laxus desperately panted for air before they fell to their knees with a groan of pain, causing the people from this universe rushed towards the two and give some medical treatment to them. Wendy used some kind of healing spell to the two with the intent to lessen the pain, but didn't work as planned since the two still groaned while their body cannot move.

"I don't understand…why my spell won't work on them?" Wendy asked confusedly since from the outside, the two seems just fine without any injury.

"Ugh…maybe it because the strain of having such overwhelming **Maryoku** washing through our body." Laxus answered while still groaned in pain.

"That makes sense…since this is the first time we used this much **Maryoku** and our body weren't ready for it." Jellal added thoughtfully.

"I see!" Makarov nodded in understand.

"If only we have Chelia here." Jura remarked in shame, regretting not bringing the sky God Slayer along with him since her power would be extremely helpful in these kind of situation.

Erza Scarlet walked to the old man. "Master, it's just in. It seems we have successfully eliminating all the enemies throughout the whole town." Erza reported to the guild master of Fairy Tail.

"And with that machine has been defeat, then that leaves us with only the enemy's leader." Crime Sorciere Jellal added.

"Who is still fighting the other Erza." Canon Laxus noted.

As if on cue, the group of mages could see a tall pillar of pink light that seemingly reached to the space, came from above the spaceship before it slowly vanished from sight.

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Erza Scarlet wondered out loud. "I mean, even all of us having great difficult to eliminate that machine from earlier and she's facing against the enemy leader himself alone."

Laxus only chuckled lightly at that. "Don't worry, she will be fine. She is a Member of **Knight of Round**. A group full of monsters that even the lowest rank among them can make all **Seiten Dai Madoshi [Ten Wizard Saints]** combine, looks like a bunch of weakling in comparison." Laxus informed the group, which successfully shocked them to death.

"REALLY? YOUR ERZA IS THAT POWERFUL?" A certain pink haired Dragon Slayer exclaimed in pure shock and somewhat…excitement, because he made a mental note to challenge this Erza into a brawl after this chaos is over.

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating that statement?" Canon Laxus inquired doubtfully. "I mean, I can tell she's strong…but to think she'd that powerful?"

Laxus only looked at his counterpart with a serious face. "Heh you're not gonna believe it…but the universe we came from is filled with so many powerful beings that can easily wipe out an entire universe several times over. Erza is strong, one of the strongest people I know, but she said herself she is still absolutely nothing compared to the strongest **Knight of Round,** the **Knight of One** , who can effortlessly destroy an entire the collection of universe called Multiverse…without breaking a sweat." Laxus said again.

Everyone looked at the universal traveler in utters disbelieve at the thought of so many powerful being exist in one place. They couldn't help but worried, if what the other Laxus said is the truth, then what if something like this ever happens again to them. They cannot always rely on these people to save their universe. THIS is their OWN universe and it should be them is the one to protect it.

" **Khehehehe…"** The group of mages widened their eyes when they heard female robotic laughter which belongs to a certain machine they just defeated. **"To think that the Machine God G4 has been bested in combat…"** They turned around to see G4, despite only having her head, still alive and talking.

Gray only clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Even without the body, you still can talk…what a persistent piece of metal." He noted, gaining a nod of agreement from the other.

G4 continued laughing like a maniac which annoyed the group even more since they already sick of the robot and her robotic voice. However, G4's purple eyes suddenly glowed in blue before blinked for full five seconds.

 **(JE GEEER)**

A loud explosion sounds was heard and the source was from above the group of mages. They could see two gigantic missiles, about as tall as ten stories building, soared towards the sky while leaving a trail of smoke on its wake.

Jellal looked at the leaving missiles before he turned to the head of G4 with a rather angry looks. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?" Jellal demanded with a rather loud voice, which also shocks everybody around.

G4's head suddenly grew an antenna before it sparked which made a holographic screen, which showed the images of a missile and a green colored bug, suddenly appeared before the group of mages. G4 then began her explanation with a loud voice that could be heard by everyone throughout the whole Magnolia town. **"Nanomite Warhead…My perfect little soldiers. It's a deadly weapon designed by me. Each of the Warheads contains 7 millions Nanomites that capable to eat almost anything within seconds."** The screen changed from the image of the warhead to a video of the war head hit a large city, releasing some kind of green mist that destroys the city in the matter of seconds.

The group of mages adopted a shocked face when they saw the video. **"Don't give me that look, I'm not planning to destroy your cities…but I have another plan."** The screen suddenly changed again to a video that showed the warhead hit a very wide icy ground which melted the ice immediately. **"As you can see, my Nanomite cannot eat the ice. Instead, it melts them in an instant. And right now…"** The screen suddenly changed again into and image of the update of the two Nanomite Warheads G4 just launched which approaching their targets every second. **"I have programmed both the Warhead to hit onto North Pole and South Pole."** G4 revealed, causing the group of mages gasped and widened their eyes in realization.

"No…if you do that…" Jellal began, knowing what would happen.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S RIGHT! YOUR PLANET WILL BE DROWN BY ICY COLD WATER!"** G4 laughed even louder than before. **"YOU MAY HAVE WON BATTLE BUT YOU LOST WAR! BWAHAHAHAHA!"**

 **(ZREEEEZ)**

A lightning crashed onto G4's head, destroying it in an instant which also shutting the annoying laughter of G4 for good. Everyone to see the Laxus from other universe, having his palm sparked after he released that lighting from before.

Laxus weakly walked ahead as his right hand reached to his right ear before pressed onto small device that was on his right ear, a communication device. "Erza did you hear that?" Laxus asked while looking up at the gigantic spaceship.

" _Isn't it obvious? Of course I can hear that you dumbass! Get Lancelot and shoot those Warheads down!"_ Erza Dragneel ordered from the other line.

Laxus twitched his eyebrow in annoyance at the rather rude order but complied anyway. He converted him body into lightning and jumped high towards the hovering aircraft and took a seat on the main cockpit. But before he head off to shoot down the Nanomite Warheads, Laxus hovered the Lancelot towards the group of mages, who wisely backed away as the giant aircraft approached them.

Jellal looked up in confusion and wondered what his colleague doing before he saw Laxus threw something from the cockpit. Jellal quickly caught the object and examined it. It was some kind of electronic device and from what he knew, Britannia called it a Tablet.

"Use that to monitors me which Target is the closest and how much time I have before those Warheads hit the targets." Laxus said to his colleague who nodded his head in understanding before the blue haired young man who nodded in understanding before saw Laxus closed the aircraft canopy before heads off towards north to chase down one of the Nanomite Warhead.

The people from this universe could only watch in awe when the giant winged machine, as they dubbed it, flew away to save their planets.

"Wow! That thing is soooo cool!" Natsu said in awe, earning a nod in agreement from few of his comrades. "I want to ride it!"

Lucy only looked at the pink haired Dragon Slayer in shock a little bit. "Don't you realize that that thing is a transportation?" Lucy asked the pinknette, causing his entire body paled.

"On second thought, I don't wanna to ride it in million times." Natsu noted.

"Beside, I doubt the other Erza would let you ruin her cool flying machine Flame-Brain!" Gray remarked.

Almost immediately, Natsu was right on his face. "What did you call me, Ice princess?!" The pink haired Dragon Slayer retorted at his rival.

Gray had a rather huge tidemark on his forehead when he heard his rival's insult. "Huh? Are you deaf or something? I thought Dragon Slayer has sensitive ears. I'll repeat it again then, F-L-A-M-E B-R-A-I-N, FLAME BRAIN!" Gray literally yelled the last part to Natsu's face, effectively pissed him off.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA DIE STRIPPER!" Natsu shouted at his rival in rage as he ignited his right fist in flame.

"IN YOUR DREAM PYRO!" Gray shouted back at the challenge as he readied his stance while built up his magic.

Just when they were about to begin their 'brawl', a pair of gauntled hands took a firm grip on their head, causing the two comically cried out in pain. "WOULD YOU STOP IT!" A firm voice of Erza Scarlet ordered before she bonked the two idiots against each other which knocked them out unconscious.

Jellal ignored the fuss behind him and more focused on the tablet Laxus gave to him. After some effort (because he's not really familiar with gadget yet), he finally activated the navigation system which showed the exact position of Lancelot and two Nanomite missiles which were symbolized by arrow shape icons.

Jellal reached to his right ear where he put the communication device. "Laxus can you hear me?" He asked.

" _Loud and clear…doing Mach 8000 and loving it."_ Laxus asked from the other line and the others can hear him as well.

"Okay Laxus, you're heading to the right way. The closest target is North Pole, you have to shoot down that one first." Jellal explained briefly.

" _Roger that!"_ Laxus replied from the other line.

 **(Change Scene)**

"Come on girl, time to show me what you got!" Laxus muttered to himself as he used his thought to increase the speed and chased after the missile even faster.

" _Laxus, the North Pole missile will impact in two minutes."_ Jellal informed Laxus from the other line of communication links.

Laxus looked around the hexagonal screens that surrounded him until he spotted a trail of smoke in the sky on his left. "Okay, I see the missile." Laxus answered before he used his thought to move the aircraft towards the missile.

" _You have to destroy the missile before it re-enter the atmosphere."_ His colleague reminded the blond. _"If it reached the ground this planet would be doomed."_

"Got it." Laxus simply replied before he attempted to get the missile on lock which proved to be difficult since the Nanomite missile keep maneuvered left and right. After some effort, Laxus finally managed to get the missile on lock. "Fire!" Laxus immediately barked the command and Lancelot fired a tomahawk missile at high speed which destroyed the Nanomite missile in an instant.

 **(Change Scene)**

Everyone sans Jellal cheered when they saw one of the arrow icons which symbolized of the Nanomite missile was gone, indicating that it was destroyed.

"Nice shoot…you just save North Pole." Jellal commented through the communication links.

 **(Change Scene)**

"Just doing my job….now guides me to South Pole!" Laxus replied before he used his thought to turn the aircraft around and flew above the cloud at high velocity towards the direction where South Pole was located.

Five minutes later Laxus arrived on the other side of the planet. He keeps looked around to find the missile. He then spotted the missile just flew passed him, he then used his thought to chase the missile at high velocity.

"Okay, the second one is in my sight." Laxus said through the communication links so everyone in Magnolia could hear it.

" _You only have thirty seconds before it enters the lower atmosphere."_ Jellal replied.

Laxus didn't reply him this time, instead he focused on chased the missile down which proved to be more difficult than before since it keeps maneuvered left and right without stopping. He tried to get a lock on the missile but keeps failing which annoyed him greatly.

After fifteen second later, he finally had the missile on lock. "I got you, fire!" Laxus barked the command and Lancelot fired another tomahawk missile that came straight towards the Nanomite missile at high velocity.

But…

 **(Change Scene)**

'Target Missed'

Those words were flashed on the gadget for few times, indicating that Laxus had failed in destroying the Nanomite missile. This caused everyone worried even more since even if one of the missiles hit the target, they are fucked up.

"Laxus you missed! The missile has entered the lower atmosphere!" Jellal informed his colleague.

 **(Change Scene)**

"I know, I know! I'm on it, I'm on it!" Laxus snapped through the comm. link while he difficultly chased down the missile.

The missile keeps maneuvered left and right, much to Laxus annoyance before the missile's tear apart by itself, revealing the Nanomite Warhead that was already armed.

Laxus panicked when saw the Warhead flew away from him at even faster speed that the missile itself. "OH SHIT! The Warhead has ejected itself from the missile. It's going for kill!" Laxus informed throughout the comm. link, which caused a massive uproar on the other line.

Laxus flew straight down at maximum velocity as he could see the Warhead made its way towards the icy terrain before it headed towards the largest mountain of ice that was located on the centre of South Pole.

Soon enough, Laxus managed to close the gap between Lancelot and the Nanomite Warhead from several hundred meters to just five meters away from the deadly weapon. This happens because the Nanomite Warhead has stopped its rather annoying maneuver which gave Laxus a slight relief.

" _You're too close Laxus! Fall back, fall back!"_ Jellal informed from the other line.

Laxus was about to follow the suggestion before he realized something. Even if he shot the Warhead with Tomahawk missile, it would only released 7 millions of Nanomites that was contained within the Warhead. But letting the Warhead to hit the target is not an option either, so he has to figure out how to deal with that damn weapon without risking this planet be drown by icy cold water.

He suddenly had an idea…but this plan could potentially kill him. "Actually…I think this is the perfect distance to shoot that thing down." Laxus replied as he kept the distance between Lancelot and the Warhead.

"FIRE!"

As soon as he barked out the command, Lancelot fired a single Tomahawk missile that instantly destroyed the jet booster that was installed with the Warhead. But this also caused the 7 millions of Nanomites that was contains within the Warhead to be released from its container.

But luckily for everyone in this planet, none of the Nanomites touched the ice, instead they all were surrounding the advance Aircraft that was piloted by Laxus. With a rather painful roar, Laxus used his thought to pull up the aircraft at high velocity to avoid the machine to crash with the mountain of ice.

The blonde could feel Nanomites began to eat the aircraft, but seems to have some difficult because Lancelot was made of special material which he had no knowledge about. Laxus did his best to taking the Nanomites back to the upper atmosphere, despite the Lancelot began to crumble due the Nanomites that was chewing the plane as if it was a candy.

" _LAXUS, GET OUT OF THAT PLANE! THE LANCELOT WON'T HOLD ANY LONGER!"_ Jellal practically ordered the blonde man but Laxus merely ignored it as he did his best to reach the upper atmosphere so the Nanomites won't reach the ground.

"ALMOST THERE!"

Laxus howled in agony as he could felt as if his mind would be explode in any second, but he keeps used his thought to piloted Lancelot towards the upper atmosphere despite the stressed of using the Electro-Neuron-Synapse-Interface System.

" _EJECT LAXUS! EJECT!"_ Jellal exclaimed in panic from the other line as he could see the Lancelot was about to crumble into dust.

As Laxus was sure that he has reached the upper atmosphere, he quickly barked the command of automatic-ejecting system.

"EJECT!" Some sort of gas mask suddenly equipped itself on Laxus face as a seat-belt automatically strapped securely around his body.

But soon…the experimental aircraft designed by the Emperor of Britannia himself, the ZX-01: Lancelot, has been disintegrated after 7 millions of Nanomites has finished its job of eating the aircraft.

 **(Scene Chance)**

'Signal Lost'

Everyone could see those words were flashed on the screen of the tablet as they could also hear a static noise from its speaker.

"He did it. He actually did it." The Laxus from this universe said as he realized that his counterpart has successfully shot down the second Warhead.

But this time, no one seems to celebrate it since they still have no idea what happens to the Laxus from the other universe.

Whether he is dead or not.

"Laxus?" Jellal tried to contact his colleague throughout the comm. link but only could hear the static noise. "Laxus?" He tried again, not wanting to accept that his partner had died while doing their first ever mission. "LAXUS?!" He tried again, but this time, he shouted his name as loud as he can so the blond could hear him.

Fortunately, he really could hear him. _"DON'T SHOUT YOU ASSHOLE!"_ Comes a rather rude reply from Laxus Dreyar.

Everyone immediately erupted cheered in happiness and relief after they are knowing that their savior is fine.

Jellal exhaled in relief after he heard Laxus's answer. "God, you scare me to death. Are you okay, buddy?" He asked worriedly.

" _Yeah…I was able to eject just in time before the plane got destroyed completely. Somebody better pick me up at South Pole when Erza finished her business with the alien leader."_ Laxus replied.

"Dully noted!" was that Jellal's reply before he cut the communication with Laxus.

Makarov suddenly walked towards Jellal and asked a question. "Is he okay?" The old man asked worriedly. Despite from another universe, it was still Laxus and as grandfather (Which technically he isn't) he's worried about Laxus well being.

"He is fine. Don't worry about him, he is no longer in danger." Jellal reassured the old man, successfully calmed down the old man a bit.

 **(BAM)**

A very loud crash noises was heard not so far from the group of mages were standing. The noise instantly silenced the cheered of joy while everyone were focusing their attention to the crash site. As the cloud dissipated, a figure was revealed which caused everyone widened their eyes in disbelieve.

The figure was The Dark Matter's Leader also known as the Subjugator of the Galaxy: Boros. Team Natsu and the Laxus from this universe were noticed that the alien has different appearance when they confronted him.

"YOU! WHERE IS SHE?!" Erza scarlet demanded, wanting to know what happens to her counterpart since she is their best last defense against this invasion.

Boros, who finally noticed the group of mages, turned to his left to look at them. He saw a red haired girl wearing armor who looks exactly like his opponent but he reminded himself that this isn't the same person.

Boros barely able to hear Erza Scarlet's question since he was lost in his thought before he gave the red-haired girl a demented grin which sent a chill through their spine.

"Erza Dragneel…has been defeated by my hands."

 **To be Continued**

 **Explanation:**

 **Nanomite Warhead:** It's a weapon from Movie called "G.I Joe: The Rise of Cobra" in case you still hadn't know it.

 **About Ultear:** I can't really tell you now, you have to wait until next chapter to find out.


	23. Episode 20

**Dragon King Acnologia, RISE FROM THE DEATH!**

 **I'm sorry for taking-…wait, why should I apologize? I have life too outside the fanfiction you know, and I'm sure you can understand that I'm a married man now. I have wife…and our unborn child to be take care of. I have my hands full all time with little time to write, or even rest for that matter.**

 **So, without further Ado, here's the chapter you've been waiting for.**

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 _"I'm all fired up" – Communication Speech_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 _ **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**_

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 20: Great Prophecy Arc: Mission Success...Or Not?**

 **Tuesday, July 21th, Year X791, 07:35 P.M, Canon Universe, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Above the Spaceship (Eight Minutes Earlier)**

 **(BOOOOM)**

"Guh!"

The leader of the 'Dark Matter Thieves', the 'Dominator of Universe', Boros, grunted in pain as he was shot yet again by his opponent in this fight.

The said opponent, who none other than the 'Knight of Seven' herself, Erza Dragneel, pointed her left pink colored Desert Eagle at Boros and fired a powerful pink laser at the alien who barely able to jump away to his left. However, Erza predicted this as she dashed at Boros at 80 percent speed of light and appeared in front of the alien in an instant.

Boros widened his eye and tried to blast the red head away with a powerful kick. Unfortunately, Boros's attempt has been proven useless yet again as his merely passed through Erza's head without harming her.

As soon as Boros's leg passed through her completely, Erza aimed her right Desert Eagle at Boros and blow half of his head, forcing him to retreat in order to gain some distance as bloods sprayed everywhere.

Boros's head then regenerated back to its former state, causing the alien to fell to his knees while panting heavily. He tried to regain his breath while he's thinking about his current situation.

Boros and Erza had been fighting for at least twelve minutes and ever since Erza unleashed her **Magan [Demon Eye]** , the 'Dominator of Universe' cannot even land a single hit on Erza while the red head can so easily land a blow on him. The reason was because Erza's the 'X-Axis' ability being the major headache to the alien. Every single of his attempt to hitting his opponent were rendered useless because the red head made herself intangible like a ghost. And those guns of hers were extremely dangerous that it can harm him so easily despite having galaxy level durability. The only thing that saves him from death was his regeneration ability which obviously annoyed Erza to no end.

However, despite seemingly to be a flawless ability, Boros noticed something off about Erza's cheat-like power. _'It's strange, why didn't she shoot me with that laser back then, and why does she need to wait until my leg passed through her completely before shooting?'_ Boros wondered with his eye narrowed at the red head.

 _'There is only one way to found out!'_

Boros then took a slab of metal from his ruined spaceship and dashed at Erza who happily accepted his challenge. When Erza was only few feets away from him, Boros immediately hurled the metal at Erza, who activated her intangibility, letting the metal passed right through her. Boros readied himself and prepared to attack. However, it seems Boros's attempt was fail again, because as soon as the last inch of metal passed through Erza's body, she quickly aimed her left Desert Eagle at the alien.

 _'Just as I thought.'_

 **(BOOOOM)**

Erza fired another deadly pink laser which seemingly engulfed the alien completely.

Erza then looked down to see both of the alien's feet remained standing despite the lost of its upper body which head included. She narrowed her eyes at the lowest part on the limb. _'It's over, isn't it? There is no way he can regenerate without having his brain to function his ability'_ The red-haired beauty wondered before she jumped away and frowned when the remains feet started to jerk around before it morped into Boros back to his former glory.

"Maybe I should have obliterated him completely rather than try to wear him off." Erza muttered to herself with a hint of annoyance in her voice, clearly got tired of her opponent's regeneration capability.

Boros frantically gasped as she glared at Erza critically. "I see..." Boros began, earning a confused look from the red head. "...It seems you cannot shoot me while being intangible." Erza widened her eyes a little before she quickly hid it. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Boros. "Judging from your reaction, I guess I'm right." Boros grinned ear-to-ear at this.

Erza scowled at this. "So what? As far as I can see, it's obvious that using your regeneration ability continuously is draining you. Your stamina will not last much longer if you continue like this. You will eventually get obliterated completely and cannot regenerated for sure." Erza countered, causing the alien wide eyed in realization.

"So instead keep stalling your inevitable defeat, why don't we settle this once for all? I'm behind the schedule you know!" Erza lost her patience as she aimed her guns again at the alien.

Boros, for lack of better words, merely standing there with his mouth opened like a statue.

Boros then tightened his fist before he flared his immense energy, which shook the city-sized spaceship greatly. "YEAH, LET'S END THIS ERZA DRAGNEEL!" Boros yelled excitedly as he keep flaring his energy.

Soon, his body turned into light pink in color and his hair grew longer with sparks of pink lightning around his body. He then crouched down as he placed his right arm on the ground.

 **"Meteorikku Basuto! [Meteoric Burst]!"**

Erza's eyes alarmed dangerously as she can felt Boros's power just skyrocketed through the roof. She wasted no time and shot another deadly pink laser at the newly transformed alien.

However, Boros suddenly vanished from her sight, surprising her greatly and before she knew it, the alien deliver a powerful blow right on her face, sending her flying which soon followed by a large pink beam that melted the spaceship below her.

"GACKH!"

Erza gritted her teeth in pain as she soared across the city-sized spaceship. She clearly didn't expected the massive speed and power increased in Boros's new form, to the point where she cannot reacted to it.

Boros exploited Erza's moment of surprise by changed her at 50 times speed of light and rammed his right knee on her belly, delivering the surge of agony towards Erza in process which made her screamed.

But Boros didn't stop there, he poured a quite amount of energy and concentrated it on his left leg before kicked Erza again on her belly and sent her flying toward the sky, leaving a train of pink light on its wake.

 **Tuesday, July 21th, Year X791, 07:40 P.M, Canon Universe, Milky Way, Moon**

Unbeknown to Boros, the force of his kick was able to send the red haired beauty all the way to the space before she crashed onto a certain satelite...really hard which created a rather huge crater beneath her.

"Oowww! I felt like I have been kicked all the way to moon." Erza moaned in pain as she just lay there while grimaced in pain. Erza then opened her eyes and immediately widened them in shock after found out her current circumstance.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! THAT PUNK REALLY JUST KICKED ME ALL THE TO MOON!" Erza screamed in shock and rage as she stared up at a blue planet which she guessed was Earth.

The redhead calmed down a bit as she stared at her surrounding. She could tell there weren't any single living being in this planetoid, not even a single plant. She then tried to stand and noticed her body felt lighter than when she was in earth.

 _'So it's true, moon's gravity is weaker than earth's.'_ Erza thought as she crouched and scope the moon's soil and felt the texture. _'And the soils are softer too.'_ The redhead was amazed as she learned the new things about about moon.

This is the first time she had been in moon. Scratch that, this is the first time she even leaved earth's atmosphere (While technically she already leaved earth's atmosphere when she arrive in this universe by flying through space-time, but that's not the point). She's just glad she was able to learn something about the earth's satellite that the book can't do.

As much as she would like to explore the entire planetoid, Erza knew she has far more urgent matter than fulfill her curiousty. She stood back to her feet and stared up at earth. _'The 'X-Axis', while can easily bypass his absurd durability, was still not enough to put him down for good. I need to think a way that can put him down permanently.'_ Erza closed her eyes as she put her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

Erza opened her eyes as an idea just popped out in her mind. She smirked to herself before she crouched down again, gain some momentum (not forgetting to pour few amount of **Maryoku [Magic Power]** before she jumped up against the moon gravity and soared towards earth.

Unbeknown to her, the force of her jump had created a fairly huge crater that clearly visible for everyone on earth.

 **Tuesday, July 21th, Year X791, 07:49 P.M, Canon Universe, Milky Way, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town, Magnolia Town, Western Side of Town**

"URGH!"

Jellal Fernandes, former member of magic council, and currently a soldier under **Knight of Seven** 's command, grunted in pain as the alien leader kneeled him on his stomach.

The azure haired man skidded for a few feet before he activated his **Mitia [Meteor]** spell and charged at Boros again. However, on his current condition, Jellal Fernandes was greatly weakened after his battle against G4 which required the help from people of this universe. So, his speed have been drastically slowed down.

Of course, a weakened Jellal Fernandes was no match for the alien leader.

It was proven when Boros effortlessly keep up with Jellal Fernandes speed. The azure haired man threw flurry of punches and kicks but none of them were connected to its targets. Jellal Fernandes then changed his tactic by firing a hail of white arrows at the alien as distraction. When he thought Boros was wide open, that was when he put his plan into motion.

 **"Tentai Maho: Arutairis! [Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis]!"**

Jellal Fernandes then fired a massive sphere of darkness towards the alien whose back was facing the attack.

"Weak!" Boros muttered as he knew what his current opponent was doing all along, thanks to several decades of battle experience.

Boros then did what shocked Jellal Fernandes to his core. He stopped then spell of its track with his bare hands before he absorbed the spell through his eye-chest.

The azure haired universal traveler widened his eyes in pure shock at this. _'He converted my Maryoku (Magic Power) into raw energy and absorbed it!'_ Jellal Fernandes thought as he watched Boros charged his own attack before fired a deadly pink laser towards Jellal at lightspeed. _'SHIT!'_ Jellal quickly crossed his arm in front of his, intent to defend himself since dodging the attack was impossible.

 **(BOOOOOOM)**

Jellal Fernandes was hit by the attack that has enough attack potency to destroy an entire continent. He flew through the ruined Magnolia before he landed in front of Fairy Tail building which by some miracle still in one piece.

Jella Fernandes was barely alive and by some miracles, he was still conscious. He tried to move his body but he was too weak and injured to even lift a finger. He just lay there when Boros appeared in front of him, looking down at his with his one eye.

"Your efforts were admirable really, and you've even managed to defeat my strongest warrior which is not a small feat for a life form such as yourself..." Boros spoke to the azure haired young man before raised his right arm high, intended to finish him off. "...But it seem your journey has come to an end. Before I grant you an honorable death for your effort, tell me your name, the name of warrior who has bested G4 in combat!"

Jellal Fernandes coughed so much bloods but he managed to send a rather frieghtening glare to the alien despite his condition. "My name is Jellal Fernandes...and I'm not gonna die here!" Jellal Fernandes replied before he gave the alien a rather insolent smirk.

However, Boros merely grinned in delight in respond. "Still defiant as ever even in near death, I like that! But that won't save you from your fate!" Boros yelled as he brought down his right claw, ready to finish the bluenette off.

As Boros's claw descend in slow motion, Jellal Fernandes couldn't hide his smirk even more. "Think again, freak!" He spoke cryptically.

Suddenly, a black huge spiked mace smashed onto the alien head on, sending him flying for several feets before he regained his balance. The one-eyed creature looked up to see Erza Scarlet, clad in her **Rengoku no Yoroi [Purgatory Armor],** landed beside the universal traveler and helped him to stand.

"Thanks!" Jellal Fernandes said to the red-haired mage in armor who didn't bat her eyes from the alien.

"Don't thank me yet. That's only gonna angered him even more." Erza Scarlet replied. And it's true, Boros was totally pissed at her constant, yet annoying intervention. Boros then dashed at Erza Scarlet but this time, she was prepared from his respond.

"NOW!"

At that command, Boros felt an invinsible force washed over him. He saw a certain swordswoman named Kagura Mikazuchi used her **Juuryoku Henka [Gravity Change]** to hinder his movement. While it's not even close enough to forced him kissed the ground, the forced was strong enough to slow him down for a bit. But that was enough for the mages from this universe to deliver a surprise attack.

 **"Tetsuryukon! [Iron Dragon's Club]!"** A voice belongs to Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, was heard. Out of nowhere, a dozen huge iron clubs slammed and surrounded Boros, halted his movement.

 **"Karyu no Kouen! [Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame]!"** A certain Fire Dragon Slayer that is Natsu Dragneel exclaimed as he threw a gigantic sized of fireball towards the alien, burned him on the spot.

The flame, despite being the flame from **Metsuryu Maho [Dragon Slayer Magic]** , could only give Boros warm sensation. But that's not the purpose of that attack. The purpose is to melt the iron until the molten substance covered his entire body.

 **"Aisu Meiku: Gaiza! [Ice Make: Geyzer]!"** A pair of voices belongs to two certain ice mages, Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia, were heard and followed by a giant wave of ice washed over Boros, quickly cooling the molten iron and hardened it.

Trapping Boros in the prison of metals.

Boros struggled and was about to break free with his brute strenght if not for a pair of giant hands made of rocks from Jura emerged from his sides and hold him in iron grip, redering him immobile. This was added by a powerful rope of light from Makarov wrapped tightly around the makeshift 'Anti-Alien' bind.

"NOW CANA!" A certain child-like female voice, which can only be heard by Fairy Tail's members, ordered a certain heavy drinker of the guild.

"Roger, Shodai!" Cana Alberona replied as she tossed her shirt away which revealing a certain marking on his right forearm. She then raised her right fist above her head. "EVERYONE, PLEASE LEND ME YOUR STRENGHT!"

Every other mages, from Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Crime Sorciere and even the Jellal from other universe, raised their palms and poured the last remains of theirs Maryoku in them into the young woman.

As soon as she felt she got the amount of Maryoku she require, Cana then began chanted the incantation of a spell that considered as a Legendary spell.

"Gather! The river of light that guides all fairies!" Cana chanted as blindingly golden light appeared and surrounded her protectively.

Boros widened his eye as he felt the tredmous amount of power from the spell and started his attempt to break free from his binding.

However, the 'Dark Matter Thieves' leader was a little too late for that.

"Shine! To destroy the fangs of evil!" Cana then pointed her right fist at the 'Dominator of Universe' and golder circle surrounder him and began to shrink down.

 **"Feari Guritta! [Fairy Glitter]!"**

 **(KA BOOOOOM)**

As soon as Cana unleashed the spell, a titanic explosion occured which was strond enough to send her and everyone around flying for fifty meters.

Soon, the explosion settle down, revealing a huge crater in the middle of town. There is no sight of the alien.

Mavis Vermillion, in her astral form, walked ahead the group of mages which gained attentions from all Fairy Tail's members, being the only ones who can see and hear her. She wore an ureadable expression on her face as she analyzed the situation.

This invasion, was the toughest battle she had ever handle. Even the battle against the seven Dragons from past that Future Rogue brought with Eclipse Gate, cannot be compared to this alien invasion. Not only bacause their superior numbers, weapon and technology, but also because of the three certain powerful aliens possessed power that beyond her imagination.

There was a humanoid-lion who can owned four powerful Dragon Slayers and two S-class level mage without much effort. Thought he brutally got killed by a certain red-haired beauty from another universe.

Then there was this powerful machine that can make three Wizard Saints level mages and an S-Class level mage looks like a bunch of weakling. Hell, the machine was capable to blow up this entire PLANET into dust. That kind of power trumps all strategies and calculations she device to defeat the maching. Hell, the strongest thing she could ever think of was Etherion, which was said to be powerful enough to wipe out a country.

The last, and the most dangerous of the three is none other than a one-eyed alien who called himself Boros. Being the leader of these army, no, Mavis knew leader wasn't the right word for someone like Boros. Being the RULER of these army, Mavis didn't even need to be genius to tell Boros was indeed the strongest. And if that machine could destroy an entire planet at full power, who know how powerful Boros could be if he's go all out. Maybe it was a star, or a solar system, or a galaxy, or even maybe a universe he could destroyed.

Just thinking about it made Mavis shivered in fear.

"Shodai..." Mavis heard the current Master of her guild, Makarov Dreyar, approached her with a grim look on his face. The ghost never leaved her gaze from the crater. "...did we get him?" Makarov asked worriedly.

Mavis closed her eyes before telling the old man the sad truth. "The percentage of our plan to success is 0.5 percent." The girl answered, causing the old master widened his eyes in shock.

"That low?"

Mavis then looked at him over her shoulder. "Don't you see it Sandaime? This creature is stronger than anything we've ever faced. If my calculations were right, we're gonna need all help we can get. Even from our enemy like Zeref and Acnologia, if we wish to defeat this creature without the help from those three people...and the percentage of us winning is still low." Mavis spill out her thought while maintaining her cool demanor which was impressed the old master.

"Impressive...I can actually felt that." The two masters, and pretty much everyone else, heard their enemy spoke from the centre of the crater.

As the dust clear, it revealed Boros, who was on his knee while half of his torso including his right arm were gone, panting heavily for air. The mages, including Jellal Fernandes, widened their eyes in horror when they found out their recent and probably best effort was failed. They reached their breaking point when Boros regenerated his body almost instantly. Some of them fell to their knee with despair look on their face. Some of them were frozen on their spots while their bodies trembled in fear.

The only one who can kept her cool was Mavis herself as she predicted Boros would survived even one of 'Three Great Fairy Magic'. Though you can see her shook her fist in anger...and somewhat resignation. _'Is this how it would end? Is this how we're gonna die?'_ Mavis thought as she tightened her fist, might as well bleed her hands in process if she wasn't a ghost.

Meanwhile, the 'Dark Matter Thieves' ruler were in his own thought. _'This form is always draining me similiar to anerobic exercise, as result it drastically shortened my life span...'_ Boros then stood back to his feet and glared at the group of mages who wisely backed away from him. _'...Therefore, this form is supposed to be used to finish off my opponent quickly but...'_

 **(PRAAAANG)**

But Boros was interrupted when something crashed down onto the ground like a meteor. The force was enough to snap the entire city size spaceship into two and shoot it down.

Everyone attention were focused at the spot where the 'meteor' were crashed. They soon heard the sounds of footsteps, and soon a figure walked out from the could of dust.

"Oh..." The figure was a beautiful young woman with elegant scarlet hair and wore white tattered uniform complete with highly ornaned cape which was also in ruin. "...Aha, I made it!" Erza Dragneel laughed a little as she just pulled out a feat that was seemingly impossible for ordinary people.

At the sight of her, everyone who already witnessed her strenght, sighed in relief as their felt hope hadn't fully completely gone. For those who hadn't, let just say they were freaked out to death at the sight of another Erza.

Boros on other hand, were stunned to the point where he forgot the strain of using his current form. He then narrowed his eye at the red-head. _'...But this woman...'_ He continued his previous thought as he began paced towards Erza Dragneel.

 _'...Makes me wanna go all out.'_

With battle cry, he charged at Erza Dragneel at lightspeed and delivered flurry of punches while moving aroung left and right.

Erza Dragneel raised her arms just in time to block all Boros relentless attacks and decided she had enough and decked Boros on his chest with her left fist, causing him couched up a large amount of bloods before sending him flying for sixty meters.

This caused our favorite red-head widened her eyes slightly before she form a little grin on her face.

Boros back flipped ans skidded back while leaving a trail on the ground before he hold his chest in pain. He coughed up for a moment before he faced Erza Dragneel while grinned at her, showing his jagged teeth and red eye. "THAT'S RIGHT ERZA DRAGNEEL! YOU'RE INDEED AN OPPONENT WORTH DEFEATING!" He declared as if he had lost his mind. But he didn't care one bit since he finally find an opponent that can forced him go all out.

However, his happiness were cut short when the red-head suddenly appeared ib front of him without his knowing and readied her fists.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA."

Erza Dragneel deliever extremely fast yet deadly flurry of punches at Boros's entire body, causing it to explode in explosion of bloods, the only thing that survived was his eye.

This caused the mages from this universe widened their eyes as their jaw dropped in shock. And you cannot blame them for their reaction, they need to trap and and require one of the three legendary spells to gravely injuried the alien, but this Erza Dragneel has done much better with a mere punch without some magic and made it like a child play

"Just as I thought. This form may increased your power and speed to absurd level, but it seems it cost your annoying durability and regeneration." Erza spoke while grinning in triumpantly.

It's over...or so she thought.

Boros eye suddenly glowed and almost instantly, his body reformed back to its former glory again.

This caused Erza Dragneel lost it. "Oh come on, that's not fair!" The red head complained as she jumped away from the newly regenerated alien who hung his head down.

Boros sclera suddenly turned black before it glowed again. "I'll end this right now, Erza Dragneel!" Boros then launched himself inthe air and prepared himself for the final attack, his trump card. Everyone felt the sense of deja vu at this, knowing that whatever Boros trying to do, it won't end well for everyone. "All of my energy will be released, it will wipes you and this universe out of existence!" The alied declared as he drawed out every bit of his energy and began to charge his ultimate attack. Lightnings struck the ground and the earth began to shook once again as Boros charged his final move.

This cause everyone, including Erza Dragneel, freaked out in panic at the declaration.

Finally Boros eye widened and his skin turned completely black, while the markings on his body began to glow in a yellow to golden tone.

 **"Uchu Hoko Ho! [Collapsing Universe Roaring Cannon]!"**

With a mighty yell Boros, the Dominator of Universe, unleashed a massive beam which was as powerful as Big Bang explosion from the eye on his chest at Erza Dragneel.

Time seemingly slowed down for our favorite red-head as she watched the deadly beam approached her. Her body somehow frozen in her place. _'Shit! Move, MOVE! Do something dammit! Don't let that beam reached the ground!'_ She told herself while attempting to mover her body...with no success. _'This is it? I'm failed on my first mission as commander. I'm useless...'_ Erza Dragneel closed her eyes as tears ran down from her eyes.

 _'Forgive me, sensei!'_

 _ **'So you're just gonna give up? As I thought you're still a naïve child Erza. It looks like I have to step in this squables myself.'**_

Erza Dragneel widened her eyes as she heard a familiar dark raspy voice before her mind gone black.

Back to reality, everyone watched their last hope just standing there without moving an inch as the deadly beam approached her. "ERZA!" Jellal Fernander called out her name bus she gives no indication she heard him at all.

'Erza Dragneel' grinned manicaly as she began to laugh a little. **"Khe, to think your flesh and bone were breaking apart from just using Magan [Demon Eye] for several minutes. You're really a weakling Erza, no wonder you were and still no match to Ultear."** 'Erza Dragneel' speak to no one in particular before she looked up to see the deadly beam approached her.

 **"This is not the setting I wanted for my grand debut but hey, Beggar can't be chooser after all."** 'Erza Dragneel' continued talking before her left hand pulled out **Kuroisakura [Black Sakura]** from its sheath and brandished it. **"If you think you parlor tricks were impressive, let us compare it to my own Juho [Curse]. I'll give you the 'Prologue' of the greatest tale had ever been told."**

'Erza Dragneel' then coated a quite amount of **Juryoku [Curse Power]** around the pure black sword, creating a pure black wave of Juryoku around it. **"The scenario is simple...(The hero Erza Dragneel easily overpowered her opponent's attack with her own and erased him from existence)!"** 'Erza Dragneel' spoke as she brought her blade back before swung it forward with an even mightier yell.

 **"Getsuga Tenshou! [Moon Fang Heaver-Piercer]!"**

With that command, 'Erza Dragneel' fired highly condensed tidal wave of **Juryoku** at the tip of the blade, which magnifying the slash attack, making it flies towards Boros's incoming attack.

The attack, just as 'Erza Dragneel' had said, easily overpowered Boros's before it reached the alien. Boros didn't have time nor had the chance to scream when the attack engulfed him completely and wiped him and his city sized spaceship out of existence without leaving any trace at all.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pitch black darkness which had blocked all the visions everyone present, finally disappeared, revealing the battlefield visible once again.

The magnolia town, in lack of words, was in mess. No building was spared. Apparently, the collosion between two powerful attack had created a very powerful shockwave that blew up everything in its vicinity. That including the rubbles and every other mages.

The night sky was completely free of clouds, with not a sole of those fluffy cotton balls-like stuff remaining. It seemed as if the entire earth had just suddenly stopped working, as no animals could be heard, or humans for that matter. Only the sound of gushing wind was audible as the battle finally came to an end.

Everyone painfully stood back to their feet as they felt it's save now to even move and began made their ways towards the centre of the town. Everyone looked down at the rather deep crater to see, Erza Dragneel, just standing there with a very beautiful black sword in her left hand.

There is no sight of the alien and more importantly...they're still alive.

That could means only one thing...

That woman...Erza Dragneel...had won.

 **(CHEERS)**

The cheers of happiness erupted from everyone which seemingly literallt shook the entire Magnolia town itself. Fairy Tail's mages began to climb down the crater to see if their savior was alright.

Erza Dragneel blinked in confussion as she regain her awarness. She noticed there is no sight of Boros and even his humongous spaceship. She then felt her left hand gripped on something and looked down to see her Kuroisakura grasped by her left hand.

 _'What happen? I can't remember anything. All I remember was his attack was about to meet its target and I heard...'_ Erza Dragneel widened her eyes as realization struck her like a speeding truck. _'...could it be?'_

"ERZA!"

The red head heard someone called her name and looked over her shoulder to see her underling, Jellal Fernandes, walked towards her with the help from this world Jellal and Erza.

They stared at each other for a while in an awkward silence. "You all looks like shit. Have you eaten something?" The red-head Knight of Round broke the silence, gaining various reaction from them.

Jellal Fernandes merely smiled as he was expecting that kind of answer from her. His counterpart could only blinked few times while Erza Scarlet merely twitched an eyebrow in annoyance, clearly wasn't expecting this kind of personality from her counterpart.

This Erza Dragneel, really reminds her to her other counterpart in Edolas, Erza Knightwalker. Not just by looks but by their similar personality as well.

Jellal Fernandes merely sighed in relief. "I'm glad." He replied only to have 'pft' respond from his superior who sheathed bace her sword which also interest her counterpart.

"Well, we're done here. Let's call Laxus and head back to our universe." Erza Dragneel said as she urged her subordinates to leave.

"Wait?" Erza Scarlet called out for her counterpart, causing the red-head in white to look at her. Erza Scarlet noticed her counterpart's strange left eye, which was purple with ripple pattern and six comas, bleeding slightly. "Please stay for a night and let Wendy treated your injuries." She offered the Knight of Round who merely stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"Thanks, but as much I'd like to stay and talk, I'm on tight schedule. So, sorry but we're leaving now." Erza Dragneel then reached for her smartphone, which was still in one piece for some unknown reason, and made a video call to a certain blond Dragon Slayer.

"Laxus, come in. This is Erza, over." Erza Dragneel stared at the buzzing screen before it revealed Laxus in the middle of snowy ground.

"Erza, GET ME OFF FROM THIS DAMN PLACE ALREADY. IT'S FREEZING OVER HERE!" Laxus literally yelled from the screen in fron of her. You can see him shivered from cold as his blond hair were mostly covered with snow. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have his coat right now.

The red haired Knight of Round twitched an eyebrow in annoyance when she was greeted by Laxus childish whine. "What do you mean get you off from there? You have Lancelot with you, didn't you?" Erza Dragneel replied calmly, while barely maintaning her cool.

"That's the problem, Lancelot was destroyed"

3

2

1

"WHAT?!" Erza Dragneel literally screamed to the screen, shocking not only Laxus but the three people around her as well. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DESTROYED? I TOLD YOU TO SHOOT DOWN THAT DAMN WARHEAD ONLY?"

"I don't have choice. The warhead was about to hit its target and you know what would happen if I let it hit." Laxus defended.

Erza Dragneel groaned as she palm-down her face to calm down herself...

...With no success at all.

"Sensei is going to kill me for this."

Unbeknownly to her, E.N.D wasn't the person she should worry about.

 **(Scene Change)**

Meanwhile, above the earth's orbit, a cute yet deadly girl with dark blue hair that was tied into twin pigtails and dressed in white Knight of Round uniform complete with black-golden Knight of Round cape, was looking down at the blue planet below her.

This girl, was none other than the strongest Knight of Round (barring Homura), Wendy Marvell. She had been ordered by her the Emperor to merely observe at how his student will handle his another 'test'. And so far, she wasn't amused.

Wendy reached to her breast pocket and pulled out a phone before calling for her brother. After waiting for a few moment, the Emperor answered her call

 _"Ah Wendy, how is Erza doing? Did she passed the test I gave her?"_ Wendy frowned when she could detect an expectation within his voice.

Wendy hated it to ruin his good mood, but she had to brealk this news to him.

"Erza and her underlings had just finished their mission. The entire Dark Matter Thieves is no longer amongs the livings." The Knight of One reported briefly.

 _"As expected from my student. I know I can count on her. But you haven't answer my previous question Wendy, did she passed?"_ The Emperor asked again from the other line.

"...Erza failed the test...misserably." The girl answered truthfully.

.

.

.

.

 _"Explain!"_ E.N.D commanded with authoritive tone as his good mood was ruined like the Magnolia Town below her.

Wendy inwardly cursed before reported her observation to her superior.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Explanation:**

 **The one who possessed Erza:** You guys know her, she is our friend from Episode 10. She will appears again in future chapter (which is still gonna be soon)

 **A Juho that possessed Erza talked about:** It's an ability that will become her new power in the future. I'm not gonna revealed what it can do yet, but I already give a hint in this chapter. If you can figure it out, then you're as smart as Aizen, or Lelouch, or L, or whatever your favorite anime characters is.

 **Characters tier update:** Boros, with his final attack, is at Tier: 3-A (Universe Level) and Erza while being possessed, is Tier: **At Least** 3-A (At least Universe Level), likely **Higher.** What does "At least" and "Likely" means. At Least means a term should be used to denote the lower cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. And likely means a term should be used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats or viable power-scaling. Probability of said hypothetical statistic should be favourable.

 **What Next:** The aftermath of the entire event, as well as the interaction between characters from different universes.


End file.
